Memories of you
by Alucard1995
Summary: The start of a long winding journey. One carries the power of the wild card, the other carries death.
1. The start of a Journey

**N – This story will be about Minako Arisato and her older brother Minato Arisato with some differences to the story and to characters' characteristics. This will mostly be from Minako's point of view but there will be times where it will alternate. All reviews are welcome, good or bad.**

**I don't own the Persona series, they belong to Atlus and Sega**

April 7th 2009

Standing, waiting inside this train, going to a destination that seems a little familiar. Me and my onii-chan are going to Gekkoukan High school. This will be our third time transferring to different high schools. Hopefully Iwatodia hasn't changed much since... since then. 10 years, I can't believe its 10 years since that incident that left me and onii-chan without a family. Sure we have aunts and uncles that are still alive and that care for us, well there is a younger cousin, that had quite the name for herself, as a self-proclaimed Detective. She lived in a little rural town in the country side, but her parents died when she was little, just like ours. Me, onii-chan, and little Naoto formed this little pact to always look out for each other. Where ever she is I hope she is safe.

I look up towards onii-chan, he had short blue curly hair, he noticed me staring at him, he just smirked and said "you okay". I nodded slightly. He then whispered to me "it's okay I will protect you here, nothing bad will happen to you, I promise". I nodded happily and gave him a hug, I know he doesn't like them; but it's ok if it's me. "And if 'he' shows up he won't go near you, I can promise you that". That statement made me tense up with fear because what if he found me, what would he do to me this time, and how close I will be from ending the pain forever.

I was then snapped back to reality when me and onii-chan heard an announcement from the train. "To all passengers on board we apologise for the delay, we will be arriving shortly in Iwatodia, this is the final stop for Tatsumi Port Island".

"We better get ready, come on" onii-chan said.

I nodded and mustered out a small "okay". As soon as he said that, onii-chan stopped for a second, I looked up at him, that was when I noticed that his eyes had glazed over, when I asked what was wrong he just said nothing.

Once we finally arrived at the train station for Iwatodia we started walking toward the Minatodai dorm we are staying at. When we managed to get outside when the clock struck 12, our surrounding seem to have changed. The floors turned into a dark red colour almost like blood red, while the buildings changed to a dark blue/black colour. Once they got outside they looked up and saw the green moon with a green fog accompanying it. As they looked toward the roads they saw coffins all over. Then I said "I guess it's that hour again".

Onii-chan followed that by saying "I wonder what this really is". He then spoke again "come on let's get to that dorm".

Once they had finally found the dorm, Minako knocked on the door hoping that they weren't late, ... no answer. I knocked again, … still no answer. Onii-chan then went to open the door, expecting it to be locked. He turned the handle and opened the door.

He said to me "Wait here for now, while I check it out. I'll call out if I find anyone ok."

I nodded, I really didn't want to go inside the dorm whether it was deserted or not.

…...

I waited 5 or 10 minutes he still didn't come to get me. Instead of waiting around wasting more time, I peeked through the door slightly to see what was keeping him, the answer was not what I was expecting. There was a girl with short, light brown hair with pink cardigan and a short black skirt, she looked beautiful, probably the same age as me, pointing a gun at onii-chan, I had to stop her, I won't be left behind. I had come up with a plan to try and draw her attention away from onii-chan by being the bait. As she was about to initiate her plan, she had heard a panicked voice, Minako didn't like the sound of it. She had to act fast, but before she could begin her plan to rescue her big brother there was another girl with log, red hair in a white blouse, and a long black shirt, that had stopped the girl with brown hair from hurting onii-chan. Once she had put the gun down, I decided to make my entrance. As I did I got stared at by the two beautiful girls, onii-chan explained our situation for being late to the dorm. He said that" There was an accident on the train track so the train got delayed". Then everything turned back to normal, the green fog disappeared, the red puddles of liquid weren't there anymore and the buildings turned back to normal.

Then the girl with long red hair said that "It's ok, I understand. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo a third year at Gekkoukan High school, this here is Yukari Takeba a second year, just like you". I worryingly say "Can I say something" they nodded, "what's with the gun", Kirijo-senpai said "There has been some trouble recently near here, but don't worry we'll protect you". I let out a cheerful smile, and introduced myself and Minato.

"I'm Minako and this is my onii-chan Minato, it is a pleasure to meet you". Yukari seemed troubled by my cheerful expression and only mumbled out a "likewise".

Then onii-chan finally spoke up and said "Did our luggage arrive here safely".

Kirijo-senpai replied "They are in your rooms now, speaking of rooms; Yukari will you show them to theirs please".

I spoke and said "wait this is a coed dorm" Kirijo-senpai said "Yes, the boys and girls are separated by a floor, the boys on the second floor while the girls are on the third. Yukari will you show them to their rooms, they will be transferred into the correct dorm in a few days while finishing touches are being made". Yukari-san seemed reluctant to go, as if she wanted to say something to something to Kirijo-senpai. "Come on, I will show the pair of you to your rooms". Yukari-san said, as she said that she looked back at Kirijo-senpai with a worried, yet angry look.

As we made it to the second floor, Yukari-san showed onii-chan the way to his room at the end of the hall. She then said "This is your key, make sure you don't lose it, it'll be a pain". Onii-chan replied "noted, I'll make sure not to lose it". Yukari-san then said, worryingly "By the way, did the pair of you notice anything strange". I replied by saying "No, nothing unusual". Onii-chan said that "There was a young boy here, is he someone who lives here as well". Yukari-san said with shocked "No, the only people who live here is me Kirijo-senpai and Akihiko-senpai another third year, anyway I bet you two are probably are tired, so I will show you (looking at me) to your room, then you should go to your rooms". I nodded and said goodbye to onii-chan, then me and Yukari-san went up-stairs to the third floor, and at the end of the hall. Yukari-san said "Here is your key make sure you don't lose it as well". I replied with a smile "I promise I won't". I entered my room, got changed then went to bed.

**So this is the end of this chapter, please leave a review for this chapter.**


	2. First Day of School

**I would like to thank all of the people who read the first chapter, it really means a lot. Remember to leave a review at the end. I made notes as to where the points of view switches between different characters.**

**I don't own the Persona series, they belong to Atlus and Sega**

April 7th 2009 -Early Morning

**Minako's POV**

I awoke to the morning with a bright sun that engulfed my entire room, and to the thunderous knocking on my door, I was still in my pyjamas when the knocking started. I ran towards the wardrobe while telling the person at the door to hold on. Once I was finally changed into the Gekkoukan high school uniform, it was a black blouse, that is long enough for it to have a skirt at the bottom of the blouse, with a red ribbon that goes around the collar and into a bow, we were also required to wear long white socks. I opened the door and was greeted by an impatient Yukari-san and onii-chan. Onii-chan said "what took you so long to get dressed, were you still asleep when we were knocking". I nodded, ashamed at my lateness, and to be woke up by to pissed off people; one my onii-chan and the other is my dorm mate that I literally met 5 hours ago, this was not a good impression for Yukari-san, however she didn't seem bothered by my lateness, I don't think she is the kind of person that will judge everything about you. Then she spoke "Kirijo-senpai asked me to take the both of you to school, since you just got here, ok". I nodded because I didn't want to be left behind at the dorm, without knowing where I was supposed to go to get to Gekkoukan high and I didn't want to run into any more people like …... like HIM.

When the three of us had finally left the dorm, Yukari-san guided us back to the train station, then after waiting around 10 minutes for a train to come, one arrived. When we found a space free for three people me and Yukari-san started to talk. Yukari-san said "It's a pain that we have to get the train to Gekkoukan, at least it is only a short journey to school". Minako replied "Is it a big school, I get lost easy without having onii-chan there with me, and show me where my classes are". Yukari-san then said "You rely on him a lot don't you".

I then said "I didn't used to but 10 years ago, that all changed, he is now the only family we have now, I don't know what I would do without him". Onii-chan knew we were talking about him, but he didn't seem to care, he just sat there with his earphones in listening to music.

The train journey only took around 10 minutes so when we finally got off the train, Yukari-san resumed her role as a guide to Gekkoukan. Once we finally arrived at the school gates, Yukari-san said "Well, this it, we're here. This is Gekkoukan High school; hope you like it". Me and onii-chan just stood there astonished at the size of the place. Sure before we had to go to 3 different high schools over the past year, but being in new surroundings always amazes me, which makes me to explore the place first, this then getting me lost. Yukari-san then said "come on, you don't want to be late for class". As we slowly approached the front doors Onii-chan stopped. His eyes were glazed over again like they were on the train when we reached Iwatodia, I then saw something shine in his pocket, it was probably his mp3 player, so I didn't quiz him on that particular issue, but I was worried about him. Once he recovered from his dazed state, I asked him what was wrong, he just said that "Just trying to adjust to this city, nothing to worry about". He then caught up to me and Yukari-san, then we entered the school.

When we entered the school Yukari-san pointed to the left towards the corridor and said "Both of you will have to go to the faculty room down there and ask which homeroom teacher you will have. Any questions" We both shook our heads. Yukari-san bowed then said "Okay then, If I don't see you in my classroom I will see the both of you back the dorm, for now goodbye". When Yukari-san left onii-chan turned to me and said in a quiet voice "Well, she seems nice". I nodded in affirmation. He then said "You like her don't you". After that remark I felt warm, I then saw onii-chan smirking, onii-chan must have caught me blushing. To break the silence, I saw a group of students looking at a wall with lots of paper almost covering it entirely. I then said "Come on onii-chan they must be the homeroom's for every student". looking towards onii-chan and pointing at the group of people, while trying to hide my blush from the earlier comment.

After checking the pieces of paper, they were indeed the classrooms for every student. Me and onii-chan are in the same homeroom, as well with Yukari-san, Onii-chan then made another remark about me being glad that I am in the same homeroom with Yukari-san, I then forcefully punched him in the arm, while blushing. We then decided to follow Yukari-san advice and go to the faculty room to see our homeroom teacher. We went down the designated hallway and come across a French speaking student and a teacher wearing a samurai's helmet with the mask on his head. They were talking about becoming samurai's themselves, we decided not to disturb them.

Once we found the faculty room we knocked on the door and was greeted by a quiet voice saying to enter the room. We see two people in the room a woman with short, light brown hair wearing a light red coloured suit and a moody man with a darker shade of brown for his hair, with his teal coloured suit with a white shirt and a stripy purple and pink tie sitting in a chair across the room from the other teacher. I spoke first "Hi my name is Minako Arisato and this is my older brother Minato. We are leased to meet you." We both bow. I continued "We would like to know which class we are in for our lessons and hone room". The woman teacher chuckled lightly and said "My, aren't you two polite, I am Ms Toriumi, well let's what this says, about the pair of you. She looked at a clipboard she held in her hands. "Let's see here... According to this you in 1999, that was what 10 years ago, your parents were …... oh my". I turned silent and water started to appear in my eyes, I still never got over with the pain, because of the shock of losing both of our parents I developed a disability called narcolepsy, however onii-chan overtime seemed to cope with the loss. "I am sorry I never got time to rid this before, until now". There was then an awkward silence. Onii-chan saw the tears forming in my eyes so he decided to break the silence by saying "Because what happened Mina has suffered from narcolepsy, there won't be any trouble". Toriumi sensei replied cautiously "Of-cause not, all teachers will be notified of it, and we will watch for anyone that might cause trouble. Is there anyone that you know that will try to exploit this, because we need to know". I knew where this was going, the tears started to fall quicker and I started to shake nervously. Toriumi sensei must have noticed me shaking because of what she said "Ekoda can you leave us in private for a bit". He nodded and left without saying a word. Making sure no one could hear us, onii-chan explained the situation, about how someone had …... had attacked me 1 year ago, how onii-chan and I reported it but nothing happened, how he simply made the case go away because of his wealth.

I looked up and saw tears in Toriumi sensei's eyes. She looked at me and saw the truth in me. She held out her hand for onii-chan to stop then said "Can you write down his name, so we can check it with attending students and have this matter dealt with. I will also need to file a report to the school owners, the Kirijo group, is that ok" That name seemed familiar…... of cause someone in our dorm had that name, Mitsuru Kirijo, I didn't know she belonged to a rich family. I was able to muster out "Can they be trusted to not to spread this information". Toriumi sensei nodded, she also said "I won't say anything in class either ok, but I will have to report it to the head of the dorm where you stay will that be alright". I nodded then smiled slightly at those comments. Once that was out of the way we returned to the reason on why we were here for. Onii-chan said "So, which classes are we in Toriumi sensei". Toriumi sensei replied "The pair of you will be in my homeroom class, while you both will have Mr Ekoda for English and Classic English. For now, there is an assembly for the new and returning students, so follow me, I will show you the way". Before we left the room, I wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes and tried my hardest to hold back the tears and smile.

**Minato's POV**

Once we arrived in the assembly hall Toriumi sensei told us to sit in the two empty chairs in the middle of the row. Once the assembly started and old man with white hair, white moustache and cycler rimmed glasses, started the assembly, I guess he is the principal for Gekkoukan high school. He started his speech, which quickly started to bore me to something close to death, I looked around and practically everyone was feeling the same. I looked over to Mina but saw she was asleep. I thought to myself that she needed it after what she went through in the faculty office, you could see she had been crying with the dried up tears still in her eyes. I then heard talking from behind me. "Hey is she asleep" I nodded confirming that Mina was just tired, there was no reason to tell everyone that she had narcolepsy. I asked him "Is every speech like this" He nodded then replied. "I'm surprised you are awake as well, his speeches seem to have the same effect on everyone by the way I saw the pair of you arrive here with Yukari-san, so I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend or not?". I shrugged my shoulders not knowing. I then heard one of our sensei's' shouting "I hear talking; I think it is someone from Ms Toriumi class". Toriumi sensei then said coldly "Quiet! You will get me in trouble". After that outburst, we stopped talking and continued to try and not follow in Mina's footsteps and fall asleep. After what seemed like 3 hours had past, the assembly was over. I woke up Mina, she awoke by saying "Hi Onii-chan did I miss anything". I replied by saying "Only something about how to spend our student life, which took what felt like 3 hours to explain."

After the assembly was over we went to Homeroom with Toriumi sensei. I made sure that Mina was okay before we entered the classroom. It was just an introduction to the new students and a quick tour of the school. Once the tour was over we returned to our classroom to collect our belongings and we allowed to finish school early, Mina and I was about to return to the dorm when a young man walked up to us. He had a dark blue hat and a small black goatee, under his uniform blazer he had dark blue shirt on. He said "Hey, what's up. My name is Junpei Iori" cheerfully. Mina and I introduced ourselves. Junpei-san continued "You two must be new here, I haven't seen you guys before did you just move here". Mina replied "we just moved here last night in fact, I was so tired". Junpei-san, then said "So that's why you (pointing at Mina) were asleep". Mina smiled, putting on a brave face for me in front of this student. He seemed like a decent guy. Junpei-san then said "I transferred here in 8th grade so I know how it feels to be the new people here".

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Toriumi- sensei beckoning me to come and meet her outside of the classroom. I turned to Mina and said "I won't be long; I need to do something ok". I then turned to Junpei and trusted that he won't do anything to her, since we were still in a class with 7 other people I don't think he would try anything. I walked out the door and Toriumi sensei gave me a letter. She said "This is the results for finding that student The Kirijo group has been notified as well as the leader of the Kirijo's group's daughter Mitsuru Kirijo to watch her well-being". I replied "Why her?". She then said "Mitsuru is the Student Council President and she 'looks after' the dorm you live at". I then said "I think we met her, she greeted us when we first entered the dorm, she seemed reliable with the information". Toriumi sensei then concluded by saying "I just wanted to tell you to read that in private and to continue to support her as best as you can". I nodded bid farewell to Toriumi sensei and returned into the classroom.

**Minako's POV**

When Onii-chan had finally returned into the classroom, Yukari-san walked over to me and Junpei-san. She looked like she knows something that shakes her very core. She then said "Hey are you bothering them, I swear you will talk to anyone if they'll listen". Junpei-san then scoffed and said "I was just trying to be friendly" I then said "It's okay Yukari-san he was indeed trying to be friendly to me, while onii-chan was out of the room". It looked like Yukari-san acknowledged it and simply said "ok then I believe you for now. Anyway looks like we are in the same homeroom". I nodded and said "I'm happy we at least know someone from the dorm". Yukari-san then said "Speaking of the dorm, do you want to head back now, before it gets dark". I nodded saying goodbye to Junpei-san, then proceeded to walk with onii-chan and Yukari-san back to the dorm.

Once we arrived at the dorm, I saw Kirijo-senpai sitting on one of the sofa's holding something, I couldn't see what it says, but as soon as we walked in, she hid it quickly. She then said "How was your first day t school?" Onii-chan said that it was ok, then I said it was very tiring, so I asked to see if I can go to bed early, she nodded. I wished Yukari-san, onii-chan and Kirijo-senpai goodnight, then went straight to bed.

**Minato's POV**

Making sure Mina was not listening, I said quietly "So, you both know about her". They both nodded I added "Just make sure that 'he; doesn't go near her". Kirijo-senpai said "We both promise to protect her". Yukari-san nodded, I then said "Good. I am going to bed as well, goodnight". I then left to go to bed.

**?**

Late at night.

"They are both asleep correct", A man said. "Yes" Yukari said, "They haven't transmogrified yet". The man then said "So they have it then". Mitsuru said "Probably, we will monitor them over the next few days to see if they any symptoms". The man then said "Good. Keep me notified".

**I will leave this here, please leave a review if you liked this story so far.**


	3. Narcolepsy

**A/N – Sorry for the late update I spent the last couple of days editing this chapter. Also tell me if you like the new layout; I personally prefer the old layout. I only used this on because it makes it easier to read, so tell me if I should change it back, or keep it as it is.**

**Reviews:**

**avemari – Thanks for the follow and the review.**

**Wolves-of-Insanity – Thanks for the review.**

**Changling96 – Thanks for the review and I will make the changes in this part to make it clearer to read.**

**Minako's POV**

**8th****April 2009**

I awoke earlier this morning than yesterday to avoid making onii-chan and Yukari-san angry. Once I got dressed for school, I went down stairs to get a quick bite to eat from the refrigerator. Before I had a chance to eat it, Yukari-san walked down the stairs and hesitantly walked over to me. She had a worried yet sympathetic smile.

Yukari: I know.

I gave her a quizzical look

Minako: What do you mean, you know. About What?

Yukari-san seemed reluctant to say anything further than 'I know'

Yukari: "Don't be mad. It's about him, I know, about what happened and what he did to you.

Tears started to gather and fall out of my eyes.

Minako: What? Who told you?

Tears were now gushing out of my eyes. This was the reason why I didn't want people to find out about him. I don't want to be known as the girl who got raped by someone younger than her.

Yukari: Kirijo-senpai, It's ok. He won't be near here, or the school, I promise you that, because I will protect you as well as Kirijo-senpai and your onii-chan. She said that while tears started to form in her eyes.

I hate it when people, who I fairly know make promises, although since that I am trying to make a new start in Iwatodia, I should try and make friends with the people who want to. I simply wipe away my tears and say.

Minako: I understand, but just be careful, I would hate something happening to you, that what happened to me. I don't want you to go through the pain I went through. Anyway I don't want that to bring us down we still have school to do that. I better wake up onii-chan before we leave.

Before I had the chance to wake up onii-chan he came down the stairs, saw me and Yukari-san in tears.

Minato: Hey, what's wrong will you two?

Minako: Yukari-san was telling me that both she and Kirijo-senpai knows about him.

Onii-chan then looked like he knew, but didn't say anything on the subject.

Yukari: Anyway, should we go to school before we are late.

She says that while wiping away her tears.

Minako: Do we have to. I was about to have a snack.

Onii-chan smirked slightly.

Minato: I'm not surprised with your eating habits. I swear your snacks are a full dinner for anyone else.

Minako: Hey. You take that back. I just have a big appetite that's all.

Yukari-san started to laugh. Onii-chan only said that to cheer us up. Well it worked for one person at least. I still got this feeling that he is here. At least it was keeping Yukari-san less upset.

Minako: Anyway should we be going to school.

They both nodded, so we proceeded to go to the train station. When they got onto the train; I saw Junpei-san, so I went to talk to him.

**Yukari's POV**

I looked over towards Minako-san and see this strength that no normal person should have in her situation. I wish I was like her. I look over at Minato-san and see that he is smiling and his sister.

Yukari: It must be hard looking out for her.

Minato: We mostly keep a lookout for each other, but I watch her extra carefully, consideration her situation.

Yukari: Yeah. I don't know where she gets this strength from, to keep looking forward.

Minato: All she really needs is to find someone who will love her, for who she really is.

Yukari: Well she has you, but I know what you mean.

**Minako POV**

I was talking to Junpei-san when I turned and looked out of the window and saw someone that looked like …...him.

**Minato POV**

As I was talking to Yukari-san I could see Mina legs slowly give way. I know what is happening. I quickly run to her side. As I was doing this, Mina begins to fall. As she was about to fall on the floor, I quickly catch her. Yukari-san noticed and quickly ran over to her as well, asking if she was ok.

Yukari: What happened? Is she ok.

Minato: It must be her narcolepsy. Hey Yukari-san give me a hand to carry her to those seats.

She nodded. Yukari-san kept a hold of Mina by trying to keep her standing, she put one of Mina's arms around her shoulder, as I did with the other. We carried her over to the seats and rested her body on them. As a crowd was starting to form around us, Yukari-san and even Junpei-kun was trying to give Mina some space. Once some time had passed everyone went about their business as usual, apart from Yukari-san and Junpei-kun, who stayed with concerned faces for Mina.

Minato: Hey. Yukari-san does this rain loop around back to the dorm.

Yukari: Yeah, it does why.

Minato: I'll take Mina back to the dorm and watch her for a while. When she wakes up I will come to school ok.

Yukari-san just nodded.

Yukari: When she wakes up tell her to phone me. I want to talk to her. Here is my number, ok.

I take the number and put it into my breast pocket. As the train arrived at Gekkoukan high both Yukari-san and Junpei-kun looked at Mina worryingly; I tried to reassure them that she was going to be ok, but as they left I could feel that they still felt troubled.

As the train got closer and close to the dorm, I started to get Mina off the seats, she was lying down on, and with some help with some people on the train, I got her onto my back, so I was carrying her. When the train finally stopped, I went straight for the Dorm. Once I arrived at the dorm I had to carefully get the key from my pocket, while still carrying Mina. Once inside I put down Mina on the couch, resting her head on a pillow, and putting a nearby blanket over her. I made sure she was okay first. Before I went back to school, I wrote a note to Mina explaining what happened, and that I wrote to tell Mina to call, Yukari-san because she was worried, so I left her number next to the note. After that, I left a glass of water on the table next to her, then I left.

**Minako POV**

_5 hours later_

I awoke in a state of panic, but soon calmed down after I realised I was in a familiar place. I was lying down on one of the couches in the dorm. I saw a glass of water on a nearby table, with two pieces of paper, one had number on it, the other had was a note about what had happened, and I was supposed to talk to Yukari-san.

Minako: At least this disability is good for something.

I say that while blushing about talking to Yukari-san. I pick up my phone and dial in the number. Once I dialled in all of the number, there was a voice on the other end.

Yukari: Hello

Minako: Hi Yukari-san, it me Minako-san

Yukari: Minako-san, what happened, you had me and Minato-kun worried.

Minako: Do you promise not to freak out.

Yukari: You know I won't unless you tell me, and I promise.

Minako: Okay. It thinks it was because while we were on the train, I looked out of the window and I saw... I think I saw him. I think that is what triggered it.

Yukari: Oh my god, are you ok, make sure the front door to dorm is locked.

I stood up and went to the front door and made sure that it was locked.

Minako: Okay, Yukari-san it's now locked, what now.

Yukari: Wait for either me, your onii-chan or Kirijo-senpai to come back, it might be either me or your onii-chan because I think that Kirijo-senpai is staying behind for some student council business, we won't be long I promise.

Minako: It's ok Yukari-san I'll wait.

_3 hours' past_

I spent the remaining hour asleep while waiting for onii-chan and Yukari-san. Once I woke I saw two beautiful brown eyes, those must belong to Yukari-san, two sympathetic blue eyes, these belonged to onii-chan and then I saw two cautious red eyes I think they belong to Kirijo-senpai. When I looked around it seemed to be dark so I guess I slept for longer than a few hours, there was also a mysterious stranger in the room as well.

Yukari: Thank god you're awake, what took you, I was starting to get worried.

Minato: See I told you she would be ok. How are you feeling.

Mitsuru: Even I was a bit worried, you should have told me about what happened on the train.

Minako: It's ok guys I'm alright, I just don't want to worry you all.

? Well at least you seem to be ok. By the way, my name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the chairmen of the board at your school. It's nice to know that you are ok.

Minako: It's nice to meet you.

Ikutsuki: I'm sorry for your accommodations, they will finally be sorted within the next few days.

Onii-chan and I each gave each over a confused look.

Minato: We aren't staying in this dorm.

Ikutsuki: No, you will eventually be transferred to the boy's and girl's dorm, probably.

Minako: (sign) Well there is still a chance.

Ikutsuki: Now, is there anything you wish to know?

Minako: Who else lives here?

Ikutsuki: There are only five students here at the moment. The both of you, Yukari, Mitsuru and a senior called Akihiko Sananda, I hope you will all get along. Anything else.

Minato: No that will be it.

Ikutsuki: Well I advise that the pair of you to go to bed early tonight.

I nodded and slowly got up from the couch, with help from onii-chan, bowing to Kirijo-senpai, Yukari-san and Ikutsuki, then me and onii-chan went upstairs. We got to the second floor before we were interrupted by Yukari-san.

**Yukari POV**

Yukari: Before you go to bed I want to know what caused the incident earlier on the train.

Minato: Yes, I would wish to know as well.

Minako: First Yukari-san promise me you won't tell anyone.

Minako-san seems to trust me enough to not tell anyone else with this. I wish I could return the favour and tell them what we're doing to her and Minato-san.

Yukari: I promise.

Minako: Okay. While I was on the train, and while I was talking to Junpei-kun, I saw someone on the ground that looked like...him.

Yukari: What you, serious, you saw him, here, in Iwatodia.

Minako: I think that what started it.

Minato: We need to be careful for now on.

Yukari: You let me worry out that, I will get Kirijo-senpai to work on it.

I then saw a light in Minako-san eye's, that seems that she was happy with that.

Minako: Thanks Yukari-san, I will find a way to make it up to you, I promise. I'm going to my room now okay, today has been an eventful day, goodnight onii-chan, goodnight Yukari-san.

As I saw Minako-san walk upstairs Minato-kun walked up to me.

Minato: Do you think you will find him?

Yukari: I hope... No I know we will.

Minato: Good. Well goodnight.

As Minato-kun walked to his room I noticed the seriousness in his voice, I will find him and make him pay for what he did to Minako-san.

**? Somewhere in the dorm**

Ikutsuki: How are they doing?

Mitsuru: They just went asleep about 10 minutes ago.

Ikutsuki: Have they transmogrified yet?

Yukari: No.

Ikutsuki: Interesting, most Interesting, this almost confirms that they have it then.

Mitsuru: We should try tomorrow just to make sure.

Ikutsuki: Fine. One more night.


	4. Shadowy Figure

**Reviews:**

**Changling96 – Trust me, I'm enjoying writing this.**

**Minako's POV**

**09/04/2009**

I woke early in the morning feeling refreshed, better than yesterday. So once I got up, I got changed into the Gekkoukan school uniform, then went downstairs. Once there I saw someone I haven't met yet. He had short silver hair and a plaster above his left eye. I went over to him and greeted myself.

Minako – Hi, you must be Sanada-senpai, it is a pleasure to meet you, finally.

Akihiko – uh... yea hi.

Minako – Is something wrong?

Akihiko - N-no, w-why would you say that.

I then thought, what would make him so panicked, when I saw him on Tuesday, he just looked all calm and collected, but now he's a nervous wreck. Wait I think I might know what is troubling him.

Minako – You know, don't you, about me and... and what happened.

His whole face then turned red.

Minako – It's alright, everyone else in the dorm knows, so it's ok.

His face then gave me quizzical look.

Akihiko – How can you be so strong about it. Something like that would crush any normal girl.

Minako – Guess I'm not normal, then.

I said jokingly, but then spoke seriously.

Minako – Trust me, it has been tough, but I always seem to come through the over end, relatively unscathed. I sometimes think that it would be easier to end the pain permanently when it got unbearable, but onii-chan said it's better to face the problems, instead of being a coward and giving up, that and he said he wouldn't forgive me if I chose to be a coward.

Akihiko – Well I'm glad that you chose to stay and fight. Nice talking with you Minako-san, I need to go, I'll see you later, probably at school, ok. If you see Yukari sometime today tell her I'll be late coming back to the dorm.

Minako – Okay I'll tell her, see you later Sanada-senpai.

After I wave goodbye to Sanada-senpai, I went to get something to east from the refrigerator. I made myself a bento before anyone else woke. Once I finished eating it, Yukari-san and onii-chan came down the stairs.

Minako – Took you guy's long enough, come on let's go.

Yukari-san looked worried, it probably is about what happened yesterday.

Yukari – Are you sure you are up for this, you don't have to you know.

Minako – As long as I stay with either one of you I should be ok, I already had a bento, anyway so.

Minato – Well at least you are eating, but are you sure you want to go to school, hell even I'm worried.

Minako – Yes I'm sure, it's nice that the both of you are worried about me.

Yukari – It's not just me that is worried about you; Kirijo-senpai is, as well as Ikutsuki-sensei and Sanada-senpai.

Her voice was now trembling, I could feel her emotions from her voice, she is worried about me, I'll have to try and reassure her, I will be ok.

Minako – Well at least it's nice that everyone is concerned about me, but seriously I'm ok.

Minato - Well if you're sure, come on, then let's go.

As we left the dorm we got onto the train to Gekkoukan. After the journey on the train, we arrived at school, onii-chan walked ahead, that left me with a worried Yukari-san.

Minako – Sanada-senpai said that he will be ate coming back to the dorm tonight.

Yukari – Yea, he has been the last couple of day, I wonder what he has been doing. W-wait you've met him?

Minako – Yes I met him this morning, he wanted to know if I was ok this morning. Is he normally back at the dorm late.

Yukari – Not normally, just these last couple of days.

Up ahead I spot onii-chan talking to Junpei-san, he looked apologetic towards him, but as soon as he saw me, his apologetic face turned into wearing one of sadness and worry. When he saw me, he walked up to me and asked to see if I was ok.

Junpei – Minako-san are you ok, hat happened, are you hurt?

Minako – It's okay Junpei-san I was just feeling bit light-headed, that's all.

Junpei – Well don't do it again, I got so worried, that it was something that I did.

Suddenly, we heard the bell's ring, signalling, us all to head inside for school to start. So we did, but first I headed to the faculty room to explain myself to Toriumi-sensei for not being in yesterday. After that was done headed straight to my first lesson, which was Classic Literature with Ekoda-sensei. Once inside and everyone seated, he started the lesson going on about how no cares about how important Classic lit is, not even the teachers themselves, all apart from Ekoda-sensei. He then gave a little crash-course on what Classic Literature will be like throughout the year. Once that was out of the way, he started to talk about where Japanese Literature originated, some called Ise Monogatari. After that was done the bell then rang signalling the end of the lesson, the crash-course took up most of the lesson. The rest of the day at school was pretty much the same, filled with more English, Mathematics and cooking for the girls. Once school was finally done, Junpei-san wanted to treat to something at a place called Hagakure, he said it does the best beef bowls on Tatsumi Port Island and since I was hungry, I said I would come along. I told onii-chan where I was going, and he told me to be careful.

Junpei – Here try this, it's a way of to say I'm sorry.

Minako – Junpei-san for the last time stop saying sorry, it wasn't your fault.

After I say that, I started to dig into this beef bowl. I then started to eat my meal. I would say I demolished the entire thing, in mere minuets. Junpei-san was astonished.

Junpei – How fast did you eat that, it was amazing.

Minako – Onii-chan always said I had a big apatite.

After we were finished at Hagakure, Junpei escorted me back to the dorm, still astonished how quickly I ate that beef bowl. After I said goodnight to Junpei-san, I was greeted by Kirijo-senpai asking where I was.

Minako – I went out with someone in my class to Hagakure for a quick meal.

Mitsuru – Well I hoped you enjoyed the evening.

Minako – Um, Kirijo-senpai can I ask you something.

Mitsuru – Sure go ahead.

Minako – How many people know bout me.

Mitsuru – Only the necessary amount, I assure you.

Minako – Okay then, thanks for being truthful. I'm going to bed now, Goodnight Kirijo-senpai.

Mitsuru – Goodnight Minako-san.

After my brief discussion with Kirijo-senpai, I went straight to bed, as soon as I reached my room however everything started to change and turn green, and this red liquid oozing out of the walls. Then the whole dorm tarted to shake; I then saw Yukari-san headed towards me.

Yukari – Why are you still up.

I was about to answer but was quickly shushed by Yukari-san.

Yukari – We need to get out of here, Go and get your onii-chan and meet me on the ground floor.

But then a giant shadowy monster looked through the nearby window, and smashed through.

**Sorry for the short chapter this week has been kind of hectic, because of a power outage, practically this whole week. Please leave a review it really helps.**


	5. Persona's

**09/04/2009 – After Midnight**

**Minako's POV**

As the black, shadowy mass penetrated through the flimsy window, it sent shards of broken glass hurtling towards me and Yukari-san.

Minako – Yukari-san

I shoved her out of the way, shielding her from the spray of glass, thus hitting me in the process. I can hear the glass tear into my uniform and puncturing my skin. Thankfully Yukari-san is safe, unfortunately some of the shards were quite large. The large shards of glass, dug deep into my skin, cutting my; left arm and hand, stomach and my left thigh. The rest of the shades of glass, were small but still did damage. After that my vision started to blur, I tried desperately tried to keep my eyes open. The last thing I heard was the blood-curdling scream from Yukari-san...

**Yukari's POV**

I see my saviour lying unconsciousness on the ground, covered in a pool of her own blood, as the giant shadow was approaching at a great pace, it was right next to Minako-san and was ready to kill her, but then I heard fighting outside distracting the shadow away the building. As the shadow quickly fled the scene, I ran over to Minako-san tears started falling from my eyes, fearing the worst. When I got to her motionless body I checked if she was still alive, and still breathing. Thankfully she was, but the next problem was what to do for her and how to move her safely downstairs. Then I felt someone trying to talk to me.

Mitsuru – Takeba, where are you, I thought you were getting Minato and Minako out of there.

Yukari – Thank god it's you Kirijo-senpai. I need your help, one of the shadows was next to the widow, and smashed through, Minako-san shielded me from the blast, but at a cost, she got it with most of the glass shades from the window, either hit her, or are in her. Kirijo-senpai what do I do?

Mitsuru – Wait until I arrive, I will try and heal her wounds as best as I can. I have Minato and Akihiko with me. We told him what was going on, he agreed to help.

Yukari – Okay, but try and hurry, I don't think she has long.

Yukari then looked at the motionless body of Minako.

Yukari – Hang in there, Kirijo-senpai will help, she won't be long.

**Mitsuru's POV**

I was hesitant at first whether to inform Minato-kun about the situation of his sister. I decided, that it would benefit the job at hand, and since we have to get to the third floor anyway so, Minako-san can be healed.

Mitsuru – Minato-kun, there is something you need to know.

Minato – I thought you told me everything about what is happening.

Mitsuru – I did but something has come up, Minako has been in an accident in the dorm.

I said nothing, I ran straight to the dorm, not think of the angers about the giant shadowy monsters, or the building falling structure, I am only thinking on my sister in trouble. Behind me was Kirijo-senpai, and Sanada-senpai.

Minato – Where are they?

Mitsuru – On the third floor of the dorm.

**Minato's POV**

As I heard that I sprinted towards the third floor, I was thinking to myself, what had happened? Is she alright? How bad was she hurt? I pushed all of those feelings of fear and doubt to the back of my mind for now. Mina will be ok I know she will. However as soon as they got to the third floor saw a large pool of blood near where Yukari-san was sitting. Those feelings of fear started to resurface, those feelings were confirmed as I moved past her, I saw my little sister on the floor, in the centre of the blood pool. I rushed over to her tears falling down my face, like waterfalls.

Minato – Mina. Mina, come on wake up.

She didn't move.

Minato – What happened.

Yukari – We were just talking, then the shadow came up to the window and smashed through it. She pushed me out of the way to shield me from the glass.

Yukari-san then looked towards Mina with tears rolling down her eyes.

Minato – So it's your fault that she is like this, if she didn't have a crush on you, then this wouldn't have happened.

Yukari-san then looked towards me with daggers in her eyes, but quickly calmed down.

Yukari – What do you mean she has a crush on me.

Minato – Like you don't know.

I calmed down, then spoke to her.

Minato – It's because of him! Since what happened to her, she didn't want to be 'close' to boys in that sort of nature, so when she was comfortable in telling me how she felt about her sexuality, I immediately supported her, I wanted to always to protect her, no matter who she liked, boy or girl. That's the real reason why we moved from school to school, because no one wanted to be friends with her, once they found out.

As I looked towards Yukari-san, and our senpai all but, Sanada-senpai had tears in their eyes, after I told her about preference. Kirijo-senpai looked at the other two, they both gave a slight nod.

Mitsuru – We understand, and... we want to help you to support Minako-san anyway we can, but first still alive, if you want to keep it that way, I suggest that you let me past.

Instead of resisting, I let her past.

Minato – Please try and save her, she is all I have left.

Mitsuru – I'll try.

Mitsuru then moved past me and looked down towards Mina, wiped the tears from her eyes and then she then pulled a gun shaped, object from her side and pointed it towards her head. I was going to say something but Sanada-senpai, put his hand on my shoulder signalling that it would be alright. Yukari-san just watched Mina.

Mitsuru – Come forth Penthesilea, dia.

As she said those words, a huge blue woman, with two swords in both hands appeared behind Kirijo-senpai. Then a light was forming around Mina. All of her wounds sustained from her accident were starting to heal. She then started to move her body, then her eyes opened.

**Minako's POV**

As soon as I could feel life returning to me started to cough madly, like I was choking. When I opened my eyes I saw everyone crowding around me. Tears were in everyone's eyes.

Minako – Hi, what's going on.

I then got embraced suddenly by Yukari-san. A small blush came to my cheeks.

Yukari – Idiot, don't do that again.

She said that while tears rolling down her face. She then helped me up, carefully, and Kirijo-senpai started to fill me in with the situation.

_A few minutes past_.

Minako – So, what you are saying is that, that giant shadowy creature is called a shadow and the three of you hunt them, when it's like this, and the reason why you were carrying guns on the first night is so you can fight them with something called a persona.

Akihiko – Basically yes, we were watching the pair of you, to see if you have the potential to summon a persona, just like us.

Minato – So we can fight them as well.

Mitsuru – We were hoping it would be under a more uneventful night, but I guess this night will have to do.

Then the shadow from earlier appeared at the same window and tried to crush us again. Kirijo-senpai pointed upstairs, for all of us to get to the roof as quickly as possible. We did, but as soon we got to the roof, there was more shadows than persona users, so we were outnumbered. Kirijo-senpai ordered us to hold off the shadows with the weapons provided earlier (Onii-chan had a short sword, I had the Naginata that Yukari-san gave me earlier) While our senpai targeted the giant shadow, since we were closer to the giant shadow than before we could see it more clearly now, it had eight long arms, each armed with long pointy swords. Yukari-san, Kirijo-senpai and Sanada-senpai already had their weapons, Yukari-san had a bow with plenty of arrows on her back, while Sanada-senpai had a pair of brass knuckles, and Kirijo-senpai had a sword like onii-chan's but it was a lot slimmer at the blade and the hilt. I think it was a type of fencing sword.

Mitsuru – Akihiko, you ready.

Akihiko – Oh yeah, let's go kick some ass.

As the two darted off fighting the giant shadow, me, onii-chan and Yukari-san, was taking care of some of the smaller shadows that approached us. Yukari-san was amazing with her bow and arrows, so was onii-chan with his sword, however I has struggling with the Naginata, I was constantly overcompensating for the weight of it with each swing, I attempted to hit the shadows with, I think I tripped up it a few times, as well, but I started to get into the hang of it eventually, which lead me to get rid of a few, once they were destroyed they dissolved into a dark black goo. However, as the smaller shadows started to disappear the larger shadow grew more agitated and its attacks grew more ferocious, this led to one of the fighters getting seriously injured, it was Sanada-senpai, the shadow knocked him out cold.

Mitsuru – Akihiko, No!

As Yukari-san ran towards Sanada-senpai, to try and heal some of his wounds with some equipment, that she brought along just in case, Onii-chan ran towards the shadow helping Kirijo-senpai. I decided to help Yukari-san, look after Sanada-senpai.

Mitsuru – Get him to his room, and onto his bed, he can rest until morning where we will take him to the hospital to see if there will be any lasting damage.

I nodded, Yukari-san did the same. We managed to get Sanada-senpai on his feet and out of the roof area. We got him to his room, and carefully laid him down on his bed. We stayed guard outside of is room, in anticipation for any smaller shadows to attack. We heard movement approaching us rapidly, we were ready for the shadows to attack. We didn't have to wait long, the shadows approached us from both upstairs and downstairs, we were ready for them, however as the fighting went on longer I was running out of energy to fight. In the end, we managed to take out all of the shadows trying to attack us, once we figured we could have a rest we both sat down near Sanada-senpai's door. Gasping for air, Yukari-san was the first to break the silence.

Yukari – I was worried you know, when the shadow burst through the window, and you... you protected me.

Minako – Well I'm not a person who let's something happen to people that are their friends.

Yukari – But you could have died, did you not think what that would mean for us, and more importantly Minato.

Minako – Yes but, I wasn't just going to watch you get hurt, and not do anything about it. As long as I protected someone I don't care if I died or not.

Yukari – Just don't do that again, I don't want anyone else I care for to die as well, no ifs, no buts about it.

Did Yukari-san just say that she cares about me, as soon as she said that I started to get a warm feeling in my chest as well as my cheeks.

Minako – I'll try. By the way who picked this weapon for me, I can't use it.

Yukari – Kirijo-senpai does, it was the only one left available, why you seemed ok, when you were getting rid of the shadows.

Minako – I prefer to use a bow, like you.

Yukari – Really, most people think that it's a waste to have.

Minako – Yea, I used to be in a club before I came here, I really enjoyed it. Are there any Archery clubs at Gekkoukan?

Yukari – There is, as soon as this mess is sorted out, I'll introduce you to the team, if you want.

Minako – I don't want to be a problem.

Yukari – It's no problem at all, we are quite low on members anyway, and there is a tournament coming up in the summer.

Minako – Okay, I'll consider it, thanks.

I looked down finally, at the shredded uniform that I was 'wearing'.

Minako – Man, I am so going to get in trouble for wreaking this uniform, Kirijo-senpai is going to kill me.

Yukari – I think she'll understand, you were just protecting a fellow classmate from danger, think she'll look past a few cuts. I'm sure she'll order you a new uniform after tonight.

We both laughed.

After our conversation about clubs, our selection of weaponry and me needing a new uniform, Yukari-san brought up a topic that I thought that she wouldn't talked about.

Yukari – So, you have a crush on me.

I was puzzled on how she found out about my preference for dating, but then, it suddenly dawned on me that onii-chan probably told them. Then a wave of panic washed over me, about, what if they say that I am disgusting and abandon me, or they could just pretend to be nice to me, take me to the school's gym and lock me in a locker. I didn't want to relive those memories, I have enjoyed my time here, no matter how brief it has been.

Yukari – I'm flattered, really. I just didn't think that you would have a crush on me, of all people, I would of thought that you would of liked Kirijo-senpai, nearly all of the students at school, would choose her over me, because of her looks, plus she's smart; way smarter than me that's for sure

Minako – It's because within the brief time I have known you, you have been, there to support me, and you promised that you would protect me. Besides onii-chan you are the only one that said that you would protect me no matter what happens.

Yukari – Okay than, you do realise that I can be, self-centred, egotistical and just a bit cold-hearted, towards certain types of people.

Minako – It's ok, everyone has a side of them, that they wish wasn't there.

Yukari – I think I can understand that, can we just take it slow ok and can we keep it a secret for now, from Sanada-senpai, Kirijo-senpai and Minato and pretty much everyone at school as well, it will be new for me ok.

Well that was easier than I expected, I thought she would have denied my feelings, and told me to stay away from her, however after finding out that she returns the feelings that I had for her, I gave her a hug and smiled at her, a light blush swept across our faces.

**Yukari's POV**

Seeing how happy she was when I told her, that I liked her as well, made feel warm inside. I think seeing how she has coped and was truthful to everyone with her feelings, and her past, made me feel like I should be truthful to myself as well; I feel this attraction towards Minako-san, that I didn't have before, it's like I want to protect her, but also be with her. I should tell her about my past as well, Minako-san has lost more than I can imagine, and she still remains strong. In return for the hug she gave me, I helped her to stand up.

Yukari – I promise that I will protect you, whenever I can, just you try and not put yourself into harm's way, like you did earlier.

Minako – I'll try, just don't get that pretty face of yours into any trouble.

As she got up with my assistance, we were going to walk to the roof to check on Kirijo-senpai and Minato-kun. As we opened the door, we could see Kirijo-senpai, on her knees exhausted, surrounded by smaller shadows, while next to her, was Minato-kun fighting the larger shadow.

Minako – We got Sanada-senpai to his bed and secured the area.

Mitsuru – Good I don't want anyone seriously injured or worse. Yukari-san help Minato-kun will destroying that huge shadow, Minako-san you're with me, and these insignificant pests.

We simply nodded as we went to do our assigned tasks. I distracted the huge shadow with my arrows, while Minato-kun went to attack the shadow, cutting off two of the shadows long arms; As he did that, the two severed arms started to convulse, then quickly dissolved into black goo. Noticing that the shadow roared in pain, when Minato-kun cut of its limbs, tried the tactic again; However, since that the shadow knew what we were going to do, one of the arms collided into me, and sent me near the edge of the railing of the room. When I was thrown near the railing, I could see that only the large shadow remained.

**Minako's POV**

As Yukari-san was hit by one of the shadows' arms, I immediately shouted for her and ran towards her to check to see if she was injured, thankfully she wasn't, and still conscious.

Minako – Thank god, you're okay.

Yukari – I'm fine, it will take a lot more than that to keep me down. Help me up.

I did, however, as she tried to put pressure on her left foot, I could see the pain rush to her.

Minako – Just sit there Yukari-san, I don't want you to get hurt from the shadow anymore.

She tried to protest against it, however she knew I wouldn't let her. She handed me her Bow and arrows, long with her gun thing.

Yukari – It's called an Evoker, it's used to fight shadows by summoning a persona, aim it at your head and pull the trigger. You should be able to use one, or else you wouldn't be here right now, just make sure to concentrate on your inner self, then it will materialise as a persona.

Minako – Are you sure, it's not loaded, it's kind of weird to point a gun at your head ad pull the trigger.

Yukari – Just trust me, then we'll explain it later, and while you are out there, prove to me that you are a better marksman than I am.

I just smirked at the last comment.

Mitsuru – Penthesilea, use dia on Yukari.

Yukari – Thanks.

I then turned around to face the giant shadow that onii-chan and now Kirijo-senpai was fighting.

Out of the three of us, the shadow was the first to move. It charged at Kirijo-senpai first. She quickly dodged out of the way, then aimed her evoker at her head to summon her persona.

Mitsuru – Penthesilea, use bufu.

As she did a big shard of ice came hurtling towards the shadow, it came from Kirijo-senpai's persona. It hit but, seem to do little damage.

Mitsuru – Curses, it seems to be resistant to ice attacks. Minato-kun, let's try a more heads on approach, Minako-san you take up Yukari-san's job by distracting the shadow.

We nodded and followed the plan. The first arrow I notched in the bow, and fired, managed to hit the shadow, but did little damage. However soon as I notched the second arrow, the shadow was slowly slivering towards me. Since this was part of the plan, I was ready for the incoming attack.

Minako – Kirijo-senpai, onii-chan, now.

Once I gave the signal, the pair leaped at the shadow, from both sides of it; Kirijo-senpai from the left, onii-chan from the right. They both cut of more of the shadow's arms, now nearly all of them were just a pile of black goo, only two arms were left now. However, the shadow realised this, so it started to get more desperate with its attacks. Immediately it targeted Kirijo-senpai for her healing spells.

Minako – Kirijo-senpai, watch out.

I was too late, it hit her with enough force to knock her out cold. All that remained was her Evoker, until onii-chan picked it up. He seemed to be dazed at first, but then he seemed to regain himself. Thankfully the shadow was unaware of onii-chan momentarily forgetting where he was.

Minako – Hey, onii-chan are you ok?

I didn't get a chance to hear his reply, all I heard was someone nearby screaming.

Yukari – Minako, get out of the way, the shadow going to attack.

I couldn't, I was frozen by fear, I looked at the shadow, and it just looked back at me with only one thing on its non-existent mind, revenge; Revenge for the pain that we caused it. Unable to move, I closed my eyes, waiting for it to end the pain...

? - Persona.

It never came, I slowly opened my eyes to discover that the large shadow was no longer there. Moments the destroyer of the shadow appeared. It was onii-chan with an evoker in his hand, with smoke coming out of its barrel. Above him was a tall man with a lyre strapped to its mechanical body, it then spoke.

? - Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of stings.

Minato – Tch, well that went great.

I ran over to him, hugging him for saving my life again. However, as I pulled away from the hug, I could feel that he was drifting away from me. He then collapsed in my arms.

Minako – Onii-chan. Onii-chan what's wrong.

He said nothing.

Minako – Come on Minato, speak to me.

Still no answer. Tears were now pouring down my face, for the fear that I have lost him too.

Minako – Come on, Minato, don't leave me alone.

He still said nothing.

Mitsuru - Minako watch out, there are three shadows left.

I gripped the bow in my left hand and the evoker in my right tightly. It was now my turn to protect everyone. I put the Evoker to my right temple and said what onii-chan shouted.

Minako – Persona

As I said persona a tall man appeared above me, he had a mask covering his face. He had a black coat on, equipped with a sword. He wore silky, white gloves that stretched from his hands to his elbows. He also had flat coffins with women appearing on the coffins. However, the weirdest thing about him is that he seemed familiar.

? - Thou art I... And I am thou. from the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Thanatos... I was born of thee, and I shall walk by thy side.

As Thanatos stopped talking, one of the three shadows jumped into the air, to attack me and Thanatos. However, he stopped the shadow by, catching the shadow in his left hand, then he cut it in two with his sword. It disintegrated into a black goo. For the last two, I pointed the evoker at my head again.

Minako - Thanatos, use agi.

Thanatos nodded, it used agi to fire a fireball out of his left hand. It hit one of the shadows, it seemed to be weakened by the attack, it used it again on the other shadow, it hit as well. With the two shadows weakened, I decided to finish them off.

Minako - Thanatos, use power slash on the two shadows.

As I commanded Thanatos, he flew up to them and stabbed them, until they disappeared. Once Thanatos was finished he gave a mighty roar then he disappeared into a blue light. I then fell to my knees, in exhaustion. Luckily everything turned back to normal, so I could relax. At this time, Kirijo-senpai woke up and started to carefully make her way over to me being helped by Yukari-san.

Minako - What was that?

Mitsuru - It was your Persona, a powerful one at that.

I nodded, then I noticed that onii-chan hadn't woken up yet. I ran over to him.

Mitsuru – What's wrong with him?

Minako – I don't know, he destroyed that big shadow, using his persona, then he collapsed.

Mitsuru – He's just exhausted, just as you are, when you summon your persona for the first time, it takes a lot out of you, I'll explain more later, but first let's get him and Akihiko to the hospital just in case.

I nodded. As we exited the devastated dorm roof, Yukari-san tried to reassure me that onii-chan was going to be fine, but I couldn't help but think that this was only the start.

**A/N – Sorry for the late update, I had less time to write this, thanks to some College work. As before, let me know if you liked this, or how it can be improved, it helps a lot.**


	6. Answers and Further Questions

**A/N - Before you read this chapter, if you didn't read Minako's Awakening, go back to the ending of the last chapter. I'll be changing how the characters talk again, let me know if you like it is now, or do I change it back.**

**10/4/2009 – 16/4/2009**

**Minako's POV**

As the hour turned into days, there was still no word of when onii-chan would wake up. After we fought the giant shadow that destroyed the Dorm, we had to live in a lavish private hotel that Kirijo-senpai's family owns. We each got our own room to stay in, while they reconstruct the third floor and the roof, but all I cared about was onii-chan. Every day since the shadow attack, I have been going to school then to the hospital alone to visit him. Rumours started to go around that he was involved in a serious incident with Sanada-senpai since that both of them were at the hospital; however, Yukari-san and Kirijo-senpai has been trying to quell them as quick as possible, Also After a couple of days he was cleared to leave however he can't do any physical exercise for a while. Through it all Yukari-san could see the pain, that I was going through, she stood by me at all times trying to cheer me up; However, no matter how much she tried I couldn't escape the feeling that I he wasn't going to wake up. They finished reconstruction on the 15th, they said that it was ok to live in again.

**17/4/2009 – After school**

As usual, I went to school with Yukari-san accompanying me, then went to the hospital, however this time she wanted to come with me to see if he has made any improvement to his condition. I knew it was doubtful to hope that he would wake up today, but I wanted to believe that he would wake up. As we got to his hospital room, I got this feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around trying to figure out who is watching me.

"What's wrong?", Yukari-san asked quizzically.

"I don't know, I just got this feeling that we are being watched, me especially." I replied, while looking around to see if I can spot anyone looking at us.

Yukari-san just shrugged her shoulders "It's probably just your imagination. Come on, let's get in his room".

I pushed aside all feelings of someone watching me for now, since that I more matters to attend to.

**Further down the hallway**

**? POV**

As I spy at my love from behind a nearby wall, I get this feeling in my heart_,_ that I haven't had in a long time; I wanted her, I needed her.

"Mina, I'm back, and that troublesome brother of yours can't protect you now, no one can".

**Minako's POV**

As soon as I Onii-chan still attached to the machine, my mood darkens, I hoped that he at least had woken up, or was moving, but no, still no sound coming from him and no movement. I sat near him, checking his head to see if he had developed a fever.

"He seems to be alright he hasn't got a fever, I just wish he would wake up, he is starting to worry me. It's been a week". I said to Yukari-san. She just sat there in a chair next to the bed.

She replied, trying to reassure me, "He'll be ok, I'm more worried about you. You've been coming here straight from school, then going to your room at the dorm and at the hotel. I don't even know if you have been eating, just talk to me please".

"He's the only family I have left, I just want to make sure that I don't lose what I have left; After all everyone else has abandoned us, all of our relatives won't even care for us, unless they get paid to do it; Everyone that we thought that would care and looked after us, kicked us out and took our money. No one cares about us, sometimes I think it would have been easier for everyone else for us to have died with our parents as well", I said coldly.

"Hey, come on, there is no need to talk like that, even if they abandoned the both of you we won't, so don't talk like that". Yukari-san said trying to keep my mind off the subject. She got off of the chair she was sitting on and sat on the bed next to me.

"They didn't just abandon us, they rejected us because of my feelings towards girls, and simply said it was a phase, 'she'll pass through it', but as they saw that I was being a little too friendly with some of my friends, they felt that they needed to do something about it, so they tried to 'correct' me", I continued.

The tears were now trickling down my face, I was trying my hardest to hold them back, but they fought back harder. I think Yukari-san was going to say something to comfort me, but couldn't find the words to, which is understandable, no one has been in the same situation that I have.

"Someone had to have had the decency to stand up for the pair of you, you especially", Yukari-san said.

"Well at least one of our relatives looked after us, our grandfather Yuuya Shirogane, he looks after our little cousin, Naoto because his parents were in the same car crash as ours, where, they didn't make it, ... just like ours". I said with small tears forming in my eyes.

I don't mean to trick Yukari-san but Naoto made me promise to keep her Gender a mystery for fear that people would discriminate her for being a girl, I hope Yukari-san can forgive me.

Yukari-san saw and started to wipe them away with her hand. She put both of her hands on both of my checks and said

"Listen to me, nothing is going to happen to either of you from now on, ok, trust me".

I do nothing but, blush at Yukari-san's comment, I could feel my heart skip and my chest felt warm, However the fact still remained that onii-chan was still hooked to this machine. She could see in my eyes, that I was hurting so she opened up to me and told me about her past. As she did that, she got a tissue from the box on the table, next to onii-chan. I thanked her as I wiped the tears away from my eyes. She then got up and stood near the window in front of me.

"Uh, I wanted to tell you something. I'm sorta like you".

I replied, "What do you mean?".

"My dad died in an accident when I was little". She continued. " and my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms".

This opened my eyes, I never realised that she had lost someone, close to her as well, I felt so stupid, thinking only about myself, instead of other people. I had to apologize.

"I... I'm sorry I should have realised that you have lost someone too".

"No need to apologise, I just wanted you to know that you are not alone". Yukari-san said. She continued, "It was back in '99... There was a big explosion in the area, that was the same year your parents died right". I nodded. "Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened. He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group".

In my head I was thinking that, it must have been Kirijo-senpai's family, I never knew her family was this famous, that the own a laboratory, on Tatsumi Port Island.

Yukari-san ended her speech, "So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something".

I mustered up my courage and said, "If you need a hand, in finding out what happened, I'll help, it might lead to something that happened to our parents as well".

"As will I" a muffled yet familiar voice called out, I then felt a cold hand touch my arm.

I looked at the owner of the voice, I was filled with happiness. It was Onii-chan.

"Onii-chan! Idiot don't ever do that again, you scarred me". I leapt into him and gave him a big hug. Tears were gushing out of my eyes, like a waterfall.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm going nowhere just calm down.", He tried to sooth my worried pain. I thought that I would never see him again. I slowly let go of him, and got up. "So how long was I out for anyway"

Yukari-san answered "About a week".

"Wow, I bet at school, there were rumours going around", Onii-chan said in a light tone, almost smirking.

I told him. "Most of the rumours were that you got into a serious fight with Sanada-senpai, that left you both in the hospital, however we just said that you were just training with him, then you had an accident and protected him".

He chuckled and said "That's nice. Anyway Yukari-san, when are we going to get a full explanation about what happened at the dorm".

Yukari-san said, "We will probably have a meeting tomorrow night, with all of us there about it. I'll go speak to the doctor now, to see if you can get released tonight, since that you are awake now".

As Yukari-san left the door to see the nurse, I looked at onii-chan, he just looked back and smiled and said.

"What. You think I would leave you, that easily".

I replied worryingly "You have no idea; how worried I was when you collapsed. Kirijo-senpai just said you were just exhausted, but I was still worried I thought that I'd lost you".

He then replied trying to reassure me, "Hey, that's never going to happen, I'll never leave you alone".

I snuggled up to onii-chan in his bed wrapping my arms around his chest tightly, so I know he won't leave me and said "I had to tell Naoto too. She said that she would come by the dorm if you recover. I'll have to tell her the good news once I get out of here. ".

He chuckled again, "I bet she was pleased about me being in an 'accident'". He said sarcastically.

I laughed slightly, "Well you do know it is just the three of us now, so can you blame her for worrying about you".

Onii-chan then said "Anyway what have you been doing while I have been stuck in hear".

I replied. "I've been coming here from school, then leave when visiting time was over, then going back to the hotel we were staying at while the dorm was being reconstructed, they just got finished yesterday".

He then said "So you haven't had much rest then".

I shook my head; I was feeling a bit sleepy.

"You don't mind if I fall asleep here do you".

**Minato's POV**

Before I had a chance to answer I could feel that she was already sleep, I knew she wouldn't take much care for herself. She must be really tried to come here every day to look after me, she must of been really worried about me. She needed to get going to the dorm so she can get some proper sleep. As luck would have it Yukari-san walked in.

"Minako-san, you're going to be happy, Minato-kun can be released early tomorrow morning, he... just... needs... Is she asleep".

I nodded, "You couldn't do me a favour could you? Can you take here back to the dorm and make sure she gets some sleep please".

Yukari-san just nodded in agreement "I'll contact Kirijo-senpai to get a taxi to deliver us to the dorm".

"Thanks Yukari-san, I owe you one, and I am sorry about before when I got angry at you back at the dorm when the shadows attack and she shielded you, I was a total jerk, I hope you can forgive me". I said pleadingly to Yukari-san.

She humbly replied "It's okay, I would have done the same in your situation. Well I better go, I'll see you tonight, right."

I nodded "Right, see you later".

**?**

**Outside Minato's Hospital room**

"Shit, I fought he would be out for bit longer, so I can be with her again". I thought to myself. I calmed myself down before I caused a scene here.

"Don't worry Mina, I will see you soon".

**Minako's POV**

**Hours later at the Dorm**

I awoke in my small comfy bed, still in my uniform after going to the hospital. Still in my bed, I looked around still in my bed, it must have been late at night because I was surrounded by darkness, When I looked at the clock next to me, it was confirmed. It read 11:45PM, just before that time, I think Kirijo-senpai and Yukari-san called the Dark Hour, I really hope that they can explain what is going on. Enough on that though I better get changed and then go to bed, so I can properly concentrate on school tomorrow. As Soon as I got changed I went to go and brush my teeth in the girl's lavatory. As soon as I returned I quickly got into my bed and pulled the covers close to me so I could feel the warmth.

**18/04/2009**

**Early in the morning, Before School**

The next day I woke up earlier than normal, I got changed, then went downstairs, and only saw Yukari-san. She greeted me with a happy smile.

"Good morning, Minako-san". She said, I replied with a smile

"Hi Yukari-san, I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just tired yesterday after this long week. I must of caused you a lot of bother". I said to Yukari-san looking apologetic.

"I know it's alright, I can kinda understand I would be focused on your brother's health more than anything, if I was in your shoes, but try and take better care of yourself ok; I'll get worried". She then told me that onii-chan was getting released early, so I could pick him up from the hospital then go to school with him, so I did just that; Once I said goodbye to Yukari-san, I went to the hospital.

**Later. Outside the Gekkoukan school gates**

Once I got onii-chan from the hospital and cleared him, and the nurse said to me that he should get some sleep, onii-chan didn't seem to like the constant nagging for him to get some sleep but I urged him to do it for the next couple of days. Once we arrived at the school gates, we came across Yukari-san.

"Mornin' Minato-kun, you seem to be doin' pretty well". She said

Onii-chan replied, slightly annoyed. "I would be, but my nurse has instructed Mina to get some sleep over the next few days, just to make sure that I don't feel overly exhausted again". He then sighed "Over than that, I am fine".

Yukari-san then said, "Good." She then said in a serious tone, "Hey, sorry to hit you with this first thing in the morning but Ikutsuki-sensei wants to talk to you two today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school, okay. Don't forget".

We acknowledged that and walked off together to our classroom. The school day was just like another day, filled with our sensei's asking the class questions and then they would pick out a random student to answer the question; However, this time when it was break our classmates were crowding around onii-chan and I, most of the girls were worried about him and they asked to see if he was alright he just nodded, asking questions about where he was over the week, and if he had a fight with Sanada-senpai. We quickly quelled the rumours.

**Later, At The Dorm**

After all of the mayhem of the barrage of rumours we headed straight to the dorm to negate any problems with Ikutsuki-san or better yet Kirijo-senpai. Once we arrived at the 4th floor, we were greeted by Yukari-san who said.

"There you are, the others are waiting for the pair of you, come on". She then opened the doors to an unfamiliar room, there was a computer to the left as soon as we entered, on the right there was a couple of chairs that were occupied by the chairman, Sanada-senpai and Kirijo-senpai. On the table there was two silver briefcases.

Ikutsuki-sensei was the first to speak, "Ah, here they are now". He then looked at onii-chan, "I'm glad that you're okay". He then pointed to the both of us, "The reason I asked the both of you here is because I needed to talk to you". He then gestured for us to take a seat, so we did, onii-chan took the seat closed to Sanada-senpai, while I too the seat closer to him. Ikutsuki-san, then started to speak again, "Okay, let me start off by asking the pair of you this, would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours".

I spoke with a simple "Yes".

Kirijo-senpai then said "For how long. When was the first time that you experienced that time, the Dark hour".

Onii-chan replied by saying" I think the earliest time that we experienced it would be roughly 10 years ago... The night we lost our parents". Everything then went silent, until Sanada-senpai said.

"Wow, even longer than you Kirijo-senpai".

Kirijo-senpai then continued "Anyway, the day that you arrived here, that's the Dark hour, a time period hidden between one day and the next".

I said, "What do you mean between one day and the next, I just though it happens sometime each day".

Ikutsuki-sensei answered, "The Dark Hour occurs each night, as the clock strikes twelve. It'll happen tonight, and every night to come."

Sanada-senpai then chipped in by saying, "Normal people don't realise it, since that they're all sleeping inside their coffins, but that's not what makes the Dark Hour So Interesting. You saw those creatures; we call them 'Shadows' ".

I asked, "I know we were fighting them, what are they?"

Sanada-senpai didn't seem to know or care when he answered " I don't know, they only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in their coffins. It's our job to defeat them. ...Sounds exciting, huh?". Onii-chan chuckled. This making Kirijo-senpai angry.

"Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day" Kirijo-senpai said glaring at Sanada-senpai, then he looked at Kirijo-senpai with a different glare, one much weaker to Kirijo-senpai's, he then quickly looked away. When I looked at him I could see fear in his eyes, but from what, Kirijo-senpai doesn't seem that scary. Ikutsuki-sensei then tried to calm the situation down between the two.

"Now, now. He does his work well". After that they both seemed to calm down without a word being said between the two. He then continued, "Long story short, we're the Specialised Extracurricular Execution Squad, SEES, for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club, but in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the shadows. Mitsuru is the leader, I'm the club advisor".

Kirijo-senpai then started talking, "A shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them".

Onii-chan asked, " Like those people around town, when I try to talk to them, they say nothing, they just stare at you and mumble something".

Yukari-san answered, "Yes those are the people".

I then asked "So how do you fight them?"

Ikutsuki-sensei answered, "Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour, some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the shadows. That's 'Persona' the power you used the other night".

I asked Ikutsuki-sensei, "Does that mean that you have a Persona too, Ikutsuki-sensei".

He then answered, while a smile crossed his face, "Unfortunately no, however people can be trained to be awake during the Dark Hour".

He then continued "As I was saying, the shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys".

Onii-chan then said "I see".

Kirijo-senpai then stood up and opened both of the silver briefcases, inside them was two items; one was a red armband with SEES in white writing, the other was an Evoker. She then spoke to both of us. "What he's trying to say is, we want you both to join us. We've prepared Evoker's for the both of you. We'd like you to lend us your strength".

She is asking us to join them, in fighting shadows. They only have three members, to fight a lot of shadows. This is the first time in my life that I have been needed to do something. I nodded my head, "Okay I'll help". Onii-chan did the same.

Yukari-san, then said with a sigh of relief "Thank god, I was afraid that you'd say no. I feel much better now".

Kirijo-senpai also seemed happier with our acceptance to join the team, "I really appreciate it. If you both have any questions, feel free to ask".

Even Ikutsuki-sensei, seemed happier. "Thank you so much. I'm really glad. Oh, I almost forgot... About your room assignments. Why don't you just stay here, in your current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out I the end". He then started to laugh. Kirijo-senpai, Yukari-san and Sanada-senpai seemed a bit embarrassed by what he said.

Yukari-san then said "Holdup? But, wasn't that... oh never mind, it doesn't matter anymore".

As I try to press Yukari-san from what she meant, I saw that in onii-chan's eyes had glazed over. Once I called out to him a couple of times he seemed to notice me again. "Hey, onii-chan are you alright". He just nodded, he must still be tired, as his designated nurse-away from the hospital, I decided that it was time for him to go to bed. As I excused the both of us to turn in for the night, I led him to his room and told him to go to bed. He knew it was fruitless to argue with me, so he gave up and went to his room. Once he got inside, I went back to my room to get some sleep as well.

**Dark Hour**

As I was finally tried to get some sleep, the Dark Hour starts, I tried to ignore it and to try and fall back to sleep.

"Hi, how are you?", a voice said.

I looked up from my covers and saw a small boy wearing stripy shirt. His eyes were an icy blue colour. He then started to chuckle.

I asked him carefully just in case he broke in and was dangerous "I don't mean to seem a bit mean but, how did you get in here".

He then told me, as if he didn't know what I said, "I'm always with you, I was with another person, a boy about your age, but he didn't seem to be important to me; However, you on the other hand, you seem to be connected to me, I don't know how".

There was then an awkward silence between me and the small boy, it lasted for about 10 seconds until he started to talk again. "Soon, the end will come, I thought I should tell you, since that this is our first meeting".

I was slightly confused. "The end?"

He then said, "The end of everything. But to be honest, I don't really know what it is". He then got up from the end of the bed. "Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power just like your brother, your power is slightly different than his though; his power has the ability to take different forms, while yours keeps its own identity, but further down the line of your journey it will slowly develop and change, it may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up, you will also be granted with the opportunity to take charge don't be afraid to not take charge, they will need a strong leader".

He then disappeared and moved to the foot of my bed. "I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me. Okay then, see you later... my dearest". He then disappeared from view again, but this time he didn't return.

A range of thoughts were running around my head like; who was that, how did he seem to know that we have persona's, how did he seem to know me and onii-chan and why did he seem familiar, just like Thanatos. I decided that I will sort this out at a later date instead of tonight. With that I drifted to sleep.


	7. Tartarus

**A/N – A nice long Chapter today, as we pass through what I call the prologue.**

**19/4/2009 – Early Morning**

**Minako's POV**

Once I woke up in the morning I range of thoughts flooded my mind. First, we joined the Specialised Extracurricular Execution Squad or SEES. They wanted me and onii-chan to help to fight the shadows by using a power called a Persona, but that wasn't the only thing that happened last night. I was visited by a young boy that sat on the foot of my bed. He told me that that the end was coming. He also mentioned that I shouldn't be afraid to lead them, but lead who. Onii-chan mentioned that he saw a young boy, perhaps it's the same one he saw, I'll have to talk to him later.

As soon as I got dressed I heard a voice shouting for me.

"Minako-san, Minato-kun can you both come down for a minute Sanada-senpai wants to talk to us about something". the voice said. I recognised it as Yukari-san's.

As I left my room, I proceed to walk down the flight of stairs, and onto the second floor. As I got to the second floor, I got to onii-chan's room, I could hear him rushing around in his tiny room, I even heard something fall from his shelf fortunately it didn't sound like it smashed so I guess it was just a book. He must of heard Yukari-san call for us. I knocked on his door.

"Onii-chan are you ready yet? Sanada-senpai wants to talk to us for something". I said while waiting patiently at the front of his door.

I heard a reply, "it's ok Mina I'll be done in a minute". I just said ok, then walked downstairs to see Yukari-san.

As soon as she spots me coming down the stairs Yukari-san jumps to my side. "Mornin'. Um... Thanks about yesterday. I was really uneasy about working alone with Kirijo-senpai". She said.

I shrugged it off saying "It's no problem, I would probably feel the same the same in your situation".

She then replied as she places both of her arms around my neck and pulling me into a tight embrace, my checks erupted in a bright red tint "It was still sweet of you". I looked around to see if anyone could see us, having a little moment to ourselves, thankfully no one saw us... Until onii-chan did.

"Can't you two do that somewhere else". He said, Bringing our little moment to a quick end. As soon as he said that, we split apart, with slightly reddened faces. This was when Sanada-senpai returned form the male toilets.

"Ah, there you are. Hold on a sec, I'll see if he's there". Sanada-senpai said, as he left out of the main entrance of the dorm, I turned around towards onii-chan and Yukari-san confused. When he returned, he brought with him a boy carrying too many boxes.

Sanada-senpai, then shouted back at the visitor. "Hey would ya hurry it up".

"Hold your horses, this is freakin' heavy". The boy said exhaustedly back, his voice seemed familiar. After he put down the suitcases, we were shocked to see who it was.

"Wazzup?" He chuckled.

"J-Junpei! Why are YOU here?" Yukari-san said, showing a shocked expression.

Sanada-senpai just carried on, without showing an ounce of surprise that we know him, "This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today".

Yukari-san, once again acted surprised to even consider him staying here. "He's staying HERE! You've got to be kidding me!"

At this point, I don't think Sanada-senpai seemed to care or notice at Yukari-san negative feelings for Junpei-kun staying here. " I bumped into him last night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it only recently. I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

Yukari-san was even more surprised when Sanada-senpai said that he has the potential. "You have the potential? For real!"

Junpei-kun then started to explain himself. "He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but... man that's embarrassing. He said that's, ya know, completely normal... in the beginning. Like bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?".

I then turned to onii-chan confused. "Were we like that?".

He looked like he was searching through his head trying to figure out the exact date. "I don't know; I can't remember". He sounded like he didn't care

Junpei-kun then looked at us both, quizzically. "You mean that you haven't just got this power".

I chirped in. "No. We have had it as long as we can remember, which is quite a while. I think we have had it since we started to be aware of the Dark Hour, which was roughly 10 years ago".

Junpei-kun looked staggered. After being overwhelmed by me and onii-chan having a persona long before him, he spoke again. "...But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys, I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know. I bet you're stocked too, right? Having' me join... It'd be nice to have a guy around, other than your big brother, wouldn't it?" I turned to look at the person in question, but he just had his headphones on listening to his music.

Yukari-san just looked like she wanted to get away from this situation as soon as possible. "Huh? Uh, y-yeah".

Since I was the only one, apart from Sanada-senpai that seemed to care, Junpei-kun looked at me, "So anyway, glad to join the team, Minako-san." He held out his hand, hoping for me to shake it.

I simply smiled cheerfully, shook and said "Yeah, it would be nice to have another friendly face around the dorm".

Sanada-senpai then concluded. "Well enough with the introductions, Junpei-kun go and pick a room upstairs".

Junpei-kun then had grin on his face, I think he is going to say something that he is going to regret, but it didn't comfit me one bit. "Any room I want, eh. I might want a room next to Minako".

Once he said that, Yukari-san, Sanada-senpai and onii-chan seemed to notice that I was slowly backing away from Junpei-kun scared; I thought I could trust him, the tears slowly starting to form in my eyes, they immediately jumped at him to 'worn' him about my situation, Sanada-senpai told him in a calm yet scolding voice, to not joke about it. Yukari-san and onii-chan seemed to lose all emotion and reason, from themselves.

Onii-chan was the first on to start. "Don't you even dare talk to my sister like that, she has been through too much, team member or not".

Yukari-san then chimed in, "If you even think about harming her, you would wish you'd never have been born".

Junpei-kun then tried to defend himself. "Hey, what's with this hostility, it was just a joke, you know I would never hurt her. Only a total creep, would harm a girl. Anyway I helped the pair of you out on the train, remember".

My mind suddenly went back to the second day of school, where I collapsed, onii-chan, had said that he helped to try and disperse the crowd. "It... It's okay guy's I... I trust him". Still stammering from the tears rolling down my face. As I said that, the both of them seemed to calm slightly, they were still on edge, but they were showed a sympathetic face towards Junpei-kun.

Yukari-san was the first to apologise, quickly following suit was onii-chan and then me. I felt like the cause to this situation, so I felt like I needed to apologise as well. To try and decrease the tension between Yukari-san, onii-chan and Junpei-kun; Sanada-senpai spoke. "Come on Minato and Yukari. Help me take Junpei's suitcases upstairs to the second floor." They seemed to be resistant at first but they eventually moved once I reassured them that I was going to be ok. As they left up the stairs, Junpei-kun went to sit down on the sofa. I slowly approached him.

"I'm so sorry Junpei-kun, I should have told you earlier about what happened to me in the past. Don't take it out on them, they were only trying to protect me." I said I a sympathetic voice, hoping that he would forgive me and hopefully them.

He then looked at me. "Hey, it's ok, I forgive them, as long as you tell me what happened to you... if you want to".

I nodded and sat down next to Junpei-kun and I took a deep breath. "Okay, where do you want to begin".

Junpei-kun looked a bit hesitant at first, however he seemed determined to even attempt to know my pain. "You can start where you want, where it will cause less pain".

I simply nodded and began telling him my story about me. Instead of him asking questions like I thought he would, he just sat there and took all of it in. Once I finished telling him, there was a brief silence, it lasted for several minutes.

I eventually ended the silence.

"Junpei-kun".

"..." Silence still come from him.

"Junpei-kun, are you alright?" I asked him. He then looked at me with a serious yet angry expression. Was he mad at me.

"The reason why you collapsed on that day on the train was … was because of that bastard". He said, he was shaking with the anger that grow inside of him.

I nodded. "As much as I have gathered it is mostly triggered when see... him, that's when I try and cower away and hide within myself".

Junpei-kun then grabbed both of my hand and squeezed them tightly, "I promise to you, Minako-san he will not go anywhere near you".

I nodded, sensing he meant every word. "Thanks Junpei-kun".

He chuckled a for a bit, "No problem, and if you are in trouble come to me ok".

I nodded again. He then let go of my hands.

When I nodded, Yukari-san and onii-chan returned from taking Junpei-kun's suitcases upstairs. Onii-chan was the first to talk to Junpei-kun "Hey Junpei, your room is ready".

He nodded. "Cool, it might take me a while to sort out my clothes... and some other things, anyway I'll try and get finished as fast as I can". He said to me, onii-chan and Sanada-senpai. He then dashed up the stairs and then into his room.

**Hours later**

Kirijo-senpai told all of us to stay awake, but well-rested since that she is taking us somewhere and told us to be prepared for shadows, so we needed to get our weapons. This was the perfect time to ask her if she could get a bow organised for me instead of a Naginata. She was a bit curious at first but once I told her I have spent the last 3 years using a bow I think she understood. She said that she could have one ordered for tonight. So as the hours past ever-closer to midnight, I was sitting on the sofa talking to Yukari-san about many things like when she joined SEES and what her life was growing up, avoiding the questions about her Dad. Junpei-kun was still upstairs in his room (Honestly was sort of stuff does he have, that takes all this time to put away), Sanada-senpai was in his room training against Kirijo-senpai's wishes, the heiress herself was talking on her phone about the bow she was organising for me, and onii-chan was sitting with me and Yukari-san listening to his music, I swear, he is never away from that thing. At the back of my mind, I was still wondering what Kirijo-senpai was going to show us that was so important that we need to stop up until midnight; It probably had something to so with the shadows. Once me and Yukari-san were finished talking I told onii-chan about the young boy that was in my room yesterday. He said to keep an eye on him for now, so take everything he said at face value.

**Night – 11:30 – Minatodai Dormitory 4th floor**

It was half past 11, all of us were in the meeting room on the fourth floor. Kirijo-senpai told us we were going to discuss something important. Even though Kirijo-senpai called us all here, Sanada-senpai started first.

"Since that we're all here, let's get started", He said. He then went towards the door and opened it, revealing Ikutsuki-sensei.

"Okay, everybody's here. I'd like your undivided attention. For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had, but that number recently jumped to six. Therefore, starting tonight at 12 am, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus". Ikutsuki-sensei said.

Junpei-kun uttered, "Tartarus...? What's that? … Sounds like toothpaste".

Annoyed slightly by Junpei-kun's comment, Yukari-san said "You haven't seen it, Junpei".

Ikutsuki-sensei then continued his conversation with the rest of us, "It's no surprise, since it only appears during the Dark Hour".

"The Dark Hour?" Junpei-kun asked quizzically, how much does he know about us.

Sanada-senpai then perked up a bit. "Just like the Shadows... Interesting, huh? And it's the perfect place for us to train, you can think of it as a Shadows nest".

Junpei-san then seemed a bit eager to fight the Shadows, "Whoa, their nest huh".

Yukari-san then seemed to be concerned about Sanada-senpai, "But, Senpai... what about your injury?"

Kirijo-senpai then chimed in, for the first time. "Since that Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance".

Sanada-senpai then seemed to be annoyed at Kirijo-senpai's constant nagging that he wasn't coming with us to fight the Shadows, "Yeah, I know".

Junpei-kun then seemed like his overconfident self, "Relax, I've got their backs".

Yukari-san then felt a bit wary about being ushered to fight the Shadows, "I don't know, I'm not sure about this".

I tried to comfort Yukari-san, "Don't worry Yukari-san I'll protect you". That earned a warm smile from Yukari-san but judging looks from onii-chan, Kirijo-senpai and Sanada-senpai; they were probably think that it wasn't the time, nor the place to make such comments, Ikutsuki-sensei looked like he didn't care, and Junpei-kun looked confused as ever, however he didn't mention it.

Kirijo-senpai then spoke to then spoke to the Ikutsuki-sensei, "What about you, Mr. Chairman".

He replied "I'll stay here, as you know I can't summon a Persona."

**11:55 – Gekkoukan School**

As per Kirijo-senpai's request we were told to follow her and Sanada-senpai to go to this Tartarus, whatever it is. Thankfully Kirijo-senpai was able to get a bow and quiver organised for me; so since that me and Yukari-san was using bows, we decided to half the arrows that Yukari-san was carrying in her quiver and added it to mine. When they finally said that we are there, we were just outside the school. Me and Junpei-kun were surprised when we found out that Tartarus was the school. Onii-chan didn't show any emotion, he was just listening to his music.

"This is it? THIS is the place? Why here". Junpei-kun questioned.

Sanada-senpai tried to push any or all questions from our minds. "Just wait a few minutes... It's almost midnight".

**12:00 – Dark Hour**

Once the clock struck midnight, the area turned into its; green fog, red puddles and overall fighting atmosphere. However, the most noticeable change was, that the school had transformed into a giant tower.

Kirijo-senpai was the first to explain what Tartarus is. "This is Tartarus, the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour."

Junpei-kun was still mesmerised at what had happened to the school, as was I. He however still had questions. "Labyrinth...? What are you talking about? What happened to our school?".

Unfazed by Junpei-kun's questions, Kirijo-senpai continued with her explanation. "Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal".

Junpei-kun then looked at Sanada-senpai confused, but wanted to understand at least one thing. "This is the 'nest' you were talking about?" Sanada-senpai just nodded. Junpei-kun then started to ask more questions, "But, why? Why'd our school turn into a giant tower?"

Kirijo-senpai said nothing.

"You don't know, either?" He asked both Sanada-senpai and Kirijo-senpai, they both said no.

I tried to defend them, not knowing. "I'm sure it's pretty complicated Junpei-kun, can you blame them".

Kirijo-senpai let out an approving smile, towards me. Sanada-senpai then said, "Well, now maybe we'll find out. Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it".

Onii-chan finally spoke up, "You mean, none of you have actually been inside of it yet".

Sanada-senpai then continued "Exciting isn't it. There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour".

Then once again, Kirijo-senpai was reminding Sanada-senpai, "Akihiko, I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today."

Getting tired of the constant, Sanada-senpai finally gave up on hoping he would be able to fight. " I know… You don't have to remind me".

I gazed at the tall structure that was Tartarus. I summoned all of the courage inside of me, took a deep breath walked towards Tartarus.

**Inside Tartarus**

I was the first to enter Tartarus, I was mesmerised by it all. One by one all of the others were amazed when they entered apart from Sanada-senpai, Kirijo-senpai and onii-chan; Honestly I don't think anything surprises him anymore.

Junpei-kun was the first to comment on how Tartarus looked. "Whoa... It's just as cool on the inside".

I looked at Yukari-san, she looked like she was scarred, who could blame her, hell all of this scares me. "But it sure is creepy".

Kirijo-senpai tried to calm us down a bit, which didn't work. "This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs".

As I looked towards where Kirijo-senpai was indicating, I could feel a cold shiver run down my spine. Even looking at the huge doors terrified me.

Sanada-senpai tried to usher us to go through the huge door. "First, we'll have you four get a feel for the place. Why don't you go have a look around"?

Me and Yukari-san tried to object to this, she said "WHAT, by ourselves".

I nodded in agreement with Yukari-san, "I don't know guys, I think I was the most scared of fighting the shadows out the rest of you".

Kirijo-senpai tried to calm Yukari-san and me down especially. "We're not asking you to go far, and I'll be feeding you information from here".

It seemed to work on Yukari-san, but not on me. I was still terrified about going in there, what if I got someone badly hurt or worse. It would be my fault...

"We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions". Sanada-senpai wanted to calm us down even more, so that they would appoint a leader to make sure none of us came back injured.

Junpei-kun was so ecstatic by the news, he nominated himself quite a few times, enough for Yukari-san to almost want to punch him. "For real? One of us? Oh! Oh! Me, Me, Me! Pick me!".

Sanada-senpai didn't look like he didn't want to deal with it, so he came up to me and said "Minako, you're in charge".

I was shocked, actually shocked was an understatement. I felt like I was thrown of balance by the whole situation. "Wha...What? Why me?

Sanada-senpai didn't answer. Junpei-kun looked shocked as well, but also angry, that he didn't get picked. "Wha...? B-But she's a girl".

Yukari-san defended me by saying. "What has that got to do with anything, have YOU fought them before, because she has." I could feel a slight blush creep onto my face because of what she said.

Junpei-kun looked towards me astonished. "Seriously?"

Sanada-senpai then continued with his reason for picking me, " Minato can be a little absent-minded, we can't have that when Shadows are attacking. Also you two." He pointed at Junpei-kun and Yukari-san. "Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like she can".

Even though he knew he was wrong, he still wanted to be the leader. "Y-Yeah, of because I can!". Yukari-san didn't answer because she knew she couldn't.

Sanada-senpai then continued with his reasoning, "These are Shadows we're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're screwed.

Without any further objections, Sanada-senpai approached me and said "All right, let's head inside. Are you ready, Minako".

I was still terrified about going inside there, but if there was nothing I could do, then fine." Okay, I'll do it. IF you guys promise to protect me, I... I'm just scarred".

Onii-chan, Junpei-kun and Yukari-san all looked at each other, probably thinking about how much of a coward I am, Well I know onii-chan wouldn't and I think that I have gotten close to Yukari-san, so I know she wouldn't, but after Junpei-kun's outburst he probably was thinking of what some leader I was being, but they all nodded and said "We'll do our best so don't worry".

As we were about to enter into I looked back to get some encouragement from Sanada-senpai and Kirijo-senpai, they just smiled at me, but what caught my eye was that onii-chan was just starting to his left. I walked to where he was and I asked him what was wrong but he just disregarded it by saying, that " Unlimited potential, huh" He then smiled after that.

Yukari-san and Junpei-kun then walked over to us, Yukari-san was the first to talk to him. "Hey, are you alright Minato?".

Then it was Junpei-kun's turn, "Yeah, what's up? You look like a zombie".

Onii-chan just chuckled and said "Really a zombie".

Junpei-kun then let out a surprised smile, but he was also laughing, "That's what you pick to dwell on? Ohh, I get it, You're trying to yank my chain here. Man, Sanada-senpai wasn't kiddin when he said you space out a lot". Onii-chan then let out a smile.

**Inside the Tartarus Labyrinth – 1st floor**

Inside the Tartarus was just as creepy and disturbing as it was just on the other side of the doors. Junpei-kun tried to easy the mood, "So, this is it, huh...". It didn't work, me and Yukari-san were still on edge, we stuck close together as close as we could, without raising the attention of Junpei-kun, who was in front of us, with his perverted mind. Since that both Yukari-san and I were scarred to be in here, I grabbed her hand to release some of the uneasiness that was plaguing our minds. She squeezed my hand tightly and said "I hope I don't get lost".

I replied by saying "Don't worry I'll not leave you alone here". That earned me a comfortable look form her. It makes me anxious to know that she has my back. I then heard a voice coming from inside my head.

"Can you all hear me?"

We all came to the same conclusion for who it was, it was Kirijo-senpai, but we didn't know how he was communicating with us. Until Junpei-kun asked "Whoa! Is that you, Senpai?".

She replied to Junpei-kun, but it was directed to all of us, mostly at me, since I was leading this group of Shadow Hunters. "I'll be providing audio backup from here on out".

I wondered how she could see what we were doing, so I asked her, "Wait... You can see us inside of her?"

She replied to me, "It's my Persona's ability. The reason why I'm not leading is because the structure of Tartarus changed from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative".

Yukari-san still didn't feel confident, fighting in here. "Well, THAT makes me feel a whole lot better." She said sarcastically. To be honest I too was feeling questionable, about my own abilities to fight shadows.

Kirijo-senpai, just wanted to get to the whole point of us being inside Tartarus. "Now, based on your location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with extreme caution. Practise makes perfect".

I signalled to Yukari-san, Junpei-kun and onii-chan to watch for Shadows and call them out if they see any, they needed to get the experience with fighting Shadows with a Persona. While onii-chan and I have already fought Shadows, a little practise couldn't hurt.

Kirijo-senpai then started to talk to us through her Persona again. "Okay, let's begin. Keep in mind, these are real battles you'll be engaging in. Now, see if you can eliminate all Shadows wandering around on this floor. Don't worry, I think you will have no trouble in eliminating these Shadows. I notify you if I get a read on any of them".

As we started to head off, for the first time into Tartarus, I could hear the low pitch growl of a nearby Shadow. I wonder if Kirijo-senpai had picked up on it.

As if on cue, Kirijo-senpai clawed her way into our heads. "Watch out there is a Shadow around the corner, move in and hit it before it attacks you." I nodded thankfully it's only one. When I saw the Shadow it was small, like the ones that attacked the dorm, with a blue mask and the Roman numeral '1' on the top of it.

I looked at Junpei-kun and onii-chan, "Right, Junpei-kun and onii-chan you go and charge at the Shadow, we'll cover you, if it tries to attack you". The both nodded and took off, determined to defeat it. Onii-chan was the first to summon his Persona.

"Orpheus, Bash" Onii-chan hit the shadow but it didn't fade away. Junpei-kun was up next.

"Let's go, Hermes" Junpei-kun's Persona slashed through the Shadow, this time making it disappear. Once the battle was over, Kirijo-senpai congratulated us, for working as a team to defeat the shadow.

"Well done, Iori and Arisato. Now up ahead there will be a staircase, Don't take it. Your only goal today it to get you familiarised with fighting Shadows".

Past the staircase were two shadows this time. I approached all three of them.

"Right this time I want there to be two groups of two, one with onii-chan to take out one of the Shadows, while the other will be with Junpei-kun, this way you each have someone to rely on if the shadow gets too close to you." They all nodded. I teamed up with Junpei-kun, while Yukari-san teamed up with onii-chan. This time I wanted to get involved, so I notched an arrow and targeted the Shadow's mask to see if it weakened it. Sadly, I didn't get the chance as the Shadow that Junpei-kun was about to attack, dodged out of the way of his attack, and headed towards me, I quickly grabbed my Evoker and Summoned my Persona.

"Thanatos, Power Slash" Thanatos hit the Shadow but it only seemed a bit hurt, but thankfully Junpei-kun finished off the shadow, with one swoop, from his Great-sword. As I looked over to see, if onii-chan and Yukari had finished their Shadow, all I saw was a black puddle of goo, with onii-chan standing in front of it.

Kirijo-senpai praised us again, with the great teamwork. "Good thinking, for using that plan Minako. I was able to detect what that type of Shadow is weak to fire attacks, so use agi".

The next group of shadows that we faced, were in a group of three, but since that we know the weakness of the Shadows the battle should be easier. I approached the team. "This time, since that Junpei-kun and onii-chan's Personas have fire attacks, I want you to pick two out of the three Shadows, Yukari-san and I will handle the last Shadow". They nodded

As Junpei-kun and Onii-chan charged at their respective targets, Yukari-san and I fired arrows at the third Shadow. Unfortunately, the Shadow was getting closer to Yukari-san and I had run out of arrows. She started to panic. As soon the shadow was about to attack her, I pushed her out of the way, thus the shadow hitting me instead. It hurtled me against the wall. I yelped at the sudden rush of pain through my body. Furious at the Shadow, Yukari-san notched an arrow, it flew with grace, until it hit its intended target, landing a critical hit, rendering the Shadow into black goo. Once the Shadow was dealt with, I could hear Yukari-san calling for her Persona.

"Io, Dia".

I could feel a kind warm envelop my whole body. I could feel the pain disappear. Once I felt the pain had subsided, I started to stand up, Yukari-san immediate rushing to my side. "Idiot, don't do that". She might have been angry at me but I could see a smile on her face. I noticed that both Junpei-kun and Onii-chan had defeated their Shadows. Then Kirijo-senpai called fir us again.

"Well done you four that's all of the Shadows take care of, find the nearest access point and meet us back here at the entrance."

As soon as we got back to the entrance, we were approached by Kirijo-senpai and Sanada-senpai.

"Welcome back. So, how was it".

"Apart from a few knocks here and there, everything went according to plan. Other than that no problem". I told Kirijo-senpai.

Kirijo-senpai then started to praise us again. "I see. Well if you gained confidence, that's the best thing that you could have achieved."

Junpei-kun then joined into the conversation "Wow, I never knew I had that kind of power! But damn, I'm beat".

Then Yukari-san joined in. "That's cuz you were bouncin' like a little kid". At laughed slightly at that.

Junpei-kun then looked back at Yukari-san," You look pretty tired yourself, Yuka-tan, hell we all look exhausted".

Kirijo-senpai then started to explain The effects of the Dark Hour. "That's the effect of the Dark Hour: you'll become fatigued more easily. Don't worry, though, you'll adapt to it. But I'm surprised... You all did much better than I thought you I expected. I'm especially proud of you Minako, you lead the team well. At this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko."

I turned to face him. "Heh, we'll see about that."

As we started to walk away from Tartarus, I walked up towards Kirijo-senpai, to ask her about Naoto. "Kirijo-senpai, would it be ok, if mine and onii-chan's cousin comes to visit, in a day or two, along with onii-chan he's the only real family I have left".

I don't like to lie to my new friends, especially to Yukari-san and our senpai, but they wouldn't understand we keep Naoto's gender a secret. She seemed that she was about to say no, but I was surprised by what she said.

"As long as he comes during the day, I think it would be acceptable" I could feel a large smile creep over my entire face.

"Thanks Kirijo-senpai, you're the best".


	8. Naoto pays a visit

**N/A – First of all, I'm sorry about the late chapter, I had exams for the past 3 weeks, that I needed to concentrate on. Next onto the Reviews**

**Reviews:**

**Guest (You know who you are) – If I find the time, I'll go back and make the corrections.**

**Minako's POV**

**19/4/2009 – Late at Night (After Dark Hour)**

When we arrived back at the Dorm, I could feel the effects of the Dark Hour, coursing through my body, I just felt exhausted. So as soon as my head touched my pillow I fell asleep.

**20/4/2009 – Early Morning**

When the morning arrived, I could still felt worn out after last night's event, but I still had to make the effort to go to school. Hoe could there be another building where Gekkoukan school is, when it's the Dark Hour, something didn't seem right. I pushed all of the thoughts to one side for now, as I made my way out of the Dorm without onii-chan, he apparently already left with Yukari-san and Junpei-kun and didn't wish to disturb me, and got onto the train to get to school. At the school gates I came across Sanada-senpai.

"Morning, I didn't know that we were on the same train. But man... things have been real crazy these past couple days. Are you all right? You must be confused since you've just transferred here too".

"Yeah, I'm still slightly confused about my surroundings, a lot has changed in 10 years."

"Well that is to be expected, you did leave for a decade, especially with Paulownia Mall opened about 5 years ago. At least you don't know what there is to do around here, I on the other hand, am so bored that I feel like I'm about to die... Hey, is there a way I can sneak in on the fight?".

I shook my head violently. "No! Absolutely not senpai, I don't want you to get any more hurt."

He chuckled at my comment. "I guess I shouldn't anyway, the consequences... wouldn't be worth it".

After our little chat, we made our way into the building, splitting up so we could be with our respective years. As we parted ways, I was wondering who he was so afraid of.

Unfortunately, we had to go to the auditorium, probably another drowsy speech about how to behave well in school. After the main part of the assembly was over, a student made an announcement that further delayed the agonising torture of staying in here; However, as the student started to talk, everyone in attendance suddenly stiffened up.

"Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council, please welcome the new President, Mitsuru Kirijo, from Class 3-D".

Kirijo-senpai approached the Podium and thanked the speaker. Next to me on my left, Yukari-san and Junpei-kun were talking about Kirijo-senpai's new role as the new student council president. Yukari-san started to speak, "So, she did get elected. Well... I guess she IS the most popular girl in school".

Junpei-kun then replied to Yukari-san, amazed that Kirijo-senpai was able to capture the role. "You can say that again! There's like some kind of aura around her, besides this school's owned by the Kirijo Group, right?"

I turned to onii-chan, who was on my right, who looked like he didn't care what was going on; so I turned to face Yukari-san and Junpei-kun. "Kirijo-senpai's family must have a lot of power in Iwatodia to own this school."

As we finished talking, Kirijo-senpai had started her speech. "As I begin my term as Student Council President, I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year. It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school. However, change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment. That is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal. I'd like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation, and re-evaluate your convictions. To imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you. That is the key. I am certain that many of you have your own visions of the future. For us to reap the full benefits of our education, your participation, ideas, and enthusiasm are essential. Thank you."

There was then a heavy round of applause for Kirijo-senpai, I think everyone in the auditorium felt the raw power and emotion, that came from her speech.

Junpei-kun looked like he was swept up in the powerful emotion Kirijo-senpai displayed. "Dang... That was freakin' amazing". He then turned to me and asked, curiously. "Hey, did you understand what she was talking about?"

"Of course!" I nodded.

He then turned looked towards onii-chan, he asked him the same question. "What about you?".

"Every word".

Junpei-kun looked amazed, "Wow, even though you are sometimes a bit inattentive, you do seem to understand a lot of things".

After the assembly in the auditorium, we all returned to our classes, which for me, onii-chan, Yukari-san and Junpei-kun was Classic Literature. However, after a couple of minutes of trying to teach us, she wasn't interested and started to go into things she did on the weekend. Since that this was going nowhere, I decided that I was going to take a nap.

Once I awoke, no one was in the classroom other than me and Junpei-kun.

"Ah, you're awake, have a nice dream". He said with a smile on his face.

"Just about how nice it would be to not do classic Literature... Wait where's Yukari-san and onii-chan.".

"Don't worry, Yuka-tan went to her Archery club and your brother said he had to do some things. Sanada-senpai said he wanted to meet us in front of the school gates. Oh, and Yuka-tan said that her club is full of members, so you can't join." Junpei-kun said, I tried to not look disappointed, so I put on a smile instead to hide my disappointment.

"Ah well. That's how it goes I guess." I let out a disappointed sigh. "Do you know if there are any sports clubs that I could join, Junpei-kun". I said that as I got up from my chair.

"Not yet, sorry" he said apologetically.

"Hey it isn't your fault, no use beating yourself over it. Anyway I thought you said that Sanada-senpai wanted to meet us, come on".

I practically dragged Junpei-kun to the school gates, where we were ambushed by a gaggle of girls, surrounding a familiar senior.

"Look, it's Sanada-senpai!" One girl from the flock said.

Another one said" Wait for us!". As Sanada-senpai was trying to get away from the horde of girls. Junpei-kun then turned to me.

"Man, would you look at that? I hear they're always swarming Sanada-senpai like that. I know he's the captain of the boxing team, but... I mean, come on! You don't even see girls flock like that on TV! I wonder where they're going".

Annoyed with the gaggle of girls following around him around, Sanada-senpai finally found us.

"Hey, are you guys free this afternoon?"

Junpei-kun tried not to look at the girl's death glares he was getting.

"Huh? Who, us? I... guess so...?"

Sanada-senpai then turned to face me. "I want the two of you to meet me at Paulownia Mall. You know where it is, right? I'll be waiting at the police station. See you there."

Junpei-kun then got nervous for some reason, was he afraid of the police here. "Th-The police station? … Uh, are your friends gonna come along, too?"

Sanada-senpai then looked around towards the flock of girls behind him. "Who, these girls? I don't even know their names. They talk so much they give me a headache. Anyway, I'm gonna head out. ...Don't keep me waiting."

He then took-off to Paulownia Mall and especially away from his legion of fans. I then could hear some of his fangirls complaining about him leaving in such a hurry.

"Awww... Why can't he be more friendly?"

"Well I guess that's his charm."

As the girls finally dispersed Junpei-kun started to complain. "Man, how can he not know their names? I mean, seriously! Just look at them! Well, I guess we gotta go... Sheesh, talk about putting a damper on a guy's afternoon".

I then turned embarrassed towards Junpei-kun.

"Hey, Junpei-kun I think it's better for you to lead this time, I don't know where this Paulownia Mall is".

He then looked at me as well. "Well I guess there is no harm in that come on."

**Later that Day – Paulownia Mall**

After a while, we eventually arrived at Paulownia Mall. Junpei-kun was showing me around, where everything was. He showed me where; Game panic is. It is a game arcade filled with arcade games and a crane game, filled with little snowman plushies. Power Records was a store that sells music albums, I might have a look in later to see what's in. Next was Aohige Pharmacy, that pharmacy might come in handy for Tartarus, in case someone gets injured. After that was a boarded up shop, but on closer inspection it had a sign that said 'Coming soon – Shinshoudo Antiques'. Next was Mandragora, which was a karaoke bar, Junpei-kun said that he'd saw Yukari-san go in there a couple of times with some of her friends from her archery club. After that, there was Be Blue V, it sells items like necklaces and other jewellery. Next, was Chagall Cafe, it was basically a coffee shop that had girls in Maid uniforms, I had to try and tear my eyes away from the beautiful girls in the maid outfits, as well as Junpei-kun. After that was Club Escapade, it was a nightclub, Junpei-kun said that a new and up-coming Idol was supposed to perform here, I might have to watch her performance. Finally, was the police station, I could see Sanada-senpai waiting inside talking to a police officer.

As we entered the police station, Sanada-senpai was taking to the policeman that was serving him. "Thank you, Sir. Oh, these are the guys I was talking about earlier. This is Officer Kurosawa. He helps keep our squad well-equipped. And, this is from Ikutsuki-san" Why didn't he call him Ikutsuki-san, since that he is the chairman of the school. They must know each other very well.

Sanada-senpai handed me and Junpei-kun each got 5,000 yen. I will have to thank him when I get the chance.

Junpei-kun let out a "R-Really? Sweet!"

Sanada-senpai then turned to me. "You can't fight empty-handed; so find something you like. Officer Kurosawa has connections. But, these things still cost money".

Officer Kurosawa turned and looked at each of us individually. He looked like he was judging each of us, to see if we could use the equipment responsibly. He then finally spoke in a gruff kind of voice. "Of course they do. Nothing in life is free". I nodded.

"I realise that, and we'll be careful not to arouse suspicious with the equipment you sell us, ok."

Sanada-senpai then nodded, approving that we will be careful with the equipment. "Well, I'll see you later. Thanks again." Sanada-senpai left the Police Station.

When Sanada-senpai left Officer Kurosawa approached us after he moved from behind the counter. "I've been informed about you two. My job is to maintain peace in this city, regardless of the circumstances. I'm just an ordinary police officer, but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here. I'm only doing what I think is right." He took us out back, and then showed us his collection of weapons that we could buy. "I don't have that much, but you should be able to find what you need".

After spending most of my money; I got new armour and weapons for the four of us. Once I was finished and I thanked officer Kurosawa, I met a frustrated Junpei-kun outside of the police station. "Pshh, only 5,000 yen, I'm gonna take off, since I'm in a bad mood now... See you later Mina-tan".

As I waved goodbye to Junpei-kun, I was wondering, what's he upset for? He should be grateful, Ikutsuki-sensei could of gave us nothing. As I left Paulownia Mall, I decided to drop off the purchased equipment at the dorm and then, I went to a place where I haven't visited in a long time.

**Sometime later – Tatsumi Port Island Cemetery**

I didn't expect it to have taken me this long for me to come here, I think I needed to. Once I arrived at their graves, I first cleaned it up a bit; Then I had to tell them about my life so far, about how I have been living and if I have any regrets; I felt like I owned them something to show how much I have grown up. When I was done, I could see a young boy, with light brown hair, wearing a bright orange hoody and little black shorts, next to a tombstone as well praying. Not wanting to disturb him, I walked by quietly not making a noise. As I swiftly moved past the small boy and out of the cemetery, I went back to the dorm.

**Evening – Dorm**

When I got to the dorm I was greeted by Kirijo-senpai.

"Welcome back. Perfect timing, I'd like to speak to you for a moment. Regarding our explorations of Tartarus" she said.

I replied, "Anything, Kirijo-senpai." Kirijo-senpai pulled me to the side away from the others.

She started, "Akihiko is still recuperating, so for now, I'd like you to lead the team". Those words stung, I didn't want to lead SEES to fight shadows, I didn't want that much responsibility on my shoulders, I didn't want people's lives in my hands. It's not like they have other choices, but why me. I tried to interrupt Kirijo-senpai.

"U-Um, Kirijo-senpai, why does it have to be me? Since that Yukari-san knows how to use her Persona now can't she not lead us?". Kirijo-senpai seemed shocked that I would try and go against her wishes. I was expecting her to be angry with me, but she spoke in a firm, but caring way.

"I chose you, because I think you are the best one fitted for the job, even more than me. On the night the night where the Shadows attacked the dorm; You didn't hesitate in protecting everyone you, especially Yukari. Then you chose to help Yukari with Akihiko, when he got injured. That showed me that you are capable to adapt to any situation and act as a leader to protect others, but also work as a team."

Hearing this from Kirijo-senpai... It gave me strength; anyway how could you argue with that logic. "Thanks Kirijo-senpai." She then blushed a bit, she must not be used to getting thanked by people she hardly knew. "I understand. I'll be the leader, from now on ok." This led to Kirijo-senpai smiling.

"Thanks for understanding, anyway back to the reason why I called for you, about Tartarus, you never know when a powerful enemy might appear, like the one we faced when the dorm was attacked. So, whenever you'd like to explore Tartarus, just let me know, and I'll gather everyone there. Also, since I'm sure there are other things you will need to take care of, you may go out at night if you need to. Well, that's it. Keep up the good work." With that she headed off and sat down on the sofa facing away from the TV. Since I felt warn out, I decided to turn in for the night.

**21/4/2009 – School Gates**

The next day, I arrived at school with Junpei-kun, since that Yukari-san and onii-chan were left earlier. Junpei-kun and I made conversation, about when we should go to Tartarus next and about what clubs to take part in. Junpei-kun then yawned.

"Man, I'm so tired...Coming to school's a job by itself. Things got so busy all of a sudden. Well, I do feel a lot more satisfied, though."

"But we're just getting started!" I said.

"You sure you're gonna be okay? You better not get sick from pushing yourself too hard". Junpei-kun said. Even though we had just met, it seems that he has been my friend for years.

He yawned again, "Oh man, I'm getting teary eyed now. Goin' to class is a pain... The only thing I look forward to is after school. How will I kill time...?".

After talking to each other, we headed to our classrooms for the start of the lessons. During class, I was thinking to myself about if I should embrace being the leader of SEES; sure it will be hard, everything in life is, but I will have Yukari-san, onii-chan and the rest of SEES to watch my back, so I know they will support me.

**Much later, After School**

After all of the classes were over, I could see onii-chan talking to Junpei-kun and someone who I don't know, he seemed to be getting along with them. Then Junpei-kun approached me.

"Yo, mind hanging out with us?" Junpei-kun said, while ushering the strange boy towards me.

"Yeah, we're going to Hagakure at the strip mall, want to come with?" The strange boy said. I was a bit nervous about going with him, so I looked at onii-chan to see if he was okay. He just nodded, so I felt like he was okay.

"Yeah, sure okay." I said, I was wondering what sort of place this Hagakure is.

**Hagakure**

When we arrived at Hagakure, I discovered much to my delight, that it's a restaurant that makes Ramen. I immediately leaped onto the empty stool at the counter and ordered two Ramen beef bowls, much to the surprise of Junpei-kun and the strange boy, who I found out is called Kenji Tomochika, while onii-chan just took a seat next to me, since he is used to my eating habit. Once they finally stopped being surprised, they took the seats next to us and ordered the same but just a beef bowl. Onii-chan was sitting peacefully, eating his beef bowl, then talking to Kenji-kun about how school life is treating him and if there are any girls he likes, I turned to look at Junpei-kun who was also talking to Kenji-kun, but adding in his own perverted comments. Since that I was with them, I kept on giving them glares, to watch what they say... They seemed to get the message.

I could see Junpei-kun, out of the corner of my eye, looking at me, looking at the bowl in front of me. I could smell fragment rising from the two bowls I had, which in turns makes my stomach growl.

"C'mon, try it". Junpei-kun urged.

I take the first bite into the Beef bowl, I was met with a range of tastes that I never felt before. It was glories.

"This is amazing, I'm glad I ordered two bowls now", I said surprise by the quality of the Beef bowl.

"I know right! It's amazing". Junpei-kun said, while chuckling to my reaction to trying the Beef bowl.

He then started eating his. "Well then, I'm digging in too. Chow time!". He said. Short after, he winced in pain. "Ahh, hot, hot, hot. Man, this is great"

I looked over at Junpei-kun, although he eats it noisily, slurping on the noodles and the herbs in the soup, he does seem to be enjoying his ramen. Once he was halfway through his bowl, I had moved onto my second, this astonished him, but it also seemed to make him worry a bit.

"Hey... Do you feel okay now?" He asked while eating his bowl of ramen.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that, I found out that while Minato was of for a while, he was at the hospital, that must of worried you. That must of been why you where kind of distant and mean to everyone." He said.

"Is that why you invited me out? Because you were worried about me". I asked. I might have said that a bit coldly, but I meant it in a good way, it was sweet of him to think about me. However, e didn't seem to be fazed by it.

"Huh? Oh, um... Well, yeah!" He said embarrassed while blushing.

"Well thanks, I'm okay now". I thanked Junpei-kun.

He then said, trying to comfort me, "I had some problems when I transferred here, too. In your case, you've got all the fighting stuff on top of that..."

Kenji-kun suddenly turned towards me and Junpei-kun, "What's that about fighting, has some one got it in for you".

I quickly tried to make something up, "No! I was just telling Junpei-kun about why he shouldn't go near the back alleys when it's dark."

Kenji-kun then nodded in affirmation to a complete lie. "Yeah, Junpei you need to be careful."

Trying to divert the conversation to just being to me and him, I wished however he didn't. "Still... Girls and boys livin' in the same dorm, huh? That can't be good."

I looked at him disapprovingly, "Stop smirking like that."

Junpei-kun then had a larger smile on his face until he let out a mock evil laugh. "Aww... I can't help it. Oh, but I don't drag love into my work. Then again, I can't guarantee that I won't fall for somebody, mwahaha!"

I let out a small laugh "Well good luck with that, you'll need it."

After that, the conversations between Junpei-kun and I died down, so we continued to eat our ramen. After a while, we finished our food, paid for it and exited Hagakure.

"Hey Mina-tan, did you want to go to the arcades with us in Paulownia Mall". Junpei-kun said, while having his arms around Kenji-kun and onii-chan.

I shook my head, "No. It's okay, I wanted to get back to the dorm early anyway, I'm a bit tired. I'll catch you guys later".

They nodded and bid me goodbye. I stayed true to my word and headed straight to the dorm, where I saw someone waiting outside of the dorm doors. I immediately recognised who it was, standing there in a blue cap and a blue coat.

"Naoto?" I yelled at the person. Running towards her leaping into her arms.

"Ah, Nee-san" She sounded surprised to see me. "I didn't expect to see you yet, and without Minato. Where is he?".

"Onii-chan is out with some friends from school." I then turned towards the dorm. "Do you want to come in, I don't think anyone is in at the moment though". She seemed hesitant to go in.

"I really don't have time; another case came up." She said. However, as she said it, it sounded like she was angry at the prospect of having a new case. I still find it impressive that a 13-year-old could get a job as a private detective.

"Can you not spend some time with me, I'll make you some coffee, I even kept your secret".

Reluctantly, Naoto finally nodding her head, "Okay, fine but only one. I'll have to concentrate on this case I'm on". I went to unlock the door thinking that it would be locked, however it wasn't. As I opened the dorm door I could see the familiar figure of a certain brunette.

"Yukari-san, what are you doing here early, I thought that you would be at your archery club." I asked.

"We finished early, for once." She then approached Naoto. "I take it, this is your cousin, Naoto-kun. Minako has told me about you." Yukari-san said to Naoto. They sat down on one of the sofas in the lounge, while I was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Yukari-san, I'm making some coffee, do you want some?" I asked Yukari-san.

She replied, "No, I already had a drink when I came in."

As I started to make Naoto's coffee, Junpei-kun, onii-chan, Sanada-senpai and Kirijo-senpai marched through the door. Onii-chan was surprised to see that our cousin was here.

"Naoto, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came here on a private matter, then I must be off immediately on a case, it is only a civil dispute nothing major." She answered. I looked at Onii-chan, it seems we know what she meant by 'private matter'.

Junpei-kun asked, "What do you mean by case? What are you, some sort of detective?"

Kirijo-senpai smirks, "That is correct Iori. The person in front of you is the youngest Private Detective in the world, Naoto Shirogane. It truly is a pleasure."

After that revelation, Yukari-san, Junpei-kun and Sanada-senpai had their jaws wide open, amazed. Well who could blame them, I didn't tell them of Naoto's occupation. After a while, the group started to get to know her. Junpei-kun started to make comments about how feminine she looks and how good looking she looks, then later saying that she must get lots of attention for all of the girls. Junpei-kun if you only knew.

A couple of hours past so she stood up and approached onii-chan and I. "Well, I think I better be off, this case won't solve itself. You take care of each other okay, no getting into trouble". She looked serious. We both sigh.

"Yes Naoto, we'll be careful". She then embraced us both is a warm hug, which surprised us both, she never shows this side of herself in front of others, she's normally too embarrassed to do that. Once she finally let go of us, we approached the door to the dorm, we escorted her to the nearest train station, and waited for her to get on and watched her leave.

Once we finally got back to the dorm Kirijo-senpai, approached us both, while Junpei-kun was sitting on the sofa, watching the TV, Yukari-san was reading a magazine on the table near the kitchen, and Sanada-senpai was putting something into a bottle.

"Did he get onto the train okay." Kirijo-senpai asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, he must of worried that much about us, that he came to visit".

Kirijo-senpai then let out a small smirk. "So, when were you going to tell us that Naoto-kun is a girl".

"WHAT!" Junpei-kun, Yukari-san and Sanada-senpai yelled in surprise.

I looked at onii-chan unable to think of something, he couldn't either. "Uh...well..." There was then a long awkward silence that covered the entire room.


	9. The Video

**A/N – To make this story more interesting, I have added a character for something further down the line in the story. Also I messed up the dates, from before, but all dates from now on are correct.**

**21/4/2009 – Night**

"Uh... W-Well... Um..." I was too embarrassed to talk to the group, I looked over at onii-chan, hoping that he would take over. He smiled and nodded silently.

"First, I would like to ask a question. "Mitsuru-senpai nodded silently. "How do you know she's a girl, we didn't tell anyone".

Mitsuru-senpai, answered smugly "It was in her posture, the way she moved and the way she walked."

I looked and sighed at Mitsuru-senpai in defeat. Onii-chan said in a stern, yet calm voice. "Well, I guess you caught us. Now, what are you going to do about it?" They all look like that they were being threatened, all of them were fazed by the comment, but Mitsuru-senpai. Jeez does anything rattle her.

Mitsuru-senpai then spoke trying to calm down the situation, "I apologise. I never meant to cause offence; however, I think it would be best if we all got an explanation." I stood up from the chair, and quickly bowed. Begging for their forgiveness,

"I-I'm sorry for deceiving you all, we had to promise her that we wouldn't tell anyone about it. It is because in the working environment, especially in the police department, she doesn't want to get her work disregarded because of her gender, so she decided to pose as a man instead. I'm sorry, can you all forgive us" Then there was a long silence. Eventually the silence was broken, by Mitsuru-senpai.

"Although I don't condone you for lying to the Student Council President, I can understand however wanting to protect the remnants of your family".

Then Akihiko-senpai started to talk to us in a condescending way, "I'm with Mitsuru, I know what it's like for failing to protect your family... I don't want that to happen to anyone else."

The atmosphere then got a lot tenser after Akihiko-senpai's revelation about his family. Mitsuru-senpai approached and placed a comforting arm on his shoulder. "Akihiko... Don't talk like that, you did everything you could". Akihiko-senpai just sat in silence. Then Junpei-kun and Yukari-san approached us both, Junpei-kun was the first to speak to us, me specifically.

"Hey, I'm not mad, just try and open up to us, instead of bottling it all up okay." Yukari-san agreed with Junpei-kun.

"Yeah! It doesn't matter to me if your cousin is a boy or a girl, I just want you to trust me."

I let out a warm smile that spread from cheek to cheek. I could also feel my cheeks getting warmer as well. Lastly a few tears managed to get through my eyes. To think that these people actually care about us. I never thought that I would find friends at Iwatodia.

I managed to thank them by stutter out through my tears. "T-Thanks guys. F-for understanding. "They all nodded. Mitsuru-senpai approached me and started to talk about Tartarus.

"Now since that, that is out of the way; I need to talk to you, about the matter on how we will proceed in Tartarus". I nodded. "Since that you are taking over as the Leader, I will need to set a few rules; First of all, if you are not feeling up to going into Tartarus for example if you are unwell, don't force yourself into going I won't have you jeopardise your life, more than you already are. Next, under no circumstances go into Tartarus if either Akihiko or myself is available. Then that's it, did you catch all of that".

I nodded, "I understand, I was actually thinking that we should go in tonight."

Mitsuru-senpai nodded her head in an approving manner. "Okay, I will notify the rest, go and get prepared."

**Tartarus**

Once we all gathered at Tartarus, Junpei-kun continued with his boasting, claiming that he is the best fighter out of the group, While Yukari-san was constantly scolding Junpei-kun for being too hyperactive. Onii-chan on the other hand was being his usual self. As soon as we entered Tartarus, we managed to proceed through 14 floors; along the way, we fought countless shadows, some weak but most of them were strong. However even though we were just beginner members of S.E.E.S, it felt like we have together longer, then a couple of weeks. The real problem occurred when we faced a giant Shadow. Mitsuru-senpai said it was the guardian of the first block from the Chariot Arcana, the Rampage Drive. Once we gained some of our strength back from potions gathered throughout Tartarus, we were ready to fight this shadow.

"Mitsuru-senpai, can you scan the enemy shadow". I shouted to Mitsuru-senpai

"Roger. I'll attempt to analyse the enemy, try to hold on."

I then talked to the team, "While Mitsuru-senpai is scanning the Shadow, Onii-chan and Junpei-kun attack the shadow, We'll cover you". As the two approached the shadow, it charged at them, spinning itself so it could damage the two attackers. Thankfully, the both dodged out of the way of the attack.

I could then hear Mitsuru-senpai calling out to me with a disappointed tone. "I regret to inform you, Arisato but I couldn't find out it's attributes, I'm sorry".

I tried to reassure her, "It's okay, Mitsuru-senpai, you did your best, we'll just have to do this the hard way". I then turned towards the three other Tartarus explorers, "Junpei-kun, use Hermes Cleave skill and Onii-chan use Orpheus's Agi skill to damage the shadow.

"Got it". They both said. We covered their attacks with a barrage of arrows coming from Yukari-san and I. However, the shadow just ignored our arrows, as if they weren't there, furthermore as Hermes attacked the Shadow, it seemed to have the same effect as our arrows. At least it seemed like Onii-chan's Agi skill did a bit of damage, however little it may be".

It seemed as though it was the shadows turn to attack us, I cautioned everyone. "Hey everyone, be on your guard, it looks like it's about to attack". Thankfully, they listened and dodged out of the way of the shadows swinging arms again.

Then Onii-chan stepped forward, towards the shadow with a smile on his face. "Let's try and shake things up a bit." Pointing his evoker to his head. "Persona Change, Jack Frost". That was when Orpheus turned into a blue light, then a small white snowman – thing, materialised surprising us all. "Jack Frost, use Bufu" It hit and actually managed to deal damage to the shadow.

Junpei-kun shouted in surprise to onii-chan's second Persona, "What the-. A second persona, dude that's awesome".

Onii-chan shouted again, pointing his evoker to his head again, "Persona change, Omoikane. " This time the small, white snowman disappeared into a blue light and a brain with tentacles coming off from all over its body materialised "Omoikane, use Zio". This attack look liked it shocked the shadow, so it wasn't moving this was when we all decided to attack it with everything that would work. Yukari-san used Garu from her Persona, and Onii-chan was switching from different persona's that would deal damage to the shadow.

After a while, we finally defeated the shadow. It took all of our energy to beat it, so once it was done, we all collapsed onto our hands and knees panting. Once we regained our breath. We all headed towards onii-chan to question him about his newly-awakened abilities, I am the first to ask.

"So when were you going to tell us that you could change your Persona?", He shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly, I don't know. I heard a voice saying that I have awakened to new abilities. That was when I knew that I could use multiple Persona's". Onii-chan answered. Junpei-kun and Yukari-san seemed to buy it, I however didn't. I'll have to remember to question him further on it later. As the three were talking, I was talking to Mitsuru-senpai.

"How much further is it to the end of the first block, Mitsuru-senpai?".

She answered in her usual way, "The block ends in 2 floors, but I don't detect any Shadows on those floors, be cautious just I case".

"Okay Mitsuru-senpai, we'll see you back at the entrance soon." As I ended the transmission with Mitsuru-senpai, I approached Junpei-kun, Yukari-san and Onii-chan.

"Come on, Mitsuru-senpai said there are only two floors left until we reach the end of the first block. She said, she couldn't detect any shadows ahead, that doesn't mean you can let down your guard, stay focused for now". They all nodded and proceeded to walk up the stairs. Junpei-kun and Yukari-san walked ahead of Onii-chan and I. I looked at him in an unconvinced way.

"I'll explain everything later once we get out of here okay, fully". He quietly whispered to me.

I nodded then said, "Yeah, you better" in a demanding way. He flinched, so I think he got the message.

Once we finally got to the 16th floor, I could see a clock like structure that was protecting the Staircase straight ahead of us, a teleporter on our left, that must take us back to the entrance, and a small briefcase on our right. I approached the staircase. The staircase was surrounded in a green force field. I touched it with my left hand, poking it, to see if I can pass through it, unfortunately nothing happened, then I could hear Mitsuru-senpai.

"It's a dead end Arisato, just get what's in that briefcase and meet me at the entrance, good job today". I nodded.

I walked over towards the briefcase and opened it. Inside it was a single piece of paper, on it was only two sentences, it read; _The electricity's hooked up. But, why do they need so much? There's only a school on this island_. It cut-off there, so I guessed there is more to this document than a couple of sentences, I'll have to find them. After checking the briefcase for anymore more information, I headed to the teleporter and made it to the entrance, where I was confronted with Mitsuru-senpai.

"Well done Arisato, I think you have all earned a night's rest". As she thanked us all, me extensively giving me a warm smile, we all headed back to the Dorm, where we were greeted by Akihiko-senpai.

Junpei-kun, Yukari-san and Onii-chan all looked exhausted so they headed to their rooms, I gave a look to Onii-chan, signalling that I still wanted an explanation about his powers, he returned the look I gave him, with a little nod. He then followed them up to their rooms. I turned and headed towards Mitsuru-senpai and presented her the document that was in the briefcase. "Mitsuru-senpai, I found this in the briefcase on the last floor of the block". She took it immediately from my hands and examined it in great detail. "I was thinking that I should collect these, to try and find out how Tartarus was created, with your permission of cause". For some reason Mitsuru-senpai looked conflicted, she turned and looked at Akihiko-senpai, he nodded slowly, then she turned back and looked at me.

"Okay Arisato, if you find out anything, relay the information to either me or Akihiko". I nodded with a smile and a yawn then I started to rub my eyes like I was a kid again, Mitsuru-senpai caught this and let out a small laugh. "My, are you tired Arisato" I slowly nod. "I think it's time you went to bed, I don't want you to get sick because of something trivial as being tired" thanked them both, wished them a goodnight then walked groggy to my room, being in Tartarus for that long must of took it out of me, to place it in a safe and secure place.

Once it was secure, I quickly got changed into my plain, orange pyjamas and then went to the floor below to see onii-chan and hear his explanation. As I got to the first floor I could hear a door creak open, I immediately hid around the corner so I was hidden, it was out of two options because I knew onii-chan will be in his bed. If it was Junpei-kun he would constantly try and flirt with me about my figure how mature I look, that and I would never hear the end of it, however if it is Akihiko-senpai I will probably get scolded by him for being on the wrong floor. As I peeked around the corner there was no one there, that was when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Mina-tan? W-What are you doing here?" The voice was familiar. I turned around to see Junpei-kun with a towel around his head, he obviously came out of the shower. Once he pulled the towel off of his head I could see his rosy cheeks.

"Junpei-kun, I was trying to find Onii-chan", I asked.

"He is still in his room I think", he replied.

"Thank you Junpei-kun." I bow and thank him. I looked back up at him, with his face all red for some reason, he must off have caught a cold for being in the shower too long.

what's wrong? Your face is all red". I said to him, while he put his towel back over his head.

"Uh, Mina-tan y-your uh *cough* your chest is showing". I looked down, noticing that two out of three buttons were loose, practically exposing my chest area. I immediately turned around. While my whole face turned red from embarrassment, I fastened the buttons then turned to face Junpei-kun and pinned him against the wall.

"Don't you dare say anything to anyone" I warned him.

"Hey it's okay". He said. I then let go of him, then he dusted himself off. Then said "It's not like I got a peak and found out that you have a thing for small puppies, well I guess you are a girl." Before I could get him and make him pay for the comments, he ran into his room and locking it.

After vowing to get Junpei-kun tomorrow, I head to onii-chan's room to get an explanation. Once I enter, I can see him at his desk reading a book, he then saw me at the door.

"Mina, I suppose you want an explanation. "He said, putting his book down.

"I just want to know how you did it, that's all." I replied to him. He then pointed to his bed, instructing me to sit down on it.

He then took a deep breath and said. "Are you ready, because you are going to be here a while."

I nodded and listened to his explanation. Apparently he has this ability called the Wild Card, where he can fuse and summon different Persona's. He also said, he gets help from a man with a long nose called Igor and a girl in a blue, elevator attendant dress, called Elizabeth. While at night he is visited by a young girl, just like me, however I'm visited by a young boy. As the night progresses, Onii-chan thought it would be best to continue the conversation about the young children at a later date, once we find out something about them. Once we were finished talking, I wished Onii-chan a good night and then went straight to my room.

**24/04/2009**

In the morning, I walked to school, with aches and pains all over my body from last night in Tartarus, alone since that everyone had already left. I arrived at the school gates, when I saw two girls talking with each other. One of them said" Is it just me, or have there been more weird people around lately?".

The other girl, a slightly louder student said "You're talking about the Apathy Syndrome, right? My neighbour has that... He grosses me out. Sometimes I think that I might have it too, and it depresses me".

The one from before then nudged her friend and let out a smile that spread from one side of her face to the other and said. "Well I have something that will cheer you up, you know that the sport clubs are recruiting new members." her friend nodded. " Well that means that Arisato-kun from Toriumi-sensei will probably take part in one. Hopefully it would be one where we get to see his stuff". Both of the girls let out loud laughter. I pushed past them, not wanting to make enemies of them however, I apologised. They seemed to forgive me, once they saw who I was.

After class, I went to ask the class representative what clubs are available. Since that the Archery club was a no-go I had to join a sports club, sooner or later I would have to join one anyway, so I better join one now so I don't get Onii-chan on my back for not joining one. Once I spoke to the class representative, he told me that the only girl sport clubs that were available, were the Tennis club, or the Volleyball club. Since that I have played Tennis before, I decided to join that club. He told me, to get to the Tennis team, I had to go to the Hallway near the Laboratory on the first floor, I bowed to thank him, then went to Onii-chan to join our clubs.

Once we arrive at the hallway near the laboratory, we split up to our appropriate clubs, he had decided to join the track team, I guess those girls will get what they wanted after all. He said to me, that he would try and meet me at the field where the girls were practising. After I waved him goodbye I headed to where they were the girls were practising. As I entered the changing rooms, I came across one of our Sensei's, she saw me open the door to the changing rooms, and approached me. I recon signed her because she teaches Economics.

"I guess you're here to join the tennis club" she said in an unenthusiastic way. "I'm the club advisor". She said in the same unenthusiastic way. She then led me to the field where the team was training. As we slowly approached the rest of the team, I could see one of the girls performing extraordinary well.

"So, you all have a new teammate. She's Minako Arisato from class 2-F. Everybody be nice to her, okay?" Ms Kanou-sensei said. For being the club advisor, she didn't seem interested in the club.

I looked toward the rest of the girls and bowed "Nice to meet you all! I'll do my best."

Then one of the girls started to walk towards me. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get along just fine". At least I feel welcome in this club.

The club advisor then said "Um, who was the leader for the juniors".

That was when the girl who was extraordinary at her game stepped forward. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail, glistening grey eyes, pale pink skin and light pink lipstick on. "That would be me". The girl answered.

Then Ms Kanou-sensei turned around. "Oh, good. I'll leave the rest of you. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do here anyway". Then she let out a small laugh as she walked back towards the changing rooms.

When she was out of view from the rest of us, I turned towards the team and said, "What kind of advisor is she anyhow?"

That was when one of the other girls tried to mimic her voice even her laugh, "I don't really know anything! Tee-hee!".

Another girls laughed at the voice the other girl did, "Haaa! That sounds exactly like her. She's too old to try to act cute like that".

However even though we were having fun, the girl from before said, "C'mon, let's get back to practise!" She then looked towards me. "You're Minako-san, right? I'm Rio Iwasaki, a junior like you. I'm in charge of the juniors in the club, so don't hesitate to ask anything. This club meets on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. We don't meet for a few days before exams, so keep that in mind".

I thank her. We practise for a bit, before Onii-chan shows up and walks me back to the dorm. I bid the team goodbye. That night instead of going into Tartarus, I decided to study for the night.

**25/04/2009**

In the morning, I walked to school with Yukari-san and Junpei-kun. We came across two students talking about a bookstore making its grand opening. I'll have to go there once finish up at school.

After school had ended, I headed to Paulownia Mall, to improve our weapons and armour and then stocked up on supplies. I then headed to the bookstore. Once I got there, there was a girl, around about my age with teal colour hair and a Gekkoukan uniform with a bunch of books. The books she was carrying were swaying from side to side.

I call out to her, "Hey do you want a hand with those?".

A small, timid voice came out of the girl, "No it's fine." She said as she exited the door. I then turned and browsed the books on the nearby shelf. Once I selected a few I made my way to the counter, where an old man gently took the books from my hand. The old man scanned the books while an old woman, his wife I'm guessing, but them in a bag. Once the old man had finished scanning the books he spoke to me

"Hey, you're a student, aren't you? You must b from Gekkoukan High, right? That means that you've probably seen the persimmon tree there".

"No sir, I haven't". I answered.

"It was planted right beside a walkway in a courtyard at the school". The old man said. After a long silence, his wife turned to me and said, in a small croaky voice.

"I'm sorry. He's rambling on like an old man"

I shook my head, "Nonsense. I can still see the youth in you both."

The old woman said with a sweet smile, "That is awfully kind of you dearly, however I don't think that is true."

I was about to say otherwise when I received a message from Yukari-san

_Minako-san_

_Will you come back to the dorm, I have something I have to tell you, it is about what happened in the explosion 10, years ago. I have discovered some information that I think you should see._

_Yukari_

After I read the message, I put my phone away and went immediately back to the dorm. Yukari-san was in the lounge with Onii-chan. Yukari-san motioned me to follow them upstairs. They led me to the fourth floor, in the meeting room. She opened the door and walked to the set of computers, she then started it up. She looked at Onii-chan in a quizzical way. He nodded. Yukari-san opened what looked like a video. Onii-chan then spoke to me.

"Now Mina, what we are about to show you might upset you".

The video played. There was a huge fire engulfing a kind of facility, it was roaring wildly.

"_Date - September 14 1999. Time - 11:58 pm.__" _a voice said.

_"Today was an utter disaster, one of the Shadows the Kirijo-sama had experimented on has escaped. Kirijo-sama wanted a report based on the behaviour of the Shadow and if there have been any changes. I honestly think he treats the Shadow as it was one of his children. This Shadow escaped the facility and caused destruction on the Moonlight Bridge, resulting in two cars exploding and the deaths of two adults, while only injuring two of the three children and were found alive but unconscious. The third was a two-year-old infant, she was thankfully unharmed. One of the head scientists sent out one of our weapons in order to test to see if it can retrieve or capture the Shadow however, it failed and was badly damaged. What is strange is that, there were no adults found in the second car. The boss said that fatalities were a necessity, He said we needed data to study on how Shadows react to humans. He said that the deaths will be ruled under a car accident even though we caused it. This unfortunately was his last order for us, because he got caught in an explosion and died in the process. I fear that our time is getting closer-zzzzzzz."_

In the video there was a loud explosion that turns the screen blank, it ended. I just stood there not moving, with tears flowing from my eyes, like a waterfall. They caused the deaths of my parents and Naoto's as well; but instead of feeling angry and upset at them, I just felt pity for them. I couldn't help but feel sad that they lost their lives to something that would endanger the world. But there was one thing that was bugging me about what that scientist said; what did he mean, he only found the bodies of Naoto's parents, why weren't ours found. I mean, we know that they... they died then, so where were they.

"Hey Mina, you okay" I was snapped back to reality by Onii-chan's voice. I gave a little nod. I then asked them the obvious question.

"W-What did he mean, they only found two bodies, that were Naoto's parents? Where are ours?".

They both shrugged their shoulders. Yukari-san was the first to answer. "I don't know, bit at least we know one thing, whoever owns this video, they created the shadows and Tartarus." We all nodded, at least we were getting somewhere, about here the shadows and Tartarus comes from, but I still get the feeling that we are nowhere near the full truth to finding out what they are.


	10. Shadows On A Train

**26/04/2009**

After watching that video last night, I didn't get much sleep. Too many questions were still in my head; What happened to our parents? Where are they if they disappeared? Who were the group that conducted the experiments on the shadow? And, why was video that in our Dorm? However, I had to push these questions to one side for now; as for today, I awoke with a thumping headache and a dripping nose, so I decided that it would be best if I stayed in the dorm for the full day, reading the books I bought from the book store in the lounge. Yukari-san walked up to me, that morning to see if I was okay. Once I said that I was okay, but wanted to spend the day in the dorm, she left with Junpei-kun and Onii-chan. They didn't return until it was 8pm, they seemed to enjoy themselves, since that they spent the remain of the night, telling me all about their day.

**27/04/2009**

In the morning, I awoke with a slightly better head, but still with a cold. Instead of staying off school, I trudged my way onto the tram, trying not to spread my germs onto Yukari-san and Onii-chan. Once we arrive at the school gates I hear two students talking.

"Hey aren't we having a special assembly, this morning? The boy asked to the girl, walking next to him.

"Yeah. I heard from a couple of people that the principle got jealous of Kirijo-senpai's speech last week, he scheduled his own speech to compete with her." The girl said.

Then as loud as the boy possibly could, he said "What? Seriously! Why do we have to suffer because of his ego?" The conversation between the two died down. I guess we have an assembly with the principle. Well I guess I should have stayed at the dorm.

As the assembly begins one of our sensei's introduce the principle. "We'll now begin this morning's assembly. First, our principle has some words he'd like to share with you. Please give him a warm welcome." There was then a small wave of claps coming from the students. As the principle approached the podium the claps started to die down.

Yukari-san turned to face Junpei-kun, Onii-chan and I. "What's the deal with the assembly? … You think it's about the recent incidents?"

I say to her, "I don't know, he would know that S.E.E.S is a club, but I think that's all he knows about us."

Junpei-kun and Onii-chan both nodded at the same time. Then Onii-chan said, "The Principle doesn't know anything about the Shadows, anyway so don't fret over it."

That calmed down Yukari-san. Then Junpei-kun chimed in, saying. "I just hope this doesn't take too long". The principle then started his speech.

"Ahem. Today, I'd like to tell you about my, um, vision for this school year. As you are aware, strange incidents have been reported lately". That made me and Yukari-san turn to each other with shocked faces. If he knows about the Apathy Syndrome, then how much more does he know. "It is my firm belief that none of you are involved. However, if we want to better our school, then we all need to accept responsibility for change. Dig deep down inside, and tap into your imaginations. ...But don't lose touch with reality. As they say 'There's no use crying over spilt milk'. This is the key to reaping all the rewards that school has to offer".

Why does this speech seem familiar? Yukari-san turned to me and whispered, "Wait a minute... Doesn't this remind you of Kirijo-senpai's speech?"

Junpei-kun whispered to us as well. "Yeah, you're right. What's up with that?".

As his speech went on, I could feel myself getting more tired. Before I had realised, I had fell asleep...

I awoke in the classroom for homeroom. As I lifted my head up of the desk, I saw Onii-chan talking with Kenji-kun and Junpei-kun. Once their eyes met mine, they walked over to me. Kenji-kun seemed the most worried out of the three.

"Minako! You look like that you are better now. What happened?" Kenji-kun said in a worrying tone.

I answered as frank as I possibly could. "I black-out sometimes, it's okay though, nothing to worry about". I was then saved from giving a full explanation to Kenji-kun when one of our Sensei's opened the door, to start the lesson, it was Ono-sensei that teaches History. As soon as he entered the classroom we all rushed to our seats, effectively starting the lesson.

Near the end of the Lunch period, Kirijo-senpai entered the classroom. That was when everyone in the classroom stopped talking and turned and look towards her, as she was approaching Onii-chan and I.

"Arisato". Kirijo-senpai asked.

"W-which one Kirijo-senpai". I asked, while nervous because of the students around us staring.

"Both of you, preferably; if you can that is of course." She answered. Then continued with what she wanted to say. "I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you both after school. I have a special request for you both.".

"What kind of request?" Onii-chan asked.

Kirijo-senpai answered. "It's only to help me with a little business, nothing strenuous I can assure you. I'll tell you more about it after school, okay? Au revoir." With that, she walked out of the room, then all conversations from around the room resumed.

I turned to Onii-chan, who looked curious. "What do you think she wants?" he questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing either. Then the Sensei for our Mathematics stepped through the door. We then returned to our seats for the lesson.

After all of the classes were finished for the day, Kirijo-senpai came back into the classroom to talk to us.

"I apologise for making the both of you to wait. To make a long story short, I want you both to join the student council". We were both taken aback by what she proposed.

"Why, we haven't done anything like this before?" I said. Onii-chan shared my opinion on the matter.

"Why so sudden?" He asked.

"I know it's all so sudden. It's not like you'd have to participate in every activity. Just come to the student Council room when you have time."

Onii-chan answered in his own unique manner, "Is that all?".

Kirijo-senpai then answered back, "Yes, that's it. I just want you to join. Being President is very time-consuming. I'd like to have additional help available in the event of an emergency." Kirijo-senpai then turned to face me, "You understand my situation... I'm asking you since you know what it takes to be a leader." She then turned towards Onii-chan. "And I'm asking you, because you will always keep her right, whatever the situation, so will you accept."

I put my hand towards the top of my head in a saluting pose. "Roger". This earned a chuckle from both Kirijo-senpai and Onii-chan.

Onii-chan said, "Sure, I'll join. If it takes some of the stress off of you then you can count me in."

Kirijo-senpai then took a deep breath. " I knew I could count on you both. I've already made an appointment for you with the faculty advisor. But, you'll have to go to the Faculty Office on your own. I'm sorry I made the arrangements without your permission, but I hope you understand the position I'm in. Please go to the Faculty Office. I'll be waiting for you both in the student Council room."

With that out of the way, Kirijo-senpai quickly bowed and exited the classroom. Onii-chan and I immediately headed for the faculty office. Once there, I knock on the door and wait for permission to enter. Once it is given, we both entered the Faculty Office.

"Oh, Minako, Minato. How can I help you?" Toriumi-sensei asked.

I was the first to talk to her. "Kirijo-senpai said that we had to come to you about joining the Student Council".

"Oh, yes. I heard from Mitsuru. The both of you only need is read this and sign here." she said. We both approached the contract that allows us to join the Student council. It practically states the obvious rules for being in the Student council; Don't misuse your power, Respect all members of the Student Council and Always listen to the president. We both sigh the contract.

Once we finished sighing the contracts, she took them, and filed them into a folder. With the other members, and wished us good luck in the Student Council.

Not wanting to make Kirijo-senpai wait any longer, we went to the Student Council room on the second floor. Once we opened the door Kirijo-senpai greeted us. "Ah. Minako, Minato. Glad that you could make it. Please come in." She then turned to the rest of the members on the student council. "Everyone, this is Minato and Minako Arisato. They'll be joining us in Student Council".

One boy with gray-ish black hair said "The Twins huh". He then introduced himself. "I'm Hidetoshi Odagiri. I supervise the Disciplinary Committee."

Then a younger girl with long brown hair and glasses stood up, bowed and then said in a shy, quite voice. "I'm Chihiro Fushimi, the treasurer. I'm a sophomore, and um... I'm still learning the ropes, so... please be patient with me, please".

Onii-chan was the first to speak to the group. " Nice to meet you all.

Then it was my turn, I bowed and said. "I'll do my best".

Then Hidetoshi-kun said "My so formal. The pair of you must be talented if the president hand-picked you both."

Kirijo-senpai then approached us and said, "Today, we'll just do introductions. It'll be your jobs to help us. From now on, you'll both have my permission to enter the Student Council Room whenever you need it. That includes after school, too." She then turned towards the rest of the group again and said. "I think that will be all for today. You call all go home now." As the students bid us farewell, we decided to walk back to the dorm with Kirijo-senpai.

Once we got back to the dorm, Onii-chan and I were bombarded by Junpei-kun. "Yo! I heard Kirijo-senpai asked you both to join the Student Council. Kirijo-senpai are you sure you want them both, since that they just transferred here not too long ago."

Kirijo-senpai then answered Junpei-kun with her explanation. "I need some assistance, that's all. I won't let the responsibilities stack to high, I assure you. Why are you interested in joining too, Iori?"

Junpei-kun the backed away from us. "Oh, uhh... I'll pass. But, thanks for the offer."

Since I could still feel the effects of my cold from the previous day I went to bed early.

**28/04/2009**

The next day, school seem to go by so fast. I had a little work to do for the student council, then decided that I had done enough work. I then saw Yukari-san at the school gates. "Oh, Minako... finish your duties for the council?" She said.

I nodded. "Yeah". There was a long silence as we walked away from the school grounds. I then started to speak to Yukari-san, but in a quieter, bashful tone. "U-Um, Y-Yukari-san do you w-want to go s-somewhere?"

She then turned to face me. She could probably see my burning red cheeks. "Sure, I was planning on going back to the dorm anyway."

I then gave her the biggest smile that I could muster. "Thanks, come' on I know a relaxing place."

I decided to take her to Chagall Cafe in Paulownia Mall. I made my order of regular coffee while Yukari-san went for an espresso. Once we received our drinks I paid for our drinks, while Yukari-san tried to make me reconsider me paying for her, but in the end I asked her out so I get to treat her. After a while of no, one talking and we each drinking our coffee's, Yukari-san was the first to speak.

"U-Um, well... There's something I need to say to you."

She also seemed nervous about something. Whatever it was, it was troubling her immensely. "What is it?

"Um... You probably might not remember, but... Um... When we visited Minato at the hospital... You know, after the dorm was attacked by a shadow and then you both discovered your persona's. You know how I said all those things to you before he woke up? Like, 'you're the same as me,' and 'you're alone,' and stuff about your parents... Um... I think I might've been making assumptions about you. I mean, I lost my dad, but in yours and Minato's case it's both your parents...". Yukari-san said.

When Yukari-san was talking about my parents, I looked down at the cup in front of me. I can understand why she was nervous about now. If I was her, I wouldn't know how to approach the subject. She continued, trying not to invoke any painful memories, which on this subject in particular was hard to do. "And even though things may seem the same, people react to them differently... But I ignored how you must've felt and forced my own opinions onto you. I've been worrying all this time, that I might've said some unfair things to you that day... And I want to properly apologise for it. I'm sorry." I looked up, facing her.

"It's okay Yukari-san, I understand. I would have acted the same way if I was you. So there is no need to worry over it." I said with a comforting smile. This made her smile as well.

She then spoke in a much happier tone. "Still. I believe that we are from similar circumstances. I've never had anyone who could understand it around me before. It's different for everyone else at school; they have both their parents at home. They can complain about how they'll get yelled at if they come home late, or get a bad score on an exam. When it's me... When I hear stuff like that... I just feel jealous. But I hate feeling that way, so I hide it... And because I can't tell anyone that, I feel distant. I felt lonely. So when I heard about you, I felt that you and Minato could save me from that"

Yukari-san then had a wider grin on her face. I liked it more when she's like this, it shows off her cute smile. "Yikes! Sorry! I'm being selfish again, I know. But the fact that you and Minato are a part of our group now makes me feel a lot better. I'm especially glad that you joined us."

After that comment, my entire face turned a lighter shade of red. To hide my embarrassment, I looked down towards the cup of coffee.

"Haha, I'm just going around in circles with this pity party, aren't I? But... that's how I really feel". Yukari-san said.

After Yukari-san finished apologising to me about what she said in the hospital, we finished our cups of coffee. After a while I could feel a cold breeze coming into the cafe. "It's starting to get a little cold out. Let's head back."

I looked at Yukari-san, she only had a T-Shirt and Jeans on, while I had a coat on. I looked at her, she had her arms folded, and close to her chest trying to keep warm; However, I could tell that she was cold by the way she was shivering... I could suffer the cold for a bit. I took off my coat and handed it to her. "Here Yukari-san, put this on, It'll keep you warm."

"N-No it's okay. I'm not that cold anyway. What will you use to keep warm?" She tried to deny that she wasn't cold. I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"It's okay Yukari-san, I don't want you getting a cold now". She then backed down and put on my coat.

"Thanks, but what about you?" She asked. She must care for my well-being as much as I care for hers.

"It's okay. If we hurry to the dorm, the cold won't be as bad. "I said. She nodded, so to get away from the cold, we ran back to the dorm.

When we both got back to the dorm, Yukari-san handed my coat back to me and headed b

straight to her for the night, as did I.

**08/05/2009**

The morning at school went by fairly quickly, so when it became Lunchtime Toriumi-sensei approached my desk.

"Ah, there you are, Arisato-san. I'd like a word with you. You haven't joined any committees yet, have you?" I shook my head. "Right then, I know this is sudden, but there's some positions that just came available that I'd like you to take on. I mean, students are obligated to join a school committee. I'll let you choose which on you'd like to join. Which of these would you rather join? The School Health Committee or the Library Committee?"

Without even thinking about which one to join, I decided that I wanted to join the Library Committee. Once I told her my decision, there was a wide grin plastered on her face. Mostly because she dealt with it straight away. "All right, Thank you. Well, go over to the Library after school today." She said as she walked off, out of the classroom. Since that I said to her that I would join the Library Committee, I decided to go straight there after school was out.

Once I found where the Library was, I looked around to see if I could see anyone in charge,

I couldn't see anyone of importance, until I saw Ounishi-Sensei, I recognised her because she teaches Science. She seems to be looking for someone... probably me. Instead of wasting time for her to look for me, I walked up to her; once she saw me, she started to talk.

"Ah, Minako-san, there you are. Toriumi told me that you would be joining us. This way please." We then walked to a reception table, which was being used to return and rent books to other students. There was a girl, she looked like the same age as Kirijo-senpai and Sanada-senpai, tending to the reception area. Ounishi-Sensei spoke to the students around the area that were a part of the Library Committee. "Is everyone here?" The students nodded. "Allow me to introduce Minako Arisato from Class 2-F. She'll be joining the Library committee." She then looked at me. "If there's anything you don't understand... Oh, let's see... Hasegawa!"

Ounishi-Sensei called out to a girl that was at the booth that was handling books that were being returned. She has short, curly, dark grey hair as well as grey eyes and light fair skin. The girl spoke to us, "Yes, Ma'am?

Ms. Ounishi-Sensei spoke again. "You're on duty today, right? Teach her how to get around here." The girl nodded. "Well then, I'll leave the rest to you." That was when Ounishi-Sensei walked off towards another student.

The older girl turned to me. "Well then... could you come over here so I can explain." We walked over to the reception desk." The older girl was showing me how to categorise the books and how to work the desk.

Then a mixture of both boys and girls around the same age as the girl next to me, walked up to us, "U-Um, Saori-san? Excuse me, but we, um..." and then she said. I'm guessing the older girl is called Saori Hasegawa.

The older girl said to the other girl. "Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't notice. Please feel free to go home. I'll take care of the rest for today."

As the group of girls started to walk away, one of them said to us, the girl next to me in particular, "We're really sorry. See you later..." Was the reason that they left... because of me.

The older girl then turned to face me, she must have been able to sense, what I was feeling because she gave me a reassuring smile. "Oh, please don't think that the others aren't welcoming you to the club, They're all just very busy." She then placed her left hand onto her head as if contemplating something, "Um... Let's see, where should I start explaining things to you...? Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm Saori Hasegawa."

I bowed and said" I'm very pleased to meet you, I'm Minako Arisato." For some reason she seemed slightly annoyed.

"Heh... There's no need to be so formal, I'm a junior, just like you. You don't have to be polite to me"

Not wishing to question her further, I just simply accepted it. "All right". This seemed to make her very happy.

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear that. The reason why they were formal towards me is because, I am two years older than you, 1 year older than them. I studied abroad, and took some time off from school. I'm the oldest student in school right now. That's why the upperclassmen all speak politely to me. I really wish they'd stop... but I've pretty much given up about it. Still, considering that we've just met, it'd be nice if you didn't feel you had to be like that around me. Could you just try?"

I nodded and let out a small laugh, "No special treatment for you! Got it."

Saori-san then let out her own laugh, "Heh... I'm glad to hear that."

After a small chat, Saori-san gave me another quick run-down on what to do for my library committee, once that was out of the way we walked together until we reached the school gates, we then walked our separate ways. As I made my way back to the Dorm, I could see no one on the streets, apart from The Lost. I have saw quite a number of them these last couple of days. I wonder what's happening.

As I got entered the Dorm, I was greeted by Kirijo-senpai. She said, "Welcome back." She invited me to take a seat next to her and across from Sanada-senpai; sitting next to him was Onii-chan, "We were just discussing the big shadow that appeared at the dorm last month."

Onii-chan said, "It's been a month since the attack, yet I'm certain that won't be the last time they appear outside of Tartarus."

Sanada-senpai asked Onii-chan, "Why do you say that?"

"Since that you said before that Shadows feed off of humans, that turns them into The Lost, and I'm not sure about you guy's; but I have saw a lot of them lately, so it only goes to show that the Shadows are gathering their strength to launch an attack on us." Onii-chan said. I looked at Kirijo-senpai, with a small smile on her face.

"I thought so too." Kirijo-senpai said.

Sanada-senpai said, "True... Lately, it seems like The Lost are everywhere, so something must be going on."

I then said to the three of them, "If it's okay for me to ask Kirijo-senpai, I would recommend for all of us to get to have an early night, in case there is a shadow attack sometime this week."

Kirijo-senpai nodded her head, "I agree. I want to add that we all should get to the dorm immediately after school is out." She then turned to Sanada-senpai. "Akihiko can you tell Iori and Takeba about this week's sleeping scheduled."

As Sanada-senpai was heading upstairs to tell Junpei-kun and Yukari-san, Onii-chan and I headed upstairs with him to our rooms we then split up into our own rooms. Once I got into my room, I laid my head onto my pillow and fell asleep.

I awoke, thinking that it was the next day; however, when I got up and looked out of the window, the dark night sky had been replaced by a sickly green colour... It was the Dark Hour. Then I heard a voice behind me. The boy from last time was sitting on my bed, I just stood there watching him. He then spoke, "Hi, how've you been? Tomorrow there will be a full moon. Be careful. A new ordeal awaits you..."

I ask the young boy, "What kind of ordeal?"

The boy answers, "You will encounter one of THEM. You must prepare for the ordeal. I'll come see you again when it's over."

Then something came to my mind, Is Onii-chan having the same chat with the girl, he speaks to. I ask the young boy a question. "Wait before you go; do you know a girl, around the same age as you."

The buy answered, "I do know her, but I can't seem to remember where though. Well, it's probably nothing, Goodbye for now." He then faded form existence, like he wasn't there in the first place.

Since that he wasn't coming back, I went back to my bed, with what he said stuck in my head. If what he meant by 'one of THEM' is appearing tomorrow, we'll need to be careful and be ready for anything.

**09/05/2009**

In the morning at school, I was approached by Sanada-senpai, "Hi, Minako. How's the training coming along in Tartarus?"

I answer him honestly, "I think we are doing alright, since that we discovered Onii-chan's power to change his Persona, it has helped a lot with getting through Tartarus."

He replies with a smile on his face, "His power... It's something else, did you know he could do that?" I shake my head. "Well, we're lucky to have you two apart of the team. Anyway my wound will heal up in no time, and then I'll be able to join you on the front line, but don't just rely on me."

After school was out, I waited for Onii-chan to finish from his class. Once he got out of his classroom, we were discussing what we found out last night. Apparently the little girl that appears for him during the Dark Hour, appeared last night, to tell him the same thing that the little boy told me. There is going to be an attack tonight by a big Shadow.

When we got back to the dorm, I made sure that the weapons that we had, were at a decent quality to withstand an attack on the Dorm, in case shadows decide to attack us again. As I checked the weapon cache one last time, the time ticked over to Midnight – The Dark Hour. We went immediately to the Command room, when we got there Kirijo-senpai and Sanada-senpai were already there; Kirijo-senpai was at the computers searching for something. Kirijo-senpai noticed us when we walked into the room.

"Arisato? What are you both doing here?" She asked.

Onii-chan answered first, "We couldn't shake the feeling, that a Shadow will appear tonight."

She had a small smile on her face, for a second but quickly disappeared as fast as it appeared. "We had the same feeling as well. I'm trying to locate it, but to no avail." She then let out a heavy sigh out of frustration.

Sanada-senpai then tried to make Kirijo-senpai to give the machine a rest for now. " Come 'on Mitsuru, I think you've had enough for today. Anyway I don't think one will show"

She let out another sigh, "Yeah, you're probably right". But the small children said that one would appear. Were they wrong?

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking Kirijo-senpai, what are you doing?" I asked.

She turned away from the computer and looked at us and said, "I was trying to search for a Shadow, like last month; By using Penthesilea to find it, and then try to pinpoint its exact location using the computer here, it has a map of the whole town. But I can't find anything."

Then Onii-chan asked her, "But, I thought you couldn't scan outside of Tartarus?"

She answered him a bit embarrassed, "To be honest, I lack the power... Maybe this is the best Penthesilea can do in terms of data gathering. Although, the power of Persona seems to be much broader than I thought" She then looked at Onii-chan intently. "He even has the ability to switch Persona's in the middle of battle. There's something special about your power, Arisato. It hasn't been that long since your awakening, either." She then looked at me. "Which begs the question, since that you two are siblings does that mean that you will inherit this as well."

I kept quiet, not knowing if I did or not.

Sanada-senpai then walked up to us and put his arm on Onii-chan's right shoulder and smiled, "In the end, it's up to you whether or not you can reach her full potential."

There was then a beeping noise coming from the computer, which grabbed Kirijo-senpai's attention. She ran over to the machine, "Huh... It's a Shadow!"

Sanada-senpai was speechless, "What? You actually found one?"

Kirijo-senpai then tensed up a bit as she gazed at the computer screen intently, "Wait, something's not right. The reading is too big. We've never encountered anything like" Onii-chan looked at me and nodded. I did the same, we were both thinking the same thing. The children were right.

"You mean, it's one of those... that attacked the dorm." Sanada-senpai said.

"...It must be." Kirijo-senpai said.

There was then a large grin on Sanada-senpai's face, "well then, this is gonna be fun. I'll wake up the others." Kirijo-senpai nodded. He then ran to the door to wake up Junpei-kun and Yukari-san. He returned as fast as he left.

Yukari-san came through the door, already out of breath, "We're here".

Junpei-kun was acting aggressive, "Where is it? I'll rip it a new one!" He then looked at Onii-chan and I with a curious look. "When did you guys get here?"

Kirijo-senpai answered, "They couldn't sleep, so they stopped to help. Anyway, we've detected a Shadow outside of Tartarus. We don't know for sure, but we think it's another big one. We have to defeat any of them we find, as quickly as possible. Most people don't know that the Dark Hour exists. But, if half the city is destroyed, will be panic. That must be avoided at all costs."

There was now a large grin on Junpei-kun's face, "In other words, we need to kick some ass, right? Well count me in!" Yukari-san let out a small sigh.

Kirijo-senpai turned to Sanada-senpai and said in a calm but demanding voice, "Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the Chairman."

Sanada-senpai didn't seem to detect the way she commanded him to stay here. "What! No! I'm going with them."

Kirijo-senpai then made Sanada-senpai back down, "You still need to recover, You'll just be a hindrance"

Sanada-senpai seemed surprised by what Kirijo-senpai said, "What".

It was then my turn to talk him down. I stood in front of him and said, "Please Senpai. We'll handle this, trust me okay."

Kirijo-senpai then said, "Have faith in them, Akihiko... They're ready."

Sanada-senpai looked frustrated, "Damn it...Fine"

Junpei-kun then put his arm around Onii-chan's shoulder, and then pointed to themselves, "Don't worry Senpai, we've got it covered."

Kirijo-senpai then walked up to me and said, "We're counting on you"

I nodded and smiled, "Leave it to me, I'll get it done" All of them looked at me with reassured smiles... Well almost everyone.

"Guess it's pretty much decided that you're our leader, huh? Even though I actually WANT to lead."

As Junpei-kun said that, I moved away from him as fast as I could and went to Onii-chan and Yukari-san.

"Hey. What's that supposed to mean? My sister is doing the best she can. What, do you think you could do a better job?"

Junpei-kun and Onii-chan were standing in front of each other, both of them looking furious at each other. "Hey asshole, I never said I could be a better leader than her. All I said was, why give it to her when she doesn't even want to be the leader. Instead give it to me. You said yourself, Sanada-senpai, can't go tonight because of his injury and since that HE doesn't seem to care who leads, why can't I lead."

Kirijo-senpai broke it up, before it got too serious, "Iori, Arisato, stand down now." They both made a 'Tch' noise and then separated. Kirijo-senpai then said, "Whether one is a man or a woman doesn't factor into it. The responsibility falls to those that have the gift. And let me add, if you ever say or do anything to condescend to her because she's a woman."

"Oh, no, no, no, no! It's not like I look down on her or anything" Junpei-kun said.

Trying to defuse the situation, Sanada-senpai stepped in. "You four should hurry and go on ahead. Mitsuru, you need to get ready, right?" This seemed to calm Onii-chan, Kirijo-senpai and Junpei-kun down.

Kirijo-senpai then spoke to the four of us. "Indeed. Let's rendezvous in front of the station."

Yukari-san and Junpei-kun both walked on ahead, while I walked behind them with Onii-chan, leaving the dorm behind.

Once we got to the station, Onii-chan and Junpei-kun were as far away from each other, in order to avoid any conflicts. Yukari-san looked at me then pointed at Onii-chan, then at Junpei-kun. She then turned around and walked towards Junpei-kun. Yukari-san was off talking to Junpei-kun, probably about the same thing I was about to talk to Onii-chan about.

"Hey, can you cut Junpei-kun some slack. He only wanted to feel needed." I looked down feeling ashamed. "I kinda know how he feels" I said in a caring tone.

He sighed and then said, "I know... It's just... old habits of chastising people who want to offend our family."

"Looks like Junpei-kun is coming over, go and apologise" I said to him.

Before they could get a chance to apologise to each other however, someone was approaching, with what looked like on a motorbike, in the distance.

As the person on the motorbike was getting closer, I could see strands of red hair coming out of the biker's helmet. As the persona pulled up in front of us, I could tell who it was, before they removed their helmet. When the rider to off the helmet, they or I should say she" spoke to the four of us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting". The red-head said.

"Kirijo-senpai?" I said, where did she get that Motorcycle.

But before I could ask her about it, she started to explain how tonight will proceed, "Listen carefully, Tonight I will be providing support from here. Everything else will be the same. The Shadow is currently located inside a monorail, not far from the station. To get there you will have to walk on the tracks"

All of us looked surprised by Kirijo-senpai's way of proceeding. However, Junpei-kun was the one to voice our concern, "Are you serious? Isn't it dangerous?"

"Don't worry, no electrical equipment is operational during the Dark Hour, including the monorails." Kirijo-senpai answered.

I looked at her Motorcycle, "But, what about your Motorcycle?".

She answered again, but this time slightly embarrassed. "It's special. Now, if circumstances change, I'll notify you immediately. Let's get started".

I gestured to the team, "Come 'on guys let's go." They all nodded.

As we started to head towards the monorail, Kirijo-senpai said with a smile on the face, "I'll be expecting a sterling outcome.".

Once we were onto the tracks, Junpei-kun and Yukari-san were walking behind Onii-chan and I. I wanted tonight to go off without any problems, so I nudged Onii-chan and then looked back to Junpei-kun. He seemed to get the message, so he stopped walking with me and waited for them. I then could hear light steps coming towards me, I turned slightly to see a certain friendly brunette. Since that Onii-chan was busy with Junpei-kun, apologising to each other, I was trying to stay focused and to work out a strategy for defeating this Shadow, yet I couldn't help but feel something was going to happen once we finally get to the Shadow.

Yukari-san then suddenly spoke to me, startling me a little. "Hey, is everything all right? It's not what Stupei said earlier is it."

"Stupei?" I asked her, not knowing what she meant.

"You know, Junpei. It's the name I gave him; it fits him perfectly. Don't ya think." She said. We both let out small laughs. Up ahead we both spot one of the monorails, I signalled Junpei-kun and Onii-chan. We started to ran towards the Monorail in question. Yukari-san spoke first.

"This is it... right?"

Before I could answer, I could hear a voice in my head. "Can you all hear me?"

I looked around towards the others, "Yes. We can hear you, Kirijo-senpai. We've arrived at one of the monorails" I answered.

Yukari-san said, "We just got here, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

Kirijo-senpai replied back, "The readings are definitely coming from that monorail. Proceed with caution, and stay together." With that Kirijo-senpai stopped communicating to us. We then started to ad towards the monorail indicated by Kirijo-senpai.

Junpei-kun suddenly spoke, "My Persona's just beggin' to be used!"

I tried to calm him down a bit to avoid mistakes that he could make, "Don't worry, Junpei-kun. You'll get your chance. Just calm down for now." After I spoke to him, he seemed to calm down.

Since that I was the leader, I decided that I would enter the monorail first, but there was a little problem with that. "Um... c-could one of you give me a hand up, I c-can't reach." I stuttered because of the embarrassed. I wish I wasn't so small

Junpei-kun laughed a bit. Yukari-san then elbowed him in the gut.

"Ow! What was that for." He cried out in pain.

"Don't be such a jerk Stupei. Now help her up." Yukari-san said scolding him.

Before Yukari-san had a chance to hurt Junpei-kun again, he bent down onto his knee, and cupped his hands so he could help me onto the monorail. "Thanks, Junpei-kun" I told him.

He replied by saying, "Just being an everyday hero."

Once Junpei-kun helped me onto the monorail, it was Yukari-san's turn. She turned around to face Junpei-kun, "Don't look up." She shouted at him.

Junpei-kun tried to play it off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." but then said, "But, don't blame me if I happen to catch a glimpse."

Yukari-san looked towards me with an angry expression, "Say Minako... What do you say we bury Junpei here and leave him behind"?

I smiled at her, "Or we could tell Kirijo-senpai. Oh... I wonder what would happen to Junpei-kun after she is finished with him." That made Junpei-kun back away slightly and have his back turned while Yukari-san climbed onto the monorail.

I looked at Junpei-kun, "Okay, Junpei-kun your turn now." I offered him my hand onto the Monorail, he accepted it.

Once Junpei-kun was on, he started to look around. He then pointed to one of the seats. Next to one of the seats was a coffin. "This poor stiff must be a passenger."

Before I could turn back around to face Onii-chan, the doors suddenly started to shut, one by one. I held out my hand or Onii-chan to get on-board, but he was too late. The last door in the carriage, and probably in the entire monorail, was shut.

I could then hear Kirijo-senpai's voice, "What's wrong? What happened?"

I answered her, "All of the doors have shut. Leaving Onii-chan outside of the Monorail, and us trapped inside of it."

Kirijo-senpai answered, "It must be the Shadow... It knows you're there. Be ready for anything! Proceed with extreme caution."

"But, What about Onii-chan? He can't get onto the Monorail with all of the doors shut tight." I asked.

"He will return to me, for now." She said.

I could barely hear Onii-chan, but I think he said, "But... What about my Sister."

Junpei-kun then put his arm around me and said, "It's okay dude, I'll keep her from harm".

There was then a long pause before we could hear his voice again, "Fine. Mina, continue with the operation. I'll see you when you get back".

I nodded. I motioned the others to start moving on up the monorail. As we got past through the first carriage, the whole Monorail set the creepy tone ablaze. It made it extra creepy, when we started to hear voices.

Yukari-san voiced her opinion about the creepy Monorail, "This is so creepy". To add insult to injury, a Shadow jumped out of no-where, which caught us all by surprise. Before we had a chance to destroy it however, it started to glide away. Junpei-kun however wanted to chase at it.

"There it is. Come 'on let's get."

I agreed with Junpei-kun and started to run towards the escaping Shadow, when we heard Kirijo-senpai's voice again. "Wait! Something's not right... The enemy is acting strangely. I can also detect a large presence of Shadows, in the next carriage, I would exercise caution and strike the Shadows when they are not expecting it." I exchanged looks with Yukari-san and Junpei-kun to see if they were ready, they both nodded, so I opened the door to the carriage.

As I opened the door to the next carriage, a Shadow appeared in front of us... Until Junpei-kun destroyed it with one swing of his mighty sword. When Junpei-kun destroyed that Shadow, it gave Yukari-san and I time to aim at the other Shadows that noticed us. As we covered Junpei-kun with our arrows, Junpei-kun was able to take out two more Shadows, clearing the carriage. When the Shadows were taken care of, I asked Junpei-kun and Yukari-san, "Are you both okay?" They both nodded.

We then heard Kirijo-senpai in our head again, "Be careful, you three! I don't detect any movement, but stay alert! Oh, and Arisato, Minato made it to me without being harmed" I breathed a sigh of relief. However, it was short lived, when the Monorail started to move.

"Whoa, what the... Why're we moving". Junpei-kun frantically said.

Kirijo-senpai answered "It seems the Monorail is under the Shadows control."

"Uh... This doesn't look good." Junpei-kun said, pointing out the obvious.

Kirijo-senpai spoke to us again, "If we can't stop that train, it'll crash into another train."

"WHAT!" Yukari-san shouted. She then continued to speak to us worryingly, "Oh, god! What are we going to do?" I looked at Yukari-san and Junpei-kun, both of them worrying. I had to try and remain calm, I took a deep breath.

"Kirijo-senpai, the Shadow is controlling the train correct?" I asked.

"Yes, that is correct, why?"

"If we take out the Shadow it will lose control of the train, then it will stop". I explained.

Junpei-kun looked towards me with a bright smile across his face. "So, all we have to do, is destroy the Shadow. Well let's go and kick its ass. Where is it Kirijo-senpai".

"I sense a strong presence in the front car. That must be the one we're after." Kirijo-senpai said.

"Well come on then, let's go."

As we navigated our way through the Monorail, we came across multiple of Shadows that were easily dispatched, looks like out training at Tartarus is paying off. When we came to the front car, Kirijo-senpai spoke to us. "Your primary target is up ahead... Be prepared for a tough battle".

As I opened the door to the front, we saw the giant Shadow. It had a dark red/pink mask across its face. Half of his body was in different colours, the right side of its body was white, while the left side was black.

"There it is...What the hell? Is this the friggin' boss?" Junpei-kun said.

Yukari-san said to Junpei-kun, "We're in the front car; it's gotta be!"

Then I said, "Regardless, it's going to be paste in a minute. We'll use the same tactics as usual. Ready?" They both nodded.

As Junpei-kun charged at the Giant Shadow, Yukari-san and I covered him. "Kirijo-senpai, can you scan the Shadow for any weaknesses."

"I'll get back to you, hang on" She said. After A while Kirijo-senpai, came back and said "I'm sorry, but I couldn't find the Shadows weaknesses, but don't use ice attacks, it will repeal it."

With these instructions we hacked away at the Shadow with combined fire and wind attacks, until it's attacks were getting much slower. However, when we thought it was nearly finished, it summoned two smaller shadows. Junpei-kun displayed his displeasure, "Aww, come on! Stop with the summoning Bullshit." As Junpei-kun switched targets to one of the small shadows, I took out the other one with a couple of arrows. Once they were both taken care of, I notched an arrow and launched it into its mask, weakening it more. It was now on the ground, not moving. Without telling him, Junpei-kun charged at the Shadow, and summoning his Persona, "Hermes, use cleave". This decapitated the shadow. Moments later it dissolved into black paste.

"D-Did we m-make it in time?" Junpei-kun said, out of breath. The Monorail, kept its pace and didn't slow down. "Hey! Why're we still moving?"

Yukari-san then followed-up with, "We're going too fast! We have to put on the brakes or else..."

I stepped forward, "You guys, watch for more Shadows. I got this". I said, as I ran to the driver's compartment.

In front of me was a range of buttons and throttle. I took a deep breath and started to press every button and pull every throttle until... it started to slow down.

As I emerged from the driver's compartment, Yukari-san and Junpei-kun ran towards me. "Is everyone alright?" Kirijo-senpai spoke to us.

Yukari-san spoke for all of us, "Uh, y-yeah, we're okay. Ha, haha... My knees are shaking. Minako, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"Minako you're shaking." Yukari-san said. I looked down. She was right, my hands were shaking wildly.

"Huh, I guess you're right" I said as my vision was starting to blur and then eventually darken. The last thing I remember hearing, was Yukari-san, Junpei-kun and Kirijo-senpai shouting my name.


	11. Recuperation

**AN – Sorry about the late update, I had a lot of stuff to do for going to University. Somehow I'll try to balance this and the University work.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest (You know who you are)**

**Thanks for the review, Once I have time I'll go back and correct those grammatical errors.**

* * *

**Minako's POV**

When my eyes reopened, I was in an unfamiliar place. I was tucked into a comfy single bed. When I started to look around a bit more, I realised where I was and that I was alone. What I don't know is, why am I in a Hospital for?

The last thing I remember was that I stopped the monorail from colliding into another train and then I... I can't remember.

As I tried to sit up, I felt pain rushing through my body. I quickly retreated back into the position from before. When I raised my body again, I pushed past the pain and found out that I had bandages covering my left arm, (The arm where I... I... tried to end the pain for good) and from my waist to the top of my breasts. I also noticed that my arm and body wasn't only covered up in bandages, some parts were heavily bruised as well; However, the bandages and bruises didn't stop there, when I mustered up my courage to ignore the pain, I pulled the bed sheets off of me, to see how far the bandages reached; In the end I discovered that it spread to my legs as well. I tried to touch my legs bit the pain in my arm and chest forbid me from doing so. I immediately pulled back the cover over me.

The only part of me not covered in bandages was my right arm and my face. To anyone else I must have looked like a mummy.

"W-What? Where did these come from? Why am I here?"

As I spoke, a nurse rushed into the room checking the bandages in my arm first. "How are you feeling, Arisato-san?"

Not wanting to lie to a nurse, I spoke truthfully, yet still nervous. "Just some aches and sharp pains in my chest and in my arm."

As she was redressing the bandage on my arm, she asked. "May I ask; how did you sustain these injuries?"

I was hesitant to tell her the truth, but how was I supposed to explain the bruises. "Uh... Well... I got into an accident. Then the next thing I knew, I'm here"

"Is that all? Kirijo-san said it was during a Shadow attack".

"I uh... Don't know what you mean. W-What's a Shadow"

"Come on! Do you honestly think that The Kirijo family would have let you kids fight Shadows by yourself; The Kirijo group hired a select few to help you end the Shadow threat in whatever way possible." She said as she finished dressing the bandages on my arm.

The thing that made me calm down for her was, that she didn't mention what the long and jagged cut on my wrist was? before she bandaged it up. For that I'm thankful for. Kirijo-senpai must have told her about my... situation. She then moved over to the area around my chest. She gestured towards the area in question, "May I?" I nodded then she let out a small grin.

As she started to take the bandages off, I felt a cold breeze sweep onto my bare chest. "Um... Can I ask you something?".

"Of course".

"Um... Has anyone visited me since I came here?"

"Three boys and a girl visited you, I'm guessing they are other Persona users. The boy with blue hair, another boy with a cap, an older boy with silver hair and finally a girl with brown hair." She said as she finished redressing the bandages. "However, Mitsuru wasn't there with them, but she contacted me later, to ensure that you received the best help possible, and that she will talk to you later about what happened during that attack".

Of because she wants to see me, probably to scold me for not looking after myself. "Okay." With that she told me to lie down and to get some sleep, however before I could state otherwise my vision started to blur again.

* * *

Once I awoke, what seemed like hours later to the sound of a person trying to calm down three other people; however, because of my lucid state, I could barely make out some voices and some words.

"He... Note... Back..." As I stirred in the bed, trying to wake myself from my lucid state, I was trying to think who those voices belonged to and what they meant. After a while of stirring in the bed, I slowly opened my eyes to see Sanada-senpai, Junpei-kun, Onii-chan and Yukari-san huddled around each other.

"Um... Hey guys. What are you doing here"?

The four of them were snapped away from their conversations and turned around to face me. The four of my friends turned with a long wide smile on each of their faces. Two faces in particular seemed to be overjoyed.

"Minako" Yukari-san and Onii-chan cried out. While Onii-chan stayed near my bed, Yukari-san leaped next onto an empty space on the bed to my left, cradling my body tenderly.

"Minako, I-We missed you. You had us all worried" Yukari-san said, with tears starting to form in her eyes. I looked around the room, I could see the same expression on all of their faces. Being Thankful that I recovered but I can see the hurt in their eyes as well, because I didn't tell them about me being hurt.

"Hey Yuka-tan don't ya think that's a bit close. N-Not that I'm complain'en."

Yukari-san then gave Junpei-kun the angriest look ever; A look that could even scare a ghost away. Sanada-senpai noticed it as well.

"Uh, Junpei. Why don't we look around for a bit?" Sanada-senpai said as he placed his arm on Junpei-kun's shoulder.

"But I wanted to ask Yuka-tan and Mina-tan something." Junpei-kun said, while being ushered out of the room by Sanada-senpai.

"Well you can ask them later."

"Well, I might as well ask, why did you need the class roster for 2-E?"

"I'll explain later." Then the door shut tight, so we couldn't hear any more of their conversation. All of them watched them leave.

"Thanks Senpai." Onii-chan said, as he sat on the right side of the bed. Onii-chan and Yukari-san then looked at me with worry in their eyes.

"Why didn't you tell them you were hurt."

I took a deep breath, then spoke. "T-To be honest I didn't know I was getting hurt until I woke up here covered in bruises and bandages. I guess I was so focused on the operation and full of adrenaline; because of that, I didn't notice until I woke up."

Onii-chan sighed but tried to stifle a smile. "You never change. You were like this when were kids. Whenever you were hurt, you wouldn't tell Naoto or I. Even if it was just a grazed knee, you would power through the pain and not tell us."

I let out a light laugh, one that didn't hurt my ribs; However even that was futile. "Well you know how stubborn I can get, when I want to." I said then wince in pain.

Yukari-san however was not amused. "This isn't time to joke about what happened. Being stubborn almost got you killed."

I then looked at Yukari-san, giving off a serious vibe. I then moved my bandaged hand over to her cheek and lightly stroke it "Yukari! I'm going nowhere. I promise."

There was then a long silence between the three of us. Then about 10 minutes later Onii-chan spoke.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot, there were two girls that came up to me asking where you were, they must have been worried. One said that she is a member of the tennis team, you are a part of. Rio, I think her name was. The other, said she is in the Library Committee with you. It seems that you've made some friends here, other than Yukari and the others. I'm actually proud of you."

That left a smile on my face. It's nice since I only met Rio-chan and Saori-chan a couple of weeks ago. There was still something that was bothering me. "How long exactly was I out for."

Yukari-san finally spoke up again.

"Today is the 15th, so about 6 days."

I let that sink-in for a couple of minutes. "Wow. A full week". Then after a while, a sudden wave of realisation hit me, "Wait. That means that the midterm exams start on Monday, and I haven't done any studying." I let out a small sigh.

"Well I guess, I'm gonna fail them without even trying."

Yukari-san tried to comfort me a bit. "Well at least you have a good reason to fail. Unlike Junpei. He'll probably fail anyway."

"Kirijo-senpai is trying to get you back to the dorm by tomorrow, only if we promise that you will be under careful watch for the next week or so." Onii-chan said trying to cheer me up, even a little bit.

My mind immediately jumps next to exploring Tartarus. "

We then make small talk about what they have been doing over the past week. Apart from worrying about me, they were all busy studying for the coming midterm exams, we'll all expect Junpei-kun.

As it was getting closer to visiting hours in the hospital, Yukari-san and Onii-chan both got up. Yukari-san came over to me and gave me another tender hug, while Onii-chan came over and ruffled my hair.

"Oh, by the way, here" Onii-chan handed me a book. "I picked this up for you just in case you get bored, from that book store. They said that you went to their store when it opened. They asked me to tell you to get better soon."

With that, they exited my hospital room, leaving me alone to rest. While I had this time alone I was thinking of a possible explanation for Kirijo-senpai. However, I was too tired to think of one at the moment so I decided to go to sleep early.

* * *

In the morning I awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and the constant sound of a pencil scraping against a piece of paper. The nurse from before must be writing something down.

"Ah, Arisato-san, You're awake. How are you feeling?" She put down the what-ever she was writing and put the back of her hand on my forehead.

"Better." I answered.

"Good. Kirijo-san came by earlier to sign for your release forms. She's waiting with the rest of your friends in the waiting room."

"So, when will I be able to see my friends?" I asked.

"As soon as you get changed and get a physical exam to clear you to go home, then you can."

"Well then let's start". I carefully got up from the bed with help from the nurse, slowly, and put on the clothes provided for me on the chair to the left of the hospital bed. I didn't want to waste any more time in here than I needed to. I would rather be with my friends. Once I put on the clothes provided to me, with help from the nurse, I was put in a nearby wheelchair and then was taken to the rehabilitation area.

When we got there, I was put through a lot of tests. These tests involved how long I could stand and if I could walk unsupervised for a while. After they conducted their tests, I was allowed to go back to the dorm with my friends. However, since I could hardly stand never-mind walk, I was given crutches to use. The nurse then guided me to a wheelchair and handed me, my crutches.

When I was wheeled back to my friends Yukari-san, Onii-chan and Junpei-kun immediately leaped to my side. I was then flooded by hugs and them ruffling my hair. Kirijo-senpai let out a quite laugh and turned towards Sanada-senpai.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sanada-senpai talking to Kirijo-senpai.

She turned to face me and walked forward. "Well Arisato, what do you say we get you back to the Dorm."

I nodded. "Yes please. I would like to be in my bed."

* * *

Once we got back to the dorm, Yukari-san and Onii-chan helped me back to my room, since I was still exhausted after this morning of physical tests. Both of them each got a hold of my shoulders and helped me up, step by step. Once I reached my room, Yukari-san gave me a long hug and then exited me room. Onii-chan stayed with me, to help me get changed into my evening wear. After I had them on, he wished me a good night and then went back downstairs. With them gone, I got under my covers of my bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

As soon as I got back from putting Minako to bed, I went down stairs to see Kirijo-senpai. When I got to the bottom of the stairs though, Yukari, Junpei, Sanada-senpai and Kirijo-senpai were waiting for me.

I know what this is about. Kirijo-senpai was the first to speak.

"Do we even know it was him?"

Sanada-senpai was next. "It seems like it."

Then it was Junpei. "I don't think we should wait to find out."

Next it was Yukari. "So we all agree not to tell her".

Then finally me. "For now." I turned to Kirijo-senpai, "Just keep him away from my sister, please."

She nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll do everything I can. I promise."


	12. SEES To The Rescue

**A/N – I would like to thank all of the people that have followed and favorited this story, it is a real confidence boost. This is chapter is a little thank you, from me to you.**

**Reviews:**

**Snolie – I do plan to develop that in the future, I'm starting to plan for it now. But it won't be long until they officially start.**

* * *

**17/05/2009**

I awoke in the morning, still feeling the pain from the past week. Knowing I will have to get up eventually, Onii-chan and Yukari-san must of placed both of my crutches next to my night stand. Once I managed to pull the sheets off of me, I reached for the crutches and slowly, but eventually made it outside of my room. Before I could get anywhere else however, Yukari-san saw me leaving my room. She was changed into her pink T-Shirt and light blue jeans.

"Minako, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in your room resting."

"I just wanted to be out of a bed for at least a while. Plus, I'm hungry."

Yukari-san shook her head and let out a heavy sigh. "You and your appetite, fine come on then, but you are resting afterwards."

I sigh in defeat, "Okay."

As we slowly made our way down the stairs, my stomach was growing louder and louder with each passing step, this made me embarrassed so I tried to hide my red face from Yukari-san. "S-Sorry".

She then patted me on my shoulder, "It's okay. Not a fan of hospital food?"

I shook my head, "It just tastes so disgusting, I don't know how people can eat it."

She let out a small chuckle, "It's okay I cook you something up when we get to the lounge."

I stead at her, tilting my head to the side, "You can cook, Yukari-san?"

Now it was her turn to blush of embarrassment, "Yeah, but I'm not that good."

I grabbed her hand, "It's okay, I'll help. I'm actually good at cooking food, ask Onii-chan. I'll guide you through it."

"No! No! No! You will be resting on the chairs in the lounge" she insisted.

"Fine, but I don't want you staying in because of me. Go out and enjoy yourself."

"But what about you? You'll be by yourself." She asked.

"Kirijo-senpai will probably stay, she wants to talk to me anyway".

Then for some reason, Yukari-san looked at me slightly tense." Yukari-san, What's wrong? Did you and Kirijo-senpai have a fight again?"

She shook her head, but didn't say anything. We just continued to walk down the stairs slowly.

* * *

Once we finally got to the bottom of the stairs, I could see Junpei-kun, Sanada-senpai and Onii-chan ready to go out. However, when they saw us they ran over.

"Mina, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting." Onii-chan said in a serious tone.

"I've spent a week in a bed, I just want move about for a while." I said, but then my stomach rumbled again making Junpei-kun and Sanada-senpai chuckle a bit. "Plus I'm a bit hungry."

"Fine, but after you've eaten, you go back to bed okay." he said as he ruffled my hair.

I was going to agree with him, but Sanada-senpai spoke from behind him, "Actually, I think it would be better if she rests down here. She said that she doesn't want to stay in a bed, why not let her rest on the sofa here."

"But what if she needs someone to help her up, or get her something." Onii-chan tried to change their minds.

"Leave that to me." A fair voice from behind us said. We all looked towards the voice. It belonged to Kirijo-senpai.

I turned to Onii-chan and Yukari-san, "See I'll be ok. Go out and enjoy yourselves, I'll still be here when you get back."

Onii-chan turned to face Kirijo-senpai and left a heavy sigh. "Fine... But if anything happens call me ok."

I nodded. He then surprised me, by giving me a hug. "O-Onii-chan?"

He then let go and ruffled my hair, "Just be careful okay. I'll be back soon."

Kirijo-senpai approached me from behind and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Do not worry, she will be in my care."

With that they exited the dorm, that left Kirijo-senpai and I alone. I was the first to speak first. "Well since they're gone, I can finally make something to eat."

"No, I meant what I said, so you rest on the sofa and I'll cook something for you." Kirijo-senpai said as she guided me to the sofa. She then walked over to the kitchen area.

I heard Kirijo-senpai walked over to the fridge and open it, she quickly closed it quickly after. I could then hear her quiet feet moving towards me. " What do you wish to eat?"

I gave it a thought. What could I eat that Kirijo-senpai could make, since that she is from a wealthy family she probably had maids to do the cooking. After thinking a while for what she could make I had decided. "If you please, can I have a small bento and a glass of orange juice please". She walked off into the kitchen area and prepared my bento and drink. Since I was staying on this sofa for a while, I decided to get comfy so I lay down, so my whole body took up the whole sofa.

A while later, Kirijo-senpai returned with my bento and drink; however, she didn't give it to me, she just kept a hold of the chopsticks and my bento. "Kirijo-senpai?"

"I'm going to feed you okay." She said, however I had other ideas.

"N-Nonsense, I can at least do that." I tried to sit up, but was met with a quick rush of pain throughout my body. I tried to push through the pain...

...But I couldn't. I gave up and just laid there while Kirijo-senpai helped me to eat the bento.

After I had eaten, Kirijo-senpai sat near me and spoke in a commanding voice. "Now! Arisato since we are alone now, can I ask you why you didn't alert anyone that you were hurt?"

I had to be honest with her. First a let out a heavy sigh, then I told her the truth, "To be honest, I guess I got too much adrenaline from fighting the giant shadow, and I simply forgot about myself."

Kirijo-senpai shook her head disapprovingly. "Still, you can't do that to yourself, not while others are counting on you. I guess you know that now." She then let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry." I said tipping my head down.

"Just be careful. Besides I'm the one that gets it for in case something like this happens." Kirijo-senpai said in a scolding tone. She then spoke again in a much lighter tone, "Now I'll just be in the command room, if you need anything just shout for me."

"If I can ask, who will lead the group in Tartarus?"

She turned around to face me, "Since that Akihiko and I are the senior members, it will be down to us. Anything else?"

I shook my head. She then walked away up the stairs.

When Kirijo-senpai walked upstairs, I placed my bento on the table next to me, and tried to get more sleep.

* * *

When I awoke again, I could feel someone stroking my hair.

"Mmmm, Onii-chan?". I slowly lifted my head, and saw a familiar person.

"Shhhhh. It's okay, go back to sleep" he whispered.

I shook my head, "What time is it?"

He looked at the clock at the other end of the room, "It's about 9 o'clock."

I carefully tried to sit up, however Onii-chan steadied me, "Hey, it's okay. The others are off studying in their rooms. None of us wanted to wake you."

I Held out my hand. "Here. Help me up." He grabbed my hand with his left hand and put his right, around my back to keep me steady.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I need a bath; so can you help me". He nodded once he understood.

* * *

Once we arrived to the third floor, Onii-chan led me into the girl's bathroom and helped me to undo my clothes, then he threw the dirty bandages away in the nearby bin and then finally, took out my silver barrettes to unleash my long and curly auburn hair. He slowly lowed me into the bath. He turned on the shower head and started to wash my dirty skin and then my hair. To break the silence between us I spoke to him trying to ignore the pain that the water is causing when it hits my bruised skin, "H-Has 'she' appeared yet?"

"No, Not yet. She said, she would come after the Shadow on the monorail was taken care of." He answered. "What about you?"

I shook my head, "No. They will probably appear soon though."

There was another brief silence, until Onii-chan broke it, "Do you get the feeling that we know them? Like from long ago."

I sat there and closed my eyes, thinking about the small boy that accompanies my room at night. Studying his face intently in my mind. After a while of looking at his features, some parts do look familiar. "Now that you mentioned it, he does look a bit familiar." However, before we could elaborate further, there was a knock at the door.

"M-Minako are you alright in there? Do you need a hand with anything?" A familiar feminine voice said from behind the door.

"No it's okay. Onii-chan is here." I said.

"I kind of figured that Minato wouldn't leave you alone for long. Well goodnight." The voice said.

"Goodnight, Yukari-san." I said loud enough for her to hear. Since that Yukari-san was in her room, this left Onii-chan and I alone again. He then motioned for me to get up, slowly so he could help me dry my body and hair. Once we were finished in the girl's bathroom, Onii-chan led me to my room, and laid me down onto my bed. After wishing me a goodnight, he retreated by into his room.

* * *

**Dark Hour**

I was awoken later that night by a familiar presence. "Good evening. I came to see you again, as I promised. How are you?" Since he obliviously didn't see the crutches, he must be serious.

"Let's just say I could be feeling a bit better." I said with a wide smile on my face. He seemed concerned but didn't say anything.

"In less than a month, the moon will be full again. And the next ordeal will be upon you. So, be careful. … I'll come back."

With that, the boy left. I lied there wondering when the next Shadow will surface, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**18/05/2009**

The next day, I was awoken by someone knocking intensely on my door.

"Minako. Minako, are you up yet?" A familiar, feminine voice said in a hushed but still loud tone.

"Yeah. Just give me ahh... a second to get changed". I said as I tried to stand up. It was going well, until I felt a sharp pain run through my back, I fell to the floor.

"Minako? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes... No... Can you help me." I pleaded to Yukari-san.

She rushed into my room, she started to look around my room frantically. She stopped when she saw me on the floor in pain.

"Minako! Here grab my hand." She held out her hand, she supported my weight by carefully putting one of my arms around her neck. She placed me on my bed and then said, "Wait there, I'll go get Minato." Before I could say otherwise, she had left the room.

After a while, Onii-chan walked in. "Still can't dress yourself huh." He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh, haha, mock your sister. I would like to see you try and get changed if you were in my shoes." I said sarcastically.

* * *

Once we arrived at Gekkoukan and we arrived at the classroom, I was swarmed by a group of our classmates with questions about what happened. After a while though the questions started to die down and eventually the students went back to their seats. Shortly after Toriumi-sensei stepped into the room, she glanced towards me and then there was a brief smile on her face. I placed my crutches down on the floor, with help from Onii-chan, without making any noise.

Once the classroom was silent, she laid down the first of our midterm exam papers. Once they were laid down on all of our desks, we started.

When the first of the exams was finally finished it was time for break. Since I wasn't going anywhere I stopped in the same room. I was chatting to Junpei-kun, Yukari-san and Onii-chan, when out of the corner of my eye, I spied a couple of familiar friends and one not so familiar. The one that I didn't know had dark skin, short, light black hair that is tied into a small ponytail. In her ponytail is a small red hair-clip. She also has chocolate coloured eyes.

"Saori-san, Rio-san, Chihiro-san".

I tried to stand up, however my legs give way almost immediately. Luckily Onii-chan caught me. That didn't stop the three of them jumping to stop me from falling.

"Minako-chan!" The two Juniors shouted, while the sophomore shouted "Senpai".

"There you go." he said as he propped me back up. Putting my hands on the handles on the crutches, so I was standing up. "Remember what the nurse said, don't make sudden movements."

"Yeah, I know. I'll try and be more careful next time". I said, as the three of my friends finally reached me.

"Hi guys." I said, with a wide smile spreading, waving carefully at them.

"Don't just say 'Hi Guys'! You had Rio all worried." The black haired girl snapped startling my three other friends. I hid behind Onii-chan to escape her temper. My three friends noticed me hiding behind Onii-chan, so they tried to calm down the black haired girl.

"Now, Now Yuko. Is that anyway to talk to my sister." He said in a sarcastic tone. He knows this girl?

"So this is the fabled Minako, that the team is swooning over?" She said as she looks behind Onii-chan, but at me. "I thought she would be more like most of the girls here outgoing, not shy and afraid. At least it seems like you're like Chihiro-chan."

Onii-chan nudges me towards her, whispering, "it's okay. Talk to her, she'll be nice." He then walked towards the angry girl, and whispered something into her ear. Once he was done, the girl nodded then Onii-chan walked off.

"I'm off to the bathroom. I'll be back soon" he said.

The girl that Onii-chan knows, walked closer to me, this time with a calmer tone. "HI, I'm Yuko Nishiwaki. I'm the manager of the sport's club that your brother is apart off. Sorry about earlier on, I was just looking after Rio-chan."

"I-It's okay. I-I actually would do the same I your shoes."

After Yuko-san apologised to me, Saori-san, Rio-san and Chihiro-san ran towards me, bombarding me with a range of questions, the same questions that my classmates said, but in a friendlier tone. When the bell rang, the four of them wished me good look on the exams and for a speedy recovery. I wished them good luck as well.

With them gone back into their classrooms Ekoda-Sensei arrived along with Onii-chan to resume the week long exams.

* * *

**23/5/2009**

With the midterm exams out of the way, I decided to head back to the dorm, with Junpei-kun, Yukari-san and Onii-chan. Once we got back, we were greeted by a smiling Sanada-senpai.

"Ah, you're all back."

"Senpai, I hear you're fully healed!" Yukari-san said.

"Congrats, man!" Junpei-kun Chimed in.

"I need to catch up on my training. I've slacked off for a whole month" Senpai said.

"Shouldn't you take it easy, though senpai? You don't want to re-injure your arm, or end up pushing yourself too hard and end up like me." I said to him, trying to make him see reason. He looks at me and then the crutches I was currently using.

He just shook his head. "I've already wasted precious time..." My head lowed in disappointment.

"But if it will make you feel better, I'll try and not go too far." I looked up and nodded my head in joyfully. "Besides, we found another Persona-user."

"We did! Sweet!" He put his arm around Onii-chan's neck. "Is it a girl?"

"Actually, it is. She's a junior who goes to our school."

Junpei-kun was frolicking around, after he heard the news, I caught a small sigh from Yukari-san's mouth from Junpei-kun's reaction, a small laugh left my mouth.

"Fuuka Yamagishi... Do you guys know her?" Sanada-senpai asked.

I turned to look at Onii-chan and Junpei-kun, not knowing who she is. They both shrugged their shoulders. I turned to face Yukari-san, but she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yamagishi...? Oh, that girl in 2-E." Yukari-san said, Sanada-senpai nodded.

"She gets sick a lot, from what I heard... I don't see her at school very often." Yukari-san continued.

"She was at the same hospital as me. That's how we found out about her. But, maybe she's not cut out for battle. I had an Evoker made for her, too..." Sanada-senpai said.

"What? We're giving up on her already?" Junpei-kun said shocked, but later returned back to his normal self, "I was gonna offer her some private lessons." he said perversely.

"You're like an old perv." I said. This sent Yukari-san and Onii-chan into a laughing fit, While Junpei-kun looked at me surprised. After Yukari-san regained her composure she agreed with my comment.

"Oh man, I'm always thinking the same thing!" She said

"Yow! Retract those claws, ladies! I'm totally a hip, happenin' teen! You dig" Junpei-kun said.

"Loser." Yukari-san said in a disgusted tone.

Junpei-kun." I said in a disapproving tone.

"Wh-Why're you both lookin' at me like that? I'm a guy, Whaddya expect? Come'on Minato, back me up."

We all looked at Onii-chan, but much to Junpei-kun's disdain, he was listening to his music. Once he noticed we were talking about him, he pulled down his blue earphones. "What? Did you say something."

Junpei-kun sighed in defeat. "Fine I give up." He said as he went to sit down reading a magazine.

A small yawn escaped my mouth. Yukari-san noticed my failed attempt to try and hide it. "Minako, you should get to bed. You were up the longest studying this past week."

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. I'm not that tired, besides I have to talk to Kirijo-senpai."

"You like you are about to collapse again; you should go to bed." Yukari-san had a serious look in her eyes. I let out a small sigh.

"Since there is no arguing with you, when you get like this. I suppose I'll have to, but will you help me up the to my room."

She nodded. She put her arm around my back and the other around my stomach and lead me to my room. Once we got to my room, I opened my door and she lead me inside.

"What do you think of Fuuka joining us." Yukari-san asked as she laid me down onto my bed.

"I'm fine with it. As long as she isn't pressured into joining us, she can join." I said.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I think Kirijo-senpai and Ikutsuki-sensei will try and force her into joining." She said.

I shook my head, "They wouldn't do that. They didn't force Onii-chan and I into joining, I think."

"I don't know; it just feels like that they are getting desperate for new members."

"Remember what Sanada-senpai said, she won't be able to perform in combat. This means she'll have a support role if she joins, like Kirijo-senpai." I then got up from my bed, carefully and enveloped her in a warm hug. "It'll be okay; they will not make her join". I said whispering into her ear.

She then pulled away, "Thanks Minako. I guess I needed some reassurance."

However, what we didn't notice is how close we were to each other. This lead to the both of us to have a bright red flushed faces. We stayed like that for a while, gazing at each other until I leaned forward towards her glistening pink lips, but Yukari-san pushed away and quickly exited my room. I didn't get much sleep that night after thinking how close we were to having our first kiss.

* * *

**25/5/2009**

I awoke in the morning felling more refreshed that yesterday. Yesterday I spent the whole day in bed. Yukari-san was right, I needed the rest after studying for the midterm exams. Once I finally got up yesterday, I couldn't find Yukari-san anywhere in the dorm. It was only Sanada-senpai, Kirijo-senpai and I that was in the dorm, the others were out at Hagakure. Since it was just the three of us we had a discussion on, who would lead us inside Tartarus, since that I obviously couldn't for now. In the end we had decided to give it to Sanada-senpai, since he is one of the oldest fighters in SEES. This obviously didn't sit well with Junpei-kun, but he later understood. Once we all were all finished in the meeting room on the fourth floor, I tried to talk to Yukari-san but she wouldn't even talk to me. She just went to her room, I was kept up all night, thinking if she will start to avoid me, because I leaned into for a kiss. I had to talk to her.

At least I don't need to use my crutches anymore, I can move about freely, but I have been ordered by Kirijo-senpai and Onii-chan to not take part in any physical activity, meaning I couldn't take part in Tennis with Rio-chan or go to Tartarus.

I walked to Gekkoukan with Onii-chan and a very nervous Junpei-kun, however they walked away from me so they could talk to Kenji-kun. Since I was now alone, I started to head to my classroom, however I stopped when I heard someone call my name.

"Minako, wait up." the voice said. I turned around to see a very flustered Yukari-san.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Mornin'. You're as punctual as always. Junpei looked like the world was about to end."

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Really, you don't know. Well the exam results are being posted today."

A sudden wave of realisation hit me, "So, that's why he looks so nervous. I'm sure we all did fine." I said in a calm voice.

"I think you're giving him too much credit." We both laughed at that, but she then spoke in a more serious tone, "But seriously, you didn't know they were being posted today?"

I looked at Yukari-san, at those shiny lips, then immediately looked down in front of me, with a blood red blush on my cheeks. "I-I've b-been distracted lately."

Yukari-san stopped walking and grabbed tightly to my hand.

"Is it because of what happened two days ago." I nodded slowly, she let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, Yukari-san. It was too forward of me. Just forget it happened."

I said in a disappointed tone. I had to says this, I don't want her to not talk to me, and eventually come to despise me. I turned to walk away, but was suddenly pulled back by my hand.

"Look, Minako. Don't apologise for nearly kissing me, in a way I'm glad that you almost did. It's just that I get scared that if you might not come back." She said as she looked into my eyes.

"W-What are you talking about? Of course I'll not leave you. Why would you think that?" I asked.

"What about at the last operation, when you collapsed, we didn't know that you were hurt until much later. I keep thinking that you won't come back after an operation, that you'll leave me forever. I lost my dad, I don't want to lose you too." Yukari-san said with tears starting to form in her brown eyes.

There was then a small silence between the two of us, however other student didn't seem to care, so they kept on walking into their classrooms.

"I know I got careless last time and I regret it, trust me Kirijo-senpai scolded me for it." Yukari-san laughed, as I wiped away a few of the falling tears from her face. I then looked at her dead serious. "I promise I am not going anywhere okay Yukari-san."

She then pulled me into a warm hug. It's a good thing that no one was around to see us like this. "okay I forgive you. On one condition."

I nodded. "Anything."

"You stop calling me 'Yukari-san'. Just Yukari will do." she whispered into my ear. This time I pulled out of the hug, form her eyes, my head must have looked like a tomato.

"I-I uh. w-will tr-try." I said stuttering out of embarrassment.

* * *

**29/5/2009**

The days past by peacefully, I spent them by going to; student council with Onii-chan and Chihiro-san and go on patrols with Hidetoshi-kun, going to tennis with Rio-san and sometimes Yuko-san and going to the library with Saori-san. Sanada-senpai, Onii-chan, Junpei-kun and Yukari went into Tartarus last night and got to the next 'block' as Kirijo-senpai's is calling them. The four of them emerged from the teleporter completely exhausted. Kirijo-senpai seemed glad that the group progressed well with Sanada-senpai leading them instead. I was just glad that they came back relatively unscathed.

Since that Yukari had recovered most of her energy, she asked me to meet her where the Archery team meet for practise. On my way there, I came across a group of girls rifling through a teal-haired girl bag and emptying the contents on the floor while laughing at the girl that was pushed onto the floor by a girl with pigtails.

"Ugh, bullies" I growled to myself.

"Hey You lot! Leave her alone" I shouted at the group of girls.

"Shit. She's with the student council. Run!" the leader of the group shouted. They all ran off in different directions, leaving the teal-haired girl and I.

I slowly approached the girl. "Hey are you okay."

She turned around to face me with a smile stretching from cheek to cheek. "I-I am n-now t-thanks to you." she stuttered, in a quiet voice.

I bent down, as best as I could, and picked up the items that were empties from her bag. I put them in one by one, until I came across a book about computers. The timid girl took it away from my hands and then put it in her bag. Once all of the items were in there, I helped her up. "Those girls could be waiting for you again, why don't you come with me?"

She slowly shook her head. "N-No it's okay. I d-don't want to b-be a bother."

"Nonsense it's no problem. I'm meeting my friend anyway so it's okay. What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?".

"F-Fuuka Y-Yamagishi". She stuttered out. I let out a small gasp. So this is the girl that might be joining us.

"I'm Minako Arisato. Nice to meet you. Come on, my friend is on the field." I said as I grabbed her hand.

As we got closer to the field Fuuka-san spoke for the first time since she introduced herself. "Y-Your older brother is M-Minato Arisato?"

I nodded. "Yes. He's in the kendo team. Ah, here we are." I said as we reached where Yukari was. I waved her over. There was a small frown on her face.

"Minako, where were you? I was getting worried." She asked as she looked at me for a second then she looked over at Fuuka-san.

"Hi, Yukari Takeba. You must be a friend of Minako's." She said in a friendly tone.

"H-Hello, I-I'm Fuuka Y-Yamagishi. U-Um actually w-we just met." she stuttered out but let out a small smile. Yukari's eyes widened. She turned to face me, giving off a questionable look.

However, before I could elaborate about how I met Fuuka-san, one of our underclass-men shouted over to us. "Hey Yukari-senpai, can we go now? we have put everything away, and we are running late for our double date." The girl said as she pointed to her friend.

"Yeah, you can go now. Enjoy yourselves." She said with a wide smile on her face. As the other members of Yukari's team quickly left the field, Yukari turned to face Fuuka-san and I.

"So where do you want to go? Hagakure? Octopia?" She asked, looking at me but she then turned to face Fuuka-san. "What about you Fuuka-san? Where do you want to go?"

She seemed kind of shocked. "W-What? You're asking me?"

"Yeah, I can't decide whether or not I would like to go to Hagakure or Octopia, so it is up to you." I said.

"W-Well can we go to Octopia. I-I would like to get some takoyaki." She said as a small blush covered her cheeks.

* * *

Once we arrived at Octopia we ordered some takoyaki and talked about a few things. We talked about different things like, why those girls were picking on her, and if everything is alright at school. Once we were finished at Octopia, we walked Fuuka-san home and told her if those girls come back that she should call one of us and we will go and get her, then we went to Chagall Cafe to. We were about to leave when we heard the cries of a little boy. Naturally we went to help the little boy. In the end we discovered that the boy had lost his mother. Once we explained at the police station nearby, Officer Kurosawa said he would track down the boy's mother. We stayed with the boy until his mother arrived. This whole event made Yukari angry. In my case it just made me miss my Mom and Dad more.

"What was she thinking, leaving that poor kid all alone? It makes me so angry. But I guess my mom's no different." she said while understandably angry.

"You did say you weren't close." I said as I took her hand and we sat down on a nearby bench.

"Yeah... That's right. I told you before." She looked down at her feet

"Well, if you asked me what kind of parent she is, I'd say, a terrible one. She wasn't always like that, though..." She squeezed my hand tightly. "After what happened to Dad, she totally changed." As she was talking to me, she was progressively getting angrier.

"She's probably living with one of her boyfriend's somewhere... Honestly, I'd rather not know." After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again, but her anger had been replaced with a smile on her face. "Hey, you know what'd be cool? Changing the subject!" She then let out a small sigh. "Um, look, you're the only one I've told this to, so please don't tell anybody else about it!"

I grabbed both her hands and looked directly into her eyes. "Do you even have to ask. Of cause I'll not tell anyone about this." I said with a wide smile on my face. Yukari then let go of my hands and stood up.

"Thanks Minako, I needed that." she said looking at me.

I got up from the bench to face her, "Anytime Yukari. Should we go back to the dorm now, I bet the others are worrying about us."

Yukari let out a small laugh. "Yeah lets."

* * *

**1/6/2009**

The next couple of days passed by peacefully. Until there was rumours around Gekkoukan about an unconscious girl at the front gates. These rumours were even spread to the dorm when we were having dinner.

"Hey Yuka-tan, have you seen the posts on the student message board? You know how last week, that girl was found by the front gate?" Yukari shook her head. "Well, there's this rumour that it was an angry spirit from this one ghost story." Junpei-kun said across from me.

"H-Hey! C'mon... Nobody believes that stuff?... R-Right?" I could see Yukari's arm tremble, so to try and calm her I grabbed her hand. She then looked at and gave me a wide smile.

"So, what is this ghost story about?" Kirijo-senpai said at the far end of the table.

"It-It's probably made-up... so why bother?" Yukari said with the same panicked tone.

Sensing that Yukari was starting to get scared from this whole conversation I tried to take it somewhere else. "I agree with Yukari. It's probably nothing. So Junpei-kun how well did you do on your exams?" Yukari gave my hand a tight squeeze as a way for saying thank you.

However, Sanada-senpai obviously didn't see the way Yukari was acting. "I'm interested. Go ahead and tell us."

"Ah." Yukari looked away.

Thankfully before either of us could answer him, Junpei-kun had leaned forward and spoke in a mysterious voice. In his hand he had a torch. I sat in my seat pondering where he had got it from. He lowered the torch so it rested beneath his head and pressed the button to shine the light.

"Good evening. Welcome to 'Junpei's Believe It or Don't. There are many strange things in the world. According to one story if you get caught at school late at night, you'll be devoured by a maniacal ghost that roams the halls! The other day this friend of mine, let's call him Shu, He said to me, 'Junpei, I saw something strange.' He sounded serious, so I asked him what he'd seen. He said it was about the girl in 2-E. He claims he saw her go into the school on the night of the incident. I couldn't believe it. She's not the kind of girl to be out at night, but Shu was as white as a sheet. He insisted it was true. Then it hit me. That ghost must've tried to make her its dinner! And that's why they found her lying on the ground by the gate! I felt a chill run down my spine, and I broke into a cold sweat. Yes, there are strange things in this world. Believe it... or don't." Once Junpei-kun was done he turned off the torch and sat back into his chair normally.

"What do you think, Akihiko?" Kirijo-senpai said, ignoring Junpei-kun's admirable performance.

Junpei-kun was no doubt slightly annoyed with the lack of reactions from everyone. "Huh...? Not one word about my frankly amazing performance just now...?" He turned to Onii-chan but he had his earphones on the entire time.

I turned to him, " I thought it was good Junpei-kun." he nodded at me with a wide smile.

"I think it's worth investigating." Sanada-senpai said, bring us back into the conversation Kirijo-senpai was having with him.

"Wow, I didn't know you were afraid of ghosts, Yuka-tan. That's kinda funny." Junpei-kun said in a mocking tone.

"Hey, watch it. I w-wasn't scared... I was just making sure Minako wasn't scared." Yukari said trying to convince Junpei-kun that she wasn't scared.

However, Onii-chan broke that wall for Yukari. "You won't have to worry about that for her, she likes paranormal stuff." She turned to look at me and I nodded slowly to confirm he is telling the truth.

She turned away from Junpei-kun and Onii-chan with a blush on her face. "...F-Fine, then let's investigate. We'll each ask around for the rest of the week. I'll prove to you that this ghost story is just an urban legend!"

Kirijo-senpai had a smile on her face as she could see Yukari scolding Junpei-kun. "I appreciate that. The story is a bit unnerving."

"Huh?" Yukari seemed surprised by Kirijo-senpai's response.

"Then, I'll let you guys handle it. Just make sure you sleep with one eye open..." Sanada-senpai joined in.

A small yawn escaped from my mouth, it was noticed only by Junpei-kun. "Minako, you seem tired. Why don't you go to bed?" Junpei-kun said.

"No, I'm ok. Anyway it is my turn to clean up for dinner." I said as I moved toward the table to collect all of the plates and utensils, while another yawn escaped from my mouth. This time Yukari noticed. She moved over to where I was (in front of the sink) and touched my arm tenderly.

"Minako, it's okay. I've got this, you go and turn in for the night."

I let out a small sigh. "Okay."

She then gripped my hand tightly as I walked away. "Um...thanks... for earlier."

I took me a while before I figured out what she meant. "It's okay. You would have done the same for me." I said as I headed to bed.

* * *

**Later that night**

When I awoke again later that day, the night sky was a sickly dark green colour. It's the dark hour.

"Good evening.". A voice said. This voice was different, it was lighter, so it wasn't the same voice of a boy. This time it was a voice of a small girl. The girl had long auburn hair, silver eyes and a bow in her hair. She also wore the same clothes as the boy. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." he said as she took my hand and squeezed it.

"How are you feeling" she asked.

"Fine, just a bit tired." I said as I emerged from my bed.

"Don't worry I won't take long. As the other boy would have said. In another week, the moon will be full again, and the next ordeal will be upon you. So, be careful. We'll be back next time." She then vanished. With her gone I went back to bed.

* * *

**5/6/2009**

After a couple of days investigating the ghost story, Junpei-kun, Yukari, Onii-chan and I decided that we would review our findings tonight. Once we all in the lounge area; Yukari, Junpei-kun, Onii-chan and I started to discuss our findings. It felt like I was doing Naoto's job.

"Okay, as we agreed on Monday, we'll now hold a meeting to discuss what we learned." Yukari started off.

Junpei-kun looked surprised by Yukari's urge to start this meeting. "Wow, you're really into this."

Yukari let out a small giggle and a wide smile, "Of course. I got lots of good info. It turns out no angry ghosts was involved."

"Oh, so that's what's important, huh? " Junpei-kun said mockingly.

Yukari disregarded Junpei-kun's comment, "Hmph. First off, let's talk about how this rumour got started. Since the girl was found on school grounds, there's at least one similarity to the ghost story. But, why did the rumour spread so fast, if this was the first time anything happened?" She then turned to me, "Minako do you know?"

I nodded, "It was the third time that the rumour started."

Yukari smiled, "Correct! But yeah, I was supposed when I found out the reason. Over the next few days, there were two more similar incidents. All three victims had to be hospitalised. No wonder people were talking." There was then a small pause.

"Next. The victims are in different classes, and they don't seem to be connected. However, they did have one thing in common, what was it Minako?"

"They all hung out together after school." I answered.

Yukari's smile grew wider. "Correct again, Minako. Not just once though. They got into a bad crowd, and were always out late. It can't be just a coincidence. So, to find out what happened, we're going to do some field research." Wait What.

"Field research, are you kidding?" Junpei-kun said unamused.

"Yeah, there's this one place where the three victims were regulars." Yukari said, not backing down.

"Wait, you're not talkin' about that place behind Port Island Station, are you? You can't go there! I've heard some nasty rumours about that place!" Junpei-kun argued.

"Is that so? Well then, we should all go together. You'll come, right?" Yukari asked looking at me.

"I don't know, Yukari. I mean if what Junpei-kun says is true then we could get hurt or worse." I said trying to convince Yukari not to go.

She didn't listen, instead she got up and moved over to Junpei-kun and Onii-chan, who up-till-now had his earphones in, and patted them on their shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll have these guys to protect us. Isn't that right". She then looked at them both, they both quickly nodded. Since Junpei-kun and Onii-chan are going, we should be all right

"Okay, we'll go to tomorrow night, then. We all better get sleep then, it's getting late. It'll be midnight soon" Yukari said as she started to go up the stairs to her room. The rest of us quickly dispersed as well.

* * *

**6/6/2009**

The next day at night Yukari, Junpei-kun, Onii-chan and I were about to leave the dorm, to find out more information.

"Alright, let's get going." Yukari said as we left the dorm.

Junpei-kun sighed, "What's your hurry? …I think this is a bad idea. I mean, bringing two girls THERE is like wandering into a lion's den with steaks strapped to our faces" He said as he pointed to Onii-chan. He turned back to Yukari, "How could you be scared of ghosts, but not be scared of this...?"

"It's easy to get freaked out by something you can't see, don'tcha think?" Yukari said

"Actually, I'm more worried about things I CAN see... like bats and knives!" Junpei-kun said annoyed.

Yukari let out a heavy sigh, "Big deal, so it's a little dangerous."

"Then what about Minako, she looks petrified." Junpei-kun said as the three turned to face me.

"I'll be okay; besides I don't want to leave Yukari alone." I said trying to convince them.

It didn't work.

"I agree with Junpei, maybe you should stay here with Sanada-senpai and Kirijo-senpai. Besides you haven't fully healed, and I can't risk you going back there." Onii-chan said as he ruffled my hair. I grabbed his hand off of my head and pulled Onii-chan to one side away from the others.

"What if something happens to you three. It's just like Junpei-kun said, they might have knives and bats. I can't lose anyone else, I won't."

Onii-chan lifted my head up with his hand. "I promise nothing will happen to us." he then moved away over to Yukari and Junpei-kun and left through the door.

A few hours past and I was waiting for the three to come back, within a few minutes of them leaving as I was overcome with feelings of them not coming back at all. I was eventually sent to bed by Kirijo-senpai, who said she'll tell me when they are back. Instead of having to wait agonisingly, I decided to go to sleep. It was a miracle that I eventually did.

* * *

**7/6/2009**

When I awoke the next morning, I could feel that there was someone else in my room. When I was finished stirring in my bed, I reached for my Evoker on the bed-side table next to me and pointed it at my would-be intruder. When I noticed who it was, I immediately lowered it.

"Yukari?" Yukari was in my room, asleep on my floor. Why did she stay in my room last night, she could of went to her room?

I carefully and quietly got up from my bed and picked her up and put her in my bed and pulled the covers over her. I quickly got changed and headed downstairs. Once I was downstairs I saw a familiar figure.

"Onii-chan." He pulled me into a warm hug.

"See told you we'll be okay." He said with a wide grin, but that grin suddenly dropped into a frown. "Do you happen to know a girl called Fuuka Yamagishi?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she was having some trouble with a bunch of girls last week. Why?" I asked.

"Because she hasn't been home in week. We were the last to see her Minako." A feminine voice said behind me.

Yukari." I said as I ran over to her, and into her arms. After a couple of seconds, I looked up to her eyes and asked, "What do you mean she hasn't been home in a week?"

"That's what Shinjiro-senpai said. He knows because a group of girls have been bulling her, and they have around at the back of Port Island Station boasting about it." Yukari said with a frown on her face. I was confused since I don't know any of our senpai called Shinjiro, but if they helped them last night, I can trust him.

"I'll have to try and call her." I said as I reached into my pocket to grab my mobile phone. As I dialled the number for Fuuka Yamagishi, she was not picking up, it was just the dial tone.

"No good, it's just the dial tone." I said as I put my phone away and moved to the door to get outside.

"Where are you going?" Onii-chan asked.

"I have to find try and find her. If I go to her parents' house, maybe they could give us some clues about where about before she disappeared." I said as I slowly opened the door.

"Wait! I'll come too." Yukari said.

I shook my head. "No Yukari it's okay. You just woke up, so you must still be tired. Onii-chan and I'll go." I said as I looked over to him, he nodded his head so we exited the dorm together.

[Break]

After several failed attempts to gather information or even a single lead, we headed back to the dorm defeated. I turned to face Onii-chan, "Naoto wouldn't be impressed with us, not getting any leads or anything like that."

He smiled, "That's why she is the junior detective and we're are her partner's. We would hide from her in grandfather's house, but she would always in less time than it took to hide ourselves."

"Remember when she would show 'that' grin when she finally found us." We both laughed for a bit, reminiscing before opened the door to the dorm.

We both headed towards Yukari. "Sorry, but we couldn't find anything. We went to her parents' house and let's just say, they didn't seem to know that she has been missing for a week." Onii-chan said in humorous tone, but it then morphed into an angry tone. "I mean come'on how could you not know that your only daughter hasn't been home in a week."

I put my arm around him to try and calm him down. It seemed to work.

"I know what you mean." Yukari said distastefully but she soon smiled. "Anyway I think you two have earned a treat." She leads us to the dining table. "Here, try this." She held out her chopsticks that had a piece of sushi. I leaned towards her and ate it. It actually tasted quite good.

"hmmmm. This is really good. Onii-chan you have to try this." He did and had the same action as me.

"This is really good. Did you make this Yukari?" He asked. Yukari then looked down to her feet, embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah, I gathered the stuff yesterday. D-Do you honestly like it?" She asked in a bashful tone.

We both nodded, "Yeah, this is really good."

She raised her head, but with a wide smile. "Thanks guys."

* * *

**8/6/2009**

After school was out, we all were ordered to go to the faculty room urgently. Once Onii-chan, Junpei-kun, Yukari, Sanada-senpai and I were all gathered, we entered the room. Once inside we saw, Kirijo-senpai scolding a student and one of our Sensei's at the student's side.

"Kirijo-senpai, we are all here now. What did you want- YOU" I said as I turned around and stormed towards the student?

"You know her?" Onii-chan asked.

"She was one of the girls bullying Fuuka Yamagishi." I turned and walked towards the girl in question. "You're not so tough without your friends. Are you!" I said in a way that made my friends back away, while Kirijo-senpai didn't flinch at all. Before I tried move closer to this girl, Onii-chan pulled me away from her.

"Mina! Stop!" I turned around, towards him, with anger in my eyes, to see his head shaking disapprovingly. I backed down and stood next to him.

"Mr. Ekoda, we're here to ask you about a student named Fuuka Yamagishi." Kirijo-senpai asked in a calm voice.

"No!" The girl cried out. "I-I never thought it'd turn out like this... Fuuka"

I advanced towards her, breaking free of Onii-chan's tight grip. "What did you do to Fuuka-san." I roared at her.

"Mitsuru calm down your friend at once. This is not an interrogation. Natsuki, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. You wouldn't want to give them the wrong idea."

"For her sake, she better." I snapped at Ekoda-Sensei.

"Fuuka... She... She always looked so frazzled whenever we gave her a hard time. Then, I realised... She's an honour student, but deep inside, she's just the same as us. I knew exactly which buttons to push. We were just messin' with her that day too! "She looked up towards me. "That was the day, you showed up." I was getting angrier every time she spoke. I clenched my fist so tight that blood came out of my hand. I did this because I didn't want to have an outburst that would scare her so hard that she wouldn't tell us anything., We were told by grandfather to 'never use violence as a way to extract information. There was always a way to trick the suspect'. This was proving too difficult to listen to however.

"May 29th. When Fuuka came back to school to get the book that she had forgotten, we took her to the gym... and locked the door from the outside"

"What? You locked her in!" Junpei-kun shouted at her.

"That night, Maki returned to school alone. She was afraid we'd get in trouble if Fuuka committed suicide. But, she never came back... and the next morning."

"She was found lying on the ground by the gate." Yukari finished for her.

"I went to the gym to let Fuuka out, but the door was still locked... So, I opened it and went inside, but she wasn't there... We all freaked out. Starting that night, we went out looking for her. But every night, another one of us went missing... and they each ended up like Maki!"

"I see." Kirijo-senpai finally spoke. But then her face changed into a calm face into an angry one when she turned to look at Ekoda-Sensei. "By the way, Mr Ekoda...Al; this time, you've attributed Yamagishi's absences to 'illness'. But in reality, she was missing. You must have been aware of that. What was your intension."

"I was thinking of the students, of course. You children may not understand, but we have to consider the future of everyone affected." Ekoda-Sensei tried to explain.

But I wasn't going to listen to any excuse.

"You mean; you chose not to report this to the police for the 'good of the students'" I said as I was glaring at him.

"It-it was in her best interest. I wouldn't want her records to be stained by something like this. Her parents agree!" He explained.

"So to protect your career, you ignored your responsibility as a teacher" I said as my clenched fist was shaking more from the bottled up anger.

"How despicable" Kirijo-senpai said walking towards Ekoda-Sensei angrier than me. Ekoda-Sensei tried to come up with another excuse but his words failed him. He then quickly walked out of the Faculty room.

Kirijo-senpai then turned back to the shaken up girl.

"About your friends... Did you notice anything unusual before the incidents? Anything at all?"

The girl paused for a moment before answering.

"They all heard a voice. A creepy voice. Right before each of them went missing. They said it was calling their name." Wait this sounds familiar. I turned to face Kirijo-senpai, everyone else seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"Kirijo-senpai, do you think it could be the Shadows." I asked pulling her to one side away from the girl.

She nodded. "It's them... no doubt about it. Until now, there was no way of knowing how or why some people are conscious during the Dark Hour... But, it's the voice; it draws them in. It's not a random phenomenon. This whole thing made me realise... They're clearly targeting humans. Shadows are the enemy of mankind."

Kirijo-senpai then turned back to the girl. "Stay at our dorm tonight; it's the safest place. If you hear the voice, tell one of us immediately. And don't leave the room, no matter what. If you do that much, you should be okay. Don't worry, Yamagishi should be alright as well." The girl brought her legs up towards her chest and pulled them towards her, after she heard the news about Fuuka's well-being, Kirijo-senpai quickly turned back towards us. "All of you, once we are finished here, go to the Student Council room to discuss tonight's operation."

T-Tonight?" Junpei-kun questioned.

"We're going to rescue Yamagishi. If my guess is right, she's still inside the school." She answered.

We all nodded, "Understood" I said.

* * *

Once everyone was finally in the Student Council Room Kirijo-senpai spoke in a calm and collected way.

"Tonight, we will infiltrate the campus. Our objective is to rescue Fuuka Yamagishi."

"Um, I don't get it... Is Fuuka inside the school somewhere?" Junpei-kun asked.

I nodded, "Since THAT girl said that she wasn't there in the Gym when she opened it back up. It stands to reason that she'll be-"

"In Tartarus." Onii-chan finished for me.

Kirijo-senpai nodded her head, "Exactly. That's how Yamagishi wandered into Tartarus."

"Then, ever since Fuuka got locked in the gym, she's been stuck there?" Yukari said while having a shocked expression.

"But that was ten days ago! That means." Junpei-kun said in a tone that seemed he had given up.

"Not necessarily. We can't jump to conclusions. Tartarus only appears during the Dark Hour. So what about the rest of the day?" Sanada-senpai said trying to raise our hopes.

"So what you're trying saying is that she could only have been in there for ten hours?" Onii-chan muttered.

"It's only a theory of course, but I think time may function differently with respects to Tartarus. So, even though it's been ten days for us, perhaps only ten hours have passed for her as Minato mentioned. It's possible she's still alive."

"Wow, ya think so." Junpei-kun was surprised from what Sanada-senpai had said. "Uh, but the Dark Hour is pretty brutal. We can barely handle an hour; how's she gonna last ten."

"That's true. And even if she's still alive, we might not be able to get to her." Yukari muttered.

"Well I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing, while Fuuka-san is stuck in Tartarus probably scared and alone... I'm going with or without any of you." I said coldly and while I glared at each of my friends. I could feel my anger building up through the paws of my hands. I quickly turned around facing the door. That anger quickly dissipated when I was hugged warmly from behind.

"Minako don't go. We'll get Fuuka back right." Yukari said as she turned back to face the others. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "All we have to do is figure out how?"

"I have an idea." Sanada-senpai said as he got up from the table he was sitting on. "Let's try to enter Tartarus exactly how Fuuka did. We'll go to the gym, and wait for midnight. That's the quickest way."

"While I agree with rescuing Yamagishi; what I'm worried about if something goes wrong, you could all end up lost in separate parts of Tartarus." Kirijo-senpai said calmly.

"We'll just have to be careful and stay together. Don't worry Senpai, nothing will go wrong." Onii-chan said as he gave Kirijo-senpai a caring smile.

When Yukari finally let go of me, I turned to face the others. "U-Um... I'm... Sorry about earlier. In the Faculty room. I-I was just too angry about what happened to Fuuka-san. It hit too close to home for me. For me there was no one else looking out for me, other than Onii-chan, Naoto and Grandfather. I just didn't want it to happen to someone else. I'm sorry." I looked down toward my feet but when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Onii-chan with a warm smile on his face. When he let go. Yukari enveloped me in warm hug. After a couple of seconds, she let go and Kirijo-senpai approached me.

"It's okay Arisato. I completely understand." Kirijo-senpai. She beamed me a warm smile.

Jumping up from the table, Junpei-kun had the widest grin I have ever saw. "Cool, we get to sneak into the school!" He let out a small laugh. "In that case, I know just what to do."

We were all confused by what Junpei-kun meant but before we could ask him, he ran off.

* * *

When we returned to the school. Junpei-kun walked ahead to find us a way in. When he returned he showed us the way in, gloating along the way. "See? We got in no problem. Man, I'm a genius!".

"Good job Junpei-kun." I said praising him. He looked satisfied with his work.

"So, you unlocked it earlier... Tres bien!" Kirijo-senpai said something in French.

"Oui." As did Sanada-senpai. What is with our Senpai talking French. "No time for compliments. Let's go." He whispered as he, Kirijo-senpai and Onii-chan walked quietly through Gekkoukan High; leaving Yukari, Junpei-kun and I behind, confused by what just happened.

"Tray Ben...? What is that, French? Lousy seniors and their lousy French..." Junpei-kun whispered.

* * *

Once we finally regrouped, we were in a classroom. "Can we turn on the lights...?" Yukari asked quietly.

"Awww. Are you scared." Junpei-kun mockingly.

"No! Stupei!"

"Stop calling me that. "Junpei-kun said slightly annoyed.

"Quite! It's better if we leave em' off. They cut the power at night anyway." Sanada-senpai whispered to us.

"First, we have to find the key to the gym. We'll split up into two groups and meet in the main hallway on the first floor. Understood?" Kirijo-senpai whispered.

"The Faculty Office, huh...? Hey, maybe we'll find some test questions!" Junpei-kun said with a wide smirk.

Kirijo-senpai however wasn't amused, "Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision? If so, then expect to be severely punished..." Kirijo-senpai said while glaring at Junpei-kun.

He quickly backed down.

"It-It was a joke! I'd never do something like that!"

"Perhaps it would be best if you take Iori, Arisato. I'll take Minato along to the Faculty Office while the rest of you, will go to the janitor's office. Once either of the two teams find the keys, we'll meet back up in the main hallway. Understand. Okay Let's go."

* * *

**Minato's POV**

When Kirijo-senpai and I had split up from Mina and the others we heading to the Faculty Office but we were interrupted by someone approaching.

"Arisato wait, there's someone coming!" Kirijo-senpai whispered. As the footsteps were getting closer we were slowly getting worried, but we didn't show it. Before we both got caught, I pulled her toward the nearby pillar. As the guard shined his light over towards where we standing, Kirijo-senpai and I didn't move or breath. When I looked down to look at her face, there was a small red tint on her cheeks. Before we moved away, we didn't realise how close we were to each other and at I gripped her hands tightly.

When the guard moved away, Kirijo-senpai pushed me softly away. She turned back around to see if the guard had moved away from the entrance. She let out a grateful sigh as we could no longer see the guard. "I forgot that there are security guards that patrol the corridors at night. Come on." She nudged me with her elbow.

When we were finally inside the Faculty Office, Kirijo-senpai motioned me to check the nearby draws for the Gym key, while she checked the draws at the other end of the classroom. We went through each draw until I had finally found it. "Senpai, I've got it."

"Good work Arisato. Let's return to the others."

* * *

**Minako's POV**

"Did you find the key?" Sanada-senpai asked since we couldn't find it.

"Yeah. Got it right here." I showed Senpai the key.

"Good. The rest of the guards have returned home, so it's just us." I said.

"We'll divide into teams again. Four of you will enter Tartarus, while one of you will remain outside with me. Once the Dark Hour has begun, I'll determine Yamagishi's position." Kirijo-senpai said commandingly.

"I'm going. For Fuuka."

"Are you sure Mina?" Onii-chan turned to face me putting his hands on each of my shoulders. I nodded. "Okay, but I'm coming with you."

I turned to Junpei-kun and Sanada-senpai. "Are you two coming as well?" They both nodded.

"But what about me? Do you expect me to not go with you, while you're in there and I'm not? Something could happen to you and I'll won't be able to stop it." Yukari said furiously.

"Please Yukari. I need you here watching Kirijo-senpai in case one of THOSE Shadows attack. Besides I'll have Onii-chan, Senpai and Junpei-kun watching my back" I said pleadingly.

"Okay, but if anything happens to her, the three of you will have one thing that is more frightening than Shadows coming after you." She said as she glared at Onii-chan, Sanada-senpai and Junpei-kun.

"It's almost time." Kirijo-senpai said.

"Okay. Come on guys." I said leading Junpei-kun, Sanada-senpai, Onii-chan towards the gym.

* * *

When it was the Dark Hour, we were sucked into a whole. When I had finally regained conscious I had been separated with the others. "Onii-chan!... Sanada-senpai... Junpei!... Kirijo-senpai…?" I called out... No one answered.

Not until a few minutes had past. "Are you awake?" The boy that appears during the Dark Hour said in a soothing voice. "This is the first time we've spoken outside of your room" I nodded, pleased to see someone familiar.

"It's good to see a familiar face, but you shouldn't be in here. It's dangerous."

He let out a small laugh. "Thanks." but then he looked at me with a serious expression. "Tonight, there is more than one ordeal you must face. You should hurry... he's waiting for you. You all will need her."

How does he know about Fuuka? Before I could ask him however, he disappeared. I was now alone again.

* * *

After fighting my way through a couple of Shadows, I came across a shiny object on the floor. I walked over to pick it up. It was a mobile phone, however this one looked familiar. Since that the only other person in her that it could belong to must be Fuuka. I grabbed into it tightly and brought it toward my chest, to keep the hope alive that she is still alive and well in here.

I then put her mobile phone in my shirt pocket so I can give it to her later. I then pressed on to find the others.

I had proceeded a couple flights of stairs before I could hear familiar voice.

"H-Hello? Is there anyone there?" A nearby voice said.

"Fuuka!" I shouted out and ran towards her, tears trickling down my face. I pulled her into a short embrace. When she pulled away I apologised to her. "I'm sorry, you got caught in this mess. Here. You must have dropped this." I gave her, her mobile phone.

"Thanks, Arisato-san. I tried to call you but it seems that technology doesn't work in here. What is this place?"

"We'll explain later, here grab my hand." She did and we ran to try and find the others. We could evade any Shadow that came close to where we were, because of Fuuka. She said she 'can see where they are' in her head. It must be her Persona, since that Senpai said that she has the potential.

Soon after evading all of the Shadows on the floor where I had found Fuuka, we had found the others.

"Onii-chan! Senpai! Junpei! I've finally found you." I said as I ran towards them. They all ran over towards Fuuka and I.

"Took you long enough." Junpei joked. Fuuka then let out a small but hidden laugh.

"Y-You must be A-Arisato-san's friends please to meet you." She said shyly as she bowed toward Junpei and Onii-chan.

"Actually Minato here, is her older brother. I'm Junpei Iori the best Shadow ass kicker in SEES and rescuer of damsels in distress, at your service." Junpei said as he had a wide grin on his face. Onii-chan and I laughed at Junpei's performance.

After a while of filling in Fuuka what was happening, we came across a clearing that had a clear view of the green moon outside.

"Whoa, check out the crazy-ass moon! I've never seen it so bright." Junpei muttered.

"I think Kirijo-senpai said that some research indicates that the Shadows are affected by the phases of the moon." I said quoting Senpai.

"But wasn't it a full moon the night we went to the monorail." Onii-chan said. He was right.

"Yeah, you're right. And I think the moon was full the night the dorm was attacked." Sanada-senpai said, quickly catching on.

"Today is the 8th... The monorail incident happened last month around the same time, and the assault on the dorm was a month before that! They were all during a full moon." Onii-chan pieced together.

"Senpai! Are you there?" I shouted, trying to get her attention.

"Arisato...? … Shadows-" It then cut off.

"Hey, senpai can you hear me?"

Nothing. Just silence. This is not good.

"What is this thing? It's much bigger than the others and it's attacking someone." Fuuka cried out.

"What's going on?" Junpei cried.

"It's one of THOSE Shadows! If I'm guessing right, they appear every full moon! We have to get back to back to the others." I shouted. The others including Fuuka started to run with me. Thankfully there was a teleporter close by.

Yukari please be okay.

* * *

When we got back to the entrance of Tartarus there were two giant Shadows; One was short and held a sceptre, while the other was tall and had a long sword. Next to the Shadows on the floor was Kirijo-senpai and Yukari. They looked like they were in a lot of pain.

"Yukari!" I screamed, while I ran towards her.

Sanada-senpai and strangely Onii-chan did the same for Kirijo-senpai. "Mitsuru!" they both cried out.

Kirijo-senpai looked a lot more harmed than Yukari, since she uses a sword like Onii-chan, it's no surprise. She sat next to the teleporter, clutching her shoulder. "Y-You're...here!" She croaked out slowly.

"Minako, I'm fine. Did you find Fuuka-san?" I nodded pointing to where she was. She was standing behind Junpei. "At least she's alive. For now, focus on the two shadows. Nothing we do however is working on them."

As we started to fight the two shadows we began to notice that out attacks weren't doing anything to the shadows. Even Onii-chan had trouble when he tried to change his persona his met a similar problem than we were. However, that was the least of our worries.

As I was attacking the smaller Shadow, it got too close and swung the sceptre towards me, I shielded myself, however my bow broke in half after the impact. To make matters worse the doors opened at the entrance of the school.

"F-Fuuka..." The girl that was supposed to be staying I the dorm was inside Tartarus.

"W-Why are you here?" Kirijo-senpai croaked out, still clutching her arm.

"...Moriyama-san?" Fuuka said, not knowing she was here.

"Great! You better not get in anyone's way." I shouted at her.

She didn't listen. She just kept on walking. Not knowing that the tall shadow was approaching her.

"Hey look out!" I shouted at her. She didn't hear.

The tall shadow raised its sword arm and aimed for the Moriyama girl.

Since that Onii-chan, Junpei and Sanada-senpai were focusing on the small Shadow, I targeted the large shadow.

I quickly grabbed Kirijo-senpai's Epée that was lying on the floor and attempted to parry the hit so the sword wouldn't hit Moriyama. In my head it was an excellent idea, however in the real world it didn't go that smoothly.

As the Shadows sword was about to hit Moriyama, I put myself between the shadow and her and nearly blocked the attack. However, the shadow put all of its strength into the swing and clipped my arm, making me cry out in pain. Yukari noticed that I was in pain and ran towards me, while firing arrows at the large shadow and casting 'dia' on me when she was close. The arrows seemed to stagger it and then it fell to the ground shortly after. Junpei-kun and Onii-chan soon took notice and attacked the Shadow with their sword attacks. It soon dissolved into black goo in a matter of seconds.

The others weren't the only ones to notice that the tall Shadow had been defeated, the smaller Shadow noticed as well making it's moves more desperate and more harmful. As we were about to find out.

Onii-chan, Sanada-senpai and Junpei each launched their own magic spells towards the remaining Shadow. However, what we failed to notice was that, at the time the shadow could reflect magic attacks so it reflected the attack, but instead of just targeting Junpei-kun, Onii-chan and Sanada-senpai, it targeted us all with overwhelming force apart from Moriyama and Fuuka.

We were all lying on the floor in an instant trying to crawl over towards Fuuka, through the pain, however the pain was getting too much for some of us, so Yukari and Kirijo-senpai passed out.

The smaller Shadow was making its way towards Moriyama and Fuuka, raising its arm to launch its attack on Moriyama.

It however didn't come as Fuuka grabbed a nearby Evoker that was lying on the ground next to her, and pointed it at her head and pulled the trigger.

Fuuka was then encased inside the stomach of a blonde haired women.

"...I can see... I... I can sense its weakness, somehow. It's weak to normal attacks for now."

Sanada-senpai smirked through the pain we were all experiencing. "Just as I thought." He then launched himself at the Shadow with help from Junpei and Onii-chan. Eventually they defeated it.

When the battle was over, Kirijo-senpai and Yukari awoke to the sight of Fuuka's persona disappearing.

"Are there more of them...?" Fuuka called out to us.

I shook my head. "No. They were the last. For now..."

She let out a small smile then collapsed.

"Fuuka? Fuuka!" Moriyama, cried out.

"It's okay, she's just exhausted." Kirijo-senpai said quietly.

"Um, what are we gonna do about Natsuki? She saw the Dark Hour, and the Shadows." Yukari said quietly, so Moriyama couldn't hear us.

"Don't worry, she's not like us, so she won't remember any of it. The good news is, she didn't fall victim to the Shadows, even though she obviously heard their call. She should be safe from now on."

"Yeah but, that means she'll forget Fuuka saved her life, right? That doesn't seem fair." Yukari said.

"Actually, I don't think it'll matter." Kirijo-senpai said as we looked over towards Fuuka to see a crying Moriyama showing remorse over what she did to Fuuka. Maybe not all bullies are the same. "I think she's learned her lesson."

I walked over to Moriyama and held out my hand to help her up. "Here." She turned to face me and grabbed it. With help from Onii-chan, we got Fuuka back to our dorm and sent Moriyama back home.


	13. Night At The Love Hotel

**AN - Sorry about the late chapter I had a LOT of Uni work to do over the Christmas break. If you want details on the bow that Minako got, look up the Legend of Zelda Sacred bow.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest (You Know Who You Are) – Before I uploaded this chapter I went through and checked for any Grammar or spelling errors and fixed them so it should be okay. Also, I chose a bow and arrow for her weapon because Archery is one of my hobbies so I included it in. I've put parts of what I have either done or am currently doing throughout this story as a way for you all to get to know me better as a person. And finally don't worry I'm not offended by what you said, I welcome all criticism and I'll try and fix the errors.**

**Winter Arctica - I'm planning on expanding on Minato in the coming Chapters so don't worry :)**

* * *

**10/6/2009**

After we rescued Fuuka a few days ago, things have died down again since the twin Shadow attack. There seemed to be less of _those _people that suffer from apathy syndrome. Also after school was out, Yukari and I would go and visit Fuuka at the hospital, since we are the only two friends she has that are a part of SEES. She also gets visits from Sanada-senpai and Kirijo-senpai, but they are only there to make fill her in about the Shadows.

To take her mind off of the Shadows business, Yukari and I talked about ourselves and how many times Junpei has hit on us both. She laughed at our embarrassing stories. She even wanted to talk about that Natsuki girl, to see if she is okay. Once we told her she had recovered, she asked if she had recovered her memories since the Shadow attack. Once we told her she doesn't remember anything from the night, her face sank but to cheer her up more, I told her that she has been asking to meet you, so once she has fully recovered she is allowed to see this Natsuki girl. When we told her all that we knew, she drifted back to sleep with a plain smile spread across her face.

* * *

**11/6/2009**

When it was lunch time I got a message from Sanada-senpai stating that Fuuka would be released today, so I tried to grab Junpei and Onii-chan, but they were busy with some girl trouble with Kenji-kun. So Instead I walked back to the dorm with Yukari. Once we were getting closer to the dorm, I caught a small glimpse at a small, boy that was walking towards the cemetery. From what I saw, he was wearing an orange turtleneck sweater with tanned shorts. Yukari pulled me towards the small boy.

"Hi, Ken. What's up?"

"Oh... nothing. I was just on my way to the cemetery. I-I'm going to meet my mom." He said quietly, while looking towards his feet.

There was a short silence before Yukari spoke again. "Oh Minako this is Ken Amada. He goes to Gekkoukan Elementary."

Ken turned towards me and looked up. "Hello. As Takeba-san said, my name is Ken Amada. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I was slightly surprised by how well-mannered he was for a by so young. "Hi. I'm Minako Arisato, but you can call me Minako.," I said with a smile.

"U-Uh t-thank you." He stuttered out with red cheeks. "I s-should go; I really need to talk to my mom."

"Oh yeah right, sorry Ken. You can go." Yukari said. She then knelt down a bit and whispered in my ear. "Ken's mother died last year."

I stepped back, slightly shocked and shaken, he lost his mom and a young age, just like Onii-chan and I. It's tough being a kid with no parents. Yukari pulled away and looked towards Ken-kun, I then walked towards him putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Ken-kun, I know what it is like to not have any parents. I should probably go see mom and dad as well, I said I would keep checking in with them." I turned to Yukari. "Do you want to come with me. I think my parents would like to meet you."

"No, no, no. I can't do that. That is something that I can't be part of. Sorry." She said holding up her hands in disagreement. "Maybe Minato could."

I however wasn't going to take that.

"Yukari, Please. I would be very grateful" I said seductively.

She then let out a big sigh. "Fine, you've convinced me." She said as she started to walk towards me, swaying her hips seductively.

As we moved closer and closer together, we failed to notice there was someone else with us, watching. "You two must be pretty good friends, considering how you are both acting."

We both immediately leaped away from each other, as we heard the voice below us.

"Gah! Ken don't do that!" Yukari said scolding the poor child.

"I'm sorry." Ken-kun said looking down towards his feet.

"It's okay Ken-kun. We were just surprised by the sudden voice." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Come'on I think they are waiting for us." I said pointing towards the cemetery.

* * *

When we arrived at the cemetery, Ken-kun split up from Yukari and I, so we went to find my parents gravestone. After a couple of minutes, of searching through several gravestones starting with the letter 'A', we had finally found it. My family's gravestone was decorated beautifully. In the centre of the gravestone displays my parents' names; Arisato, Yori (My mother. Formally known as Shirogane, Yori) and Arisato, Yoshikazu (My Father). Yukari slowly approached the gravestone from behind me, she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey. You okay?" she said in a quiet voice.

I nod slowly. "Yeah. It's just that I would have wanted them to meet you. I think they would have liked you."

"Yeah. I would of liked that." She said as she removed her hand from my shoulder and placed her arms around my stomach. She then rested her head on my shoulder. We stay like that for what felt like hours, until Ken-kun walked over towards us from behind. Snapping us both from our own little peaceful world.

"Wow, you two must be very close, if you are like that Takeba-san?"

"Gah, Ken again. Stop creeping up on us." She said as she removed herself from me and stomped towards Ken-kun scolding him.

After a couple of minutes of scolding Ken-kun, I slowly approached the two.

"Come on Yukari. I think he's learned his lesson." I turned and looked towards Ken-kun. "Right."

He gave a slow nod. "Yes. I am very sorry Yukari-san and to you too, Minako-san."

"I think it's time you go back to your dorm Ken-kun. Come on, we'll take you there."

He shook his head. "N-No. There's no need. I'll just go back myself." he then started to walk away.

But I wasn't going to let that happen. I ran after him and stopped in front of him, blocking him from going further.

"It's okay, I insist. Besides I don't want you to walk alone to your dorm." I said. He nodded shortly after.

Once we lead Ken-kun to his dorm, we went back to ours.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

When Junpei and I had finally solved Kenji's problem with Kanou-sensei, we returned to the dorm for our meeting with Ikutsuki-sensei. However, before I go into the meeting room, Kirijo-senpai pulls me to one side.

"Arisato! Can you wait there for a moment?" She said, while blushing.

I nodded, so Junpei headed inside the room. Kirijo-senpai then pulled me away from the meeting room.

"Now, Arisato. Can I please get an explanation for your rather forward behaviour from the past exploration into Tartarus?"

I stood there dumbfounded for a moment, not knowing what she meant. But after a couple of awkward minutes of silence, I had figured out what she'd meant.

"You're talking about when I called out to you. What about it?"

"Yes that! It was inappropriate of you to be so forward with me by addressing me by my first name. Don't let it happen again."

She turned away to head back into the meeting room, I however wanted to at last say, what I wanted to say.

"Wait, Senpai! At least let me say something first." I said as lunged to grab her shoulder. She gave me an icy glare at first, but she eventually gave me a slow nod. I let out a small sigh first. "Now, why wouldn't I show affection towards you. After all, that you have done for Mina and I, you could have turned us away like everyone else but you didn't and I admire you for it." I said as I looked into Senpai's beautiful crimson eyes.

Mitsuru looked at me with a slight blush spread across her small cheeks. "W-Wow, u-um. W-Well I admire how you can stay calm and collected, even in dire circumstances."

I was surprised at how much the so called 'Ice Queen' was speechless. "Wow Senpai. I never thought that you of all people would get speechless from what I said." Her cheeks lit up, bright than before.

"W-Well it's not that it isn't true. I admire how you didn't waver when you stayed with me at the roof if the dorm, trying to defeat one of _those _Shadows. I admire how you stuck by your sister's side when everyone else deserted her, even though they would cause you pain. And I admire how you didn't leave us even though you didn't need to join SEES." Kirijo-senpai said with blood red cheeks.

"Well it's not like I could leave you." I flirtatiously said, as I slowly approached her.

"Well I would miss your blue hair if you did leave." Kirijo-senpai said as she approached me.

We were getting closer and closer together, our mouths were inches away until we heard a voice from behind us. Tearing us away from each other.

"Come on Yukari, I think the meeting is about to begin." A familiar voice said.

"Well you're the one that wanted to stop off at wild duck, before coming here." Another familiar voice huffed out.

"Yeah, well I was feeling slightly peckish."

"A burger and fries doesn't count as being 'slightly peckish'"

As the two voices were getting closer, Mitsuru and I were trying to hide our flushed faces. As they turned the corner they were face to face with us.

"Hi Kirijo-senpai. Hi Onii-chan. What's with the red faces? Did Ikutsuki-sensei tell one of his jokes again?" Mina asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, what is up with you guys?" Yukari chimed in.

"N-Nothing to concern yourselves with." Kirijo-senpai said coldly.

Now it was Mina's turn to be embarrassed. "Yeah... what Mitsuru said. By the way what is this about being 'slightly peckish'." Mina's face was now flushing bright red.

"Nothing, I was just a bit hungry that's all. So where's Fuuka? Is she in there?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Ikutsuki is trying to calm her down. I think she'll once she sees you in there."

Mina nodded and walked towards the meeting door room, opening it.

* * *

**Minako's POV**

When the four of us entered the meeting room we spotted Junpei and Ikutsuki-sensei talking to Fuuka. She seemed to have regained the colour to her face, since the last time I saw her she was as pale as a ghost. She seemed nervous about the whole Shadow and Person situation, so I sat next to her to try and calm her down. She looked at me with a soft and appreciating smile.

"Well let's get started." Ikutsuki-sensei muttered. "You all did an excellent job uncovering the truth. I also wanted to let you know the three girls have all regained consciousness."

Fuuka took a deep sigh. "What a relief."

"From what I understand, they each came to school around midnight and waited for the security guard to leave. They were attacked by the Shadows near the gate, as the Dark Hour began. However, the facts became twisted because of rumours concerning a ghost story" Ikutsuki-senpai continued.

Fuuka started to fidget and brought her legs towards her chest, hugging them. "It's all my fault."

We all seemed shocked, to think that Fuuka blames herself for the girls being hospitalised. Yukari the most shocked out of us all. "Are you kidding? You were the victim. You did nothing wrong."

"But, I made so many people worry."

I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her and said. "Hey, don't think like that. It's like what Yukari said, you did nothing wrong."

Mitsuru also tried to comfort Fuuka, in her own little way. "We could have lost that fight if you weren't there. You saved our lives. You should feel good about yourself. You have a special power that you can use to help others."

Fuuka turned to face me, curiously but soon she understood. "It's called a Persona, right. Arisato-san and Takeba-san tried to explain what it is and what those creatures were."

Kirijo-senpai, nodded. All in all, you could be a tremendous help to us. Will you lend us your strength?"

Fuuka seemed a little surprised by the question. "Are you asking me to join you?"

"That's correct."

Yukari and I immediately darted our eyes to glare at Kirijo-senpai. We didn't want to pressure her into joining. Kirijo-senpai seemed to just ignore our glares. Sanada-senpai obviously didn't see the situation that was happening in front of him.

"I think you'd make a good addition to the team, too."

I nudged Yukari to see if she could speak for us. Thankfully she nodded. "You know, we're not trying to pressure you, so if you need some time to think about it."

"Yeah, we don't want to force you into something you are not comfortable with. So you can take all of the time you need..." I spoke but was interrupted by a voice next to me.

"I-I'll do it. I'll help you!" Fuuka said.

Yukari and I were surprised by how fast she decided. "A-Are you sure? If you join, you'll have to live here."

Fuuka then looked away ashamed for some reason. "That's fine. I'd rather live here than at home anyway."

"We really appreciate this." Kirijo-senpai chimed in. "I'll have the school talk to your parents to resolve any issues."

I however, didn't feel comfortable about how it seemed we were forcing her to join, Yukari seemed to pick up on my feelings. "W-Wait! I don't want it to seem that we are dragging her into this." I turned to Fuuka. "I want you to know that we don't want to pressure you into joining."

She shook her head. "Um. it's okay, really. I mean... it'll be nice to have two other girls in my grade around, too."

I sighed a little before saying. "If you really are comfortable with joining us, then welcome aboard. " She nodded her head and shook my hand.

"Now then... Those special Shadows showed up again. We still don't know where they're coming from. But, Akihiko and Minako are right about one thing. Their appearances seem to coincide with the full moon. We'll take that into consideration from now on." Ikutsuki-sensei explained to everyone.

"So, they're kinda like werewolves then, huh?" Junpei said jokingly.

But Sanada-senpai turned it serious, "It's a big advantage for us to know when to expect them. Now, on the day of the fight, we'll be ready to get in the ring."

* * *

After the meeting concluded Yukari and I escorted Fuuka back to her home, and told her to pack all of her belongings to move into the Dorm. On our way back to the Dorm Yukari pulled on my hand. "Hey, Minako... What do you think about Fuuka?"

I was slightly confused by what she meant. "She's a friend, why are you jealous of her.?"

She blushed a bit, but shook her head shortly after, "N-Not what I meant. Doesn't it kinda seem like she was forced into joining us?"

"Well we made sure she knew what she would be getting herself into. Besides we'll be there to support her, if she struggles with it all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on Minako, let's get back."

I nodded, so we walked back to the dorm holding hands.

* * *

**12/6/2009**

The next day Yukari, Junpei, Onii-chan and I walked to the school grounds, and saw Fuuka in front of her classroom. She seemed a bit apprehensive about going into the classroom. As we were approaching her, we heard voices from her classroom.

"Hey, did ya hear?" One noisy girl said to her friend. "Ekoda-sensei is in hot water!"

"Really? What did he do?"

"I don't know, but it must be serious. Sexual harassment, maybe?"

Her friend started to laugh. "I can totally see that!"

When we finally approached her, I put my hand on her shoulder. She turned around slightly surprised but her face turned into a smile. That seemed to calm her down.

"It'll be okay, besides we'll be here for you, okay" I said with a warming smile.

"Thank you Arisato-san, you really are a good friend."

As we were turning away to head to our classroom next door, we heard a girl from behind us. She ran towards us and pushed me to the ground in order to reach Fuuka. As I fell to the floor she pulled Fuuka into the classroom.

"Fuuka! You're back? Thank god, I thought I would never see you again." We heard from behind the door.

As I tried to get up, Yukari held out her hand to help me up, while Onii-chan and Junpei both looked furious. "Minako are you alright?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"The nerve of that bitch, doesn't she know you saved her life." Junpei said still furious at the Natsuki girl. He was about to barge into the classroom, however I stopped him.

"It's okay Junpei. Come on, let's go to class."

* * *

Once school was finally over, Junpei and Onii-chan came and stood next to Yukari and I while we were both sitting in our seats. They both still seemed angry over the whole Natsuki thing, it was probably a good thing then that no one else was in the room with us.

"I still can't believe you let her walk all over you Mina-tan." Junpei muttered. Hr let out a small sigh. "I'm mean you were laying into her, when we were questioning her. Why the change of heart?"

I looked at Onii-chan then looked down in front of me. "W-We were told not to get into fights. That it was not the correct way to solve disagreements, it's what Grandfather told us."

"But what about what you did to her the other day."

"Yeah that was so unlike you Minako. Y-You scared me." Yukari said concerned.

"That was a mistake, I crossed the line. I just got so caught up in trying to find Fuuka, I kind of forgot what he said to us. I'm sorry." I then looked towards a scared Yukari. I reached out and grabbed her hand. "I promise Yukari; I'll never do anything like that again."

Yukari's face instantly blushed into a red apple. "T-Thank you." Yukari gave me the sweetest smile I have saw coming from her since I've met her. In that moment it felt like we were the only people in the world as I stared deeply into her brown orbs, while she stared into mine. We our faces were mere centimetres apart when we realised Junpei was still in the classroom with us with a wide grin.

"Uh Wah!" Yukari pushed me away with bright red cheeks.

Junpei sighed. "Man! When it was getting to the good part too." Yukari stomped towards Junpei and levelled him with one swift punch. "Hey Yuka-tan pull ya punches next time, that really hurt." I let out a small laugh.

I then felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Hey Mina, why don't you come with me? I know someone who is dying to meet you. I'll go and get her. Meet us at Naganaki shrine in about 20 minutes." Onii-chan said as immediately ran out of the classroom.

I turned to face Junpei and Yukari. They both didn't seem to know what he was planning, so I told them both that I would seem them back at the dorm then swiftly exited the classroom and made my way towards Naganaki shrine.

* * *

As I arrived at Naganaki shrine, I stood at the Inari wondering who wanted to meet me. Within seconds that question was answered. With onii-chan was a little girl with brown hair that were braided into a bun on either side of her head, a red backpack, a navy blue coat covering a pink top that had a rainbow on it, navy blue shirt with long white socks and green shoes.

The little girl tugged on Onii-Chan's coat sleeve, wanting him to step down her level. The little girl covered her hand around Onii-chan's ear and whispered something to him. After a minute or two of them whispering to each other, Onii-chan got back up and he started to walk towards me with the little girl at his side.

"U-Umm a-are you Mister Minato's sister?" The little girl asked with her arms behind her back.

I looked at her before nodding. "Yep. I'm Minako Arisato, pleased to meet you. So you're the girl that Onii-chan has been spending time with."

She nodded her head fast almost uncontrollably. "Yes. I'm Maiko Oohashi. Mister Minato plays with me here and takes me to Wild Duck Burger."

"I'm glad he takes good care of you."

She nodded then ran forward towards me and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's play in the park. You too Mister Minato."

* * *

Once we finished playing in the park, the little girl wanted to go to Wild Duck Burger so naturally Onii-chan obliged. Since he was paying for the girl as well as himself, I naturally hopped on the free food express.

On the way there, Maiko had grabbed my hand and refused to let go, so we made trivial conversation about if she likes her middle school and as it turns out, our favourite topic... Food. As we muse about our favourite food we had arrived at Wild Duck Burger and were led to our seats. As we ordered our food we saw the familiar face of Kenji Tomochika and another boy with a cast around his leg and with crutches that I didn't know, I think he is a part of the Kendo club that Onii-chan is in. Onii-chan got up "I'll be back." he said as he swiftly left the restaurant. I let out a heavy sigh and I noticed that Maiko was fidgeting rather nervously.

"Hey what's wrong." I asked as I grabbed onto her hand.

"I j-just... No. It's nothing" she said as she looked down sharply down towards her feet.

"Come on, my grandfather always says if it's nothing it's always something."

"B-But I promised Mister Minato that I wouldn't. He'll be mad."

"It's okay he won't be. I promise."

"O-Okay then. Mister Minato said that you don't have parents. What happened.?"

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I still haven't gotten over our parents dying, but I'll have to move on eventually and grandfather did say that I'll have to move forward. _Okay here goes. _I took a short breath.

"O-Our parents... T-They died in an accident ten years ago. Along with my cousin's parents. It's just her, Onii-chan, Grandfather and I."

She squeezed my hand. "S-Sorry. I shouldn't of asked."

"It's okay. Grandfather said I should leave it in the past and move forward with my life... It's just hard."

At this point Onii-chan returned. "Onii-chan you're back. What did Tomochika-kun and his friend want?"

He let out a small smile. "Kenji wanted to give me a choker he made for getting him past his girl trouble and Kaz wanted to give me some of his sports tape for covering for him."

Maiko stared at Onii-chan with stars twinkling in her eyes. "Wow! Mister Minato you're so thoughtful."

Onii-chan blushed slightly but brushed it off, claiming he just a bit hot. He then tried to change the conversation. "Come on you two, your food will go cold before you eat it."

At that Maiko and I ate our burgers with tremendous speed. Once we were finished we walked Maiko home on her instructions that I play with her again. I nodded and she waved goodbye to me.

"Such a cute girl."

"Yeah she is. Come on let's get back." I nodded.

* * *

When we returned to the dorm, we saw Junpei sitting on the sofa reading one of his magazines and Sanada-senpai drinking something, probably with some of his protein powder. When they saw us enter, Junpei got up and walked over to us.

"Hey guys, you're back." He then turned to Onii-chan, "Dude, you're not allowed upstairs. Senpai and Yukari are upstairs preparing Fuuka's room. No guys allowed. So you, Minako should help them out."

I nodded, then headed upstairs. I saw Yukari with a broom and Senpai with a bucket. "Hey guys do you need a hand." They both turned around with wide smiles.

"Ah... Arisato as punctual as ever. We are just preparing a room for Yamagishi. The boys will help out with all of the heavy lifting."

I looked over towards Yukari who looked like she wanted to fall asleep. "You can take a break now Yukari, I'll take over."

She shook her head. "No its alright. Besides we're nearly done." At that moment Yukari's phone vibrated. She looked to see who it was and let out a small huff. "Guess I'll be taking that break after all." She said as she yawned again. She headed to her room. That was when Senpai spoke to me.

"I'll going to notify Akihiko and the rest so they can start to move the furniture."

I nodded. "Okay senpai. Be careful with that bucket though."

She flashed me a quick smile before she headed down stairs. From another room however, I could hear Yukari shouting from behind her door.

"No I don't care if you get remarried. How do you think Dad would feel? Ugh! Just don't call me again!" There was a couple of minutes of silence before Yukari opened her door again. She seemed physically angry. "Oh, Minako did you hear that"

I nodded my head slowly. "Only a bit. Are you okay?"

"Yes...No... You could kinda guess who was on the phone. It was my Mom."

"Oh."

"She wants to get remarried."

"I take it you are against this."

"I don't really care if she wants to get married again, but I can't stand how she's been living. Running away from life, jumping from guy to guy. I don't think that's fair to my Dad." To calm her down I took her hand. It seemed to work after a couple of seconds.

"Thanks"

"It's okay, besides Grandfather went through the same thing... When my and Naoto's parents died. Back then he lost his two daughters. He reacted the same way, going out drinking, throwing himself at countless women who would take him."

"What changed?"

"One of the family maids reminded him that he has a name to uphold. That he should take care of Naoto, Onii-Chan and I. If not my Mother and my Auntie would never forgive him."

Yukari seemed surprised. "And that worked!"

"Yes! He stopped going out drinking and focused on raising the three of us, with help from the estate staff. He taught us the basics for being a detective just like Grandfather. We all took it in stride. However, when Grandfather was really busy on a case, he had to send us to my Uncle, you know the story about that. After that whole thing, he just refused them any part of the family money and disowned his son." Yukari looked at me as her eye lids were falling heavily.

"Sorry Yukari for rambling. I should've known you were still tired after today."

"There's nothing to apologise for, besides I like your listening to your rambling."

"Thanks, but I still think you should go to bed, we'll handle the rest."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "It's okay. Go one off to bed. We'll try not to make too much noise."

Yukari reluctantly headed towards her room, but I managed to hear a muttered '_thanks'_ before she shut her door. Once Yukari was in her bed. Onii-chan and the others had climbed up the stairs. While Junpei, Onii-chan and Sanada-senpai were moving the new furniture into Fuuka's room, Kirijo-senpai and I were discussing things about the Student Council and Operations in Tartarus. The thing that caught me by surprise is that Kirijo-senpai will be going into Tartarus to fight, since that Fuuka is filling in the role as backup.

By the time the boys were finished upstairs, it was close to Midnight so we all went to our rooms for the night.

* * *

Once it was the Dark Hour, I felt a familiar presence like before with the strange boy and girl. Just as before the little boy materialised into my room.

"You've prevailed yet again. Do you remember what I said before? About everything coming to an end? Well I've recalled something else. I'm fairly certain that the end is inevitable. However, as I've gotten to know you, I'm not as certain."

"Everything is inevitable to end. But it's what you do with the time you have let that counts. That's is what I've grown to learn since I arrived here." I said cheerfully.

He seemed to notice my happy mood so he let out a small smile as well. "Hey, if you don't mind can my sister and I be friends with you and your brother? I'm very curious about you two... is that okay?" I don't know why he asked, since he has started to grown on me.

"I thought we were already friends with the two of you."

He lightly chuckled. "You're right. I don't really need to bring it up, did I? After all we've been with the pair of you since the beginning. My name is... Pharos. Her name is... Hamuko."

He disappeared but later reappeared at the edge of my bed. "It's getting late, so I'll go now. My sister as well as I am already looking forward to our next meeting. Bye-Bye."

And so he disappeared from my room.

* * *

**13/6/2009**

The next day at night, we all held a little party to welcome Fuuka into the dorm. Kirijo-senpai had ordered some fancy sushi for us all to have. Fuuka seemed a bit overwhelmed at first, but I think what helped was that Yukari and I were there with her.

* * *

**15/6/2009**

**Minato's POV**

After School had concluded Minako and I stayed outside of a classroom, while we waited for Junpei to finish getting scolded by Toriumi-Sensei for forgetting to had in a homework assignment. The very same homework assignment that Minako stayed up with last night to help him with. While we were waiting a certain teal-haired girl stepped out from the classroom next door.

"Ah, Fuuka!"

"Arisato-san, Arisato-kun? What are you both doing here? I thought that you both would be back at the dorm by now."

Minako shook her head, with a small sneer smeared across her face. "Junpei forgot his Class Assignment." Fuuka let out a small laugh. She then looked straight down to her feet and started to sway from side-to-side nervously.

"Fuuka, what's wrong?"

"Um... while you're both waiting, can you both try this." She said as she pulled a container out of her bag. Minako and stepped closer to this container. As soon as we were inches away from it, we could smell something... indescribable coming from the container. We both looked at each other then we took a huge gulp as we looked back at the _thing_ that was in the container.

"Man, sorry that took so long guys, I've been saddled with a literal mountain worth of class assignments that have to be due in next week."

At last our hero emerged.

"Hey Fuuka, what are you doing here? I thought you would be at the dorm with Yuka-chi." He then noticed the container of 'food' that she was holding. "Oh, saving that for a certain someone?"

Fuuka shook her head nervously. "N-No I was going to get Arisato-san and Arisato-kun to taste it for me. I-I've been learning to cook."

_Who taught her to cook, Satan?_ I thought to myself.

"B-But you could try it if you want first. We don't mind, don't we Minako." She furiously shook her head.

_Sorry Junpei, you have made a noble sacrifice._

"Well if you two don't mind." He said as he grabbed the container from Fuuka and opened it. He took one small bite and shortly after his eyes glazed over."

Minako rushed over towards him, trying to wake him by pushing him. After a couple of minutes of trying to wake him, colour was returning to his skin.

"*Cough* *Cough* W-What is that?" Junpei shouted at Fuuka.

"Oh, he's alive. Good job not dying." I said while holding back a smile.

"You knew! Why didn't you stop me?" Junpei said _slightly_ pissed off.

"I didn't know precisely, I just sort of guessed by the smell. If it counts for anything, I'm sorry you nearly died from Fuuka's cooking." I said as I held out my hand. However, as he got up, I heard whimpering nearby. I looked around, it wasn't coming from Minako even though she did seem pissed off at me, for some reason. Since it wasn't coming from her then it could only mean it was coming from one other person.

"F-Fuuka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I-It's okay." She said on the verge of tears, but she tried to brush them away. "T-That kind of why I wanted to talk to you. I-I want to get better at cooking."

"It's okay Fuuka, we'll help you, _won't we_ Minato." She said staring intently at me.

Oh no. now I've done it. She only cases me Minato when she's really angry. "But I was going to Kendo club with Kaz." She wasn't budging however. "Fine. You win." I sighed defeated.

She then turned her terrifying gaze towards Junpei. "You two Junpei. You're a part of this as well."

"But I was gonna go with Kenji to check out the cute chick- Ah I mean go to the bookstore with him." Junpei said trying to back track his statement. Minako however wasn't falling for it.

"Well If that's the case, you can always go another time."

I nudged Junpei and whispered to him, "Hey Junpei, just agree to help or else you'll never hear the end of it otherwise."

He let out a small sigh, "Fine."

"Good" Mina said triumphantly.

"Since we are all helping, can you go see what classroom we can use, I don't want to explain our way from interrupting another club."

"Okay, but don't bale on me."

"Yes, Minako-sensei I promise we won't leave." I muttered sarcastically as she darted off the faculty room.

She was at the stairs before Junpei nudged me. "Want we to go with her? Just in case _he's_ around."

_Shit. I forgot he's lurking in Iwatodia_. I nodded, so he ran after her.

it was just Fuuka and I now. It was peaceful until the teal-haired girl spoke quietly.

"Um... If you don't mind me asking. What did Iori-kun mean by _him_?"

I let out a small sigh before I started the whole Mitsuo thing to her.

"A couple of years ago, when we were at a different high school there was a boy... who _attacked_ Mina. She hasn't been the same since then. Whenever she sees him or even hears his name." She looked up. "Her mind makes her go back to the time when he...he...raped her." Anger was then talking control of my speech. I clenched my fist. "After her memories from then come back to her, she collapses. Each time that happens we move to a different high school to help her escape his grasp. I however, don't think she wants to run away anymore. She's enjoyed it here; made some great friends and she also has someone special to her."

She looked confused for a second, but after a couple of seconds answers, "Takeba-san?" I nod.

I gaze back at Fuuka, she looked physically sick. "So... So before you came to Gekkoukan."

I nodded. "Oh my god." She muttered while trying to hold back tears.

"That's not even the worst part. Up till last year, she's went to some extreme methods to take away the pain."

"You don't mean!" she muttered while her tears flowing down her face.

I nodded again. She sank to the floor slowly. "She's come close to dying a couple of times. That's why I vow that when I find him, he'll pay for what he did to her." I clenched my hand tighter.

"Y-You mean t-that he's here in Iwatodia." She asked through her tears.

I nodded "Don't tell her that he's here." I commanded to her. "We've all decided to keep it a secret from her."

"We've?" She questioned.

I nodded. "Junpei, Yukari, Sanada-senpai and Kirijo-senpai. I'm only telling you because, you've officially joined us."

I left Fuuka a while to fully digest all that I've told her, I even gave myself time to calm myself down. She spoke again after a couple of minutes had passed. "I... I didn't know, she just seems happy whenever I see her."

"She hasn't always been like that. Every time we moved it stopped her from making any friends of her own. She then retreated into herself after a time. She would only talk to me, my cousin and our we first got here, she was really shy. She would stay behind me at all times, grabbing my back and refused to let go. But now I think after spending time here with her friends, she's changed. I'm proud of her."

I looked down at Fuuka, there was still tears falling down her face.

"Here take this." I said as I grabbed the handkerchief I had in my pocket and gave it to her. She accepted it. After she calmed herself down and wiped away the tears on her face she got back up.

"T-Thanks... for trusting me."

I smiled and nodded. That was then we heard two familiar voices.

"Fuuka... Onii-chan... I got us a spare classroom."

"Okay." Mina then went to open the door, while behind her Junpei gave me and Fuuka a little nod. we both nodded back.

Once we were inside the classroom, Mina checked to see if any of the ovens were being used. Thankfully there wasn't so Mina turned to face Fuuka. "So Fuuka what would you like to cook first."

"Um... how about we start off with something easy and basic. L-Like Onigiri."

"Okay." She nodded happily, then she went to grab a piece of paper and a pen and started to write something down, for some reason. Once she was finished writing she walked towards Junpei and I. She held out the scrap of paper.

"What's this for?"

"It's the stuff we need, dummy. Did you expect to do nothing? Now hurry back."

Junpei and I let out a heavy sigh and quickly bought the ingredients that Mina needed from Paulownia Mall. Not to make her any angrier with us, we quickly retreated back to Mina.

"Ah, you've both returned. Good I was getting impatient."

As she was preparing to make Onigiri Fuuka walked over to her to watch and take notes, while Junpei stood next to me. We both marvelled at how much fun Mina was having.

"We'll get him." Junpei said quietly so the girls couldn't hear.

I nodded.

* * *

**20/06/2009**

Today was kind of routine, once we all arrived at Gekkoukan however once school had ended, Kirijo-senpai walked into our classroom and spoke to Yukari, Mina and I.

"The chairman will be stopping by the dorm tonight; he has something that he wants to discuss. Please come to the meeting room as soon as you get back."

Mina nodded. "Okay senpai." Kirijo-senpai then exited the classroom.

Since that senpai said to return to the dorm when class had finished, the three of us decided to return.

* * *

Once we were back at the dorm, we saw Fuuka playing with a white dog. "Koro-chan, give me your paw!" The dog barked.

"Oh, he did it! What a smart dog." Yukari said.

"H-Hello. Koro-chan go say hi!"

The dog approached Mina and started to nuzzle her leg. 'bark' 'bark' 'bark' Mina mimicked the dogs bark. I looked over towards Yukari and Fuuka, they both looked understandably confused.

"Oh, I forgot to mention Mina has a sort of affiliation with animals. In others words she can communicate with animals."

They both still were kind of shocked... but they seemed to take it well, as Yukari slowly approached Mina. "W-What did he say Minako?"

"Oh, he just said 'Hello my name is Koromaru.'" Yukari looked at Fuuka and she nodded her head. she looked surprised.

"So you can talk to animals."

Mina nodded. "Yeah, sorry for not telling you. I didn't think it was important."

Then a little old woman walked past the dorm and saw Koromaru. "Oh... This dog still goes on walks all by himself?"

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"He used to belong to the priest at Naganaki shrine. Every afternoon, the two of them went this way for a walk." The old woman said.

"That explains it..." Fuuka said.

"Well, until the priest passed away."

"He passed away..." Mina muttered quietly.

"It was about six months ago. The priest was hit by a car while walking his dog. He didn't survive. Every day since then, that dog sits patiently by the site of the accident. And he goes for a walk every day, just like when his owner was still alive..."

Mina looked towards Koromaru she looked sad to hear the dogs story.

"Oh, shoot, I have to get going."

The old woman walked away.

"Aww, you're such a loyal dog! Good boy!" Yukari said stroking Koromaru.

We looked over towards Fuuka who seemed upset as well as Mina.

"Wait, isn't the Chairman coming today? We should go."

Yukari and Mina got up, both of them stroking him. "Yeah, see you later Koro-chan."

Koromaru barked and then walked off.

* * *

**Minako's POV**

As we entered the control room, we saw Ikutsuki-sensei, Kirijo-sensei, Sanada-sensei and Junpei sitting on the sofa. Ikutsuki-sensei motioned for us to take a seat.

"Ah, good you're all here. I wanted to let you all know about how my research has been doing. This matter concerns those Shadows that have been appearing during full moons. I want you to listen closely; it might be a little hard to swallow at first." He took a deep breath and then started to explain. "Shadows can be divided into 12 categories, according to their characteristics. This, we've known for a while. It's like their class or order... Now, I've classified the special Shadows we've seen so far, and... It's simply fascinating! Those Shadows you've faced before belonged to Categories **I** through **IV**, in order of their appearance! They may have looked different than the more common ones, but the classification scheme still applies."

"Is that some'en to be excited about?" Junpei shrugged his shoulders.

I nodded. "Yeah it indicates that there is only 8 more Shadows left, since there is 12 in all."

"That's right Minako! You're quite sharp." Ikutsuki-sensei said making me blush a bit.

"Uh... But...What do the Shadows actually want?" Junpei asked.

"That's an excellent question, Junpei. However, that's the only thing that we yet to figure out: Their motive. Remember they don't kill their prey, only harvest their minds. It can be considered predation, but is it really? Is there an underlying intent behind their behaviour? The purpose of the Shadows as a whole... That's what we need to consider."

"...This _is_ interesting. But, no matter what, we still have to beat the rest of 'em." Sanada-senpai said while punching the air.

"...I agree. That's about all we can do at this point." Kirijo-senpai added.

"Eight more, huh? Lucky us." Yukari said letting out a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry Yukari, we'll get through this, it'll be easy." I said trying to comfort her, I think it worked since she gave me a warming smile.

"According to the data, each one has been significantly stronger than the last, so we better start training harder." We all nodded at Fuuka, then we all quickly dispersed.

* * *

**05/07/2009**

As soon as the five of us got out of school, Junpei wanted to go into Tartarus since we haven't been there in a long time. I agreed but there was a small problem.

"Where am I going to get a new bow on a short notice."

"Maybe, Kirijo-senpai has a spare one." Fuuka muttered.

"Yeah. Hopefully she isn't mad since that the last one broke."

I felt a slender hand fall onto my shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." Yukari said softly.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

As we departed from Gekkoukan high, we all headed back to the dorm where we saw Kirijo-senpai next to a large box. "Ah, you're all back." She looked towards me. "Arisato, there is a gift for you." As I was walking forward toward the gift, I felt a stern hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that everyone looked cautious for some reason.

"Onii-chan? Yukari? What's wrong." I asked.

"Arisato. It's okay." Senpai said. They all seemed to calm down.

I then approached the box that sat next to Kirijo-senpai and opened it. Inside laid an elegant bow. I picked it up carefully and showed it off to the others.

"Heh, cool bow. Now can we go to Tartarus." Junpei said unamused.

"She already said we're going so just calm down. "Yukari said slightly annoyed while glaring at Junpei.

"It's alright Yukari, he just wants some action." I said deflecting the looks Yukari and Junpei were giving each other. I turned back to face Kirijo-senpai. "Besides I want to thank your senpai, you didn't have to do this." I then bowed to show respect. She just waved her hand.

"It's quite alright Arisato. Think of it as payment for doing an excellent job on the Operations in Tartarus and outside as well."

I then heard someone grumbling to himself behind me "Tch. Tell me when you are going to Tartarus." Junpei said as he sulked upstairs.

"What's wrong with Junpei?" I asked.

"Don't know. He's probably just restless." Onii-chan said.

"I hope Iori-san is alright." Fuuka muttered.

* * *

When it was the Dark Hour we all headed towards Tartarus, however Kirijo-senpai stopped me before we entered the demonic tower.

"Arisato. Before you go in we need talk about how you organise your team."

"Okay senpai. What did you want to talk about?"

"It's about your team you send into Tartarus. Since we are getting new members, SEES has expanded a lot. This means that some squad members will have to remain behind to watch for any Shadows that might escape from Tartarus and keep them away from Yamagishi. I recommend that you only bring a maximum of four of us, yourself included. And as I mentioned before that Yamagishi will be taking over as our guide throughout Tartarus, I have decided to join you in your exploration of Tartarus. If that is okay, of cause."

I nodded. "Okay senpai, I understand. I was going to recommend that you come with me, to get a taste as to what you can do."

She nodded. "Very well, select your two other squad members and then let's go." she said as she walked away towards Sanada-senpai.

After a couple of minutes of deciding, who to bring with me, I walked over to the two 'lucky squad members that would be joining Kirijo-senpai and I. "Junpei are you okay to come with me."

"About time, you asked me." Junpei said in an annoyed tone as he walked towards the entrance of Tartarus.

I let out a small sigh and walked towards the other squad teammate who would be joining us. "Sanada-senpai come on. Let's go."

"Sweat. Let's go. I'm all pumped up." He said energetically as he walked towards the entrance of Tartarus alongside Kirijo-senpai. Then two rather concerned, squad members looked towards me and slowly approached.

"Minako? What are you doing?"

"It's your job today to watch in case any Shadows come out of Tartarus. You'll have to defend Fuuka from them. While we ascend Tartarus."

"You can let Junpei handle that, come on let us help instead." Onii-chan fired back. Thankfully Junpei was out of earshot when Onii-chan said that or else there would of been another argument when we get back to the dorm.

"No Onii-chan. You've been on every team we've had, either it being in Tartarus or on an operation. I'm worried that you'll burn yourself I don't want to explain to Naoto why you're in the hospital again."

He looked like he was going to say something else but instead mumbled, "Fine!" Then walked over towards the others.

It was just Yukari and I left to ourselves. "Minako..."

I nodded. "Yes Yukari."

She grabbed my hands. "Be sure that you come back."

I gave her a comforting smile. "I promise." She then pulled me into her arms for a warm and enveloping hug.

I let out a small and quiet squeal. "Yu-Yukari?!"

"I mean it." She whispered in my ear.

I smiled again and whispered back, "I promise Yukari, I'll come back."

With that, Junpei, Kirijo-senpai, Sanada-senpai and I all headed into Tartarus.

* * *

Once we were in Tartarus we started on the floor that Sanada-senpai left off. However instead of continuing onto the next floor, there was a briefcase that he must of left. I walked over and opened it. Inside was a document similar to the last one. Instead of wasting time reading in here, I decided to read it later back at the dorm.

As we slowly climbed the many floors of Tartarus, I got the feeling that one of the four of us was enjoying themselves, more than usual. I asked Junpei what was wrong, but he would keep on brushing me off, muffling, 'nothing' then stomping away angrily. Once we defeated the guardian that was defending the end of the block, we headed for the teleporter while I grabbed the next document that was in the next briefcase. Once I arrived at the entrance of Tartarus, Yukari practically leaped at me, bombarding me with a range of questions about if I was okay. After reassuring her that I was fine, I could see that Kirijo-senpai was chatting to Onii-chan. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves, however what was abnormal about the pair was that they both were laughing and smiling, a rarity for the both of them. It put a smile to my face that they are both enjoying themselves.

* * *

**07/07/2009**

As midnight approaches, we all were getting ready to face another of those '_special_' Shadows, if my theory is correct. I looked around the room, we were all nervous, however I would say the one that was the most nervous was Fuuka, since this is her first operation outside of Tartarus. To make her feel more at ease I approached her and put my arm around her. "Hey Fuuka. What's wrong?"

"Ah, Arisato-san you scared me there."

"Sorry. So what' wrong?"

"N-Nothing, it's j-just that..."

"You're worried about tonight."

She nodded her head. "Yeah."

I grabbed her hand, "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Besides you'll have all of our support."

"Thanks Arisato-san."

"Come on Kirijo-senpai wants to see us in the command room."

* * *

Once we were all in the command room, Fuuka summon her Persona, and started to search for any '_special_' Shadows.

"Any luck, Fuuka?" Sanada-Senpai asked.

"I found it! I sense a strong presence!"

"Good job Fuuka." I told her.

"Yes! Excellent Yamagishi. As for you, Arisato" Kirijo-senpai turned to face me. "It seems your theory was correct. Well Done."

"It's located in Iwatodia... inside a building on Shirakawa Boulevard."

"Hmm, Shirakawa Boulevard interesting." Ikutsuki-sensei said, and continued. "They've been finding The Lost in pairs lately... Now I know why."

"In pairs, why... Oh, never mind." Kirijo-senpai said.

Fuuka dismissed her Persona before she joined in on the conversation, "Why, what's on Shirakawa Boulevard? I'm not familiar with that area..."

"Yeah, why does everyone look embarrassed for? What's at Shirakawa Boulevard?" I asked not knowing what they meant about '_this_' place.

Yukari then looked towards Fuuka and I. "W-Well I have only heard rumours... but"

"It's where all of '_those_' hotels are...". Junpei said while smirking. "You've heard about 'em, right Mina-tan? Where people go to… ya know…" Junpei continued while making '_signs_' with his hands…

"Oh!" My face suddenly flushed once I realised what he meant. "It's one of '_those_' hotels. I don't think there were any of them, when we were here before."

Yukari let out a heavy sigh. "Ugh! You've the dirtiest mind!"

"Nonsense... They're no different than ordinary hotels. The rooms are just a bit fancier, that's all." Ikutsuki-sensei butted in.

"I still don't know what you guys mean by 'those' Hotels." Fuuka uttered.

I stepped closer to her and whispered what Junpei means by 'those' Hotels. She seemed a bit shocked that he even knows about them, as did Kirijo-senpai.

"Huh! I've had enough, come on Minako let's go." Yukari said as she glared at Junpei and while she was dragging me away.

"W-Wait what about who's gonna take the lead." Junpei uttered while trying to keep us in the room.

We all turned to face Kirijo-senpai. She looked back towards me so we all knew the answer. "Arisato! I don't see any reason as to why to change leaders now. And as you probably already know, I want you to handle support during the operation."

"Ye-Yes, Kirijo-senpai! I do my best." She said as she stiffly bowed.

* * *

As we arrived at the Hotel that Fuuka indicated, I split the group into who would be coming with me and who will be staying with Fuuka. "Yukari, Kirijo-senpai and Onii-chan you're with me. Junpei and Sanada-senpai can you stay behind with Fuuka, in case Shadows come after her."

"What? I'm not coming with. Why? This is Bullshit." Junpei argued.

"Hey Junpei calm down. Now!" Onii-chan growled at him

"Iori! Enough. She's chosen her squad. Now fall in line." Kirijo-senpai also growled at him.

I tried to calm them both down. "Onii-chan, Kirijo-senpai it's okay."

"Huh. Fine" Junpei muttered as he turned away from me.

I felt bad for not bringing Junpei with me if it would alienate him from the group.

* * *

As soon as we entered the '_establishment_' we heard the blaring music. When we went up the stairs we came across a series of doors and some Shadows. To avoid conflict with the Shadows we all headed to the next floor, which was when we heard Fuuka's voice.

"I've detected the Shadow, it's near you right now."

I nodded and headed towards where the Shadow is. Thankfully the door was hard to miss since it was decorated glamorously.

"The Shadow is inside, be careful."

As we opened the doors we saw we saw a giant Shadow with what seemed like getting a massage. As soon as we approached it, it started to laugh. It felt like it had casted something on us, I don't think it worked however. What changed my mind on that was that Onii-chan and Yukari looked scared of the Shadow.

With Yukari and Onii-chan out of the picture, Kirijo-senpai and I attacked the Shadow. Kirijo-senpai charged at the Shadow while I covered her with my arrows. She managed to deal a decent amount of damage to it before the Shadow started to laugh again, this time it made Kirijo-senpai scared as well. It was just the Shadow and I left.

"Arisato-san, it's just you left the others are too scared to fight. Try to find a way to either defeat the Shadow or try to cure them."

I nodded and fired a couple of arrows at it, however it deflected a couple of them then it charged right at me. Since I didn't have anyone to heal me, I had to get back up quickly and stay away from it. "Arisato-san! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Fuuka. Have you figured out how to cure Yukari, Onii-chan and Senpai."

"Yeah, do you have any Me Patra gems?"

I nodded and grabbed them and passed them to the others. They suddenly went back to normal. They seemed particularly angry at the Shadow.

"You bastard!" Onii-chan shouted at the Shadow.

The three of them were understandably furiously when they were attacking the Shadow. When they eventually calmed down the Shadow was no more as it had been turned to black goo, which quickly evaporated.

"Well done everyone. Iori-kun, Sanada-senpai and I will be waiting outside." Fuuka said as we walked towards the door. However, when I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"Yamagishi, the door won't budge." Kirijo-senpai told Fuuka.

"I see, give me a second... Ah, I can still sense a Shadow entity in the room you are all in. Look around to try and find anything out of the ordinary." Fuuka answered.

We did and Yukari noticed a nearby by mirror. "Hey, everyone checks out this mirror. Do you guys see that." Yukari pointed at the mirror.

"What are you pointing at... Wait a sec-"

* * *

I was sitting on a ruined bed. I was bare naked. Yukari and I just had our first time together, I was getting ready for Yukari to emerge from the bathroom when I heard mumblings nearby. I decided to ignore it as my beautiful girlfriend came out of the bathroom.

"Well hello there. Ready for round two?"

I nodded, "You first this time."

I lead her to the foot of the bed and pulled the towel off of her revealing naked body. I started kissing her repeatedly, as my hands started to wonder towards her stomach. Before we got started, however Yukari started to stir. "Mina wait. Did you hear that."

I sigh in disappointment. "Hear what. I don't hear anything. Wait how did we get here."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I can't remember..." I then felt a sudden dizziness rush through my body.

"Ah thank goodness O-Oh N-Never mi-mind. It looks like the Shadow influenced you two as well." A voice called out.

_Why does that voice seem familiar? Ah _"F-Fuuka i-is that you?"

"Y-Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Takeba-san and you, Arisato-san seemed to be a b-bit busy."

We looked towards each other and saw that we were completely naked. We both pushed away from each other as we frantically searched for our discarded clothes. We didn't look at each other until we were fully clothed. Yukari's face was as red as a rose. Our eyes glanced off one another every couple of seconds. Once we were finally fully clothed Yukari placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey if you want we can forget this ever happened."

I however was too embarrassed to answer.

She nodded "Come on, I think Kirijo-senpai and Minato are in a similar situation."

* * *

As we got to the second floor we came across a rather embarrassed Kirijo-senpai and Onii-chan. They both seemed to be avoiding each other. We approached them slowly, as we got closer to them however we both notice that they both had reddened faces, just like us. _I guess they did do something together. Yukari was right._

"Hey guys, what's up." I said

"A-Arisato, T-Takeba I-I see you two were also caught up in the Shadows trap. Are you both okay."

We both nodded nervously.

"I see... The Shadow will pay dearly." Senpai suddenly had a cold yet determined feel to her.

I nudged Yukari, "I think it would be best to avoid senpai, she looks like she is going to execute the Shadow."

She nodded while smirking. "Yeah, let's leave her alone with the Shadow."

"Ah Kirijo-senpai, I've figured out how to get into the main room. It's the mirrors. Look for any mirrors that seem abnormal. There are two abnormal mirrors that is protecting the door, one is on the second floor, while the other is on the third floor." I nodded and split the group into two.

"Kirijo-senpai can you go with Onii-chan and mind the mirror on the second floor, while Yukari and I will go to the third floor and try to find the other."

"Okay but remain cautious the Shadows has already fooled us before." I nodded as they headed to their floor as we did with ours.

After a while of searching through the doors and repeatedly finding coffins on top of each other, we came across a mirror that didn't show my reflection. I called for Yukari to come in. I turned towards her when she opened the room that I was currently in. "Is this the mirror?"

"I think so. This mirror isn't showing my reflection."

"This must be it. Hey Fuuka can you check this mirror."

"Sure Takeba-san give me a second... Ah, this is one of those mirrors. Well done you two. Kirijo-senpai has already destroyed theirs so they are making their way towards you now."

"Okay Fuuka we are on our way now." I said as Yukari and I both fired an arrow at the mirror simultaneously.

* * *

Once the four of us regrouped at the main room we were in before we entered the doors to see a Shadow that looked like a giant love heart with wings.

"Are you ready to die you bastard. No one puts my sister and friends through what you did... No one." Onii-chan growled at the Shadow.

"Yes" Kirijo-senpai pointed her Epée at the Shadow. "You will pay dearly for what you did to us."

Kirijo-senpai immediately thrusted her Epée at one of the wings of the Shadow to try and cripple it. She then jumped into the air and slashed the wing when she came back down. While Senpai did this to one of the wigs, Onii-chan did the same to the other. Soon the wings of the Shadow disintegrated and if flopped to the floor. Fuelled by anger towards the Shadow, we all attacked the Shadow. Within a couple of minutes of attacking it, it disintegrated. Once it was destroyed we all took a deep breath and exited the building. Once we were outside we were outside, we were confronted by a nervous Fuuka.

"W-Well done. I-I'm sorry about not knowing about another Shadow." Fuuka said as she looked towards her feet sheepishly.

Kirijo-senpai approached her and placed her arm on her shoulder. "We wouldn't of succeeded without you today Yamagishi. You did an excellent job. The enemy was sly, but you performed admirably, well done." She then turned towards me. "And to you Arisato. Well done for withstanding the Shadow's mental assault."

I smiled sheepishly. "Y-Yeah, I did try to ignore the Shadow's temptations." I said as I smiled towards Yukari.

"Come on let's go. You look worn out." Sanada-senpai urged.

I nodded so Sanada-senpai and Kirijo-senpai walked ahead, quickly followed by Onii-chan accompanying Kirijo-senpai. As soon as I exited the hotel, Junpei glared and then scoffed at me and then quickly followed them. _Why is he angry at me for?_

"Oh Takeba-san." Fuuka said to Yukari. "About that thing you mentioned the other day I've found some information on it."

Yukari nodded her head. "Cool tell me later okay. Okay let's get back to the dorm; it's getting a bit chilly here."

"Here, put this on." I said as I took of my blouse and handed it to Yukari.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to get cold as well." She asked.

"No, it's okay Yukari. I'll be okay." I said as she finally put on my blouse.

"Anyway, Fuuka played a big role again this one, so score another for the second years. " Yukari then put her arm around my waste. "And to my girlfriend for doing an amazing job again."

I blushed deeply until I had finally reached my room.


	14. Yakushima

**A/N - Sorry about the late update, I had only finished my first year of Uni a couple of weeks ago so all of my attention was focused on that. Since I don't go back until the second week of September I there should be another chapter out before then. Also as a warning, this chapter contains dark themes like attempting suicide but only contains small traces of it at the start, but later will be back too normal.**

* * *

**08/07/2009**

**Minako's POV**

After last night the two Shadows had taken a lot out of me, I thought that if I had a good night's rest that I would be fine in the morning. I was wrong. Eventually I mustered up the energy to get ready for school and to make a boxed lunch for Yukari and I. At least one good thing came out of last night was that Yukari and I seemed to be getting closer, Yukari even admitted that her and I are dating in front of Fuuka. I didn't know how to thank her for accepting me so I told her that I would make us the aforementioned boxed lunches.

As I turned around to exit the dorm, Junpei came down the stairs. I waved at him but he just brushed me off and continued to walk to the kitchen area. _I wonder what I did to make him angry at me?_

Once I arrived at Gekkoukan I grabbed a piece of paper from my bag and jotted down that I wanted to talk to him tonight back at the dorm on the roof. I shoved the note into his locker, hopefully he reads it once he gets here. As I head towards me classroom I see Chihiro from the Student Council.

"Hey Chihiro-san"

"A-Ah, A-Arisato-senpai? T-There is a-an important Student Council m-meeting that Kirijo-senpai. D-Do you think you and y-your brother will be able to a-attend?" She stuttered out.

I shrug my shoulders. "I'll go, but the hard part is to get Onii-chan to go. He doesn't like speeches."

She shook her head. "N-No it's okay if h-he can't go. T-There's n-no need t-to force him to go."

"Don't worry. I think if Kirijo-senpai is there, I think he'll be there as well." I said as I waved goodbye to her and quickly trotted to my classroom.

* * *

During class with Toriumi-sensei it dawned on me that a certain student wasn't here. I guess Junpei won't see my message for him after all. However, after we learned that the mid-term exams are next week. After class ended I looked around to see where Onii-chan was, as I gazed around the classroom, I saw Onii-chan talking to a familiar boy from before who had crutches. Kazushi Miyamoto I think his name is. I walked towards them as they were having their discussion.

"Ah, Onii-chan. Chihiro-san said that there is an urgent Student Council meeting."

"But Kenji, ya bro and I were gonna see what's up with Junpei. For some reason, he didn't come today." Miyamoto-kun said.

Onii-chan snarled. "Well it's up to him. I really don't care if he's in or not."

Miyamoto-kun backed away a bit. "Wow! Is there something goin'on?"

"Just a bit dorm trouble. So what did Chihiro want?" Onii-chan said.

"I don't know. She said that we are needed for today's meeting."

"Sorry Kaz, maybe tomorrow." He said apologetically.

He rested his hand on Onii-chan's arm. "Hey man, it's okay. Ya gotta do what ya gotta do."

He nodded and then we both headed towards the Student Council Room.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

As we arrived at the Student Council Room there was only Mitsuru, Chihiro and Hidetoshi. The senior motioned for us to take a seat.

"Ah, the Arisato twins have arrived. We can now begin. Now the reason why I called for this meeting was to discuss how new students are finding how I have been operating as Student President."

"I think you've done an excellent job as president Kirijo-senpai." Minako said humbly.

"Why thank you Arisato. But I want to know if there is any criticism from any of the students here, so I can accommodate towards their feelings, Thank you regardless." Mitsuru said as she smiled.

"I think the best way of how the student body feel about your presidency is to ask them directly." Hidetoshi muttered.

"B-But wouldn't t-that cause t-them to be scared to s-say anything. D-Don't we w-want them to g-give us t-there f-feedback." Chihiro stuttered out.

"I agree. " I said.

"As do I." Mina agreed then continued. "Why don't we ask the entire student body to fill in a form which details how they feel that you have performed as President."

"So be it. I'll get the other members to get to work on it. That is all you are dismissed."

We all then all got up and started to exit the room but were halted by Mitsuru. "Arisato, can you stay behind. I have something I wish to discuss with you in private." She looked at me.

"Yeah, sure." I then turned to Mina. "I'll see you back at the dorm."

She nodded. "Okay Onii-chan I'll see you later."

She then exited the room, that just left Mitsuru and I. She waited a minute and then approached me.

"Do you think she knows about us."

I shook my head. "No I don't think so."

"Good. When we feel comfortable you can let her know, for now we'll have to keep up appearances."

I nodded. "Of course Senpai, I understand" I said sarcastically while bowing and while grinning. I turned to exit the room then she stopped me.

"Minato... There's some news that you should know... It's about him, it's about Mitsuo Kubo" I immediately clench my fist.

"What is it?" I growled

"He...He's been spotted at Iwatodia Station earlier today. I've received word this morning. I didn't want to say anything with Arisato present. One of my family's agents managed to find what he was doing there. He dropped this on a nearby bench. Before my agents could give chase to him however, he already vanished." Mitsuru handed me a piece of paper. I gazed at the red writing and read it for Mitsuru to hear.

_The 6 of you can't protect her for long, soon we'll finally meet and there is nothing you can do to stop me. If you all think that you can find me then come and catch me._

I crumple up the note and put it in a nearby bin. I was about to talk to a slightly disturbed Mitsuru but we both heard a crashing noise outside of the Student Council Room. Instantly panic sets in, since the only person who would react like that is...

Mina.

* * *

I opened the door to see her slumped down the side of the door. Next to her unconscious body was a scared Chiriho. She was in tears trying to get Mina to reawaken.

"Arisato-senpai? Arisato-senpai come on get up." Once she finally noticed I was next to her, she looked too scared to even recognise me. I picked her up and brought her into the Student Council room and placed her lightly down across the tables. Mitsuru ushered away everyone that was gathering around the area. All apart from Fuuka, Yukari, Sanada-senpai and Chihiro.

"W-What happened?" Fuuka and Yukari cried out in unison.

While I tended to Mina, Mitsuru quickly explained.

"I have had one of my family's agents to monitor any and all movements of... of Mitsuo Kubo." I looked at back towards them, three out of the four present that needed to know of the incident looked like they were between what I felt. Pure anger and sorrow. The one uninformed about the whole ordeal was sitting far away from the rest of us out of fear from Mitsuru.

"And why were the two of you waiting outside of the door?"

Chihiro took a moment to speak, to try and calm her nerves. That immediately failed since she spoke while stuttering. "A-Ah... Arisato-senpai w-wanted t-to try a-and find out w-what the t-two of you were t-talking a-about, b-but o-once you s-started to t-talk about t-the note s-she started to s-sway a bit and then she... she... I t-told her t-that we'll g-get into t-trouble b-but she wouldn't l-listen" Chihiro then erupted into tears.

Fuuka and Yukari walked over towards the crying girl to try and comfort her. "Don't worry Fushimi-san, Minako will be alright. We are just going to take her back to the dorm and then once she's there we'll make sure that she's okay. Isn't that right Fuuka."

The teal haired girl nodded. "Yes, we'll take special care of her. You've got nothing to worry about."

As I gazed towards them, Chihiro wiped away her tears with help from Fuuka by handing her a tissue, Yukari then helped the girl up. Mitsuru then turned towards the trio.

"Takeba! Yamagishi! Can you take Miss Fushimi home? Arisato and I'll take Arisato home." She then turned towards Sanada-senpai. "Akihiko can you divert the crowd outside so we can get away quickly."

He nodded and exited the room. There was a loud scream outside of the room, probably from his entourage of fan-girls and a horde of feet running away from the Student Council room. Next the trio approached the exit, before they exited the Student Council room they caught a glimpse of Mina's unconscious body.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that she'll get back to the dorm. There's nothing to worry about." I said to the wary trio.

Fuuka and Yukari nodded. "Come on Fushimi-san let's take you home."

Chihiro however, was still a little resistant. "N-No! I-I want to know i-if she'll be okay."

I approached her calmly not to frighten the poor girl. "I promise we'll take good care of my sister, you've got my word."

She then stops resisting Fuuka's and Yukari's grip and went home with them. This just left Mitsuru and I.

"Come on let's go. Help her up." She did and I positioned myself so I would be able to carry her on my back. Once I had a tight grip of Mina's thighs, I indicated for Mitsuru to open the door so we can get back to the dorm, hopefully without any incidents.

* * *

Once we all arrived back at the dorm, we all went to the operations room. After a while of talking about Mina, I tried to get them to focus how to get Kubo. "We can't wait for him to make his move, we have to go and find him now."

"I agree. As soon as the bastard is in prison the less she'll have to worry about." Junpei muttered.

"I also agree. i think it's high time we take it to him." Sanada-senpai said.

"Will you three calm down. I know the danger he possesses over Arisato, but there is no need to go out there aimlessly in search for someone which we don't know is currently located." Kirijo-senpai said silencing us.

"What are we going to do with Arisato-san?" Yukari, said faintly.

There was a short silence then Fuuka said, "Um... Takeba-san, what do you mean?"

Yukari seemed reluctant to answer Fuuka, so I went ahead and spoke for her. "There was something that I didn't tell you Fuuka, When Mina gets too overwhelmed with thoughts of what happened back then... when it happened...she hurts herself... severely. I'll not go into detail, but if you ever wondered why she has a bandage covering her lower arm, well now you know. Anyway I want her to be under constant watch, so far she hasn't had the need to harm herself here yet but after what she heard at school today, she'll be constantly thinking about... Kubo." I then got up and took out my phone. "I'll have to go... I'll have to notify Grandfather about it all." Mitsuru nodded so I headed for Mina's room, to check on her. However, before I could go in there Mitsuru wanted to talk further.

"Wait, there is something that must be covered..."

* * *

**Minako's POV**

I awoke with one name Stuck in my head, filling me with dread; Mitsuo Kubo. His very name brings bile rushing to my throat. I immediately rush to the bathroom. As I entered my stomach, I looked up towards the mirror. All I could see was how I looked after... _after the incident_. A range of _those_ thoughts suddenly rushed into my head. I balled my hand into a tight fist and punch the mirror, shattering it instantly. Tears had started to fall down my face.

"I'm sorry Minato! I'm not strong enough. Look after Naoto, Grandfather and Yukari... And Good luck with Kirijo-senpai." I cried out.

I then grabbed a piece of the now broken mirror and brought it against my left arm. The glass shard pierced my skin. Instantly my blood started to spill out of my wound. I yelped out in pain. However, before I could make another cut, Onii-chan barged into the door.

"Mina?" When he noticed what I had done, he looked angry yet sad. He then dove towards my wound to stop more blood from escaping by applying pressure to it. "Idiot! You're lucky you missed an artery, or else this could have been a lot worse."

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-It's hard to b-be s-strong like you. I-I just g-give up; I can't go on." I stutted out through my tears.

He however looked angrier. "Don't you dare say that." He growled. "How do you think Naoto would feel if you died, not to mention Grandfather. It... It would break him." He got a bandage and a band aid from the cupboard above the basin. He wrapped the bandage around my cut wrist once the blood flow had started to dry up and then he wrapped the band aid around the bandage.

"I-I'm s-sorry O-Onii-chan." I cried out through my tears.

He ruffled my hair. "It's okay Mina. But you have to promise me, you'll never do this again. I need you to be strong... we all need you to be strong."

I wiped my tears away with my hand "Okay, Onii-chan I promise." I beamed a smile at him.

He then helped me up. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

I was a bit hesitant at first, but he later said. "I'll stay with you, don't worry." I then nodded and lead him to my room. Once we were in my room, he turned around while I got changed out of my sickly pyjamas. He then turned back around and brought his pillow and brought out a spare futon from the storage room. He then rested beside me and he didn't move till morning.

* * *

**11/07/2009**

**Minato's POV**

Since our little discussion nothing changes. She closed herself off to the others who weren't me. Whenever Yukari, Fuuka, Junpei or the others tried to get her to come outside of her room, she wouldn't. She still hasn't, so with Mitsuru's permission I stayed back at the dorm. The upside however is that she hasn't harmed herself since the other day. I was about to check back on Mina, when there was a quiet knock on the doors of the dorm. Then another slightly louder and louder, to the point where I'm surprised that they didn't break down the doors. When I opened the doors there was two familiar girls and two that I didn't know were outside. "Yuko? Chihiro? what are you guys doing here."

"We came to see Minako, of course." Yuko said as she pushed forward Chihiro.

"Is that right" I said as I crossed my arms.

Chihiro looked down and bowed. "I-I wanted to a-apologise for what happened to Arisato-senpai."

"It's okay Chihiro-san you did nothing wrong." One of the girls said. It was the one with her hair in a ponytail.

"Um I don't wish to be rude to ask but, who are you two?" I said as I gazed towards the two other girls.

Both of the girls then immediately bowed. "I'm Rio Izawa. I'm in Minako-san's tennis club."

"I'm Saori Hasegawa. I'm in Minako-san's library committee." The other girl with the bushy hair introduced herself as well.

"C-Can we s-see her?" Chihiro cried out while Yuko and the rest of the girls looked on eagerly for my answer.

"I'm afraid she hasn't come out of her room, since the incident the other day. I've been waiting beside her ever since."

"B-But i want to see her." Rio cried out.

"A-As do I. "Saori agreed.

I let out a heavy sigh. "Fine she's on the second floor at the end of the hallway, on the right." I said as the girls rushed inside to see their friend.

Yuko then let out a heavy sigh but had a warming smile. "She's got some good friends."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Did Minako-san say something to you before _this_ happened?" I shook my head. "Well she has a tennis match with the team in a place called Inaba soon, and there's no chance she can drop out now."

I let out another heavy sigh. "Hopefully she'll be back to her usual self for then." I said trying to cheer up Yuko, however felt as though she saw through that lie as she glared at me, however she didn't say anything.

* * *

When the girls reached outside of Mina's room they all looked a bit apprehensive about trying to get her out of the room. Instead of trying one after the other, the three girls went at the same time.

"A-Arisato-senpai? Izawa-senpai and Hasegawa-senpai are here to see you. C-Can you please open t-the door please."

A minute passed... Silence, until a small quiet voice muffled out. "F-Fushimi-san? Is that you?" _Ah she's going all formal again... just like last time._

"Y-Yes. How are you doing?"

"O-Okay... Despite everything that's happened."

"Can we come in Minako-san." The girl with the ponytail called out with her hands on the door.

"N-No y-you don't want t-to see me, n-not after what I-I did." Her monotone voice muffled out again.

_What have you done Mina... Don't see you've done it again, after you promised me you wouldn't_ I chest tightened and my fist clenched. "Yuko, get me a bandage. Chihiro get me a bottle of water." I then turned towards the two girls. If Chihiro trusts them so can I. "Can one of you get me an ice pack." I asked the girl with the ponytail. They all looked confused for a while until Yuko ushered them away. Leaving me with the bushy-haired girl, she looked a bit bewildered.

"W-What about me?" she cried out.

"I'll need you to help me to stop the bleeding." I growled out.

"Bleeding?... Don't tell me she..." She muffled out as she gasped and covering her mouth with her hands and with tears forming in her eyes.

I nodded sadly. As I approached Mina's door, I grabbed the skeleton Key that Mitsuru gave me earlier and inserted it into the keyhole. As the door opened the other girls returned with the necessary items I asked for. Rio and Chihiro still seemed confused by Yuko told them quietly. They both let out small wines as I entered Mina's room. As soon as I saw the blood trickling down Mina's left arm, the same arm from the other day. I immediately put pressure on the wound to stop any more blood from escaping. "Idiot! You promised me, you wouldn't do this anymore." I growled.

"I... I know. I-It's just hard. Ah... Hasegawa-san? W-What are you doing here?" She whimpered through her tears.

"We all came to see you, silly. Yuko-san, Rio-san and Chihiro-san and I came to check up on you. Besides we're your friends."

"B-But Why, who would want to be my f-friend a-after what I've done. Someone who's weak.

Now Saori had tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "Don't say that, you're one of the strongest person that I know."

"Same for us as well, Minako-san." We all turned around to see Chihiro, Rio and Yuko standing there with the items that Mina needs. I slowly got up as they passed the items to me. I poured the water over the wound to clear it from any more access blood. Once the blood was gone, I placed the bag of ice onto Mina's arm, to freeze the blood cells. After a few minutes of stifled moans of pain coming from Mina, I wrapped the bandage around her arm. Once that was done the four girls slowly approached her, enveloping her in a warm hug and whispering comforting words to her. Once they were all done, they all gestured for her to get something to eat with them. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, relented and agreed. They then waited outside while Minako changed into something less... bloody. As I helped her to get changed, there was a little difference on her face. For the first time for a couple of days she looked... happy.

"I'm sorry Onii-chan. You must think that I'm useless."

I shook my head as I pulled her into my chest and wrapped my arms around her. "No, you're wrong. You're not useless. Never listen to anyone that tells you that." After a few minutes of comforting silence, we separated then the girls outside led her to Hagakure. As they left a wave of relief came over me, so I decided to try and find Mitsuru and the others.

* * *

**13/07/2009**

"Unlike last time when Mina her herself and her whole attitude changed, this time she has returned back to her cheerful self. Before, it would've taken her a couple of months and a visit by Naoto to get her back too normal. What I think is different this time is that she has friends to stand by her, to help her when she is in dark places."

"I just felt so useless. I wish that I could have done something to help alleviate her pain."

"You know you did everything you could Mitsuru, there was nothing more that you could have done." I said trying to comfort her. Ever since Mina's last incident Mitsuru has been blaming herself. We wanted to be alone for

"I still should've helped her, I'm the student council president. It's my job to take care of all students at Gekkoukan High."

"You still did everything that you could possibly have done."

"Where is she now, anyway?"

"She's with Fuuka, Junpei and Yukari at Hagakure. They should be back any minute now."

Mitsuru then had a large mischievous grin on her face. "Well in the meantime, we can have a bit of fun."

"My, Mitsuru-senpai whatever do you mean?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you can figure it out." She said as she crawled on top of me, grabbing and interlocking my fingers with hers. She then leaned towards my mouth as I did with her until finally they meet. We then took a few quick breaths before we launched ourselves back at each other's mouths. As the kissing started to get more intimate, Mitsuru started to pull on my shirt. However, before things got a bit more out of control, someone barged into the room.

"Hey Onii-chan, where are you? We've got something to tell you and senpai... Ah found you." Mina said cheerfully as Mitsuru let out a heavy sigh and pushed away from me and straightened herself out. I'm glad that she's back to her usual self, but she's got the worst timing. Soon enough Yukari, Junpei and Fuuka also walked into the Command room. Then Akihiko-senpai then followed suit who seemed pissed off for some reason, then Ikutsuki followed shortly after.

"What is it?

"Allow me to answer." Ikutsuki answered. "I was on my way to Paulownia Mall when I saw the girls and Iori, so I decided to let you guys know that since you've worked extremely well with the Shadows, that a thought that you all deserve a break. Mitsuru, your father will be vacationing at Yakushima during the break."

Mitsuru looked a bit hesitant. "Well I don't know. My father is a busy man: I don't wish to intrude."

Ikutsuki waved her concerns away. "No father would be upset with a daughter who came all the way to see him. You've all done a great job. You deserve to relax for a while. We already know when the next operation will be, so it should be fine."

"I don't know..." Mitsuru looked towards the others with their pleading eyes. "Okay, fine we can go." Junpei jumped into the air joyfully. Akihiko-senpai and Yukari both let out a small chuckle at his display.

"I guess I'll have to buy a swimsuit then." Fuuka said under her breath.

"Yeah, me too. "Yukari said.

"It's okay, I can have the maids have them made, all I need is your um... measurements." Mitsuru whispered the last part to the girls so Junpei didn't hear... However, Junpei must have bat-like ears because he still heard her.

"Well would you lovely ladies allow me to do the honours myself." That was met with a quick glare from Yukari, Mitsuru and Mina. He then backed down. "Okay, Okay! I get it."

"Come on Minako." Yukari said as she interlocked her fingers with Mina's and pulled them with the other girls.

"Um… right." Mina said for a moment she seemed hesitant to move, but she looked towards me and motioned for her to go with them. As the girls left the room, Mina had a small smile on her face. Once they were out of the room, Ikutsuki quickly followed them bidding us all farewell for the night. After he left, Junpei and Akihiko-senpai both turned to face me.

"She seems to be feeling better." Akihiko-senpai said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just glad that she's back too normal now.

"We'll get the bastard." Junpei said as he clenched his fist.

* * *

**14/07/2009**

**Minako's POV**

As I returned to high school, days later, there were a lot of other students that were crowding around me, however thanks to Yukari and the other they quickly dispersed, just in time for Toriumi-sensei to start the midterm exams. Onii-chan, Junpei and Yukari each looked at me warily. I dismissed their cautious looks with a comforting smile.

* * *

**18/07/2009**

After 5 days of constant late night studying, the summer midterms are finally over. Junpei and I immediately let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm done, baaaaby! The dark days of testing are finally over! " Junpei said as he stretched, from what he called 'tiring work'.

"Yeah... it's been a long week, but finally it's done" I said before I turned to face Onii-chan. "How do you think you did, Onii-chan?"

However, he just looked out the window absentmindedly. He didn't notice until I waved a hand in front of his face. "Oh, what did you say Mina?"

I let out a heavy sigh, Junpei and Yukari let out small giggles. I put my hands on my waist. "How do you think you did?"

"Oh... great." He muttered. _That doesn't seem reassuring _I thought to myself. I then turned towards Yukari with a gleeful smile.

"How do you think you did, Yukari?"

She thought for a while before answering. "I think I did okay. I struggled with a few of the questions... but I think I did okay. How about you?"

"Uh... considering what happened last week I don't think I did well."

"Hey, you've studied the most out of all of us, I'm sure you did fine." Yukari said as she held my hand, squeezed it and gave me a comforting smile. "Hey I haven't got archery practise today; do you want to do something."

"Ooh this sounds interesting. Are you perhaps going to buy some swimsuits? I'll be happy to help with the choice._ "_ Junpei said mischievously.

"As if." Yukari growled at Junpei but then quickly turned to face Onii-chan and I. "Just wait here, I'll go and get my things from my locker." She said as she headed out of the classroom.

* * *

As the five of us exited the school building, we could see a rather calm Sanada-senpai without his hoard of fangirls chasing him. "Hey, what're you doin' here Akihiko-senpai?"

"Ikutsuki called, I think he wants to talk about a new candidate."

"Does that mean another person is going to join?" Yukari whispered quietly so other students can't hear us.

"A-Already? I-It does not seem long since I joined."

"Ooh, is it another girl?" Junpei grinned mischievously.

"How should I know?" He sounded annoyed as he talked to Junpei.

"Fuuka?" There was suddenly a voice that called out to the teal-haired girl. We all turned around to see that it was the Natsuki girl.

"Ah Natsuki-chan. What's wrong?"

"Do you think you can stay after school with me for a mandatory study session? There's like no one..." She then spotted the four of us, she looked at the each of us individually, glaring at me in particular. She shortly after looked back to Fuuka. "Oh. You're going back 'home', huh. Okay it doesn't matter." She said as she started to walk off.

Fuuka ran towards Natsuki. "Hey it's fine, let's go." Fuuka looked back towards us. "S-Sorry, I'll see you all later back at the dorm."

She then headed back into the school building with Natsuki. "I'm really surprised at how much she's changed." Junpei said with a warming smile.

"I'm surprised that Natsuki still has it in for you Mina." Onii-chan said sternly.

"Yeah, what did you ever do to her... Oh." Junpei suddenly realised why she's angry at me. _Ever since I shouted and screamed at her, when we were trying to find Fuuka, she has always either pushed me around whenever I'm alone, or just glared at when I'm with the others. Onii-chan and the others want her to be disciplined for her behaviour but I said to them that she has every right to treat me the way she is now. I regretted what I did, even though Sanada-senpai, Onii-chan and Junpei. Even Kirijo-senpai said to Onii-chan that Natsuki has gone far enough. After the first incident Kirijo-senpai wanted her to be severely punished, but she later back down once I convinced her not to. There was however, one person who was against what I did to Natsuki. Yukari said that she didn't like how I acted... It scared her._

"Ah friendship... How beautiful! Adolescence is such a wonderful thing! So full of vibrancy!" A familiar voice behind us said.

"Ah, Ikutsuki!" Yukari let out a quiet yelp as Ikutsuki-sensei surprised her.

"Oh, hello. I just stopped by to pick someone up. I might as well introduce you to him." He said, as we gazed behind him, there was a small and familiar brown-haired boy wearing an orange turtleneck with black shorts.

"Hello" The boy said. _Onii-chan and I were surprised to see Ken-kun behind Ikutsuki-sensei, but why was he here?... Then it dawned on me and it surprised the hell out of me once I figured it out why he is here. _I looked around and saw that Onii-chan had come to the same conclusion; Junpei and Yukari however didn't. Sanada-senpai on the other hand also seemed to catch on however, he looked both angry and scared... for some reason.

"Oh, hi Ken-kun. What are you doing here?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Hello, Takeba-san, Arisato-san. It's nice to see you today." The boy looked at us both with a wide grin.

"Y-You two know him?" Sanada-senpai asked. _Why does he look scared when he looks towards Ken-kun?_

"He doesn't leave during the break because of his... circumstances." Ikutsuki-sensei said, not even realising that the younger boy looked down towards his shoes. _Oh... right. His Mom died two years ago. _He was trying to put on a brave face, but at his age losing a family member hurts. Onii-chan and myself both know what that feels like.

"I think I heard about that. Something about your parents." Junpei said 'tactfully' which earned him two heavy jabs from Yukari and I. He cried out in pain. "Ow! "What was that for?" We each sent him glare, he seemed to get the message and stopped talking.

"It was only me and my mom, but she got in an accident, and she... she died. It happened two years ago." Ken-kun said as he clenched his fist. I could see he's trying not to cry. For a boy that young losing a family member being so strong... He's the kind of person that I wanted to be when I was his age. I however was nothing more than a drain on Onii-chan, Naoto and grandfather.

"Right now, one of his distant relatives is paying for his school expenses. But, staying at the elementary school dorm all by himself isn't proper for proper for a child his age. So, I decided to move him to your dorm for the summer." Ikutsuki-sensei explained.

"To OUR dorm? Do you really think that's a good idea?" Yukari and Junpei said at the same time.

"Why, of course... He has the potential."

"Then, he's the new candidate?" Sanada-senpai asked.

"Yes." Ikutsuki-sensei answered.

"So I was right then." I said.

"But, as you can see, he's still just an elementary school student. So, it is merely a possibility for now." Ikutsuki-sensei concluded.

"Are you... Sanada-sensei?" The little boy asked.

"Um... yeah." Sanada-senpai answered cautiously. _Why did he hesitate. He's just being friendly._

"I've heard a lot about you... You haven't lost a boxing match yet. It's a real honour to meet you!" Ken-kun said with stars in his eyes. He looked like he had just met his idol.

"Yeah, well... it's nice to meet you too."

* * *

**20/07/2009**

Today marks the day where we all go to Yakushima with everyone. I was a little bit nervous about getting sized up for a bikini but since that Yukari, Fuuka and Kirijo-senpai have all got one for Kirijo-senpai, they encouraged me to wear one as well. We were all on a ship that was slowly approaching Yakushima Island. Everyone was enjoying themselves... When I say everyone, I had confined myself to the girl's toilets since this was my first time on a boat I got seasick. As I was finished hurling, there were two voices from behind the bathroom door.

"Minako-san? Are you alright?" Fuuka said.

"Y-Yeah, give me a couple of minutes and I'll be out."

"Okay. If you need anything just shout, we'll wait here." Yukari said.

"Okay."

As I waited to see if the seasickness was going to rush to my throat again, I heard a third voice coming from outside of the girl's toilet door.

"Is Arisato alright? I saw her rush this way a while ago." Kirijo-senpai said to the two girls.

"Y-Yeah, I'm coming out now senpai." I said as I opened the toilet door to see a flurry of concerned faces. "It looks like sailing and I don't go together." I said jokingly.

"It would appear so." Kirijo-senpai chuckled. "Do any of you know where Minat... Arisato is?" She said to us while trying to mask the blush that started to spread across her cheeks by using her hands.

I nodded my head. "I think he's with Junpei and Sanada-senpai, on the deck."

She nodded and quickly exited the girl's toilets. "She really likes Onii-chan doesn't she." I said while smiling.

Yukari chuckled. "Yeah, totally. It's nice to see that even someone that acts serious all the time will end up dating one of the more least energetic guys I know"

Fuuka looked shocked... she mustn't have known. "Huh? Minato-kun and Kirijo-senpai are d-dating."

I nodded. "Yeah, but we aren't supposed to know it. I'm happy for them though. Onii-chan has been so focused looking after Grandfather, Naoto and I, so he hasn't really cared about anyone else growing up; and I guess it's the same for Kirijo-senpai."

There was then a voice coming out of the nearby speaker. "Yakushima Island is inbound. Could all passengers prepare themselves for Yakushima port?"

"Ah, we better get ready then. No doubt Junpei is excited about this." I muttered. I then felt bile rush to my throat again. "Hold that thought." I murmured as I quickly ran back to the toilet and emptied my stomach.

* * *

After the ship disembarked, Kirijo-senpai led us all to the so called 'house' where we would be staying. This so called house turned out to be a mansion. We were all greeted by lines of maids that were greeting Kirijo-senpai.

"Nice to see you again, Milady." The maids said one after the other while bowing.

Kirijo-senpai had a small smile knitted on her face. "We won't be here long, but we'll be in your care."

"You have maids?" Yukari said shocked.

One of the elderly maids approached us, I assumed the head maid, bowed and said "You must be her schoolmates, correct?" We nodded. "Welcome to the Kirijo Vacation home. Please follow me."

Kirijo-senpai laughed a little. "We won't be here long, but make yourselves at home."

Junpei fist-bumped the air. "Sweet! This is gonna rock! Hey wanna go to the beach? It's right there. Dude, this place rocks! Come on, let's go!"

Yukari seemed slightly annoyed by Junpei's enthusiasm. "What, already? I mean, sure, but let us get changed already. Come on Fuuka, Minako."

"Allow me to show you the way to the changing rooms." As we turned to walk away with the elderly maid, there a feminine yet stern voice called out. As it turned out I was the only one beside Onii-chan who heard, so we both turned around to see that Kirijo-senpai had grabbed his hand. "Minato could you please follow me. There is something I want to show you" She glanced towards me. "In private."

"Yeah Mina. Go ahead and get changed. I'll not be long." Onii-chan said as he ruffled my hair. I nodded my head and quickly walked off trying to find Yukari and the others. I quickly turned back to see a confused Kirijo-senpai. Onii-chan must not have told her. At least we keep soon secrets... Good.

* * *

"You don't have to wear one, you know. I won't like you any less." Yukari said as I stared intently at the hanged up bikini that was in the locker.

"Yeah but Fuuka and yourself are wearing one. Kirijo-senpai will probably wear one." I then grinned enticingly at Yukari. "Besides wouldn't my _girlfriend_ be kind of disappointed not seeing me in a bikini" I said to Yukari as I looked at how beautiful Yukari looked in her swimsuit.

"Well I won't deny I wouldn't be a bit disappointed." Yukari grinned sheepishly "B-But still if you're not comfortable with wearing a bikini, then you don't have to wear one."

"Yeah, if you are not comfortable Minako-san, you don't have to wear one." A voice said as she emerged from the girl's bathroom. The voice belonged to the teal-haired navigator wearing a teal bikini.

"F-Fuuka!? You look beautiful." I said. Which earned me a hard glare from Yukari. "Y-You too Yukari, it's just that Fuuka-san looks really pretty in the bikini." The aforementioned girl blushed heavily. I took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, I gathered the bikini and headed into one of the single stalls. Once there, I started to undress into the bikini. I however, took a closer look at the bikini in front of me and found out that I need another person to tie the strings together.

I nervously called out to Yukari and Fuuka. "Um... I-I... need some help."

A few seconds later the two were behind the curtain of the booth that I was in. "What is it Minako-san?"

I emerged from the curtain clutching a towel around my chest, covering myself. "I... I can't fasten this string around my back. Can you do it for me?"

They both nodded and helped me. As they both were tying the top half of my swimsuit together I was growing more and more nervous about what we would be doing on the beach... Hopefully we won't be doing _that._ I took a couple of minutes to collect myself to show Yukari and Fuuka how I look_. _I was scared what they would say considering that my scars from... _before_. When I exited the changing room Yukari and Fuuka both looked at me with glee. My eyes immediately shot to the floor.

"Minako-san, you look beautiful." Fuuka said. My eyes darted back up to meet their eyes, they both had admiration in them.

"Yeah, with your smooth skin and silky smooth hair." Yukari added. I felt my face heat up after what they both said.

"T-Thanks y-you guys." I said covering my face from embarrassment.

Yukari then lightly grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's get to the beach." I nodded.

* * *

As Yukari, Fuuka and I exited the girls changing rooms, Kirijo-senpai entered. She looked... troubled. "Is everything alright senpai?"

"Ah... Arisato I-I didn't see you there. Yes, everything's fine. Just a bit... No never mind." Senpai shook her head.

I motioned for Yukari and Fuuka to leave without me. as I stayed with senpai.

"You know senpai, if someone ended a sentence like that then something must be wrong."

Kirijo-senpai chuckled a little, then her face returned to its usual series state. "My father recovered the only two surviving videos from an archive that belonged to my grandfather."

"What's got you so nervous about that, I mean it's just a couple of videos right?" I stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now, why don't you catch up with Takeba and Yamagishi on the beach. I bet they are waiting for you."

"No, I'd rather talk about how you are doing with Onii-chan." Kirijo-senpai's face immediately flushed a bright pink.

"Ah... w-well... um... I-It's f-fine." _Wow. I've never heard Kirijo-senpai lose focus like that before._ "I'm going to get changed into something more... suitable for the beach."

"Okay, I'll wait here." Kirijo-senpai quickly entered the girls changing rooms while I sat on a nearby chair waiting for her. After a couple of minutes, she exited the changing room sporting a more mature bikini, white in colour but with a red flower on her bikini. _Onii-chan better take good care of senpai. _"Senpai, you look beautiful. Onii-chan won't stop staring at you." This caused Kirijo-senpai to furiously blush again.

"T-Thank you, Arisato. Come on, I think the others have waited long enough... especially Takeba." She said while winking at me. Now it was my turn to blush wildly.

* * *

As Kirijo-senpai and I arrived onto the beach, the others were talking to each other, while Fuuka was hiding behind Yukari. _What did they say to her? If Junpei said anything perverted Kirijo-senpai, Yukari and I will make sure he pays for it. _As soon as the others spotted us, Junpei, Sanada-senpai and Onii-chan all had flushed faces. Looks like they liked how Kirijo-senpai's looked in her bikini.

"And here are our last contestants. Check out our leader! She's one cute mermaid herself! Those curves she usually keeps covered up are lookin' good! I can't tear my eyes away!" Junpei said mischievously.

"Huh... ah!" I quickly leaped behind Kirijo-senpai as I covered myself with a nearby towel as my face was red with embarrassment.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Arisato?" Said girl asked me. I timidly pointed at Junpei... as h was getting told off by Yukari and Onii-chan.

Kirijo-senpai looked at me with a firm smile. "Wait here. I'll just go and teach Iori a lesson in respect for us girls." She walked over to Junpei and then ice started to form around him, he slowly started to be encased in a thick layer of ice, luckily for him the ice stopped at his head. Thankfully no one else was on the beach at the time.

"Hey, you can't just leave me here like this." Junpei cried out.

"Well it's what you get for being a creepy perv. Isn't that right Fuuka, Minako?" We both timidly nodded.

"The ice will melt in about 2 hours, so there is enough time for you to reconsider what you said." Kirijo-senpai said as she walked over to a fold-up chair with a parasol that covers her from the sun and laid down.

"Well let's hit the sea, coming Minako?" Yukari said as she held my hand.

"S-Sorry Yukari, not yet. Maybe later on okay." I said hoping to try and convince her to go ahead of me... It didn't work.

"But I want you to come in with me now, before Stupei other there thaws out and ruins the trip." Yukari said as she put her arms around my neck.

I was about to crack and tell Yukari the reason why I can't go in the sea with her and the others, but thankfully Kirijo-senpai and Onii-chan stepped in.

"Um Mina, didn't you want to check out the nearby stores to find something for Chihiro, Yuko, Ken and your other friends?" Onii-chan said with a slight smile.

"Yeah and did you not say that you wanted to ask some of the cooks for ideas for meals? Come this way and I will guide you to the head chef." she said as she got up from her chair, she walked over towards Onii-chan.

I nodded, then ran towards them to escape the embarrassing situation.

"Thanks for the cover story, Kirijo-senpai, Onii-chan." I said as I smiled sincerely at them, then I looked down towards me feet. "I know I need to try and be more open to the others, it's just so hard." I felt something ruffle my hair, I looked up and saw it was Onii-chan. I let out a small smile.

Then I felt something... Something weird... like I was being watched. It seems I wasn't the only one feeling this as Onii-chan looked like he felt the same. We both could sense where the feeling was coming from, we both turned around to look towards the trees however after a couple of minutes of staring at the trees the feeling went away. Kirijo-senpai looked at us both curiously. "Is something wrong, Arisato?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah... it feels like we're being watched."

"It's Probably nothing." Onii-chan said. "Go on follow Mitsuru, I'll make sure that Yukari doesn't kill Junpei." He said with a small smile. I nodded and quickly left with Kirijo-senpai.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

As the two girls left the beach, Yukari and Fuuka walked over to me, while Akihiko-senpai tried to thaw out Junpei by punching it. "Is Arisato-san going to be okay?" Fuuka asked.

"Yeah, she seemed pretty adamant to not go in the water. What's really wrong with her?"

_They'll know sooner or later so I'll have to tell them_. I let out a small sigh. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about it but since you are her best friends I'll tell you; A couple of years after our parents died, our Grandfather took myself, Mina and Naoto to the indoor swimming pool that he had installed at the estate. He wanted us to learn how to swim as something to use to save someone in need. Myself and Naoto learned it quickly, Mina on the other hand struggled with the basics, so she eventually gave up on learning. That's why she hesitated to go into the sea with you." I said.

"If it was something that trivial then we can help, besides she'll enjoy the ocean once she's in it." Yukari said with a bright smile.

"Y-Yeah, if anything is bothering Minako-san then I want to help her. After all she helped to rescue me in Tartarus." Fuuka said as she held a clenched hand at her chest.

I let out a small chuckle. This made Yukari and Fuuka look at myself curiously. "What's so funny?"

"Since after the accident, Mina has been spending ten years, bouncing from city to city, trying to find friends that would actually accept her and care about her. Who knew all it would take would be to return home and a couple of months to find them." Both then had wide grins on their faces. "Thank you! I'm glad that we came back here." They both nodded and then we all headed towards a still frozen Junpei and an exhausted Akihiko-senpai. With the combined strength of the four of us, we eventually managed too free Junpei from his frozen state.

* * *

**Minako's POV**

After a couple of hour or so had passed, I returned to the beach with Kirijo-senpai, the scene that I see is Junpei, Onii-chan, Fuuka, Yukari and Sanada-senpai all enjoying themselves playing volleyball. It was Junpei and Sanada-senpai vs Yukari and Fuuka, Onii-chan was the referee. When I got closer to the match that was happening, the four playing didn't notice me or Kirijo-senpai arrive.

"Hey, you okay?" Onii-chan said as he ruffled my hair.

I nodded. "Who's winning?"

"Fuuka and Yukari, currently. I think Junpei is getting frustrated with Akihiko-senpai, they're getting stomped. They need help... desperately."

"Up for a little friendly competition." I said while grinning.

"You know it." He said also grinning. "Stop there." He said, the four immediately stop the match, thus causing them to notice me.

"Minako, you're back." Yukari said as she ran to me and enveloped me into a tight embrace, while Fuuka mumbled out a quiet "Arisato-san, you're back."

I give them a warming smile. "How are you all doing? Enjoying your game?" Yukari and Fuuka nodded gleefully, while Junpei and Sanada-senpai looked at each other while scowling.

"I would be feeling better if someone actually knew how to play volleyball." Junpei muttered while glaring at Sanada-senpai.

Sanada-senpai also glared intensely but back at Junpei. "Well if someone told me the rules, I might know how to play." Both of the boys in question started to stop towards each other.

To avoid a fight from taking place I stepped between the two boys, holding my hands out to each of them. "Please stop!" Both backed away from each other. "To make this more exciting, how about we make this game more interesting."

"What you mean like a bet?" Junpei asked.

I nodded. "How about if we win you guys have to do everything we say for a month." They looked towards myself, Yukari, Fuuka and Kirijo-senpai. Yukari and I gave the boys a mischievous smile, while Fuuka just gave them her normal gleeful smile also while Kirijo-senpai just smirked.

"W-what do we get if we win?" Sanada-senpai asked.

"If we win, you have to do everything we say for a month." Yukari, Kirijo-senpai and myself each glared at Junpei for his suggestion. "What, seems fair."

I nodded towards Fuuka, Yukari and Kirijo-senpai with the four of us we can't lose...

Until someone opened his mouth.

"W-wait? There are four of you and three of us. One of you will have sit out."

Kirijo-senpai stepped forward. "I'll sit out, I'm confident that Yamagishi, Takeba and Arisato will win." She then walked back to the fold-up chair that she was lying in hours prior. She looked towards the two teams. "Ready?" We all nodded. "Begin!"

* * *

When the match concluded, one team was the unanimous victor while the other got crushed in defeat. The losers were skulking underneath a gazebo while the winners were jumping about with joy. A couple of minutes later Kirijo-senpai was congratulating the girls of their one-sided match win. After a couple of minutes gloating on our victory; Yukari, Kirijo-senpai, Fuuka and myself walked over towards the boys.

"Sorry Onii-chan, a bet is a bet." I said trying to sooth their pain for losing.

"You guys cheated didn't you?" Junpei said accusingly.

" Take a hint Stupei, you lost. I think we'll start with the indentured servants now, so can you go and get me a smoothie."

"U-Um I-I would like one too." Fuuka said while nervously looking at her feet.

"Oh make that three Onii-chan can you go and get one." I said while smiling mischievously.

"I would appreciate it Mina- Arisato, if you got me one as well."

The three boys walked away to the nearby vender. This left us girls to have a little chat with each other while we waited. I however, wouldn't like what was going to be brought up.

"Minako, why didn't you tell us that you couldn't swim? Did you think that we wouldn't care if you couldn't swim?" Yukari said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I-I didn't want to make a scene and cause trouble for you guys."

"You're never any trouble, Minako-san." Fuuka said as she gave me a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry you guys, I try and be more open with you guys from now on."

"You know if you want Arisato, you can start some swimming lessons tomorrow here at the beach. I'm sure Takeba and Yamagishi will gladly help out." Kirijo-senpai said.

I nodded. "Yes please. I mean if it's no trouble."

"Like Fuuka said, you are never any trouble. We'll gladly help, isn't that right Fuuka." Yukari said as she latched onto my hand while stroking her index finger across my hand.

The teal-haired girl nodded. "Yes if you ever need help with anything, Minako-san you can always ask us."

* * *

Later that same day, Kirijo-senpai asked us all to gather in the lounge. Once everyone arrived there was an older man standing next to Kirijo-senpai wearing a business suit and an eye-patch that covered his right eye. He motioned for s to sit down on the chairs. Yukari, Fuuka and I sat on the sofa while Junpei took the chair; Sanada-senpai and Onii-chan were leaning against pillars.

"From what I understand. Mitsuru has already given you the short version." Kirijo-senpai's Father said. _Wait what did they talk about?_

"Oh, yes..." Yukari said sternly.

I looked around curiously wondering when this was discussed. I looked to Fuuka, then to Yukari, Sanada-senpai, Kirijo-senpai, Junpei and then finally at Onii-chan. They each gave me a serious but they all refused to talk. "Um... if I can say something." Kirijo-senpai's Father stared at me then slowly nodded. "Can I ask what you are all talking about?"

"It is the matter in which the Kirijo Group are behind the Shadow attacks." Kirijo-senpai's Father said. My eyes widened, I shifted my eyes over towards Kirijo-senpai, I could see her eyes soften when she looked back at me. "You didn't know?"

I shook my head. "I was under the impression that everyone in SEES had knowledge about my family's involvement in the creation of the Shadows."

"Arisato, it was during one of your... incidents earlier." _It must have been one if the times that I harmed myself._ I felt an arm on my shoulder, I look to see that Yukari is there. I nodded at Kirijo-senpai and her Father to continue.

"Well, it's true... we adults are to blame. If I could've atoned for it with my life, I would have done so... Now, I have little choice but to rely on you. What my Father wanted to create with those _monsters'_ power was a time manipulation device."

"That's what he was trying to do?" Kirijo-senpai asked. Her father nodded.

"Imagine of you could control the flow of time... eliminate unwanted events before they could occur. With such a device, you could shape the future to your liking."

"Damn, that's insane..." Junpei said before he was quickly hushed by Onii-chan.

"However, under my Father's direction, the research began to stray from its original goal. In his later years, my Father seemed to have only nihilism i his heart. Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free from that. It's only natural that you want to know the truth... and it's my duty to inform you all." Kirijo-senpai's Father then reached for a nearby remote that dimmed the lights and lowered a screen that was displaying a video. The video in question was the video that Onii-chan and Yukari had found. I found Yukari's hand and then interlocked out fingers as she worked out what the video was.

"What's this...?" Sanada-senpai asked.

"There were two videos of the incident, by two different scientists who were at the scene.

"_Date - September 14 1999. Time - 11:58 pm._

_Today was an utter disaster, one of the Shadows the Kirijo-sama had experimented on has escaped. Kirijo-sama wanted a report based on the behaviour of the Shadow and if there have been any changes. I honestly think he treats the Shadow as it was one of his children. This Shadow escaped the facility and caused destruction on the Moonlight Bridge, resulting in two cars exploding and the deaths of two adults, while only injuring two of the three children and were found alive but unconscious. The third was a two-year-old infant, she was thankfully unharmed. One of the head scientists sent out one of our weapons in order to test to see if it can retrieve or capture the Shadow however, it failed and was badly damaged. What is strange is that, there were no adults found in the second car. The boss said that fatalities were a necessity, He said we needed data to study on how Shadows react to humans. He said that the deaths will be ruled under a car accident even though we caused it. This unfortunately was his last order for us, because he got caught in an explosion and died in the process. I fear that our time is getting closer-zzzzzzz."_

Watching that video again caused tears to swiftly run down my face. Everyone in the room seemed to notice the muffled cries that were escaping from my mouth. Yukari then suddenly embraced me

"Arisato? What's wrong?" Kirijo-senpai called out.

"T-The p-people that d-died in the car explosions... w-were they the Shirogane's?" I asked. _If they are, then it confirms that it was our family that were affected by the Shadow._

He nodded. "You know the Shirogane's?" Kirijo-senpai's Father asked.

I was on the verge of not muffling my cries and just letting them out naturally so answer so Onii-chan did for me. "Our Mother was the daughter of our Grandfather, Yuuya Shirogane. Our Father married into the family, but we are a part of the Shirogane lineage. Speaking of our Mother and Father, were they the ones that were not found? We were traveling with the Shirogane's in a separate car at the time."

He took a deep breath and the spoke. "I'm afraid that after a couple of hours after the explosion took place, all trace of your parents simply vanished. My guess is that they both unfortunately perished in the explosion that _this Shadow_ caused. That is why my Father covered up the deaths of both families and ruled them as car accidents."

He then clicked another button on the remote and another video started to play.

_"_That log was recovered a couple of hours later in the laboratory once the fire was extinguished, alongside this video." Once Kirijo-senpai's Father played the video, it was a bit blurry for a couple of seconds then it displayed a blurry outline of someone.

"_Date - September 14 1999. Time - 11:55 pm._

_I pray that this recording reaches safe hands."_

I felt the hand I was holding get tighter as I looked at a shocked Yukari, as it seems she recognise the voice. "That voice?"

_"My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never even been conceived. I'm afraid what I've done will result in an unprecedented disaster. But if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price... Please, listen carefully. The Shadows that were amassed here have been dispersed as a result of the explosion. To end this nightmare, you must eliminate all of them! I am to blame for this. I knew the risks, but I was blinded by the promise of success... And so, I didn't raise any objections. It is all my fault."_

Then a young man briefly appeared on the video then quickly vanished as a large explosion had erupted in the room, quickly ending the video. As I looked at Yukari she considerably tensed up and tears had started to form in her eyes. It looked like she recognised the man in the video. _It must be her Father_

_"..._Dad..." Yukari whispered as she battled through tears and cries. I swiftly embrace her to try and calm her down, like she did for me.

"You mean... that was...?" Fuuka asked. Yukari was still trying to hold onto her tears and not let out any whimpered cries.

"His name was Eiichiro Takeba... He was the head researcher at the time, and a very talented man." Kirijo-senpai's Father said but soon continued. "But, we are the ones who are responsible. We pushed him to continue the research. The Kirijo-Group is responsible for his death and the deaths of your family."

"...I c-can't believe it..." Kirijo-senpai said shocked over the new discovery.

"So, that means... my dad caused it all...? The Dark Hour, Tartarus... The people who died in that accident." She then turned to face me with tears still brimming in her eyes. "Even the deaths of your family, Minako... It was all his fault?"

"Hey, Yukari. Are you okay?" I asked, I could feel her trembling as she stood up still holding onto my hand.

"So, that's why you were hiding this? Because you felt sorry for me? Is that it!" Yukari snarled at Kirijo-senpai. She let go of my hand as she stepped away from me.

"No... Takeba... I-I can expla-" Kirijo-senpai was immediately interrupted by Yukari.

"Save it! I don't want your pity!" Yukari growled. She was then interrupted by Onii-chan

"Yukari! Calm down!" He said sternly.

"Why, so I don't hurt your girlfriend's feelings?" Yukari growled but then quickly ran off. I tried to grab her hand but was unsuccessful.

A few awkward moments had passed. Kirijo-senpai's Father was glaring at Onii-chan after finding out that he was dating Kirijo-senpai. Junpei looked like he was trying to understand what was shown on the two videos. Sanada-senpai looked like he was shrugging off the argument between Kirijo-senpai and Yukari. Lastly Fuuka looked over towards the area that Yukari had been in.

Kirijo-senpai then turned to face me. "Arisato... Can you go check on Takeba."

I nodded and left the awkward situation that they were all in.

* * *

After spending half an hour desperately searching for Yukari, I had found her standing on the beach looking across the ocean. She must have heard me approaching, as she suddenly spoke wavering. "I believed in him for so long... This is all too much."

I slowly walked up to her and put my arms around her waist pulling her into a comforting embrace. She leaned back into me and softly said through the tears that were slowly falling down her face.

"Remember what I told you at the hospital? How my dad died when I was little? He died in that incident. Nobody knew the truth, so there were all sorts of rumours because he was in charge of the research team, people were really mean to me and my mom. We had to move a couple times."

"That must have been tough." I said softly into her ears.

"But all this time, I kept telling myself it wasn't his fault. I loved him a lot, and I believed he'd never do anything wrong."

She turned around to face me with tears in her eyes.

"I received a letter back in the spring. It was from him, written ten years ago. It cracked me up cause, even though it said 'To my family', it was pretty much all about me. That only made me believe in him more. When I found out I had a special power, I thought it was fate. I was scared, but I thought if I cooperated with the Kirijo Group, I might find out what really happened. That's why I agreed to fight using my Persona." Then the look in her eyes turned darker. "But, it turns out... all of it was for nothing."

"That's not true!" I said as I clenched tightly to her hands and look deeply into her reddened tear-stained eyes.

She then looked towards myself and gave me a tearful smile.

"Why does reality have to be so harsh? I tried so hard to fight my fear, and this is what I get. Maybe I'm just jealous of Mitsuru-senpai? I mean, why my father and not hers.? I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

I immediately shook my head." No you're not!"

She then let go of my hands and stepped away from me. I looked towards her, curiously. _Why does she look angry all of a sudden for?_

_"_You should be pissed off with what my dad did, since he caused the deaths of your family! You should hate me too." She then turned away and stared into the ocean.

"Yukari, I could never hate you or your Father. He didn't cause the deaths of my family. It was the ideals of a mad man that did, no one else." I said as fresh tears started to form.

After a few minutes later, she turned around and embraced me softly. "I'm sorry! My head's a mess. I'm so afraid. I don't know what to do anymore... I'm totally lost. Tell me... What should I do?"

"Just take your time, okay Yukari. Just know that I'll always be by your side. No matter what." I said as my face as well as Yukari's blushed a deep red. "Besides, I haven't been a good girlfriend. I've done nothing but dump my problems onto you and the others. I'm sorry."

There was then a small grin that spread across Yukari's face. "Well there is always a way to make it up to me." She said as she leaned close to me. I did the same as our lips met for the first time. We stayed there for what felt like hours, pausing for breath and then back to our lips meeting. That repeated for what felt like forever until we were interrupted by a familiar onlooker.

"Oh, don't mind me just continue what you two were doing." Junpei said mischievously.

Yukari pushes away from me; our faces are both a dark shade of red. "Ah... J-Junpei w-what are you doing here! How long have you been there?" Yukari stomped towards Junpei and grabbed him by his shirt.

"H-Hey I was just coming to check on you both. You were both away for a long time so everyone was getting worried. Oh... I almost forgot but Minato is busy getting chewed out by senpai's dad about him dating his daughter so he won't be back to senpai's manor until later, so he said don't worry about him." Junpei said as Yukari let go of him. "Come on it's almost the Dark Hour, so we need to get back. Unless you two aren't quite done yet." Junpei said that last bit with a devilish grin. Yukari took off chasing him until she ran out of breath.

I then suddenly felt like something or someone was watching me again. It felt similar to the feeling from earlier, however this time it felt like it was coming from the other side if the beach. Yukari turned back to see myself looking across the beach.

"Is something wrong, Minako?"

"Do you feel like we are being watched...? Not from Junpei this time."

She shook her head. "I felt like someone was watching me." I let out a small laugh. "Probably nothing, come on Yukari."

I quickly shrugged off the feeling and caught up to her and we walked back to the manor hand-in-hand together

* * *

**21/07/2009**

Once I had awoken Yukari and Fuuka were absent from the room, which only left Kirijo-senpai watching over me from across the futon that was made by her maids.

"Good morning, senpai." I said as I tried to wake myself up. I looked over towards the nearby clock to see that it's near 7 o'clock.

"Good morning, Arisato." She said with what seemed like a gleeful smile.

"You seem happy Senpai, did something happen?"

"I g-guess you could say that."

"Has your Father talked to you about Onii-chan and yourself being together? Does he approve."

Kirijo-senpai nodded slowly and then she had a genuine smile across her face. "Y-Yeah. My Father said we can continue with our r-relationship, but we have to keep it a secret from anyone that could take advantage of the situation."

I gave her a wide and genuine smile. "I'm truly happy for you and Onii-chan." I said as I embraced her. She seemed shocked at first but she gradually returned the gesture.

After about half an hour, the two missing girls returned and Kirijo-senpai wanted us to tour the island. I asked her to see if I should ask the boys where we going, but she said that the boys can keep themselves busy. So I decided to write a note about where we are going and I slipped it under their door.

* * *

As we were exploring the inner forest on the island, I took a wrong turn and ended up getting lost with the others. The only thing that could indicate where it was, is a giant tree that was cut off from the rest of the forest. However, as I was getting closer to the tree. I felt the familiar feeling of someone watching me.

"Hello? is someone there?" I called out. Then a girl is a light blue dress appeared from behind the sign in front the giant tree.

"Hi." I said waving my hand at the girl. "Are you lost too?"

She stepped forward from behind the sign. "Now I am certain." The girl said in a robotic-type tone. "I have found you." She said as she ran up to me and quickly embraced myself. "I have been searching for you, however there is also someone else that shares the same feeling like yours. I met him earlier, he was with some other people so I was forced to flee. My highest priority is to be with you both."

I tried to get myself out of her grip, it however proved to be fruitless as she had me in a vice-like grip. The situation got even more awkward as some familiar people from behind a couple of trees came into view.

"There she is... Wait, what? What's going on here? I... I didn't realise that you have moved on from Yukari. Are you going to get all lovey dovey with her as well?" Junpei said as he came into view first.

Next was Sanada-senpai. "I-I see... so that's her preference. That explains why we got the cold shoulder. Well Junpei and I did." He said while seeming sort of defeated.

Then finally Onii-chan. "Wow... you move fast sis." He said while smirking.

Junpei then said. "She must bat for both sides, if you catch my meaning."

The girl seemed unaffected by the comments that they were making about us as she looked up towards me face... as if she was looking for something. She then suddenly dragged me towards Onii-chan and forced herself to involve myself and Onii-chan to embrace her.

"I have finally found you both. I will protect you both with my life. No one will harm you from this day forward." She said as we tried to struggle put of her tight grip.

To make matters worse, more footsteps were coming closer. It was made even more when Yukari was the first to emerge from the surrounding trees.

"There you are Minako... WHAT? WHY are your arms around this girl? " Yukari shouted angrily as she stomped towards me while pointing at the girl.

Before I could answer Fuuka was the next to arrive, who instead of focusing on the situation in front of her, she looked at what Junpei, Sanada-senpai and Onii-chan were wearing.

"Um... What're you doing in the middle of the woods, in your swimsuits?_"_

Ignoring what Fuuka said, Yukari then looked like she was going to cry. "Even after what we did lost night, does it mean nothing to you?"

"Please Yukari let me explain." I said trying to worm my way out of the girl's iron grip. I turned to face the girl. "Can you leave go please."

The girl nodded. "If you wish however, be careful. The female human with the brown hair seems to be heavily emotional with something." She said leaving go but still keeping her grasp on Onii-chan.

"Now Yukari, the reason why-" I was then once again interrupted by someone else emerging from the forest.

"Listen, we've encountered a problem. I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I need you all to go back to the house and prepare for battle." She said to us all before she noticed what Onii-chan was doing. "A-Arisato? What are you doing with that girl around you?" She said while deathly glaring at him.

"Mitsuru please, I can explain." Onii-chan cried out trying to get out of the girl's grip.

Thankfully someone else appeared and deflate the awkwardness. "That won't be necessary, Minato."

"What do you mean Ikutsuki?" Sanada-senpai asked.

He let out a big sigh and said. "You had me worried. You don't have permission to leave the lab on your own, Aigis."

"I know." The girl said while still fully embracing Onii-chan.

"Why don't we go back to the lab, Aigis."

"Acknowledged. Please be careful." She said as she walked off with Ikutsuki-sensei Sanada-senpai, Junpei and Fuuka shortly followed. This left Yukari and Kirijo-senpai with myself and Onii-chan to explain what had happened.

* * *

"Sorry for not understanding, Minako. I shouldn't have shouted."

"It's alright Yukari, you didn't know. Besides Onii-chan and I were taken by surprise too." I said to Yukari as we waited for Ikutsuki-sensei to come back with the Aigis girl since he called a meeting. Onii-chan and I had managed to calm down our respected partners after we had explained what happened.

"I apologise for all of the trouble. Everything is ow under control." Ikutsuki-sensei said as he emerged from a door.

"So, what happened to capturing the tank?" Fuuka asked.

Ikutsuki-sensei chuckled. "Oh, that's been taken care of. Come here Aigis."

"Coming." The girl from earlier said as she too emerged from a door. This time she didn't have her blue dress, instead she had armour all around her body. What was strange about the girl was that her leg and arm joints were not flesh instead they were replaced with something more mechanical or synthetic. _Who is this girl._

"This is Aigis. As you can see, she's a mechanical maiden." Ikutsuki-sensei said.

"I am Aigis. My mission is to destroy Shadows." She said as she bowed. "I have been assigned to SEES, effective immediately."

"No way... it's like she's... alive." Fuuka said.

"This is unbelievable..." Sanada-senpai said.

"She's so cute, but... she's a robot..." Junpei said torn while also blushing. _So Junpei has a thing for mechanical girls._

_"_Anti-Shadow weapons were created ten years ago to combat uncontrollable Shadows. Aigis was the last to be made... and she's the only one that still remains today." Ikutsuki-sensei continued.

"An anti-Shadow weapon... Does that mean she...?" Kirijo-senpai asked as she stared at Aigis intensely. _Not sure if it was because she was embracing Onii-chan or if she is just generally interested._

_"_Yes, I am capable of operating the Persona Palladion." Aigis said robotically.

"She suffered major damage in combat and has remained in the lab ever since. It's still unclear as to why she suddenly reactivated herself this morning... Well, I hope you will all get along."

"An anti-Shadow weapon with a will of her own. This is amazing!" Fuuka said as she closely examined Aigis. She didn't seem to mind so Ikutsuki-sensei allowed it.

"Now that we know about you, can you please explain to us why you were embracing the Arisato twins." Kirijo-senpai said while glaring.

"I would want to know to. It's a bit rude to do that to someone who is dating someone in front of them." Yukari said as she also glared at Aigis.

"Yes, it is important for me to be by their side. They are my highest priority." Aigis said as she pointed towards Onii-chan and myself.

"Hmm... Perhaps her identification system is malfunctioning. Or maybe she's still half asleep... This is quite interesting..." Ikutsuki-sensei concluded.

"Well along as she knows that Minako is off limits for anything like she did before." Yukari said.

Kirijo-senpai also spoke up. "The same applies for Minato. If she does anything that I don't like, then there will be a punishment. Ally or not."

* * *

**22/07/2009**

The next day, we all went back to the beach, including Aigis to enjoy our last day at the beach.

"Man, it's already the third day of our trip. It's too bad we have to go home tomorrow... I'd totally stay longer if I could. But, I can't complain... A lot of cool things happened while we were here. Wasn't there Yuka-tan, Mina-tan." He said the last bit while grinning perversely.

Yukari and I both blushed heavily, then Yukari then grew a mischievous smile and walked towards Kirijo-senpai and whispered something into her ear. It was something that made her angry, so she once again froze Junpei into another block of ice. This left Yukari and myself to walk over towards him and started to laugh at him.

"Do we have a mission at the beach today?" Aigis asked as she looked towards myself and then to Onii-chan.

I shook my head. "We just came here to have fun... and mock Junpei."

"Do you understand what it means to 'have fun' Aigis?" Fuuka asked.

"Of course. Recreation is the refreshment of one's mind and body." Aigis said.

"I'll take that as a maybe. Come on Aigis let's go in the sea." Onii-chan said.

As the two walked towards the ocean Fuuka called out. "Um... hold on, Arisato-kun. Is it alright for Aigis to go into the ocean?"

"I'm sure they made her water-proof." Yukari said. Then she turned to me. "Do you want to go in the sea too? I did promise after all."

I hesitantly nodded and took Yukari's hand and we made our way to the ocean to enjoy our last day on Yakushima.


	15. The Tennis Tournament And Two Keys

**A/N - I have decided to make a small change to the sporting event that both of the protagonists undertake. Meaning instead the sporting event that the Female protagonist with be changed from a 2-day training camp to a tournament that a couple of neighbouring schools are competing in. Also if anyone struggles to understand the general rules of tennis, PM me and I will fully explain them in finer detail. I have also changed the job role of Yakushiji (Part of Naoto's Social link in P4) from a secretary to a personal butler/caretaker.**

**Also on a different topic, if any of my readers like Danganronpa and are following the future arc; how do you feel about the latest episode (Episode 9). An episode full of Karma, Betrayal and sadness.**

**Reviews:**

**Winter Arctica - Thanks for the review, glad you are enjoying this. I wanted to show what would happen if Junpei went a bit too far with his perverted ways so I wanted him to get some comeuppance.**

**Uhnoubis - Thanks for the review, I always try to upload chapters as soon as possible, but University work tends to get in the way, but since I am off until late September, I'll try and upload faster.**

* * *

**24/07/2009**

**Minako's POV**

When we all arrived back last night, everyone returned to their rooms and we all enjoyed a good night's sleep. There was however two members of SEES that got woken up much earlier than the others, all thanks to our newest member.

"Good morning! Please wake up." A voice said. I ignored it and tried to go back to sleep... but to no avail.

"Aigis give it a rest, it's too early for doing this to Mina." A different voice said. I decided to wait in bed for a little longer and ignore the voices.

"I will go to Yukari Takeba's room and wake her up next." Not wanting to drag Yukari into this too, I decided to give up trying to get back to sleep.

"Fine, I'm up!" I asked rubbing my eyes trying to make myself more awake.

"You've awakened safely." Aigis said.

"Now why did you want to wake me up for?" I asked curiously.

"The paper on the wall says, 'Do things five minutes earlier'. However, I wanted to ensure that you and Minato Arisato were awake hours before you are supposed to leave for your place of education." Aigis said stoically.

"What time is it?" I said while stretching.

"6:00." Onii-chan said while yawning.

"Why did you wake me up at 5:30 in the morning?"

"It was to ensure that you are both prepared for your place of education, which I stated previously. It was Junpei Iori's idea, he said 'You should wake up the twins and Yukari and Fuuka too, for getting me frozen twice. Like the saying goes Payback's a bitch.'" Aigis said trying to mimic Junpei's voice.

_So he's behind this, well... we'll just have to see to that. _Onii-chan and I nod to each other, he also knows what I'm thinking.

"I should go and wake up Yukari Takeba and Fuuka Yamagishi." Aigis said as she was about to exit my room.

I quickly touched her shoulder, this stopped her immediately.

"Wait Aigis, can you please get some ice from the ice dispenser first... Wait do you know what ice is." She shook her head. I let out a small sigh. "Onii-chan can you show Aigis where to get the ice and can you get me a bucket and fill it with water." I smirked, as did Onii-chan catching on. They both split up to get the items that I asked. _Two can play this game Junpei._

After a couple of minutes of waiting, they both returned to the girl's floor. By this time Yukari and Fuuka had awoken and wanted a part of this plan too, since that Junpei's plan was for Yukari and Fuuka as well. We quietly made our way to Junpei's room and after a couple of seconds of Aigis 'opening' his door we entered. Inside it I saw clothes discarded across his room, a stack of 'magazines' that contained pictures of maids and nurses under his bed, and a distinct smell coming from one of his socks... I didn't need to know that Junpei did... that.

As I carefully made my way to Junpei in his bed, Yukari and Fuuka passed me the bucket filled with the water filled with ice. I then threw the contents of the bucket at him, waking him up instantly.

"Wah! Cold!" Junpei screamed as he leaped from his bed.

"That's for telling Aigis to wake us up early." I said passing the bucket back to Fuuka.

"Payback is a bitch." Yukari said as we left his room laughing.

By the time we made sure that he couldn't catch up to us, we were on the ground floor where Kirijo-senpai and Sanada-senpai were looking annoyed.

"What's with the commotion upstairs?" Kirijo-senpai asked.

"Well... Junpei played a prank on Yukari, Fuuka, Onii-chan and myself: so we decided to even the playing field." I explained to our seniors. They however, we still not amused.

"We'll punish Iori accordingly, but you all shouldn't have retaliate. You are supposed to all be on a team...?" Sanada-senpai said.

"Who's idea was this?" Kirijo-senpai asked as she glared at each of us.

Instead of getting anyone in trouble, I stepped forward taking the blame. "I-I did. I only found out about Junpei's prank when Aigis came into my room to fulfil part of his prank."

Kirijo-senpai lets out a small sigh before she turns to Sanada-senpai. While our senpai were talking to themselves, Yukari pulled on my hand. "How did Aigis get into your room, I thought you always lock your door?"

"I picked open her door. I was the most efficient option other than breaking down the door itself. However, that would cause a quite a commotion." Aigis explained.

"Still Aigis, that is unlawful entry." Yukari said.

"I would like to request a room on both floors, so I can get to Minato and Minako in an instant if the need arises." Aigis said as she grabbed both of mine and Onii-chan's arms, pulling us closer to her. This caused Yukari to try and pull me out of Aigis's grip.

"There isn't room on the boy's floor, and I don't think that Arisato-kun would want you to stay in his room." Fuuka said.

"Then a room with Minako Arisato will suffice." Aigis said as she was still pulling on my arm. I turned to face her, she then stopped pulling on my arm too free myself once she heard that.

"There is no way you are going to sleep in the same room as Minako." Her face then suddenly flared up into a deep red blush. "She is only allowed to sleep with me." She whispered but I managed to hear her. My cheeks also flared up. _Yukari..._

"Arisato!" Kirijo-senpai said as I turned to face her ice queen expression. "Your punishment will be decided tonight when you return to the dorm. You must return to the dorm when your classes have concluded. I will meet you in the operations room tonight. Now you are all dismissed, if you all don't hurry up, you will be late for your class, then you all will be punished." Kirijo-senpai concluded as we all headed to High school.

We all headed for the front door... Including Aigis. "No Aigis, you stop here. I will be back soon so you will have to look after the dorm." I said as I put my hands on her mechanical shoulders.

"Acknowledged. I will wait here when you both return." Aigis said as myself, Onii-chan, Fuuka and Yukari quickly exited the dorm.

Since it was the second to last day before the summer break, the class work was relatively lax so after school I did as Kirijo-senpai ordered me to do. I headed back to the dorm, where I was given a sudden health check by Aigis. After Aigis spent a couple of minutes listening to my heart and checking my forehead to see if I had a cold. I could pass to my intended destination to meet Kirijo-senpai. As I entered the door to the operations room, I could feel the temperature of the room immediate drop. On the console was Kirijo-senpai, she turned around once she heard me enter.

"Ah Arisato you've arrived, please take a seat." She said as she pointed to the sofa.

She shortly finished typing on the console and took a seat next to me. "I admire your courage for stepping forward and taking the blame for your side of the revenge prank; but as you know, this cannot go unpunished. That is why-"

I took a deep breath before I learned the severity of my punishment. I know that I should have known better, but I couldn't let Junpei let his prank go through.

"I have decided that you must apologise to Iori." Kirijo-senpai said as she had a wide grin spread across her face.

_"_Wait... is that it?" I asked. Kirijo-senpai nodded. "I thought that you would have been a bit harsher with the punishment."

She shook her head. "It is okay Arisato. As long as you apologise to him and take him out to Tartarus either today or when you both return, it should suffice." I tilted my head curiously. "Don't you have Tennis practise and Minato have Kendo practise starting Monday?" I nodded.

"So you will not have time for the other punishments that I had in store; besides we can't afford to have two of our more valuable members absent so exploration into Tartarus will have to be postponed until you both come back. And just between you and me, if Iori did plan the prank like Aigis said then he had this coming."

I let out a small chuckle. "Thanks, Kirijo-senpai." I said as I got up from the sofa. However, before I could leave Kirijo-senpai called out.

"Before you leave. " I turn back to face Kirijo-senpai. "What kind of things does Minato like? Such as; What kind of music does he like? I know he is in the Kendo club but I cannot work out something he would like."

I tilted my head to the side, again._ Why would Kirijo-senpai want to know what like? _"He loves listening to music a lot, someone called Lotus Juice I think. Why are you asking Kirijo-senpai?"

She looked like she was hesitating for a moment but shortly after said. "Oh, no reason. Now I think you should go and enjoy the rest of your evening. And could you tell Takeba and Yamagishi not to listen to private conversations."

_Wait, Yukari is listening?_ I wondered what she meant by that so as I turn to open the door there were familiar girls with their ears against the wall. "Fuuka, Yukari? Where you listening to us?"

They both looked at each other embarrassed, then they looked towards me. Yukari answered first.

"Um... We want to make sure that senpai wasn't going to give you a harsh punishment."

"Y-Yeah, we d-didn't mean to be nosey Arisato-san."

I let out a small sigh and gave them a wide smile. _I have the best of friends. _"It's alright: Fuuka, Yukari. I just have to apologise to him, do you know where he is?" I asked.

Yukari nodded. "Yes he's in the lounge."

I nod and turned to Fuuka. "Fuuka, we are going to Tartarus today since we won't have time next week since Minato and myself will be very busy next week."

She nodded. "Yeah, we heard I'll go and get prepared."

* * *

**29/07/2009**

The past week was filled with myself and Onii-chan out with training, nothing of noteworthy happened... until Fuuka woke us all up and called us to go to the operations room.

"What's going on!?" Junpei asked.

"There's a Shadow in the city. Yamagishi found it by chance." Kirijo-senpai answered.

"But... the moon isn't full yet..." Yukari said.

"Was my theory wrong? Is there one of _those_ Shadows?" I asked.

Fuuka shook her head. " No your theory is still correct Arisato-san. Actually, it seems to be just a normal Shadow. Even-though it is outside of Tartarus"

"It's near Naganaki Shrine. Akihiko went ahead since he was in the vicinity. I'm sure he can handle it alone, but let's get ready just in case." Kirijo-senpai said as we all got our weapons for her.

As we got our weapons, Fuuka suddenly walked to the console. It seemed that she picked up with Sanada-senpai's signal. "Yes, this is Fuuka."

"I'm here. Sorry, but I think you guys better come, right away." He said through the speakers.

"Has the Shadow been eliminated, senpai?" Onii-chan asked.

"Yes, it was already defeated by the time I reached the place Mitsuru said."

"What happened?" Aigis said.

"The little fella's been injured... I wanna save him if we can." Sanada-senpai said, while I could hear faint whining coming from his side. It almost sounded like... a dog's whine.

Sanada-senpai's signal then stopped so we exited the dorm and quickly headed towards Naganaki shrine.

* * *

Once we had all arrived at Naganaki shrine, we all saw Sanada-senpai with his red jacket off and around something that he was carrying. I immediately ran towards Senpai, as did Fuuka and Yukari. As we approached him, I saw the object that was in Sanada-senpai's arms was slightly breathing. As I got a closer look the thing that was in Senpai's arms. As it turned out it was a small familiar dog, the very same dog that was playing at the dorm with Fuuka.

"Koro-chan! Are you okay?" Fuuka said as I saw tears falling down her face.

I took a closer look at Koromaru and found out that there was a blood coming from his stomach. "Senpai Koromaru's hurt. We have to help him." I said as I urgently turned towards Kirijo-senpai.

"You know this dog?" Kirijo-senpai asked as she ran towards us.

"Yeah, everyone around here does... We have to help him!" Yukari pleaded to our senpai.

Kirijo-senpai finally nodded. "First, we must stop the bleeding."

Sanada-senpai slowly laid Koromaru down on the pavement while his jacket was still wrapped around him. On a closer inspection of Koromaru I could see a large gash on his stomach. It could be healed but we will need to get him to a doctor and fast. I firstly applied pressure to his wound to hopefully negate any more blood from escaping from his body, then with help from Fuuka and Yukari, I wrapped a bandage around the injured area. While I was applied the bandage to the wounded area, Kirijo-senpai alongside Sanada-senpai, Junpei and Onii-chan were trying to contact one of the doctors that can't transmogrify during the Dark Hour. Thankfully this was easier than expected since she said that she always has a doctor on standby if something were to happen to us.

Instead of the us waiting for the doctor to arrive, we decided that the sooner that Koromaru got his treatment then the sooner he could start to recover. Since that I had done all that I could do for him, the sooner we get there the better. In order to get there faster Kirijo-senpai hopped onto her motorcycle and ordered me to get on the back of her, while I was carrying Koromaru in my right arm. In order to keep myself from falling off, I had to grab tightly to her chest with my left arm. This caused Yukari and Onii-chan to grow cautions about my safety.

"Be careful Mina." Onii-chan said.

"Yeah, remember that your tennis team is competing soon so you need to get there with injuring yourself." Yukari said as she walked up to me gave me a shaky hug and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be careful. Besides when my team leaves, we'll win." I said as Kirijo-senpai started her motorcycle's engine.

Onii-chan then walked up to Kirijo-senpai and enveloped her in a warming embrace. "You two be careful, I want you both back in one piece."

"You all can go back to the dorm; we will contact Akihiko when we get there. Try and get some rest." Kirijo-senpai said as she started to rev the engine. We soon set off to the doctor's location.

* * *

When we got there, I placed Koromaru carefully on a gurney then the doctor took him away to be operated on. While they did that Kirijo-senpai and myself waited in the waiting room. "You know Arisato, it will be a while before there is any sort of update. You should head back to the dorm."

I shook my head. "No, I want to make sure he's okay, and besides he defeated a Shadow and since that I'm the team leader he should be commended for it."

"You did an excellent job performing first aid! When did you learn how to treat people with first aid?"

"Well my Grandfather wanted Naoto, myself and Onii-chan to learn."

Kirijo-senpai smiled. "I'm just surprised that your Grandfather taught that to you three, I didn't think that he would have done that."

"Yeah, well he wanted us to be able to assist anyone that is injured. It has come in handy once or twice."

"Yeah, Minato performed first aid on you when you had one of your... incidents here." Kirijo-senpai said as she avoided eye contact with me.

_That must have been when... No don't think about it. _"I'm sorry! I must have caused a lot of trouble for you all." I said as I got up from the chair and bowed to Kirijo-senpai.

Senpai then stood from her chair and put her hands on my shoulders. "It was no fault of your own." _I doubt that, I caused everyone to panic and I caused pain for everyone. I... I don't deserve them._

Kirijo-senpai then walked over to the nearby water dispenser and brought me back a cup of water. "Here, drink this." I immediately drank some of the water then placed it down on the nearby table. "So... how are you and Takeba doing?" Senpai asked, making my cheeks light up.

"Um... W-We're good. H-How about you and Onii-chan?" I asked trying to mask the blush across my face.

"Wonderfully. He wants to take me out on a... d-date, but I'm unsure if I will be comfortable going. Just the two of us. Alone. What should I do Arist- no Minako?" _Did senpai just called me by my first name? It looks like I'm not the only one that has opened up to others._

I looked Kirijo-senpai square in her eyes. "I-If you want I could ask Yukari to see if she wants to go with me and you; to make it a double date."

She shook her head so my head immediately shot down to my shoes. "I don't want to take away your time with Takeba, you two should spend your time together and not worry about Minato and I. I'll just have to cope with the situation myself."

I then shook my head. "No senpai, it'll be no problem. I'm sure that I could convince Yukari to come or at least help." At this point the doctor had returned into the room, with a small smile. _Is Koromaru alright?_

"I don't mean to interrupt but the patient has awoken from his surgery." The doctor said as she opened the door and indicated which room he was in. I quickly walked towards Koromaru's room, with the doctor and Kirijo-senpai.

"How did you find equipment for him during the Dark Hour. I thought that you would have needed power to even start his surgery." I said.

"The power here is the same technology that powers the motorcycle that Kirijo-sama here uses." The doctor said as she led myself and Kirijo-senpai to Koromaru's door. She opened the door, which leads me to immediately leap to Koromaru's side. "Who stopped the bleeding and wrapped the bandages around his body." The doctor said as she approached Koromaru.

I raised my hand. "I did." She glanced at me then looked at Kirijo-senpai

"Kirijo-sama, you should be praising this girl. Because of her actions, this dog will survive his injuries" The doctor said. _He's going to be okay._

"So Koromaru is going to be okay." I asked gleefully. She nodded and picked up the clipboard that displayed Koromaru's injuries.

"He'll have to stay here for the next week, but he should recover relatively quickly. We will be keeping a close eye on him to see if there are any changes, but he should be okay." The doctor said as she started to walk out of the room but before she did, she put her hand on my shoulder as she softly said with a small smile. "You should be proud; you did a great job. We should hire you to help." She glanced at Kirijo-senpai then exited the room leaving Kirijo-senpai and myself.

"She isn't wrong. You should be proud." She said as she walked over towards Koromaru and I. I turned back to see Koromaru's eyes start to stir.

"Hey boy, are you okay?" He barked and tried to get up, but the wires attached to me disabled that happening. Instead I held my hand out to his face and he started to lick it. "I'm glad you're okay. You did a good job defeating that Shadow." I said as Koromaru barked again, he then started to nuzzle his head into my hand. As he was nuzzling my hand I felt an overwhelming tiredness hit me, this caused me to heavily yawn. Kirijo-senpai took notice of this.

"Minako, we should start to head back. It's getting late and the Dark Hour has almost concluded." Kirijo-senpai said as she started to make her way towards the door. I looked back towards Koromaru worryingly, she seemed to notice. "Don't worry, I have the best doctor on staff to make sure he's is taken care of. I will also receive notifications to notify myself of any updates on his condition."

I nodded. "Okay senpai, goodbye Koro-chan. I hope you get out of here soon." Koromaru simply barked with acknowledgment. Kirijo-senpai quickly bid farewell to Koro-chan and the doctor, then we made our way to Kirijo-senpai's motorcycle.

* * *

After a while of traveling on her motorcycle, we eventually arrived at the dorm. I walked with Kirijo-senpai to where she parked her motorcycle.

"Why don't you head off to bed, you look increasingly tired." Kirijo-senpai said as she noticed me yawn again.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think you're right. Just remember what I said about your date with Onii-chan." I said as she nodded her head. I then ascended the staircase to the girl's floor and swiftly headed to my room. I was however interrupted by a beautiful brunette who quickly enveloped me in a warm embrace from behind, bringing her arms around my stomach.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you." She said as she repeatedly kissed my neck. I tried to repress a moan from escaping my mouth.

"Mmmm, Yukari! We can't do this here; we'll wake up Fuuka." I said, however Yukari still continued.

"Well you will have to be quiet then, but first." She said as she spun me around, so I was facing her. She continued the assault on me, only this time on my mouth and my tongue. I began to feel my way around Yukari's body as she did to me as I returned her kisses. After a couple of minutes of the two of us trading kisses with each other, she grabbed my hand and started to lead me to her room... Unfortunately, a mechanical maiden caught us.

"Minako, can you step away from Yukari Takeba." She said as she raised her arms. Yukari and I pushed each other apart. Each of us were sporting matching blushes.

"W-Wait Aigis! It's okay, Yukari and I were having some private time together." I said trying to explain the situation to the mechanical maiden. As I had finished explaining, she tilted her head to the side, but thankfully she lowered her arms.

"Iori-kun said there are things called 'relationships' and 'being an item', does your relationship with Yukari Takeba fit into either of those categories." Aigis asked.

Yukari and I both nodded nervously. "Yes Aigis, Yukari and I are together." At this point Kirijo-senpai had walked up the staircase to our floor.

"Minako, Takeba, Aigis; What are you all doing up? I thought I told you all to retire for the evening." Kirijo-senpai said as she made her way towards us.

"Minako and Yukari Takeba were engaging in what human's call 'making out'." Aigis said in her own robotic voice. _Ugh where did Aigis learn what we were doing. Who has been teaching her what people do together alone... Junpei. I'm so going to kill him tomorrow._

Kirijo-senpai let out a heavy sigh disapprovingly "Well if Takeba and Minako do not want to receive a real punishment then I would highly suggest that you both return to your rooms for the evening. Aigis will you notify me if any of them leave their rooms." Senpai said as she glared at Yukari and before she headed into her own room.

"I will stay in your room Minako tonight, just so you can avoid receive the punishment that Mitsuru Kirijo promised she would deliver. It is also advised that you Yukari Takeba, follow what she said too and head directly to your room. Aigis said as she began to tug on my arm.

"Can I at least give Minako a goodnight kiss?" She said nervously which caused the both of us to blush excessively.

Aigis looked at us both, tilting her head to the side contemplating whether or not she'll let Yukari. After a while of waiting, Aigis nodded her head. Yukari and I both looked at each other gleefully, leaping into each other's arms and then our lips melted against each other. After a couple of seconds, Yukari pulled back.

"Goodnight Minako." Yukari said as she left for her room.

As I watched her leave, a sudden thought came to me. _Aigis is going to be in my room. Is Yukari really okay with this. She didn't like it when Aigis hugged me in Yakushima, why is she suddenly fine with Aigis staying in my room... Unless it's protection from... him. If Yukari is willing to put my own safety above her own satisfaction, then I guess I can allow Aigis to stay in my room._

"Minako are you coming?" Aigis said as she started to tug on my arm.

I nodded, ruffling her synthetic hair like Onii-chan does to me. Thankfully she didn't seem to mind, rather she was pleased by what I did. "Come on Aigis, let's go to my room." I said as she both entered my room. Hopefully tonight won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

**01/08/2009**

After the long week of practising for the tournament, the time had finally come. Onii-chan and I had to arrive at the school 8 o'clock sharp. He however, was still staying in the city for his Kendo tournament, while I was going to the countryside with Rio-san, Yuko-san, one of Onii-chan's injured team members and the tennis team; However not all of the tennis team will be participating in the tournament since that the rules state that there can only be two single competitors' and two double teams. The whole tennis team met up yesterday to discuss who will be taking part in the singles section of the tournament. The team decided that Rio-san and myself will participate in the single competition, while the rest of the team were practising who will be in the team doubles. Rio-san and I decided that it would be best to have two equally balanced teams. As we watched the tennis team, four individuals, that we sophomore, stuck out. After practise had ended I called for the four team members. "Yukino, Asami, Akane and Sachiko; can you all stay behind." I said as I smiled at Rio-san as the aforementioned team members stayed behind while the others headed back to the locker room.

* * *

Before we left the dorm, someone had knocked on my dorm room door. I opened the door and was greeted by Yukari. "Yukari? What are you doing up this early? I thought you would still be in bed." I asked as she walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"What, I'm not allowed to see my beautiful girlfriend before she leaves for a big tournament." She said as she pulled me down to sit on her lap. She started to pull me into a tight embrace and then our lips met softly.

"I'm just surprised that's all." At this time, Onii-chan walked into the pathway of my door. "Hi Onii-chan, you ready to go?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Mitsuru is meeting us downstairs. You coming Mina."

"Yeah, coming Yukari?" I said as I got up from her lap.

"I can come with you." Yukari asked.

Onii-chan shook his head. "No! Mitsuru said you can only go as far as Gekkoukan, then you will have return to the dorm with her."

"Really, that blows. I wanted to go with Minako." Yukari pouted. "Well you just have to make sure to definitely win."

I nod. "Of course."

"Well then, I better get my coat. I'll meet you downstairs Minako." Yukari said as she gave me a quick peck on my cheek before she quietly left the room.

"Will your team be alright Onii-chan? Since that Yuko-san is coming with my team to help treat Miyamoto-kun's injured leg." I asked.

Onii-chan grinned and then said. "She's named me provisional manager, for the duration of my tournament. To be honest I'm curious to know why she made me manager for the team even"

"Probably the same reason why Rio-san made me vice-captain, because they trust us more than anyone else on the team. I'm sure you'll do fine, Onii-chan." I said.

"Come on Mina, let's go." Onii-chan said, I nodded.

* * *

When we finally arrived at the place where the tournament will be held, the chosen six, including myself were bursting with energy. One girl in particular in particular was adamant to make the coach journey a living hell; while one other girl was trying tried to stop our teasing friend, since they caught Yukari and I kissing at the end of the bus. Thankfully they both agreed to not say anything say anything to the others.

"Well I didn't know that you liked girls that way? I didn't think that Yukari liked girls, nether mind you." Yuko-san said as her our conversation continued to embarrass me.

"S-She's b-been there for me when I n-needed it. She's special to me." I said while stuttering and blushing.

"Come on Yuko-san, leave her alone." Rio-san said.

"I'm just curious that's all. By the way, why did you not want to date either Rio-san or myself?"

"W-Well I just thought that both have feelings for other people." I said which caused them both to blush. _Ha, my turn now._

"W-What are you talking about?" Yuko-san asked.

"Y-Yeah who?" Rio-san also asked.

"Well by the way you were staring daggers at Kirijo-senpai back at Gekkoukan Yuko-san, I kind of think that you like Onii-chan; while for you Rio-san, since whenever Tomochika came over while we were training last week you got all starry-eyed whenever you looked towards him and you blushed whenever he started to talk with you." I said causing the two girls to heavily blush.

"Sh-Shut up." Yuko-san said as she looked away embarrassed, causing me to laugh.

* * *

When we got off the coach a young girl slowly approached myself, Rio-san and Yuko-san. She was wearing what looked like the middle school equivalent of a uniform. The uniform itself was a black seifuku. In her short black hair was a white headband.

"Are you the club members from Gekkoukan High School?" She asked as I nodded. "The Amagi Inn sent me to get you." She said as she politely bowed.

"Huh? Oh, th-thank you very much. Um... You don't work there, do you?" Rio-san said as she looked at the little girl.

She giggled quietly. "No it's fine. I'm Yukiko Amagi, the daughter of the hostess at the Amagi Inn."

"The Hostess's daughter... So that makes you a junior hostess? Cool!" Yuko-san said as she smiled at Amagi-san. "Oh, are you in high school?"

She shook her head. "No... I'm still in middle school."

Yuko-san sighed. "You're in middle school and you're already helping with the family business...? Man, talk about responsibility." She however quickly returned back to her carefree self. "So are you going to inherit the business?"

Amagi-san seemed a bit hesitant before she answered. "That... I don't know yet." As she answered, I got the feeling that she was uncomfortable about her Inn.

"Hey, don't stick your nose in other people's business!" Rio-san said sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am... Sorry." Yuko-san said as she bowed towards Amagi-san. "People are always telling me I'm nosy."

"Or getting involved in other people's love lives." I muttered.

Amagi-san giggled at the three of us. "Oh, that's alright. It's fun chatting with people from outside town."

Then an older woman wearing a Kimono, was running around frantically, as if she was looking for someone. As soon as she spotted the younger girl next to us, she ran towards Rio-san, Yuko-san and Myself.

"Ah, Yuki-chan! Did you take the car keys?" The older woman asked.

"Oh, Kasai-san. Car keys...? Why would I..."

Amagi-san then started to search her pockets and pulled out a set of keys. "Huh? What's this?" She looked towards the older woman with an apologetic expression and quickly bowed. "I-I'm so sorry. I must've mistaken them for my house keys."

The older woman smiled at Amagi-san. "No worries. Well, I'm heading out to get some groceries. " She said as the pair exchanged keys with each other.

"Oh, do you want me to go instead?" Amagi-san asked.

The older woman shook her head. "N-No, that's fine! No need to send you on that kind of errand, Yuki-chan! Plus, they'd be too heavy for you. By the way, Chie-chan stopped by. She said she needed help with her homework."

Amagi-san then smiled at the comment. _This Chie girl must be special to her._ "Oh, okay."

The older woman must not have noticed that Rio-san, Yuko-san and I were next to Amagi-san as she suddenly spoke to us. "Oh, are you all guests? Forgive me for rambling on like that. I'm a waitress at the Amagi Inn. I hope you enjoy your stay tonight."

"No it's okay. It's my fault for not introducing ourselves earlier." I said as I explained to the older woman. She simply smiled, bowed and then walked off to get some groceries.

"I'm sorry about the wait. Shall we go?" Amagi-san asked. I turned to see that Yukino, Asami, Akane and Sachiko were walking towards us. I nodded, then Amagi-san smiled, straightened herself and said "This way please." The six of us nodded and we all walked behind her, as the other high schools arrived.

* * *

Once we got to the Amagi Inn; Yuko-san, Rio-san and I was designated a room for the three of us to use, while Yukino and Asami shared one room and Akane and Sachiko shared another. Meanwhile on the other side of the Amagi Inn with all of the rowdy adults, Onii-chan's Kendo team mate was in a room by himself. Currently, Yuko-san and myself were in the room, just talking at the chabudai while we waited for Rio-san to return with news about whether or not the Hot Springs were open for the girls. The room in which we were staying in, is a total contrast to what the little countryside town that Inaba is. This must be the town's finest, longest-established inn.

"It's so huge... So luxurious... Is it really okay for people like us to stay here? Won't we get a scolding?" Yuko-san said as she took in the lavish furniture.

"By who?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh... Umm... By the government?" Yuko-san said jokingly.

"What're you both talking about?" Rio-san said as she emerged from the Shōji.

"Ah, Rio-san. You're back." I said as she sat at the same end of the chabudai as Yuko-san.

"Yeah, and good news. The Hot Springs is empty and it's the girl's turn, so do want to head there now I've told the others and they're heading there right now."

"Yeah, let's go." Yuko-san said energetic I however didn't answer. _Please don't make me show my scares from...then to the others._ The two of them must have sensed my hesitation to my non-existing answer.

"Minako-san? What's wrong?" Rio-san asked.

"No-Nothing, why?" I said trying to convince them... Sadly it didn't work.

"Well it's like just like what your brother says. If you say 'it's nothing' then something's wrong. So what's wrong Minako-san?" Yuko-san said as she walked over to me and sat down at the chabudai.

"Yeah we're your friends, Minako-san. So please tell us what's wrong." Rio-san said as she walked over and sat at the other end of the chabudai opposite me.

I let out a heavy sigh. _Yeah they are my friends. They have_ seen_ what happens when it gets too hard. They deserve to know why._ "W-Well it's just that... I don't want the others to see my... my... scars. I don't want them to think that it's a regular thing that I do to get attention." I said, looking down and as small droplets of tears splashed onto the chabudai.

Moments later I felt warm comforting hands on both of my shoulders, I looked up to see both Yuko-san and Rio-san looked down at me with warming smiles. "Hey! No one thinks that. We all know what you have gone through. As a matter of fact, we all think that you are incredibly strong." Yuko-san said as Rio looked down with tears also staining her face.

"Yeah! We all will stand by you." Rio-san said as she held out her hand.

I reached for it and she pulled me up. "Thanks you guys." Rio-san and Yuko both smiled.

"No problem. It's what we are here for." Yuko-san said before continuing. "Now come on get your stuff and let's go. The Hot Spring awaits."

"Yeah, let me get my stuff." I said as Rio-san and Yuko-san exited the room with their belongings. _I'm glad I have friends like them._

* * *

As I entered the hot springs with nothing but a towel wrapped around my body, I looked around and saw Rio-san, Yuko-san, Yukino-san, Asami-san, Akane-san and Sachiko-san all sitting down, talking together... without their towels covering them. Thankfully they all were below the hot spring water so they were covered. _Good! I didn't want to feel like I was cheating on Yukari by looking at the others._

"Hey Arisato-senpai, you're finally here." Asami-san said as she beckoned me to come over to them.

I cautiously made myself into the hot spring while carefully keeping the towel wrapped around my body; clutching it like it was my last life line. As soon as my bare feet touched the hot spring water, I hesitated about letting go of the towel covering my body. I looked over towards Yuko-san and Rio-san, I wanted them to distract the others so I can get in without exposing myself to them. Thankfully they understood as they both got the attention of the four sophomore's.

"Hey, Yuko-san is that a monkey in the tree over there." Rio-san said.

"Yeah I think it is Rio. Why don't we check it out?" Yuko-san said as the others followed them.

I looked away when they exited the hot springs to avoid any bad feelings that I would get, since it feels like cheating on Yukari. As the others walked away I cautiously and hesitantly discarded my towel. After a couple of minutes, they five returned.

"Honestly senpai, you made us get out of the hot spring and into the cold for nothing. I thought that you both were supposed to be wiser than your underclassman." Sachiko-san said as she was holding her arms around her stomach as if she was trying to keep warm.

"Well at least we are back now. Wow Arisato-senpai, your skin looks flawless... Can I touch?" Asami-san said as she made a grabbing motion with her hands.

"N-No!" I said trying to get away from her... However, that proved to be fruitless as Akane-san, Yukino-san and a reluctant Sachiko-san, who was being dragged by her arm by Yukino-san, also joined in. Slowly they made their way through the hot spring water and closer to me.

"Yeah, senpai. Your skin looks so soft and squishy." Akane-san.

Yukino-san looked like she was almost in a trance. "Squishy... Squishy."

And finally, Sachiko-san tried her best to get out of Yukino-sans grasp... That proved to be fruitless. "Y-Yukino-san... P-Please let go."

Yukino-san kept on pulling on Sachiko-san. "No! This is your chance to actually talk to her instead of watching from the side-lines. Besides her skin looks so squishy... Squishy Sachi-chan." Yukino-san said as she whispered it to her, however with my persona abilities I could easily make out what she said.

Yukino-san then pushed Sachiko-san in front of Asami-san and Akane-san. She unfortunately pushed Sachiko-san too far and she collided with me, head first.

"Ow!" we both said together as we both rubbed our heads. What made his even more embarrassing was that we both ended on top of each other as we collided.

"A-Arisato-senpai, Sachi-chan!? Are you okay?" The three underclassmen who weren't in pain said as she surrounded Sachiko-san and I.

"Y-Yeah... My head hurts a little though. A-Are you alright Sachiko-san?" I asked still clutching my head.

"Yeah... I'm alright senpai." She said still rubbing her head. "I'm sorry senpai. It's my fault, it'll not happen again." She continued as she looked down towards the watery hot spring.

"It's alright Sachiko-san." I said as I patted her head.

"I'm sorry too senpai. I pushed Sachi-chan so I should take the blame."

"Arisato-senpai?!" Sachiko-san gasped surprised.

"Hey Minako-san, your hair got a bit wet when you and Sachiko-chan hit your heads." Rio-san said as she pointed to the patch of wet hair.

I let out a small sigh and reached for my barrettes. "Sachiko-san can you do me a favour?" I asked.

She nodded hesitantly. "Yes senpai. What is it?"

"Can you keep a hold of my barrettes for a moment." I asked. Sachiko-san immediately nodded, but she wasn't the only one to jump at the chance, Akane-san, Asami-san and Yukino-san also joined in.

"Let me help Senpai." The four sophomore's said one after another. Eventually I just gave them one each to keep a hold of to avoid any more arguing. I slowly undid my barrettes, letting my long hair free.

"W-Wow senpai. Y-Your hair looks so soft and silky. C-Can I touch it." Sachiko-san said quietly.

"I never knew your hair was that long Minako-san. Why did you unfasten your barrettes?" Yuko-san said as her and Rio-san walked over towards us.

"Yeah well if a bit of my hair is wet I might as well wash it." I said. This caused the four sophomores to jump in.

"Senpai, let me wash your hair."

"No I will."

"No I want to."

"P-Please don't fight."

* * *

**02/08/2009**

The next day the tournament officially began. There were four high schools there including ours for the inter-school tournament. Firstly, it was the team tournament with Asami-san, Akane-san, Sachiko-san and Yukino-san were competing together. Unfortunately, Akane-san and Asami-san made it to the final but lost, while Sachiko-san and Yukino-san lost in the semi-final. What made matters worse was that Rio got knocked out in the first round in the single competition. This left me as Gekkoukan's last hope of winning. Thankfully I had made it through to the final with relative ease since my opponents were their school's reserves. The final however, was proving to be tough as I was in the final with the girl that managed to beat Rio-san in straight sets. It looked like it was going the same way for me too as I was two sets down. Suddenly however, I heard a voice from the stands nearby.

"Arisato-sama, if you don't win your Grandfather and Naoto-sama will be disappointed."

I turned to face the mysterious voice in the stands to see Yakushiji, (Grandfather's 65-year-old personal butler and caretaker.) Naoto (In her usual black coat and her dark blue cap) and Grandfather. (An older man in his early 70's that has been confined to a walking cane. He also requires the help of Yakushiji when he is moving around.) _But how are they here? Who told them that I would be here... Kirijo-senpai. Well she does have the power of the Kirijo Group so I'm sure she could easily get a message through. But... Don't they have cases to work on, why waste time here._

Another voice was heard. "Come on Koko-Onee, you can do this." Naoto uncharacteristically shouted.

Then two more voices shouted out from the stand. "Concentrate Minako-san!" Rio-san and Yuko-san shouted.

Then finally the four sophomore shouted out. "Come on Senpai! You can do it!"

I nod my head a little and focused once again on my match.

* * *

After an hour of play, I had managed to make a comeback to equal the amount of sets that she had thanks to the encouragement from my family and friends. (Two sets each.) Since making a comeback I had developed a sort of rhythm, I had managed to gain the lead. However shortly my opponent found a way to counter my little streak, which caused disaster to me. As I charged at the ball with my racket I had hit it, but to avoid the small tennis ball from going out, I needed to leap. This caused myself to hit the floor while landing on it with my left foot. As I laid on the floor I grabbed my foot in pain as I slowly pushed myself to get up. To make matters worse as soon as I managed to stand, I quickly fell to the floor.

"Minako-san!"

"Senpai!"

"Arisato-sama!"

"Minako!"

My friends and family shouted out together. They all exited the stands and ran towards the court. My friends from school were the first to arrive.

"Minako-san! Are you alright?" Rio-san and Yuko-san said as they tried to pick me up by wrapping my arms around the shoulders. They then led me to a nearby chair where my four sophomore friends were waiting with towels wrapped with bags of ice.

"Y-Yeah! But I think my foot is broken. I can't feel it..." I let out a heavy sigh. "Kirijo-senpai and Onii-chan are going to kill me. Agh!" I winced as Sachiko-san took off my trainer and applied the ice bag to my foot.

"Not to forget, Yukari will especially be upset when she finds out." Yuko-san said jokingly. I let out a small chuckle as Naoto, Yakushiji and Grandfather arrived to us. Naoto immediately went to inspect my foot.

"You alright, Koko-Onee" Naoto asked as she touched my bare foot. Feeling around for any broken bones. When she let out a sigh of relief I knew it wasn't as serious.

"It looks like it is only sprain. Nothing serious though it will need to be rested for a while. I would advise that a 30-minute break will suffice." She concluded as she walked over to the official.

"I'll go with Naoto to try and get an extended time-out. Yakushiji stay with Minako." Grandfather said as he walked away. This left Yakushiji and my friends.

Yakushiji bowed. "Yes sir." He then turned to face me and also bowed causing me to blush slightly. "How are you feeling Mistress Arisato?"

"I've told you Yakushiji, you don't have to call me 'Mistress Arisato'. Just call me by my name." I said trying yet failing to convince him.

"I have been in service to your family for a long time. It would be a disservice to your Mother and your Grandfather if I address you in any other manner."

I let out a small sigh. "Fine."

"Umm Arisato-senpai, who are these people? Why did the one in the suit call you 'Mistress Arisato'?" Yukino-san asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yakushiji, I have been in the service of my Master, Yuuya Shirogane and his family for many years. This includes Master Arisato, Master Shirogane and Mistress Arisato." Yakushiji explained to the others. _It's good that even Yakushiji is keeping up the appearance with Naoto wanting to be addressed as a boy so others won't take pity on her._

The others looked shocked.

"Y-You mean your family is rich Minako-san?" Rio-san asked.

I tried to clarify but Yakushiji answered before I could. "My master has acquired a vast fortune from the cases he and his family has solved. I'm honestly surprised that you have not heard of him. Since that the Shirogane name is well known across all of Japan."

Rio-san, Yuko-san, Akane-san, Asami-san, Yukino-san and Sachiko-san immediately bowed at me. "We never realised that you are from a higher class. We sincerely apologise." Asami-san said.

My cheeks suddenly flared up from the embarrassment and held up my hands in protest. "Come on guys, there's no need for that. I'm not as nearly as important as my Grandfather or my Mother was; and my family isn't as wealthy or a higher-class as Kirijo-senpai's. Just act and talk to me that you normally would to anyone else."

They nervously nodded. "But why hide the fact that your family is wealthy?" Yuko-san asked.

"Well I didn't want to come across as a spoilt rich kid, or as someone that gets everything that she wants, or as someone that would have money instead of friends." I explained. One after another they all nodded their heads.

"We would never think that. You will always be the kind-hearted girl that we became friends with." Yuko-san said touchingly. They all nodded feeling the same. _Everyone._ I smiled happily at them.

At this point Grandfather and Naoto returned. "Good news Koko-Onee. I managed to extend your time-out for 30 minutes."

"Thanks Naoto. Thank you Grandfather." I said as the official walked over towards us.

"Miss Arisato, you have been given an extended 30 minutes to recuperate however, if you are unable to compete within the allocated time then your opponent will be awarded the championship trophy." The official said as he walked away to inform my opponent. To say that she looked slightly mad would've been an understatement. As my opponent went to sit down on a chair on the opposite side of the court from myself, my family and friends returned to the stands. Before she headed back to the stands, Sachiko-san handed me the towel filled with ice.

* * *

As the 30 minutes expired, my opponent was already back onto the court waiting for me to get up. After a couple of seconds, I shakily re-joined her on the court. As the match restarted my opponent quickly retook the lead by gaining two more games. In order to make another comeback, I would need to get the next two games in order to take it Tie-breakers, that is my only hope. Thankfully, I started to regain feeling in my injured foot and slowly but surely, started to regain points and eventually made the match be decided by Tie-breakers. I gained the two few tie-breaker points while she gains the next two. This continued until I managed to break the streak and managed to be within victory even though the pain in my foot flared up again. All I needed was to hold on and get one more point.

It was my turn to serve, all I needed was to ace this serve and then the trophy would be mine. As I leapt of the ground to hit the small tennis ball and fell gracefully to the floor, I landed on my foot on an unnatural angle snapping it in the process. Immediately the pain in my foot grew too much and I collapsed to the floor again in agony. When I tried to get back up I was forced back down by the immeasurable pain in my foot. Instead of just giving up, I tried to get back up since I didn't want to disappoint anyone anymore.

"Miss Arisato, do you want to continue?" The official called out as my opponent, the audience and the official watch intently.

"Yes!... Just give me a minuet." I said as I gritted my teeth and pushed myself to stand up.

"Come on Senpai, get up." The four sophomore said in unison.

"Go Minako you can do it." Rio-san and Yuko-san chanted.

Naoto, Grandfather and Yakushiji watched in silence, probably waiting for what I'll do. _Don't worry guys I'm not giving up._

Incredibly this time I managed to stay up, even though my foot was agony, for my serve. I needed to quickly end this match. Thankfully in a short few minutes my prayers were answered. With my serve not only had I somehow managed to get an ace, I managed to win the match. Since I could no longer do a standard serve, I just hopped on my foot that wasn't injured and hit the tennis ball instead of jumping. Immediately after I had scored that ace, which effectively won me the match, I immediately fell to the floor no longer being able to hold in the pain from my injured foot. As soon as I had won the match; Rio-san, Yuko-san, Yukino-san, Asami-san, Sachiko-san, Akane-san and even Naoto leapt from the stands and ran towards me. Naoto was the first one to reach me, she quickly propped myself up while also hoisting me up so I had one arm around her shoulder.

"Well done Koko-Onee. I knew you could do it." Naoto said in a higher tone than she usually uses.

"Careful Naoto, you almost sounded like a girl there." I whispered into her ear. She turned to see a small grin spread across my face which quickly morphed into a face full of pain.

"Hey take it easy. Come on let's get you somewhere where your foot can be looked at." She said as the others finally arrived.

"Minako you did it!" Rio-san and Yuko-san said together as they leaped and suddenly wrapped their arms around me. The force of them both nearly knocked me over, however thanks to Naoto supporting my weight I managed to stay up... Until the four sophomore's appeared.

"Senpai!" The four tackled me to the floor, knocking the eight of us to the floor. At this point Grandfather and Yakushiji walked over. Naoto and the others quickly got up as they remembered about my injured foot. The eight of them helped me up as Grandfather and Yakushiji both let out a small chuckle.

"Congratulations Mistress Arisato." Yakushiji said as he gave a small smile.

"Thank you Yakushiji."

"Congratulations Minako. Your Mother and Father would be proud; I know I am." Grandfather said softly.

I smiled softly. "Yeah, I hope they are happy with me."

"I'm sure they are Senpai." Asami-san said.

Naoto then motioned towards the door. "Come on Koko-Onee, we need to get you to a hospital."

"I would recommend that you get your foot looked at, Mistress Arisato." Yakushiji agreed with Naoto.

I looked over to see where my opponent was. Once I had found her she looked rather distraught over her loss. She sat next to where her coach was with her arms pulled around her legs. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. The pair of them looked utterly defeated.

"I'll go but I have to do something first. Naoto can you help me." I motioned to where my opponent was. Naoto let out a small sigh.

"Always taking other people's feelings into consideration." Naoto said with a small smile.

"It's what Grandfather taught the three of us." I said as we headed towards my defeated opponent. Once she saw me she shook and stood up. Once we were close to each other, I saw tears staining her face.

"That was a tough match. You pushed me to my limit" I looked down towards my injured foot and grinned. "I think you pushed me a bit past my limit too." The girl giggled.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But in the end the better player won. It... It just stings losing in the final." She said while clenching her hand into a tight fist.

"To be honest, once you beat Rio-san I thought I wouldn't stand a chance against you. I nearly didn't."

She wiped her face of any visible tears and smiled happily. "Next time we meet; I swear I'll be the won to win." She said as she held out her hand.

I nodded and shook her hand. "Yeah I'll look forward to that. If you don't mind me asking, but what's your name?" I asked.

"Tokiko. Tokiko Tsuji." She said with a soft smile.

"Well then Tokiko-san, I can't wait for our next match." I said as she smiled and walked back to her coach happily.

"Come on Koko-Onee, let's get you to the hospital." Naoto said as she took me to the car that Yakushiji drove Grandfather in.

* * *

After the doctors performed x-rays on my foot it was found out that I had fractured my foot. After my X-rays were taken, I was immediately transferred back Iwatodai City. Once I made it back to Iwatodai City, I found out that my foot would need to be in a cast for at least two weeks, so I wouldn't be involved with the operation in just a few days' time. Which means that Kirijo-senpai will need to be notified as well as Yukari and Onii-chan. _This is going to be fun._

I dialled Kirijo-senpai's number that she only gave to me in case of emergencies. _I think this would count._ I let out a small sigh before I heard a stern and profession voice.

"Hello! This is Mitsuru Kirijo speaking! How may I help you?"

"Umm... Hi senpai."

"Ah Minako, What's the problem."

"Umm... Senpai I don't know how to tell you this, but I can't be involved in the operation in a few days."

I heard a small sigh. "You have a good reason; I presume?"

I chuckled a little. "I guess you can say that."

I explained to Kirijo-senpai what had happened during the tennis tournament. To say that she was disappointed would have been an understatement, however when I told her that I had managed to win the tournament for Gekkoukan High. She also shared Onii-chan's success at his Kendo tournament. Not only was he the sole victor for Gekkoukan High just like myself, but he also beat one of the rising stars across Japan in Kendo. I proud of him, as I'm sure Grandfather and Naoto will be when they arrive here.

"Will you make sure Yukari and Onii-chan don't freak-out when they find out that I fractured my foot." I said to Kirijo-senpai.

I hear a small chuckle escape from her mouth. "I'm sure no matter what I say to Takeba, she'll still worry about you."

"Yeah you're probably right, just hold off from telling her. I'll be back soon anyway." There was a quiet knock at the door. "I'll have to go senpai, there's someone at the door. Probably more doctors."

"Okay then Minako. Have a same and safe journey back, and we'll see you soon." We bid farewell as my guest entered the room. The light tap of a nearby cane gave away who was approaching.

It turned out to be Yakushiji, Naoto and Grandfather. "How are you Mistress Arisato?"

"Fine now that you all are here." I said as I smiled Naoto sat down on my bed, next to my uninjured foot.

"You should be more careful Koko-Onee. You had us all worried." Naoto said scolding me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time." I said as I hung my head down.

"It's alright Naoto. I think she gets the message. Why don't you and Yakushiji go and find Minako's team members and alert them about where she is." Grandfather said as Yakushiji helped Grandfather into the nearby chair. Then the two nodded and quickly exited the room. This just left Grandfather and myself in the hospital room.

"Now that we are alone, I have something to give you." He said as he pulled an envelope from his pocket. I looked at him quizzically before he said. "Open it when you get back to the dorm and open it with Minato. This is for the both of you." He said as he left the envelop on the table next to me. He then grabbed his cane which laid next to my bed.

"Remember to open that when you get back." He said as he pointed at the letter.

"Yes sir." I said as I gave a mock saluted.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Don't ever change Minako. Oh I almost forgot but expect a package in the next couple of days, it's something that you'll like." He said as Yakushiji and Naoto re-entered the room and helped him walk out of the hospital room I sat for a while wondering what Grandfather would think that I would like.

* * *

When my Grandfather left with Naoto and Yakushiji left; Rio-san and the others entered with the trophy that I earned from the tournament with my name engraved on it. The officials running the tournament required a photo of the winner so they can stick it will past winners, one would also be provided for the winner to keep and one for the winning school; in this case Gekkoukan High would receive a copy so it will be on display. I however didn't want to be the only one in the picture, since we were a team so I invited everyone from the tennis team to be in the photograph and Yuko-san since I didn't want her to feel left out. Everyone's faces lit up when I said that they could be in, so they immediately jumped onto the bed and everyone in it through a peace sign at the camera. When the official left someone knocked on the door. Rio-san quickly opened the door; she was surprised by who it was, as was I.

"Tokiko-san? What are you doing here? Don't you live in Inaba?" I asked.

"Yeah my Dad is waiting outside, I just I came to check on you. You look fine now." She said as she walked into the room. She then looked down towards her hands shyly.

"Is there something wrong Tokiko-san?" I asked as she instantly blushed.

"I-If there is anything that y-you want... E-Even if it's just to talk okay." She stuttered as she put a piece of paper on the nearby table, next to my unopened letter, and immediately ran out of the room.

"Well that was a bit weird." Asami-san said.

"Yeah... She goes from losing a match to senpai, to her being a bumbling mess. Something's up." Akane-san said.

"Hey Akane-san, that isn't nice. She was probably just nervous that there was so many people here." Sachiko-san said.

"Yeah she did seem to avoid eye contact with us all." Rio-san agreed while Asami-san, Yuko-san and Yukino-san disagreed.

"She doesn't seem to be a mean person to me." I said as Yuko-san chuckled.

"What your problem is Minako, is that you are too trusting."

"I like to think that I see the good in everyone." I said as Naoto re-entered the room.

"Your doctor has cleared you to leave, providing that you keep of your fractured foot for the duration that you have your cast on." She said as she brought in a wheelchair and a pair of crutches.

"Well at least I can go back to the dorm. I bet you guys are all exhausted, you better start heading home." I said as the others nodded.

The four sophomore were the first to leave, but before they left the room that all said their congratulations about me winning the singles tournament and their wishes to receive a copy of the photograph. With them gone Rio-san, Yuko-san and Naoto were the only ones in the room with me.

"We better go to Rio, watching your match tired me out." Yuko-san said as she stretched her hands. "You better hurry and get back or else your special someone will get lonely." Yuko-san said sticking out her tongue and quickly exiting the room with Rio-san.

_Great thanks Yuko-san._ I slowly turned back around to see Naoto tapping her foot repeatedly. "So you're in a relationship now. Hmm with who?" Naoto asked.

I was going to tell her, but what would she do to Yukari, I don't want Naoto to scare Yukari off. "You're not going to tell me are you?" I was too nervous to answer. "Not going to answer? Fine! I'll found out anyway let's go." She said as she helped me into the wheelchair.

* * *

Naoto checked me out of the hospital and then she started to push me back to the dorm in relative silence. _I hate it when Naoto does this, guilt tripping me._

"Fine! She's called Yukari Takeba the girl with brunette hair from before when you visited." I said finally breaking my silence on Yukari. _I hope Naoto doesn't hurt her._

I looked up to Naoto as she smiled. "Excellent, now I know her name and I have a brief description." She said to herself out loud.

"Just please be nice to her, she does care for me." I said trying to reassure her about Yukari. _Wait why am I not bring Onii-chan into this too? _"I guess you should know that Onii-chan is seeing someone too. Kirijo-senpai." She seemed slightly taken aback by that since she stopped pushing me.

"Toto-Onii i-is in a-a relationship. Wait is she the one that you told me about that correctly guessed my gender?" She asked as she continued to push me again.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's her." I said.

* * *

Naoto pushed me the rest of the way in relative silence until we got to the entrance of the dorm. I fished the key to the dorm out of my pocket and gave it to her. She opened the door and handed me my crutches. When I had finally gotten up (Thanks to Naoto) I entered the building and Naoto shut the door behind us. _It feels nice being back at the dorm_... _Even when a mechanical maiden runs into you._

"You are back Minako; however, you seemed to be injured. Is everything all right? And who is this individual that is accompanying you? This person's body does not match their overall look." Aigis said with all of her mechanics showing. _Great this is going to be fun to explain._

"Naoto, doesn't feel comfortable in girl clothes, so she wears boy clothes, okay." I said explaining it in the most simplistic of ways that Aigis could understand... It took her a while to respond.

"I comprehend. Hello! It is nice to meet you. I am Aigis." Aigis said as she bowed. _Well at least she is learning common courtesy at least. Now the hard part, explaining to Naoto what Aigis is without jeopardising SEES._

"Koko-Onee!? Why is one of the dorm inhabitants a machine? "She asked. _Okay here goes._

"Well you see Naoto, Kirijo-senpai's family is trying to build the first working mechanical maiden. She is equipped with the latest technology, like her own Artificial intelligence, personality and the top of the range scanning technology. That is how she was able to identify you as a girl. Kirijo-senpai's father said that she needed a trial run to see how she reacts to everyday life while living with people." _Hopefully she bought that excuse._

As Naoto took a step towards Aigis, she started examining every part of her mechanics that were showing, she seemed to be impressed. And it looked like she bought my reason.

"The information that you provided is incorrect, you know that I was built to help in the eradication of Shado-" Aigis stupidly said so I jumped in covering her mouth before she says anything else. Thankfully another was heard, so it cut of the chance of Naoto asking questions.

"What is wrong Aigis. Is someone at th-Minako-san." A familiar teal-haired girl called out.

"Hey Fuuka everything okay?" I asked. She ran towards me and enveloped me into a warm embrace. "Woah I'm alright Fuuka."

"Minako-san, what happened?" Fuuka said as if she just noticed that I was in crutches.

"I had a little accident in my match." I said explaining the whole incident to Fuuka and Aigis as Naoto led me to one of the nearby chairs. When I told them that I had won the tournament Fuuka was overjoyed with my victory.

I then turned to face Naoto who was staring at Fuuka intently as if she was trying to get a read on the teal-haired girl.

"Ah, sorry Naoto. Fuuka this is my cousin Naoto Shirogane. Naoto this is Fuuka Yamagishi. She attends Gekkoukan High School as a junior, she lives in this dorm and is one of my close friends." Fuuka immediately blushed from embarrassment but on a bright smile.

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Naoto said as Fuuka started to play with her hands. She normally does this when she meets new people.

"Y-Yeah, it's n-nice to m-meet you too." Fuuka stuttered out. I smiled at the two being friendly with other. Naoto then turned to face me, the look she gave me rivalled Kirijo-senpai's when she is man at something.

"Koko-Onee, where is this Yukari Takeba?" She said while glaring at me.

"Yukari Takeba is currently out shopping for supplies for her club at your place of education. She is expected to return at any moment." Aigis answered for me.

As if on cue Yukari walked into the dorm, she immediately dropped her archery supplies and ran towards me and enveloping me into a warm embrace, not noticing that Naoto was just a few feet away.

"Minako... I've missed you." She said as she leaned in to kiss me but she noticed that I was looking away from her. "Minako... What's wrong?" I pointed towards Naoto, which she turned around and notice a slightly angry.

"I see, you two have grown more intimate than I had previously thought." Yukari turned back to me as if she was questioning how she knew about us.

"It's not my fault Yukari, she can be very persuasive when she wants to be." I said trying to make Yukari believe me.

"We'll talk about this later. "Yukari whispered in my ear. She then sat on my lap and she pulled my arms around her stomach so I was hugging her from behind. As she was sitting on my lap, she was glaring at Naoto.

"Now if you please, can I talk to you Takeba in private?" Naoto said while still glaring at Yukari. Yukari nodded and let go of my arms. They then headed upstairs. They returned a couple of minutes later. Thankfully Yukari returned relatively unscathed. With help from my crutches and Fuuka, I managed to make my way over to Yukari.

"Are you okay Yukari?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her. She simply nodded her head.

"Yeah, Naoto-chan just wanted to see I was 'acceptable' for you. By the way she's smiling I guess I pass." She said that last bit while looking at a smiling Naoto.

"Since that Grandfather had to go back to the estate, it was up to me to judge Takeba on her feelings." Naoto said as she turned to leave the dorm. With help from Yukari I managed to catch up to Naoto and stopped her.

"Why don't you stay for a bit Naoto?" I asked, unfortunately there was a frown spread across her face. _There must be a case that is puzzling her._

"I can't. There is a case that requires my attention. Unfortunately, this was the only free time that I could spend with you. This case is proving to be rather difficult." Naoto said as she let out an exhausted sigh.

I moved over towards Naoto, took off her cap and ruffled her hair. "I'm sure that you'll be fine. Besides you've never lost a case, so you've got nothing to worry about." I placed her cap back on her head. "So if you feel like you're in over your head, I'm always a phone call away." I said as I smiled at her. She returned my smile with a smile of her own.

"Thanks Koko-Onee... Well I better get back to this case then." Naoto said as she headed for the dorm doors. Yukari and I followed her out of the doors. Naoto waved goodbye as she walked away.

When she eventually disappeared from view, Yukari helped me back into the dorm. When we returned Fuuka and Yukari wanted to celebrate my tournament win. Since I didn't want to be a party-pooper I joined in. Later in the night we were joined by Sanada-senpai, Junpei, Onii-chan and Kirijo-senpai. When Kirijo-senpai arrived she had already ordered specialised cuisine for me as a sort of reward for winning the tournament. As the night went on, everyone was getting rather sleepy so we all departed for our rooms, but before Onii-chan could I pulled him to one side.

"Onii-chan I forgot to mention that Grandfather gave me a letter."

"Okay but why do you want me?"

"He said that I have to read it when we are both present."

"Okay then... Should I read it." He asked. I nodded my head. He took the letter and opened it.

As he opened it we both noticed that in the envelop there was a letter, obviously, but also two keys. We both looked curiously at each other before he started to read the letter. As he read it to himself I saw that his eyes widened and his mouth opened agape the further he went down it.

"T-This can't be right." He said softly.

Seconds later he let go of the letter and then he slid down the wall.

"Onii-chan! What's wrong?!"

"..." He didn't say anything.

At this point Kirijo-senpai and Yukari came downstairs to check what was happening. Kirijo-senpai ran to Onii-chan.

"Minato what's wrong?" Kirijo-senpai said as she held Onii-chan's hand. He still didn't say anything. He instead pointed to the letter that laid gracefully on the floor.

Kirijo-senpai picked up the letter. As she started to read it her eyes widened. "O-Oh my." Kirijo-senpai gave the letter to me.

As I started to read it, Yukari grabbed my hand. I looked at her and she gave me a small nod.

_I comes with a heavy heart that I am sorry to say that Hisoka Arisato and Iwao Arisato have passed away after a head-on collision with an unknown vehicle. Since a will was never found, the family estate will be given to the next of kin. This in turn is their grandchildren Minako Arisato and Minato Arisato. _After this line I skimmed through it to see if this was a trick. I carefully read through it twice to see if there was any mistake. There wasn't. _It's true. It's really true._ _They're gone. They can't hurt us anymore._

At this point Onii-chan had got up from the floor and made his way towards me. We warmly embraced and we both said through our tears. "We have our home back."


	16. New Foe's Arise and Three Photographs

**A/N - There might be a mistake in this chapter, because I kind of guessed the price of masks at Summer Festivals, so if the price that I said is incorrect; please let me know and I will correct it.**

**Reviews:**

**Winter Arctica - Thanks for the review. I'll explore Minako's and Minato's Home/Estate next chapter as well as a returning character.**

**Minako's POV**

**06/08/2009**

It has been a couple of days since Onii-chan and I received the letter from Grandfather about my Father's parent's deaths from a car accident. No one in the dorm spoke a word of it or at Gekkoukan High. Instead of talking about the car accident, Kirijo-senpai told me that Koromaru had gotten a lot better and should be available to help in a couple of days or a week, at most. Fuuka, Yukari and I were overjoyed to hear about the news. With that joyful news at of the way we could focus more on tonight... Well almost everyone, Onii-chan and I were still concerned about what this will mean about us in general. Will we be able to claim the family estate or will our other relatives fight for the right to own it? Onii-chan and I agreed that we should speak to Grandfather about this whole thing after tonight as tonight's operation is a first priority.

Since tonight was a night for an Operation, everyone was focusing their mind and body for tonight's ordeal. However, because of my injury I am forbidden from being involved. To make matters worse Kirijo-senpai and haven't decided who would be the best candidate for leading the operation tonight. In the end Kirijo-senpai and I both decided that she should temporarily take over as leader.

As midnight approached I decided to remain in the operation rooms, so I can monitor any additional Shadows that show up in case Fuuka is too focused on finding the weakness of one of the Shadows.

"Well, it's a full moon once again." Ikutsuki-sensei said.

"Any luck, Yamagishi?" Kirijo-senpai said as we all looked towards Fuuka who was inside her Persona, Lucia.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I've located it... and this time, it's not just an ordinary one like last time."

"Now, that's more like it." Sanada-senpai said as he pulled on his black leather gloves.

"It's by the deserted houses in the northern part of Iwatodia. But, there is one thing that's strange... It seems like it's underground... almost 10 meters." Fuuka said as she dismissed Lucia.

"It must be in some kind of basement." Yukari said as I searched on the computer for the structure that could match the description that Fuuka gave. _There aren't many new structures that could match that._

"According to my records, there is no structure in the area that matches those criteria." Aigis said.

I continued to search on the computer._ There has to be something that I'm not thinking of... Wait could that be it. It does lead underground and it is in that area that Fuuka said..._

"Ikutsuki-sensei, when was the last time Aigis's records were updated." I asked.

Everyone turned to face me. "By about a decade. Why?" He asked.

"According to this, there is an underground facility that was used by the military, and it fits where it is and it does stretch down by 10 meters." I said as I pointed the location.

"The Military? Is this true?" Yukari asked.

Ikutsuki-sensei sat and thought for a couple of seconds before answering. "Mmmm. It would explain why it wasn't uploaded into Aigis's memory banks. I say go for it."

"So, how should we interpret this?" Sanada-senpai asked.

"There's no way of knowing without actually going there." Onii-chan said as he gripped tightly to his sword.

"It seems war's scars may be deeper than we think. "Kirijo-senpai muttered, but later said out loud. "The situation is still unclear at this time. Therefore, we will wait until we arrive to determine who should be deployed."

everyone nodded their heads. "Agreed."

I let out a warming smile. "Good luck then guys. I will monitor the situation from here to see if the computer's pick up on anymore Shadows."

Fuuka, Yukari and Junpei seemed kind of shocked. "Wait, you're not going?" Yukari asked.

I shook my head and pointed to my foot that was still in a bandage. "Since that I can't walk on my foot without the crutches as help, Kirijo-senpai and I both decided that it would be best if I stayed behind. She'll be taking over as squad leader until my foot is completely healed."

"Ya' can still come. We can watch out for any Shadows for ya." Junpei said as she smiled at me.

I shook my head. "Sorry, but Senpai and I both decided that it would be best if I remained behind. Besides I've got a lot on my mind and I don't want anyone to get hurt because I wasn't paying attention."

Yukari held my hand and squeezed it tightly. "If you want to talk about it, you know where I am okay." She said as I smiled at her.

Aigis suddenly raised her hand. "I have decided to remain behind to protect Minako against any invading Shadows."

Kirijo-senpai shook her head. "The situation is under control. I have installed a security system that will detect any Shadows and will create a soft of shield around the dorm if any attack." She explained.

Yukari, Fuuka Junpei and I stood there with our mouths opened agape. "Wow Senpai! When did you get that installed.?" Yukari asked.

Kirijo-senpai smirked and said. "The system was installed back when the dorm was attacked months ago. Back then we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. However, now we all know the dangers of what can happen at any time, so I had my Father install a security system just in case."

Onii-chan then placed a hand on Aigis's mechanical shoulder. "See Aigis, Mina is heavily protected. Nothing will happen to her."

Aigis slowly nodded. "In that case, if Minako has assured safety then I will accompany you, Minato; Since I not only have to protect Minako but also you too, Minato." Onii-chan smiled and headed for the door. Aigis followed after him

"You guys better go before the Shadow has time to wreak havoc on the city." I said as Kirijo-senpai nodded her head.

"Yes, we must depart. Minako will you please notify me if you see anything from the computers." I nodded as they headed to the Underground Military Facility.

When they were close to the Underground facility, I could see Fuuka summoned Lucia to get a better grasp of where the Shadow is. Shortly, she dismissed her Persona and her voice came through the computer console.

"It looks like you were right Minako-san. I detect a reading from below in the Underground Military Facility."

"Okay. Be careful everyone. I want you all to come back." I said as Kirijo-senpai and everyone else entered the Underground Military Facility.

As they all headed inside I lost footage of them so they were going in blind. "I can't see you guys on the monitor, so you guys will have to be prepared for anything."

Kirijo-senpai's voice came through the console. "Okay Minako. Everyone be prepared for anything."

Suddenly contact with Senpai and the others was mysteriously cut off. "Senpai! Can you hear me? Yukari?! Onii-chan? Junpei? Fuuka? Aigis? Can any of you hear me." It was silent, it was as if the signal was being blocked by something... _Might be the Shadow interfering with the communication devices... or something else._

Time went by relatively slowly as I sat in agonising silence. The only noise that could be heard in the room was me breathing and the console trying to pick up on Kirijo-senpai and the rest. A noise interrupted the silence. I immediately turned back to the console as it picked up on two signals; however, what it picked up wasn't any Shadows. It was two personas' but they didn't come from Kirijo-senpai or the others. These two Personas' were new.

Two people then stepped into view of the cameras. One of them was rather tall but he didn't have a shirt on but he had a headband around his long blonde hair. He had tattoos on both of his arms. He wore light blue jeans and brown boots. However, what was more worrying was that he held a gun in his hand. A real gun not like our evokers that masquerading as guns. Another persona came into view; he was shorter than the gun wielding blonde. He had dark blue hair and wore a green jacket with black straps and navy blue pants and black shoes. Strangely he was carrying a briefcase in his right and something round in his left. Since that the tall blond had a real gun, I fear what he has in his hand.

_I don't like this. Especially their personas, they don't seem right. According to the scanners their Persona's aren't like ours, but what could that mean._

I then spotted Kirijo-senpai and the others through a camera that looks into the Underground Facility from a nearby building. However, before I could warn them about the two people. They shut the two large door to the underground facility, and since that the large metallic doors can only be opened from the outside, they are essentially trapped from the inside. The two unknown Persona users walked away into the green mist that accompanies the Dark Hour. A short while later I could hear a small timid voice.

"Minako-san. Can you hear me." Fuuka's voice said desperately.

"Fuuka!? Finally, I've been trying to contact you all. The signal must have been blocked one of those two persona users." I said as I began to check to see where the two unknown persona users disappeared to. The computer could no longer locate them, so they must be using the jammer again to mask their getaway.

"Persona users? How do you know they are Persona users?" Fuuka asked.

"The scanner on the computer console couldn't detect them until they arrived, so one of their persona's must have a jamming ability. That is why we couldn't communicate with each other. The computer can't pick them up now, so they must have disappeared. By the way, how did the operation go." I asked as voice answered.

"Oh, swimmingly. Not only were they two Shadows, but they also possessed a tank. So other than that everything went smoothly." A sarcastic Junpei said. _Geez I was only asking._ Then I heard Junpei wince. "Ow! Minato quit it."

"Ignore him Minako. I'm just glad that I can hear you again." Yukari said. I blushed slightly. _I'm glad she's alright._

"Yes, I am also glad to hear your voice Minako... But we are currently trapped inside the facility." Aigis said stoically through the computer.

"Yeah! The doors are locked tight and there is no way to open them from our side." Sanada-senpai said as I heard him punch the hit or punch the metal doors. _I guess I have to mount a rescue. In a way I guess I become Yukari's knight in shining armour. I like the sound of that._

"Don't worry guys, I'm coming to get you guys out." I said as I grabbed my evoker and my crutches. This was met with stern resistance from the others, but I wasn't going to falter, they needed me and I was going to deliver. "Just hold on, I'll be there soon... Hopefully." I said as I left the operation room and the dorm itself.

I carefully made may way to the Underground Military Facility, making sure to keep an eye out for the two mysterious Persona users and for Shadows. Thankfully I didn't come across either of the Persona users or any Shadows; even with the constant ticking of my crutch onto the pavement. I eventually made it to the facility and I could hear chatter on the other side of the metallic doors.

"Fuuka? Can you hear me?" I asked Fuuka. _Hopefully she was still in Lucia._

"Yes Minako-san, I can hear you." Fuuka replied. _Good. Now for the hard part._

"Fuuka can you tell everyone to hide far away. I don't see a panel that opens the doors over on this side. One of the Persona users from before must have forced it to close with force." I said. It was a while before there was a reply from Fuuka, but one did eventually come.

"Okay Minako-san everyone is out of the way... But what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Simple, smash my way through. Come Thanatos." I said as Thanatos materialised and bashed the metal doors until they both came crashing down. Revealing everyone. They all looked fine, slightly tired but fine. Everyone made their way out of the Underground Facility, they gave me praise as they exited. Eventually Yukari, Onii-Chan and Kirijo-senpai exited. Onii-chan ruffled my hair and I gleefully smiled at him.

"See I told you she'll be fine Yukari." Onii-chan said as he ran to catch up with Junpei and the others.

Kirijo-senpai smirked at me. "Thank you Minako. I hope you were careful when you knocked down the metallic doors." I nodded.

"Of course senpai. I don't want to get more injured." I said as she smiled and walked towards Onii-chan. This left Yukari and I.

"It seems that the damsel in distress has been rescued. What does the knight in shining armour get?" I said as I grinned at Yukari. She blushed deeper shade of red.

"Well I can think of more than one way to reward a brave knight... But that will have to wait until your foot fully heals; But for now, I supposed I could give you one of them early." Yukari said as she leaned in and planted her lips against mine. She placed her hands around my back to bring us closer together. As quickly as the kiss started it ended as Yukari pulled away and started to walk away. Leaving me in a daze for a couple of minutes. I shortly caught up to her and we walked back peacefully, looking at the beautiful green moon.

**08/08/2009**

It has been two days since then and Grandfather managed to clarify Onii-chan's and my situation about the currently abandoned house that our Mother and Father left us their will. Grandfather explained that the house is currently owned by him but it is up to the both of us if we want to live there. The deed to the house specified that only Onii-chan and would ever be within physical contact with the house and no other relative will possess it, apart from Grandfather. Currently we are unable to live there since we currently occupy the dorm, but after High School has ended it would be nice to have our own place again. Onii-chan and both decided that

Today however, I awoke with a loud knock on my door. _Ugh. If I wait it'll go away._

There was another knock at my door followed by a curious voice. "Minako are you awake?" _It's Kirijo-senpai._

"Yeah... Just give me a minute." I said as I sat up from my bed and reached for my crutches. I opened the door to see senpai already dressed for the day. _How is she always up this early? How does she do it?_

"Sorry for waking you up this early Minako, but there is something that I need to tell everyone... but I think it would be best if you saw it for yourself. Come to the operations room when you get back tonight. Unless you have plans for today."

I nodded my head. "Yukari wanted to take me out around Tatsumi Port Island."

"Is this some sort of date." I nodded sheepishly.

"I-I guess you could say that. We won't be out long though considering..." I said the last part as I pointed down to my foot still in a cast.

"Still hasn't healed yet, I take it." Senpai asked as I shook my head.

"At this rate, you might be leading the others into our next exploration into Tartarus." I said as I let out a heavy sigh.

"Well if you need anything, you only have to ask." Kirijo-senpai said as she got up from my bed and walked toward my door.

"Senpai Wait!" She stopped just at my door and she made her way back and sat back down on my bed. "Are you doing anything on the 16th?" I asked as she looked at me curiously. "I don't think I have anything planned for that date. Why?"

I looked down nervously towards my feet. "It's just that Onii-chan and I haven't been to a Summer Festival since... since my parents died. I want all of us to go together." I looked back at her to see a wide smile across her face.

"I think that's an excellent idea, we all should go. But I would have thought that you and Takeba would want the day to yourselves." She said.

"Yeah, we will afterwards; but I thought it would be nice if we could spend it together as a group or as a... sort of... family." I mumbled the last bit as I blushed and hid my face from Kirijo-senpai.

"What was that Minako? I didn't quite catch what you last said." She asked as she pulled my hands away from my face.

I let a small sigh. "I know it's stupid, but I said that I wanted to spend it as a family would. Since my parents died when I was six and my Grandfather was always away on some case, since then Onii-chan and I haven't been to a Summer Festival." I said as I looked at her. Kirijo-senpai seemed a bit taken aback by what I said.

"Y-You think of us as a family. " Kirijo-senpai asked. I nodded sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah. Like I said it's stupid, but we all have come closer to each other... Some more than others." I said as we both smiled. "I really think of all of you guys as a second family."

I looked at Kirijo-senpai as she hesitantly reached for my head. She then started to ruffle my hair, just like Yukari and Onii-chan does. "I better go; I've got to get everything organised for tonight." She said as she stood up and once again headed for my door and this time she exited it.

When Yukari and I both returned to the dorm, we both headed to the operations room where everyone else was. When we entered the room, Aigis immediately ran towards us. "Hello Minako, Yukari Takeba. Is the reason why we're called to the operations room is because we have a new mission?" She asked.

"I dunno. But, the alarm not ringin'" Junpei said as he shrugged his shoulders.

The door to the operation room opened again, and I was tackled to the ground as I turned around to see who it was. _Whatever it was, it moved too fast for my eyes to see._

As I sat up I saw familiar white fur, with red eyes and a long wet tongue that was constantly licking my face.

"Koro-chan! "Fuuka, Yukari and eventually I said as he got up from me and stopped licking my face.

"Koro-Chan!? Are you okay. What's with this collar?" Fuuka asked as Yukari and her were examining it. Since I was still on the floor, Onii-chan walked over and helped me up.

"That collar is designed to help control his Persona. In other words, it's an Evoker for dogs." Kirijo-senpai answered. _Wait Koro-chan has a Persona?_

"Wait... Does this mean he'll be going into battle with us?" Yukari asked, while looking slightly amazed that a dog can have a Persona.

"It was a surprise for me as well. But according to the tests, it's quite possible." Kirijo-senpai answered. "In fact, it was the Chairman's suggestion... We'll be looking after him here in the dorm."

We all looked at Koro-chan slightly amazed... Well Aigis and Onii-chan looked at him with their normal stoic expression.

"Is this okay with you, Koro-chan?" Fuuka asked.

"He said, 'I'll return the favour'" Aigis and I said in unison. _Wait, Aigis can understand him too._

Yukari giggled. "Man, you're one loyal dog."

I slowly bent down to my good foot while keeping my injured foot extended, and I held out my hand. "Welcome to the team, Koro-chan!" I said as he barked and he put one of his paws on my held out hand. I giggled as he withdrew his paw and started to lick my hand.

"Man. He sure likes Mina-tan... Jealous Yuka-tan." Junpei said which caused myself and Yukari to blush wildly.

"Oh I almost forgot. Minako, this came for you." Kirijo-senpai said as she went to get something for me. She returned shortly with a small package in her hands. "It's from your Grandfather." _It must be the gift that he told me about in the hospital._

Onii-chan and Yukari helped me up and Fuuka gave me my crutch as I hobbled over to Kirijo-senpai. She handed me the package as I went to my room to unwrap it. There was a small note that was attached to the package.

'I'm sorry I couldn't give you this in person, Minako. There is a case that has proven too stubborn for even Naoto to crack, so she has passed it unto myself. Anyway I hope you like this. I had Yakushiji create this himself a couple of months ago, so it should fit you perfectly.'

I smiled to myself as I opened the package. Inside it was a beautiful, silky, orange Yukata with a red sash and geta's to complete the whole set.

"That's beautiful Minako." A familiar voice from behind me said as she wrapped her arms around me. I leaned back into the tight embrace while Yukari placed soft kisses on my neck. I tried to suppress the moans that threatened to escape from my mouth.

"I can't wait to see you in that." Yukari said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Do you have one too Yukari? I would love to see you in one, if you did." I asked as I felt her arms pull away from my stomach.

"Yeah... but I haven't used it in a while. I'm not even sure that it still fits." Yukari said as she sat on the edge of my bed. I joined her on my bed also.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful in it Yukari." I said as I kissed her cheek. Before things could escalate, there was a bark and a whine from the entrance of my door.

We both sighed as Yukari opened my door, in which we saw Koro-chan sitting with his tail wagging with his lead in his mouth.

"I think someone wants to go out for a walk." I said while Yukari and I giggled.

"Come on then Koro-chan. Let's go!" Yukari said as we exited my room and exited the dorm, with Koro-chan leading the way.

**16/08/2009**

It's the day of the Summer Festival and as agreed with Kirijo-senpai everyone from the dorm went to the Summer Festival together. Myself, Fuuka, Kirijo-senpai, Yukari and surprisingly Aigis remained at the dorm, while we were putting on our Yukata's and practising walking in geta's. Putting on the Yukata was the easily part; trying to walk in geta's was proving to be quite painful, even when I still had the bandage wrapped around my foot. Thankfully I didn't need to have my cast on and I didn't need my crutches, so I could move about easier, but I still needed to rest my foot for long periods of time, when pain started to spike in my foot.

There was a small knock on my door. "Minako, did you manage to get your Yukata on?" Yukari asked from behind my door. Unfortunately, I hadn't. I couldn't tie my sash around me.

"Actually Yukari, I could need a hand. I can't tie my sash. Can you help me?" I asked as I saw Yukari open my door. I saw Yukari in her own Yukata... She looked beautiful. Her Yukata was checker coloured in red and cream. Also in several places around her Yukata were flower patterns. Her sash was a golden yellow colour. Finally, to finish of her beautiful look, she had a rose in her hair.

"Sure." Yukari said as she walked behind me and wrapped my sash around me and tied it securely to my back. She then exited my room and returned shortly with a rose-bud in her hand. She placed the rose-bud in my hair.

"There that should do it. Now let's get a look at you... I knew you would look good in it." Yukari said as she held my hand.

I heavily blushed. "T-Thank you." I said sheepishly.

"Come on let's go see the others." Yukari said as she pulled on my hand.

We immediately walk into Kirijo-senpai, Aigis and Fuuka. Aigis's and Fuuka's sash and Yukata were the same colour; blue with a red sash, but had different patterns. On Fuuka's, she had sunflowers while Aigis had white lilies on hers. Thankfully, Aigis's mechanical parts were hidden, so not many people will could tell that Aigis was different. Kirijo-senpai was wearing a more mature Yukata. Hers was silky white with purple flowers as patterns. She also had her hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Wow, Minako-san. You look beautiful." Fuuka said which made me blush more.

"My family's butler made this for me. Grandfather said that Yakushiji made created it himself a couple of months." I said.

"Minako, there seems to be some form of a flower substance on your head. It will be eliminated." Aigis said as she raised her hands and her mechanical fingertips came down showing her bullet finger chambers.

Fuuka and Yukari started to flail their hands around trying to stop Aigis from firing.

"Aigis it's fine. It's for decoration." Kirijo-senpai said as she forced Aigis to lower her arms.

"Okay... If Minako is going to be safe." Aigis said as she walked up to me and grabbed my other hand. She seemed a bit hesitant about it, since she hasn't done this before, but I squeezed her metal hand to try and comfort her. She uncharacteristic smiled at my gesture.

"We better not keep the boy's waiting. Let's go." Kirijo-senpai said as we headed out of the dorm.

When we arrived at Naganaki Shrine, there were stands all over. The lanterns truly lit up the beauty of Naganaki Shrine. Koro-chan seemed to think so too, as Yukari, Fuuka, Kirijo-senpai, Aigis and I heard him barking. The barking got closer and closer as we got near to Onii-chan and the others. When Koro-chan heard us approaching, he took off on a fast sprint until he stopped just in front of me, as he wagged his tail. I bent down carefully, and stroked his fur. Aigis pulled on my hand as she motioned to one of the stands there were selling masks. I let go of Yukari, who looked on in agreement as she headed to a different stall to get some Takoyaki. I lead Aigis over to the mask stall.

"What is this Minako?" The mechanical maiden asked.

"This stall sells masks. You wear them other your face. It's for a bit of fun. Look I'll show you." I said as I turned to the shop keeper.

"Umm, I would like to purchase a cat mask, please." I handed two 500 Yen coins over to the shop keeper.

He smiled and said. "Thank you, here you go miss." He said as handed me my cat mask. Since the mask is too small for my face, I moved it to the side of my face.

"Hiding your face is fun?" Aigis asked. _Umm how do I explain it to make it easy for Aigis to understand._

At this point Yukari walked over with some Takoyaki. "The purpose is not to hide your face, but to have a different face." Yukari said as she fed me one of the small octopus filled, pastry balls.

Aigis still looked like she didn't understand. "You try to be someone else by wearing a different face...?"

"Yes, that's it Aigis." I said as Aigis started to drift her eyes towards my cat mask.

"Do you want one Aigis?" Yukari asked.

Aigis looked around uncomfortably. _Well, she uncomfortable for a mechanical maiden_. "I-I don't want to be a problem."

I shook my head. "It's okay. I'm mean you want to have fun, right."

Aigis looked like she was contemplating her answer. After a while she nodded her head. "I comprehend. If it's for the enjoyment of fun, then I will let you purchase me a mask." Aigis said as she pointed to the fox mask near to where the cat mask was. I paid the shopkeeper and Aigis got her mask. She looked overjoyed over it. "Thank you Minako... I love it."

Aigis placed the mask to the side of her face like I did, and quickly ran towards Onii-chan and the others. Yukari and I joined then moments later. When we met back up with everyone, we noticed that Tomochika-kun, Miyamoto-kun, Rio-san Yuko-san, Saori-chan, Chihiro-san, Asami-chan, Akane-chan, Sachiko-chan and finally Yukino-san were there also. Rio-san was the first to notice me.

"Minako-san!" Rio-san said as she ran towards me.

"Hey Rio-san. How have you been?" I asked.

"Fine. I have been practising hard since the tournament, so when we meet Tsuji-san, I swear I'll win next time. She said as I saw flames in her eyes. Roaring with determination. I smiled and nodded.

When they found out that Rio-san had left them. All of my friends ran towards me.

"Senpai!" The five sophomore screamed as they circled me and they all enveloped me in warming hugs.

"Senpai... you look beautiful." Asami-san said as she gazed at my Yukata and then the rose-bud in my hair.

"T-Thanks, but I don't think so" I said sheepishly.

"That's not true. Your Yukata is so silky and professionally made; and the rose-bud in your hair makes you look more sexy and mature." Yuko-san said as she made my face turn an even darker shade of red.

Yukari giggled. "That's what I thought too." She said as she kissed me on my cheek. She laughed as my cheeks turned even more red. "I'll be over with Minato and Aigis. You stay with your friends." She walked towards the others as my friends stood there with their mouths opened agape. Well everyone apart from Rio-san and Yuko-san.

"A-Arisato-senpai?! Y-You're dating Takeba-senpai?" Chihiro-san asked. _Well this is going to be fun._

I nodded my head sheepishly. "Yeah. Yukari and I, have been dating officially for the last couple of months." They all still looked surprised.

"I-I didn't know that you were a-attracted to girls?" Saori-san said.

I bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to deceive you all. I just wanted to keep the fact that I'm attracted to girls a secret."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Asami-san smiling. "It's fine Arisato-senpai. You never had a thing to worry about us. We understand about your feelings."

I looked at the others, they all had smiles on their faces. "Thanks, you guys." I said as I returned a smile.

"Now come on, let's go get some food. I know that Rio wants to try and get Kenji-kun to feed her Takoyaki." Yuko-san said while grinning. This caused Rio-san to blush a dark shade of red.

As I looked over to where Yukari and the others were, I saw Moriyama-san talking to Fuuka. She looked like she was enjoying herself with being next to Fuuka. Fuuka looked at Moriyama-san embarrassingly while also blushing, however she looked like she was happy to see her though. I managed to catch a bit of their conversation. It was Moriyama-san complimenting Fuuka on her said that she looks beautiful in her Yukata, which caused Fuuka to blush... _It looks like someone has a small crush on her classmate. Well at least they are enjoying themselves. I'll step in though if Moriyama-san causes any trouble with her._

After spending time with everyone at Naganaki Shrine for the Summer Festival, the only people that remained were Yukari, Myself, Onii-chan and Kirijo-senpai. Onii-chan seemed generally happy to see Kirijo-senpai in a Yukata. They walked over towards the Takoyaki stand. They both had smiles on their faces. I then felt warm arms around my stomach.

"It's nice to see those two actually enjoying themselves." Yukari said as she rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah, with Kirijo-senpai stressing over the Shadow operation and what her Grandfather did; to Onii-chan's protection of me for our entire lives. I'm happy that they can finally get a moment for them to be in each other's company without any distractions." I said as we saw Onii-chan hand fed Kirijo-senpai a bit of Takoyaki.

"Yeah... Come on let's go and some fun of our own." Yukari said as she tugged on my arm. I smiled and nodded as Yukari dragged me around each of the stalls that were at Naganaki Shrine. As we attended every stall I saw that Onii-chan and Kirijo-senpai were enjoying themselves too. They were both laughing and smiling together._ Good. I'm truly happy that they are enjoying themselves. I think that Mother and Father would approve of Kirijo-senpai for Onii-chan and Yukari for me._

As Yukari and I had finished going around all of the stands for the Summer Festival, Onii-chan and Kirijo-senpai had also finished, so we walked back to the dorm together.

When the four of us were back at the dorm, Kirijo-senpai and Onii-chan immediately ran upstairs to the second of third floor. Both of their faces were a deep shade of red, however Kirijo-senpai was moving her hips seductively as she picked up her pace and managed to be ahead of Onii-chan.

"It looks like those two are going to enjoy their night." Yukari said as she held tightly to my hand.

I chuckled lightly. "How do still have energy to do 'that'. I'm all worn out." I said as I walked up the staircase. On the second floor, I saw Onii-chan seductively pull Kirijo-senpai into his room. Since I didn't want to hear them do that, Yukari and I quickly headed upstairs to the girl's floor. As I went inside my room, a sudden thought emerged in my head 'How am I going to get my Yukata off? I need Yukari.'

I popped my head out of my door and lightly knocked on Yukari's door. I waited until she opened her door so I could walk in. When I looked inside she already had her Yukata and was in her night clothes.

"Hey Yukari, I don't mean to be a problem, but could you untie my sash please... I can't reach it." I said as looked around her room. She nodded her head as she stepped behind me and untied it.

As I felt my Yukata began to loosen there was warm hands wrapped around me and a chin on my shoulder. "There! I'm sure you've been waiting for that. I know I was starting to have trouble to breath, and the geta's were starting to hurt my feet." She said as I leaned back into her warm embrace. Yukari deepened our simple embrace by planting kisses on my neck, which caused a couple moans to escape from my mouth. I span around so I was face to face with Yukari. I planted a deep kiss onto Yukari's lips, before she quickly pulled away. I looked at her curiously. _Why did she pull away?_

"We probably shouldn't get into it tonight, considering we don't want to wake up Fuuka and Aigis. And besides your foot still hurts, doesn't it?" Yukari said as she grinned.

I nodded reluctantly as I took off my geta's and went to exit Yukari's room. "Yeah, I suppose. Besides I don't think we're ready for it." Yukari nodded in affirmation. "Goodnight Yukari." I said as I kissed her goodnight.

We both smiled into each other's eyes before I swiftly exited her room and quietly entered mine. I placed my geta's on the floor, next to my table so I can properly put them away tomorrow. I took of my Yukata and folded it up back into the box that came with the package, that Grandfather sent it in.

I slowly drifted asleep as moans from the floor below started to surface from a certain door that currently has two occupants.

**Minato's POV**

**17/08/2009**

I awoke in the morning after a fantastic night with my beautiful girlfriend, with our naked bodies touching gracefully touching each other. Not wanting to wake her up, I quietly exited my bed and got changed into something more... presentable. As I was going to exit my room, Mitsuru started to stir in her sleep and soon she opened her eyes.

"Hi." She said as she sat up in my bed as she faced me. She clutched the bed sheets to cover herself.

"Hey. You okay." I asked as I stroked her hair and poked her nose.

She nodded her head. "Last night was amazing. You were amazing." She said as she held my hand.

"You were the one that was amazing." I said as I kissed her forehead. "Do you want anything from downstairs?" I asked as I got up.

"Yeah. Could you get me a cup of coffee please, Minato?" Mitsuru said as she laid back down in my bed, still clutching my bed sheets around her body.

I nodded my head and quietly exited my room and I made my way downstairs. As I was making Mitsuru's cup of coffee Mina and Yukari made their way downstairs. They both had wide grins on their faces as soon as they saw me._ Oh No! Do they know? Of course they do, the four of us walked back to the dorm together and we didn't 'start' till a little after that._

"Hey Onii-chan." She said as she stood next to me on one side and as Yukari stood next to me on the other.

"Yeah, did you and Mitsuru-senpai enjoy yourselves last night?" Yukari asked as she was still grinning madly.

I let out a heavy sigh. "So you guys do know." Mina nodded.

"Yeah, but it's only us that do. Sanada-senpai, Junpei, Fuuka and Aigis were asleep long before we got in." Mina said grinning.

I sigh again. "What do you guys want?"

"Well a little birdy told me that you and senpai are going on a date, and we both think that it would be a great idea if Minako and I made it a double date." Yukari said as her and Mina both grinned.

"And since we are doing nothing today, why not make it today." Mina said as she made a cup of coffee and handed it to me.

"Wait, how did you know that I wanted a cup of coffee?" I asked.

"Kirijo-senpai seems like the person who would have a cup of coffee in the morning. So do we have a deal about today then, senpai seemed pretty set on it. She seemed kind of nervous about it though." Mina said as she held out her hand.

I sighed heavily. _It seems that Mina wanted to go on this double date as well. Well if they both seem dead-set on it, why not. It could be fun._

"Alright. I'll go give Mitsuru and tell her to get changed." I said as I walked back to my room.

Once I reached my room, I could hear Mitsuru starting to put her clothes back on. "Hey, Mitsuru. It's me open the door." I said as she unlocked it and pulled me back in. Somehow I managed to not spill a drop her coffee.

"Here." I said as I handed the cup to Mitsuru. I looked at her wearily though. _I don't want to tell her about that Yukari and Minako know._

"Minato... What's wrong?" She asked. I looked into her red eyes. They are mesmerising to look at. _I can't lie to her. I have to tell her._

I let out a small sigh. "Yukari and Mina know... About last night." Mitsuru looked shocked.

"I... see..." Mitsuru said as she looked down at the floor. "I know they aren't the sort of people to use blackmail, especially Minako, but I presume they want something in turn for their silence."

I shook my head. "Not really. They want to make our date a double date."

Mitsuru stood there and gazed at me. "Y-Yeah... well about that. I kind of agreed to make our date a double date a couple of weeks ago." Mitsuru said as she looked back down towards the floor embarrassed.

"You know; we don't have to do it. I can just tell them that you don't want to go." I said as I raised her chin so her eyes looked at mine.

She however shook her head. "No. I said we can go. It was Minako that suggested that we go, since she thought that I will need to grow more... accustomed to how people handle relationships. Even Though what we did last night goes above and beyond what couples do at the start of a relationship." Mitsuru said as she draped her arms around my shoulders.

"Well we better get a shower first, then head out with them." I said as Mitsuru nodded.

"I'll go in first... Unless you want to join me." Mitsuru said seductively. I was almost considering it but if I went in with her. My hands with will linger close to her body, so I shook my head.

"No. If I go in with you, we'll be in there longer than what is needed." I said as I smirked at her seductive smile. She pouted and hung her head in defeat as she exited my room and headed to the girl's shared bathroom.

**Minako's POV**

After about 10 minutes has passed since Onii-chan came downstairs, as he was making a cup of coffee for Kirijo-senpai; they both descend the staircase.

"Finally. What took you guys so long. I bet you guys were having more 'fun'" Yukari said as I turned around and pouted at her.

"Yukari. Just because they might have wanted to spend some time together, it doesn't mean that you can time them on it." I said as I puffed out my cheeks.

"It was my fault that we're late. I'm sorry." Kirijo-senpai said as she bowed apologetically. I held out my hands, waving them around frantically so I could get her to stop.

"It's okay Kirijo-senpai. There's nothing to apologise for. Come on let's go." I said as I grabbed Yukari's hand.

"W-Where is our destination?" Kirijo-senpai asked as she looked upwards to Onii-cha. He shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I thought to get you into what normal couples do, we all should go to Wild-Duck Burger. I know I want to go there, since it wasn't here in Iwatodia before we came back." I said as we all exited the dorm.

"Well... What kind of establishment is this 'Wild-Duck Burger'?" Kirijo-senpai asked.

"It's not the typical restaurant that you would expect to find in Iwatodia. It's a sort of informal place." Onii-chan spoke as if he has experience with this place.

"You know about Wild-Duck Burger, Onii-chan? I only know that it existed because of Rio-san and Yuko-san." I said as I gazed at Onii-chan and as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, Kaz and Kenji brought me. We had a fun time, the food there is really good." He said as he grabbed Kirijo-senpai's hand. She blushed at the sudden contact.

"Well why don't we hurry up and get there. I really want to try their food." I said as the four of us walked to the restaurant.

When we arrived at Wild-Duck Burger, Kirijo-senpai looked shocked as she around at everyone inside. "They are not eating with utensils, why?" She said.

Onii-chan chuckled. "Well I did say that it's kind of an informal restaurant. Instead of eating with chopsticks, knives or forks; Here you use your hands to eat the food."

Kirijo-senpai nodded her head slowly as if she was starting to understand. She gazed at some of the other people inside the restaurant. They were doing what Onii-chan said how people should eat in here.

"If I should make a recommendation, I would say that you all try the cheeseburger. It is really tasty." Onii-chan said as Yukari, Kirijo-senpai and I all nodded.

One of the maids take the four of us to our seats and handed the four of us menus, she shortly left to deal with other customers. After a couple of minutes of looking through the menu, the same maid returned.

"The four of us would like the cheeseburgers, thank you." Onii-chan said as the maid collected our menu's, bowed and quickly walked away.

Onii-chan suddenly stood up. "I need to use the restroom. You girl's chat for a bit. I'll be right back." He said as he kissed Kirijo-senpai on her forehead, then he headed to the restroom. This allowed Yukari and I to talk her about last night.

"So... did you think that Minato-kun and you senpai are going a bit too fast. I mean after what happened last night." Yukari said as Kirijo-senpai blushed a dark shade of red. I looked on questioningly as I wondered why Yukari would ask that here.

"Umm... we-we... ugh." Kirijo-senpai let out a sigh of defeat.

"I just want you to know, that only Minako and I know. Since I mentioned to everyone something about you both, and none of them reacted differently." Yukari said as Onii-chan returned to his seat.

"So what have you girl's been talking about?" Onii-chan asked as Kirijo-senpai and I blushed a dark shade of red.

"N-Nothing!" Kirijo-senpai and I said at the same time.

Onii-chan didn't seemed convinced. "Why do I not believe that." He said as she glared at both Kirijo-senpai and myself.

"We were talking about if you and senpai are moving a bit too fast. Last night Minako and I, both wanted to do the same, but we both decided to wait until we are both ready." Yukari said as she looked back and forth at Onii-chan and Kirijo-senpai. Onii-chan grinned... for some reason.

"Good. I don't want Mina to rush ahead in her relationship. We just thought that we were ready for the next step." Onii-chan said as he poked Kirijo-senpai on her nose and as he interlocked her fingers with his own.

Shortly the same maid from before, returned and delivered our burgers to us. "Please enjoy your meal." The maid said as she bowed and walked away. Yukari, Onii-chan and I immediately started to eat our meal. Meanwhile Kirijo-senpai just glared at her burger as if it was going to attack her at any moment.

"Umm... You know Kirijo-senpai, it's not going to turn into a Shadow." I said as Yukari giggled at my comment.

"Just pick it up with your hands, Mitsuru." Onii-chan said as he tried to contain his laugh from watching Kirijo-senpai glaring her food to death.

Kirijo-senpai let out a small sigh and held out her hands as she put the napkin around her neck. She then picked up the burger. Grease started to pool from the burger and onto her hands. She took a small bite from the burger, and then another, then another. This continued until the whole burger had been devoured. Onii-chan, Yukari and I looked at Kirijo-senpai shocked that she ate her cheeseburger that fast. She looked at the three of us curiously.

"What... Did I eat it wrong?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side; just like Aigis does when she doesn't understand something related to human behaviour.

The three of us shook our heads. "Nope. Nothing wrong." We all said simultaneously.

The three of us slowly ate our burgers, as we made casual small talk. To make up for Yukari and asking about what Onii-chan and Kirijo-senpai did last night; he turned the focus to Yukari and I. He brought up how he saw Yukari and I kissing at Yakushima. This made Yukari and I blushed a dark shade of red; while our reaction made Onii-chan and Kirijo-senpai laugh.

"Did you enjoy your burger Kirijo-senpai?" I asked as she dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

She nodded her head. "The taste was exquisite and the grease that stays with the burger adds more flavour. It was simply amazing! I must remember to get the head chef to make these. I'm sure Father would love to try these." Kirijo-senpai said the last part aloud to herself. Yukari, Onii-chan and I struggled to contain our laughter, this however proved to be fruitless as Yukari couldn't hold it in any longer as she started to laugh out loud. This earned us glares from the other customers and from Kirijo-senpai. Onii-chan and I sighed at the situation we were in.

**28/08/2009**

It has been a couple of weeks, since our double date and Kirijo-senpai has started to open herself more to Onii-chan and I. And thanks to my fully healed foot, I have spent the past couple of weeks with Maiko, the girl who hangs out at Naganaki Shrine, Saori-san, Chihiro-san and Fuuka. This morning was to be different, since there was a knock on my door.

"Umm Minako... Are you awake? It's me. I apologise for the interruption but do you have a moment?" A voice said from behind my door.

I reluctantly got up and headed to my door. "Coming." I said groggily as I opened my door, to see Kirijo-senpai already changed for the day... again.

"Good morning." She said as she sat down on my chair that is next to my desk. "The Chairman will be here tonight. We'll meet on the 4th floor as usual. That's all." She said as she got up and headed for my door. However, before she could fully leave she turned back and stood at my door.

"Have you... been to your estate yet. I know Minato hasn't?" She asked as she looked at me solemnly. I shook my head.

"No... I don't think we have what it takes to go back there. I mean after what happened to our parents and what my Father's parents did to us. It just fills me with memories that I don't want to remember." I said as I looked down to my feet.

There was a moment of relative silence before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Kirijo-senpai with a genuine smile. "You know, if you need me for anything; all you have to do is ask any of us and we'll help you with anything you need." She said as I nodded in appreciation.

"Thanks, Senpai." I said as I smiled at her. She nodded her head and left my room. I turned and sat down on my bed. I sat and thought to myself. _Everyone here has been very supportive of Onii-chan and I, of when we moved back here. They have always been there for us. I think it's about time that I do something for them. _I got changed and nodded to myself. "Okay... Let's go."

When I got downstairs Aigis was the only one there. Kirijo-senpai must be pre-paring for Ikutsuki-sensei coming tonight. Yukari, and the others must still be in bed.

"Hello Minako. Everyone is still resting." Aigis said as she made her way to me.

"Good. That is for the best. Aigis I need your help." I said as Aigis bowed.

"If you require my assistance, then I will help you. Since you are special to me, I am obligated to follow you around." Aigis said as she held my arm.

"Where is the location, we are going to?" Aigis asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"We're going to get some food, so I can make something for everyone." I said with a wide smile. Aigis took notice of this.

"Is this there some kind of celebration that I have no knowledge of?"

I nodded my head, wrote a quick note to Kirijo-senpai stating 'Going out with Aigis. Be back soon. It's a surprise.'; and exited the dorm with Aigis latched onto my arm.

When we both returned to the dorm after a 'unique' afternoon it was late at night._ Honestly I never knew the kind of mayhem one android could make while gather ingredients. I forgot how many apologies I had to make to all of the store clerks. Okay I am never taking Aigis shopping with me again. _I looked at the time on my phone. It was past 9. _Geez, I didn't think we would be out this long._

I whispered to Aigis. "Aigis, before I can get started, can you tell everyone that I'll be late for the meeting. Tell them to start without me." She nodded her head. "I also don't want them to find out about what I'm doing okay, so don't tell them." Aigis once again nodded her head. "Finally, if anyone tries to go downstairs while I am still cooking, you have my permission to use non-lethal rounds on them." She nodded she handed me the shopping bags she was carrying and headed into the dorm.

I gathered my shopping from Aigis and headed straight for the kitchen. "Okay let's do this."

_**2 hours later...**_

"There. Everything is done. I hope everyone like this." I said to myself as I laid out the table with my dishes that I made for everyone. With all of the ingredients that I bought, I had managed to make a large banquet for us all to eat. There is a large container that has a lot of Onigiri in. There are also several plates of curry that contain several different ingredients to suit all tastes. Next, there was a container that had Takoyaki inside. Next, I carefully prepared Fugu, I made precautions to make sure that none of the toxic parts is served to the others. Finally, I had managed to make Okonomiyaki and sushi. _Hopefully there will be enough for us all. And hopefully everyone will actually like the surprise._

I took a deep breath. _Okay let's go get the others. _I said to myself as I slowly ascended the stairs to the operations room. I cautiously opened the door, as I discard my apron and saw nine faces turn to face me curiously.

"Ah... Minako. I see you have decided to join us." Kirijo-senpai said with a wide smile spread across her face. "Allow me to introduce to you our new team member. Ken Amada." She said as a familiar young boy stood up and walked towards me. With his; brown curly hair, orange jumper and black boy-shorts, he held out his hand. _Why is he here. The last time we saw him, he was with Ikutsuki-sensei. He was performing tests on Ken-kun to see if he has 'potential'. I guess he performed exceptionally well._

"I guess we meet again Arisato-san. I'm joining the team. I believe I can be of some assistance." He said as I shook his hand.

"Welcome to the team Ken-kun." I said as I gave him a warming smile.

"Good, now that's out of the way. What were you doing downstairs?" Junpei asked. I chuckled and put both of my hands on my hips.

"Well I guess you will have to go downstairs to find out." I said as Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Akihiko-senpai and Ikutsuki-sensei all looked at Onii-chan curiously. Even Koro-chan looked confused as he raised his head and looked at Onii-chan curiously.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm just as confused as you guys." Onii-chan as most of the dorm attendants, including Ikutsuki-sensei left the room. What remained in the room was Kirijo-senpai, Ken-kun, Aigis and I.

"The mission is complete Minako. They didn't catch on to what you did below." Aigis said as she looked at me with an uncharacteristic smile on her face.

"Yeah... It looks like it." I then turned to face Kirijo-senpai and Ken-kun. "Are you guys going to check it out too?" I asked.

Ken-kun looked at Kirijo-senpai, tilting his head to one side. Kirijo-senpai nodded her head, then he ran downstairs to see the others.

A small chuckle escaped from my mouth. "He may act as an Adult, but deep down he wants to be a kid." I said as Kirijo-senpai also chuckled, while Aigis tilted her head to the side.

"How can Ken Amada act as an Adult even though he is only a child? I do not get it." Aigis asked.

I let out a small sigh. _How am I going to explain this to her? And I thought explaining what Naoto wants to her was hard._

"With Amada, he wants people to treat him as an adult so the others don't treat him as a child and look down on him." Kirijo-senpai answered Aigis's question for me.

Aigis seemed to understand Kirijo-senpai's answer since she nodded her head. "I comprehend."

Kirijo-senpai and I smiled at Aigis. "Should we go and join the others?" I asked.

"Yes. I would like to see what this surprise is. However, if my intuition is correct, I might already know what it entails." Kirijo-senpai said as she smiled.

I pouted at her. "Why can't I keep anything from you."

"That's because I saw the apron that you took off when the others left the room." She said as we exited the operations room and slowly made our way downstairs. On our way we heard gasps from the others erupt from downstairs.

When we got downstairs everyone, even Onii-chan, turned to face me surprised at what was on the table.

"Minako...? You did all of this?" Yukari asked surprised. I looked away bashfully. Eventually I summoned the courage to nod.

"You mean you did all of this...? From scratch, Mina-tan?" Junpei asked. I sheepishly nodded. "You are simply amazing." Junpei said as I blushed a dark shade of red.

"Why am I not surprised." Onii-chan said with a smirk spread across his face as he leaned on a wall, listening to his music.

I giggled softly. "I made all of this for you guys. It's for all of the time that you have helped out Onii-chan and I. In the past we were not so fortunate. So this is a thank you for all that you have done for us." Ken-kun looked around curiously at everyone. _Of course. No one has told him about what happened to us, he won't know what I mean._

Onii-chan seemed to notice Ken-kun's confusion. He looked at me as if he was asking permission to tell him about us. _I he's a part of the team, then he has a right to know about us. _I nodded my head. He then leaned down to Ken-kun and started to whisper in his ear. When Ken-kun's eyes widened and when he looked straight at me with care in his eyes, I gave him a calm smile to let him know that everything is okay with Onii-chan and myself... Especially now, with everyone.

I then turned back to face the others. "I guess this is now a 'welcome to the team' party for Ken-kun, so why don't we get started." I said as Junpei's eyes looked starry-eyed.

"Ya don't have to ask me twice." He said as he took his seat at the table.

Yukari let out an annoyed sigh. "Geez Junpei. You could act politer!"

Fuuka and I giggled at the same time. "It's fine Yukari. As long as he enjoys it, I'm fine. Come on everyone." I said as everyone else took their spaces on the table. On my left was Yukari, while on my right was Aigis. Next to Aigis was Fuuka, then Ken-kun was looking starry-eyed at Sanada-senpai, who was sitting next to him. _For some reason he doesn't seem too nervous when he's talking to Ken-kun. I wonder why._ Finally, Kirijo-senpai was sitting on Yukari's left, and next to Kirijo-senpai was Onii-chan and in between Sanada-senpai and Onii-chan was Junpei. The only one not at the table was Ikutsuki-sensei.

"You're not staying Ikutsuki-sensei?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't. I have some research to do that must take priority. I'm sorry." He said as he turned to leave.

I immediately got up from my seat, picked up the small bag of food from each of the dishes and headed towards him. "I thought that you wouldn't be able to stay tonight, so I made you this." I said as I gave it to him. "It has a bit from every dish, so at least you can try everything." I said as I smiled at him.

He returned my smile with one of his own. "I thank you Minako. I'm sure that I will enjoy this, your brother holds your cooking to a high regard." He said which caused me to blush. He then exited the dorm and I returned to my seat.

Everyone took a piece of everything from each dish that I prepared. I sat nervously as I watched everyone take their first bite. "So... how is it?" I asked as every one of them looked shocked, with their widened eyes.

"This... This is..." Yukari said as I held in a deep breath, agonisingly waiting for her verdict. "This is amazing."

"Y-Yeah. This is simply amazing Minako-san." Fuuka said as she went to take another piece of food from the dishes.

"Who knew that someone here knows how to cook." Junpei said as he continued to shovel more into his mouth.

Yukari, Kirijo-senpai and I all let out a disgusted sigh as we watched how Junpei ate. "Ugh... Iori you could learn some table manners or else you'll receive a repeat of what happened at Yakushima." Kirijo-senpai said as she glared at Junpei. He immediately started to slow down his eating.

Sanada-senpai spoke. "This is really good."

Ken-kun was the next to speak. "This is really good; I would even say that it's even better than my Mom's." Ken-kun then looked down, but for some reason it made Sanada-senpai and Kirijo-senpai looked worried. _This is the second time that they both have been like this. Something happened between Sanada-senpai, Kirijo-senpai and Ken-kun's Mother._

Onii-chan let out a small laugh. "You never seem to disappoint, do you Mina. I swear your cooking is getting better every time I taste it."

Finally, Kirijo-senpai nodded her head. "I agree I think that my chiefs have a lot to learn from you." She said which caused me to blush a dark shade of red. She then pointed at the Fugu. "I take it; you have taken the necessary precautions for the Fugu?" Kirijo-senpai said as the others looked at the plate of Fugu with worried expressions. They then looked back towards me with the same expressions.

I nodded. They all let out a sigh of relief. "Yes. I ensured that none of the toxic parts were taken out." I said as I grabbed a bit of the Fugu with my chopsticks.

As I chewed it, I could taste the flavours radiating from the meat. "See, it's fine."

Kirijo-senpai smiled. "Your demonstration wasn't required. Where did you get the training to correctly cut Fugu?"

"My Grandfather hired a cook when we were younger, she took charge of making us all of our meals I naturally took a shine to it, so she taught me everything I know." I said as I took another piece of Fugu. "Well this is for you all, so enjoy it all."

**01/09/2009**

During the break, I felt as though Aigis had grown more... human. She was showing more emotion towards us at the dorm. She was still curious about everything, but that is to be expected. Not only had she grown accustom to the relationship between Yukari and myself but also to Onii-chan and Kirijo-senpai, but she still retained our protection for Onii-chan and myself. School has started back up again after the long summer break. It was nice to see everyone again, when we all were at Gekkoukan. When school finished for the day and when I headed back to the dorm, after spending time with Maiko at the shrine, did things turn weirder. Onii-chan and Kirijo-senpai were out on another date so they couldn't walk home with me. As I was getting near to the dorm I ran into Junpei. When I opened the dorm doors, I saw Yukari and Ken-kun sitting on the sofa. The both of them were looking fidgety. _Something's wrong, and why are they both looking at me._

"Oh, you're back. Perfect timing." Yukari said as she got up from the sofa.

"Perfect timing...? For What?" Junpei asked as he scratched his head. Yukari then turned towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Fuuka, is Aigis ready?" She said, to the teal-haired girl. Her head popped straight up from behind the counter. Both Aigis and Fuuka walked towards Junpei, Yukari and I. Aigis was wearing our school uniform. _Why is she wearing our uniform, and whose uniform is that?_

"H-How does she look?" Fuuka asked as Aigis did a spin in the school uniform.

"This is how I look." Aigis said in her mechanical voice.

"T-That's our uniform!" I said as Aigis nodded her head.

"Affirmative! This is the uniform for Gekkoukan High School." Aigis said as she pulled on the blouse.

"She said she wanted to go to school, so I said something to Mitsuru-senpai as a joke... But, the Chairman overheard and thought it was a good idea. So as of tomorrow, she'll be a junior." Yukari said as she started to play with her hands. _Okay something is wrong here. Yukari is hiding something; she normally plays with her hands when she's not telling us something. _I looked at her curiously, she immediately avoided my gaze. _I knew it, so what is she hiding?_

"Seriously!? He's down with that?" Junpei asked shocked.

"He said something about studying her behaviour in a social environment." Fuuka said.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, it's a great idea... I mean, just look at how cute she is in that uniform!" Junpei said as he blushed a light shade of red.

Yukari and I shook our heads dismissively. "The camouflage Fuuka-san and Yukari-san provided me with seems to be the appropriate size." Aigis said.

"It looks very natural on you; no one will suspect a thing. But, why does he want you to go to school? It's not like there's anything special about it." Ken-kun asked as he walked towards us.

"With the commencement of the second semester, I intend to synchronise my schedule with the other members'. If I were to remain here on standby, it could delay our deployment. Therefore, I request to accompany Minako-san and Minato-kun." Aigis said with a warming smile.

"Back to the uniform, where did you get it from Aigis?" I asked.

"Yukari-san, Fuuka-san and Ken-kun gave me it. I however, don't know where they got it from as I was talking to Koromaru." Aigis said as she looked at the two in question. Yukari, Fuuka and Ken-kun looked nervous._ Okay they have definitely done something._ I looked straight into Yukari eye's and put on my sad puppy eyes, knowing that she couldn't lie when I did this.

"Yukari. Where did you get the uniform?" I asked. She tried to look away but I grabbed onto her hand, forcing her to look towards me.

Yukari mumbled to herself. "What was that Yukari?" I asked.

"I said, we borrowed one of your uniforms. You are the only one that fit her measurements." Yukari said as she glared at me playfully.

"That is true. Yukari-san's and Fuuka-san's uniform had a smaller bust size then I have. However, with your uniform Minako-san, your however bust size fits mine perfectly." Aigis said which caused Yukari, Fuuka and myself to blush a dark shade of red out of embarrassment as we covered our chests with our arms.

"Hey Aigis! Not so loud with boys nearby." Yukari said. as she pointed towards Ken-kun and Junpei. _Ken-kun wouldn't be a problem, since he's more mature fir his age. Junpei on the other hand..._ I turned to face Junpei, who had a wide grin spread from cheek to cheek.

"Go on Aigis! Tell me more about the measurements." Junpei said with a perverted laugh.

"Don't Aigis!" Fuuka, Yukari and I said in unison. Aigis nodded her head.

"Well now that you mention it, back at Yakushima I remember Mina-tan had quite the big-"

"Say another word Junpei and not even your persona will save you from what I'll do to you." Yukari said as she clutched Junpei's blue sleeveless shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Whoa... I was going to say that. I swear." Junpei said, pleading for his life.

"Yeah well make sure you don't say anything." I said as Yukari let go of him. He straightened out his tank top.

"I never knew you had such a strong grip Yuka-tan. I'm sure you could give Akihiko-senpai a run for his money." Junpei said as he walked away towards the stairs.

Yukari then calmed down as she let out a heavy breath. "I'm sorry Minako... I guess I got carried away."

I shook my head and smiled. "It's okay Yukari." I then turned towards Aigis. "You can use my uniform. I think it looks good on you."

"Hey." Yukari said as she lightly punched my arm. "Why don't you say that to me?" Yukari said as Fuuka and Ken-kun started to laugh. Yukari kept on hitting my arm until I gave in.

"Yukari you always look good no matter what you wear." I said which caused her to heavily blush.

"I detect a significant rise in Yukari-san's body temperature." Aigis said which caused Yukari to blush a deeper shade of red. Ken-kun and Fuuka continued to laugh at Yukari's embarrassment until Yukari and I shortly left for our own rooms.

**02/09/2009**

Aigis's first day at Gekkoukan didn't go as planned. When Toriumi-sensei entered the classroom with Aigis in tow. As she introduced herself, she walked towards Onii-chan and I stating that 'Her highest priority is to stay with Onii-chan and I.' This caused the classroom to erupt into laughter. Yukari immediately took offence to this as she stood up from her chair. She fell on deaf ears however, as the classroom ignored her. I immediately wanted to pound my head into my desk because of the embarrassment, as I looked back at Onii-chan so did he. Once Toriumi-sensei had managed to regain control of the classroom, she disregarded her comment and told her to sit to my left. Aigis seemed overjoyed by this as she waved and smiled at me.

_When will the torture end? Hopefully after this, she'll just become a student like no other and blend in like the rest of us. As long as she keeps quite about what we do and that she's a mechanical maiden destined to destroy all Shadows, we should be okay._

As time started to pass by, I noticed that Aigis was starting to lose attention to the class as I caught her gazing outside at a bird that hand landed in its nest. Aigis gazed intently as she tilted he head to the side and slowly started to raise her left hand as if she was going to shoo-

"Aigis stop!" I said as I stood up from my desk and shouted. This made everyone in class to turn towards me, everyone turned to look at me while only a select few looked at me first then back at Aigis. They immediately knew what she was about to do.

"Mrs Arisato! If you want to interrupt my class, then maybe you can do it after school." Toriumi-sensei said as she glared at me.

I looked down towards my desk and shook my head. "Sorry Sensei. It'll not happen again." I said as I sat back down as people around me started to laugh. Onii-chan and Yukari though did not.

Thankfully the drama with Aigis ended shortly after as the school bell went off signalling that it was end of school. Onii-chan and Junpei led Aigis back to the dorm. However, the end to the drama for the day hadn't ended as a sudden school announcement was heard through the speakers.

"Please pardon the interruption. Saori Hasegawa of Class 2-C, Minako Arisato of Class 2-F. Please report to the faculty office at once." The voice said as everyone left in the classroom turned to face me. I felt an overwhelming urge just to sink lower into my chair and stay there, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You better go. Don't worry I'll be waiting outside of the faculty roomy for you." Yukari said as she gave me a comforting smile. I slowly nodded my head and slowly left for the faculty room. I heard the voice of Ekoda-sensei shouting. I felt a sudden tingling sensation down my back at his raised voice. _He really does scare everyone, doesn't he?"_ I looked back to see Yukari giving me a comforting smile. I reluctantly opened the door. I made my way towards Saori-san as Ekoda-sensei glared at me.

"I'm surprised you could waltz in here without any sense of shame, Hasegawa. What is the meaning of this?" Ekoda-sensei shouted as he held out a magazine.

The cover headline read. 'The Continued Corruption of Our Nation's Youth; Rampant Sexuality in G High'. Underneath the headline was a picture of Saori-san posing... provocatively, with her eyes blocked out with a black bar and her name had been changed to Shiori Nagatani. I turned to look at her, but she seemed surprised.

"This is your picture, isn't it!?" Ekoda-sensei said as he slammed his fist down onto the table. "I'm not even going to go into the filth in this article. Some brainless journalist must have talked to you." He then turned towards me and glared.

"Don't pretend that you haven't done anything of this calibre either. I was given photos of you from a source that I will not name, doing obscene... things with someone, that will also not be named." He said as he pulled an envelope from his jacket.

He opened it and pulled out 3 pictures, each of them were taken from different angles. Each of them had a picture of me unconscious, naked and chained up with... something obscene near me. The background of the three pictures looks familiar. It looks like... That place... from back then.

Looking at the pictures made me sick to my stomach. I heard my stomach turn as I looked back at them There is only one person who would do this...

_Mitsuo Kubo._

As I looked deeper into the pictures memories flood started to flood back to... to then.

**Years Ago**

I can't move. Why can't I move? Chains rattling. **Him** grunting. Him hitting me away so he could get a response. Myself, wanting to die. Finally, once I had stopped resisting or when I had lost feeling through my entire body from the constant assault... I gave in. His Father just sat and watched. He could have stopped it but he didn't. The lasting thing I saw before losing conscious was the wicked smile on both of their faces I then saw him go to his trousers to unfasten them from his belt. Then everything went dark.

When I regained conscious I could feel pain again, but a pain lower down my body was overwhelming. I could feel blood dripping from my earlier wounds from his punches, but a fresh wound had appeared in the same place where the overwhelming pain is coming from. 'Where's Onii-chan? Where's Nao-chan? Where's Grandfather? Mother? Father? Help Me!' I Cried out before once again I lost conscious.

**Present Day**

As I recalled my memories from back then, I fell to my knees as tears were flowing like a waterfall from my eyes. My hands and knees were shaking wildly. _No I will not back down, I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me like this. I need to push myself to not go back to the way I was before._

"Minako-san!" I heard Saori-san shout out.

"Mrs Arisato! Please stop. I have not got the time for this charade! We'll continue this after school, now please out of my way, Toriumi!" Ekoda-sensei said as I heard him barged past her. _When did she get here?_

"Ugh... Dick. Mrs Arisato? Are you okay." I heard Toriumi-sensei say.

"Minako... Minako? Come on talk to me." I heard as Yukari's voice emerged from above me.

I looked up to see the three looking down at me with concern in their eyes. With help from Yukari, I shakily stood up from the floor as Yukari quickly glanced at the pictures. She looked disgusted. She took the pictures and ripped them up as she put them in the nearby bin. "Minako!? We need senpai. We need to finish this."

I nodded my head. "Y-Yeah! W-We need to get Mitsuo before he does anything else." I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I have to do this. No! I need to do this." I turned to face Saori-san and Toriumi-sensei. They both gave me comforting smiles.

"Don't worry about _those _and don't worry about what Ekoda said. Honestly he's an asshole. You two have nothing to worry about." Toriumi-sensei said as she looked at Saori-san and myself. We both nodded as Saori-san and Toriumi-sensei collected something from her desk and then exited the classroom.

"You okay." Yukari asked.

I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah, but we need to end this. I don't want anyone else to go through, what I did. Come on we need to get to senpai." I said as Yukari and I exited the faculty room. We both headed to the student council room, where everyone was there, apart from Onii-chan.

"Senpai... I need you. _**He**_ left me something." I said as Kirijo-senpai immediately nodded her head, with a disgusted expression on her face. She quickly dismissed everyone so they exited the room. Chihiro-san gave me a comforting smile as she put her hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head because of her gesture, so I also gave her a smile. She then left the room, this turned my attention to Kirijo-senpai. She hesitantly enveloped me into a comforting hug. "Are you okay, Minako?"

I slowly nodded my head. She then let go of me. "Yeah... but we need to end this, before he escalates to something more... daring." I said as Kirijo-senpai put on her usual severe expression.

"How do you want to handle this? I mean do _**you**_ want a part of this?"

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yeah, it has to be me. I _**need**_ to do this. I _**have**_ to put an end to this." I said as she gave me a warming smile.

"Okay. I think we should do it like this..."


	17. Blood

**A/N - First, I'm sorry for the late update, Uni work got in the way. I also kind of forgot to add a little trigger warning in the last chapter, as I thought that it could have been needed, so I have added one in by the time this chapter comes out. I'm sorry for not adding one earlier. I have also slightly changed one of the Shadow Operations from the third Persona 3 movie (Falling Down) into one of the Shadow operations in this chapter.**

**Review: Winter Arctica - Thanks for the review. This will be the last chapter with Mitsuo in, but the whole issue about Mitsuo and Minako isn't fully resolved yet. I have plans that have already been set in motion for a chapter later that will end this.**

* * *

**A bit of a warning. This chapter gets kind of dark near the end with a hint of sexual content.**

* * *

**02/09/2009**

It has been around 30 minutes since Yukari and I met Kirijo-senpai in the Student Council Room. The three of us headed straight back to the dorm, where we saw a tall stranger in a maroon peacoat and black beanie standing outside the dorm. Yukari and Kirijo-senpai seemed to know him as they both smiled at him when they saw him. _I guess he's okay. He does look intimidating though._

"Aragaki-senpai?! What are you doing here?" Yukari asked. He turned to face us as he grumbled something to himself.

"I'm here to join up. Aki said I'm needed so here I am. I'm supposed to meet a Minako." His piercing eyes then looked at me. "I'm guessing you are her?" He said while maintaining his Icy-cold glare. As he said that, I leaped behind Yukari and Kirijo-senpai. "Honestly, this is the leader now, I thought that you would be more... impressive."

I felt Yukari and Kirijo-senpai stiffen at his comments. "It's just been a... long day. She's normally more positive than this."

He let out a small sigh. "Huh, I bet." He then went inside the dorm. Kirijo-senpai also then let out a small sigh.

"He's Shinjiro Aragaki, a senior at Gekkoukan, but he hardly ever attends. He mostly hands out in the alleys with some... degenerates." She said.

"He helped Junpei, Minato and I before when we went to investigate about Fuuka, remember. You were hurt at the time." Yukari said as I nodded my head.

"Yes, I remember." I said as I took the handle of the dorm doors. "Come on, we've got a lot to discuss with the others." Yukari and Kirijo-senpai nodded their heads as we headed inside.

* * *

**Minato's POV**

**03/09/2009**

"I'm not happy with this. Surely there's another way we should get him. I think a better plan could be leaving him in a room alone with me."

"You know I can't let you do that. Minako said that she alone has to do this, and I respect her decision."

"Do you think she's ready?"

"She has to be. This is the only way for her to move on with her life.

"I still think someone should of went with her, either Yukari or I."

"No, she is the only one that should do this. Besides Yamagishi and Aigis will be watching from a distance."

I let out a small sigh before I clenched my fist. "What time is **he** expected to get there?" Mitsuru looked down at her watch.

"A couple of minutes."

"Just hope for **his** sake that he doesn't do anything to her, or else there won't be anything left of him once I'm through."

"Shh. She's in position! Everyone be quite!"

* * *

**Minako's POV**

_Whose idea was this to meet... **him**... in the park_._ Oh... right mine. Why did I think this would be a good thing?_

I looked down to my knees and saw them shaking wildly. I tried to calm myself by sitting down a nearby bench. "It's going to be alright Minako. If you keep to the plan, then nothing bad will happen. I promise. Do it for me... please." A voice said in my ear.

"Okay Yukari, for you." I said as another voice came through my earpiece.

"Stay focused Minako! Remember that backup will be a couple of minutes away, so if he tries anything they will be there right away."

"Got it Senpai!" I then saw a black Limo, drive into view. "S-Senpai... He's h-here!"

"Right, stick to the plan." Kirijo-senpai said as I saw someone familiar exit the vehicle. The Limo shortly after drove off.

_Okay... Okay... Focus. You managed to suppress him like before with those pictures... you can do it again._

As **_he_ **walked over I felt my knees began to shake again. "Hello Mina... It's good to finally meet you again." **He** said while sporting a wide grin. **He** was wearing his usual black suit from his _prestigious high school. _His Black hair was combed back and slicked with hair gel. "So, how has my beautiful girl been?" He said as he sat on the bench next to me and grabbed my thigh. I immediately tried to move his hand away from him but he was too fast and he grabbed my hands. _No! Not again. I don't want it to happen again._

"So, tell me, my sweet. Why did you call me out here?" He asked as I eventually escaped his grasp.

"I-I want y-you to stop i-interfering in m-my life! I saw the p-pictures." I said on the verge of tears. _No! I can't give him the satisfaction. **I won't!**_

"You didn't enjoy those?! I thought you would appreciated the memories of us together, in that little room of ours. Me inside of you. The two of us together." He said as he reached for my hand again.

"I-I want to f-forget everything t-that you d-did to me in that r-room. Y-You broke a p-part of me then."

"I didn't break a part of you, I just made myself a part of you. I mean after everything I did to you; I left a part of me inside of you. I'll always be with you, and nothing can change that." He said as he started to feel my hair with his hands. I tried to protest but he wrenched both of my hands away with one of his.

"N-No g-get off m-me! I-" He silenced my cries as he covered my mouth with his other hand.

He then pulled me towards him as he held me close to his chest. I struggled to escape from his grasp but it was no use. I could feel myself slipping away... like I always did before to escape from times that were too hard. "Shh. Quiet dearest. Now why don't we get to our little room. We can spend some time **alone**." _N-No! Onii-chan, Yukari! Help me!_

"Step away from Minako-san! Now!" My eyes snapped to my would-be saviour. My eyes feel onto a Mechanical Maiden. I managed to get his hand away from my mouth.

"Aigis?! Please h-help me!" I cried out to her trying to break free of his hold.

"Who is _this_ person Mina? You know I don't like you around girls." Mitsuo said as he pulled tightly to my stomach and turned to face Aigis. "If I were you, I would back up." He said as I saw him pull something from his pocket. He held it up to my head as I felt something hit my temple. I heard something cock. _Oh, god! He's got a gun. _Aigis flinched at first but then she raised her arms.

"Aigis stay away! Don't come any closer! Please!" I implored her. At this point, Aigis and Mitsuo were staring down each other. Finally, after what felt like hours but was a couple of minutes passed, Aigis lowed her arms.

"Yeah! Do as she said and no one will get hurt. Date! Get the Limo ready." Mitsuo said as the Limo arrived shortly so he started to drag me back towards his Limo. We continued to back up until we backed up into something.

Mitsuo turned to face what we backed into. _Now was my chance._ I quickly turned and grabbed the gun from his hand. As soon as I had the gun I tossed it away. I then turned back to face Mitsuo and my rescuer.

"I think you should leave the girl alone!" Aragaki-senpai said as Mitsuo went to punch Aragaki-senpai to get passed him; that however, didn't work as he simply dodged it and threw him closer to a tree.

_A-Aragaki-senpai? T-Thank You!_

"N-Now are you g-going to stop i-interfering in my l-life." I said as I glared back at him.

"Why? You don't have any proof that I said anything, and even if you did my Father will have the case disappear." Mitsuo said as he snickered at me.

"Well I think my Father could change that." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see everyone else and Kirijo-senpai showing a wide grin. They all were staring daggers at Mitsuo. Koro-chan was snarling at him while Aigis was aiming her hands as if she was going to shoot him. _This time, I'll not stop you Aigis._

"Looks like this is the end of the line, Mitsuo. You fucking bastard!" Onii-chan said as he looked like he wanted rip Mitsuo head off.

"Yeah, ya bastard! Are you ready to pay!" Junpei growled at him. Onii-chan, Junpei and Sanada-senpai looked ready to charge at him.

"I hope you are ready to fight!" Sanada-senpai said as he held up his fists in his boxing stance.

"So, you're the one that hurt Arisato-san? You bastard!" Ken-kun said as he clenched his fist.

"I won't let you hurt Minako anymore!" Yukari said as she ran to me.

"Yeah, we won't let you!" Fuuka said as she did the same as Yukari.

"Don't anyone of you dare come any closer, or I swear my Father and I will personally ensure that you are never heard of again." He screeched out as he glared at each of us individually. "Besides, you have nothing on me! I guess that I'll just go." Mitsuo smirked as he turned to leave. _Ha! Got you now_

"I-I wouldn't act so c-cocky if I w-were you." I said as I pulled my 'evidence' that was clipped to my shirt, underneath my cardigan. His eyes widened in shock.

"W-What is that?" He uncharacteristically stuttered as he asked.

"It's a tape recorder. T-This is the e-evidence that will put you away, for a l-long time." I said as I replayed a section of Mitsuo's earlier conversation with myself.

_'You didn't enjoy those?! I thought you would appreciated the memories of us together, in that little room of ours. Me inside of you. The two of us together. I didn't break a part of you, I just made myself a part of you. I mean after everything I did to you; I left a part of me inside of you. I'll always be with you, and nothing can change that. Shh. Quiet dearest. Now why don't we get to our little room. We can spend some time alone.'_

Everyone glared at Mitsuo angrily as his words were repeated out loud for everyone to hear.

"Y-Yes well you might have that... but you still can't touch me. My Father will get me out of this. Then you will all be sorry. Now come Date, let's get out of here-? Huh!? Who are you?" Mitsuo said as Officer Kurosawa emerged from the limo instead of his servant Date.

"I suspect that will be sufficient evidence, Officer Kurosawa?" Kirijo-senpai smirked.

"That is correct Ms Kirijo. Now **you** let's go. I think we are going to have a nice conversation with two detectives, that may seem familiar to you." Officer Kurosawa said as he arrested Mitsuo, threw him into the police car that was hiding behind the empty limo and drove off.

_I did it... He's finally gone. Gone forever._

My vision then turned to black and I felt I lost control of my body...

* * *

**? ?/? ?/? ? ? ?**

"Ugh..." I looked around to find out that I was in my room and in my afternoon clothes. It was way too dark for me to see clearly, but it felt like there was someone in the room with me. As I searched more intently at my surroundings, I noticed that there was an arm wrapped around my waste. I looked to see whose arm it was that was around my stomach and saw Yukari blissfully sleeping next to me on my bed. _How did I not notice her next to me?_

From where I sat up, Yukari looked so beautiful, especially with her nightwear that I have caught her in a couple of times. She was wearing a pink low-cut top and a matching pair of small shorts. I just wanted to admire Yukari's... body. It pains me to make her move but it must be done.

"Yukari... Yukari?" I whispered to her but she still didn't move. I tried to nudge her carefully but still she slept. I then blow into her ear. She then immediately sat up and looked around to see what woke her up. Seconds later her eyes met mine.

"Minako!? You're alright! You had me so worried. I thought that wouldn't wake up." She said with tears in her eyes and as she pulled me into her chest.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what is this for? Why are you in my room Yukari?" I asked.

She lifted my head up so my eyes met hers. "You don't remember what happened?"

I shook my head. "No, but with the way you're acting, I must have passed out?" I said as I hugged Yukari back trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, Minato said that it might be due to exhaustion. I mean that you did confront Mitsuo. That must have taken a lot out of you." She said as I looked down ashamed at myself. _I thought that I was stronger now. I thought that I could withstand anything that he does. I guess I was wrong._ I let out a small sigh.

"It looks like I still have to grow. I honestly thought that I was strong enough to not be affected by him anymore. I guess I was wrong." I said as tears started to wilt in my eyes. She placed both of her hands on either side of my cheeks grabbing my attention.

"Hey! None of that. You have grown stronger than you were when you first arrived at the dorm. You know, you don't have to be strong alone. I will always be with you. You know that, don't you?" Yukari said as I blushed heavily, making my cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

_Y-Yukari... _I nodded my head with tears flowing down my face. "Thank you Yukari!" I said as I took both of her hands into mine and I interlocked my fingers with hers. I leaned my head forwards as did Yukari. Our lips met silently as we both leant into each other to deepen the kiss. As we deepened our kisses, our hands started to wonder around each of our bodies. We took a couple of seconds to recollect our breath, before we continuing where we left off. We both stayed together for a couple more minutes, before I felt Yukari's hand drift lower down beyond my stomach and my hips.

"Y-Yukari!" I squealed out. Her eyes widened as she realized what she did.

"I-I'm sorry Minako. I-I wasn't thinking. My hand was moving on its own." Yukari said as she pushed away further away from me.

"It's okay Yukari. I was just a bit more shocked, that's all." I said trying to ease her.

She shook her head. "We probably shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. I mean you have just woken up for the first time in two days, so I think that you might not be well enough."

_Wait! I've been out for two days. That's probably why she's so worried._ With the way, I looked, Yukari must have picked up on my confusion. "Yeah, I probably should've mentioned that earlier but as soon as... he was arrested you suddenly collapsed. That was two days ago, today's the 5th of September."

**05/09/2009**

_I still find it worrying that I was asleep for two days. Everyone must have been worried. Especially my friends at High School. _"I have at least got some good news for you." She said as I tilted my head curiously. "Mitsuru-senpai said that the Kubo family has abandoned Mitsuo as Officer Kurosawa said that he has been charged for what he... did. She is still trying to get the whole family incarcerated, but for now, I consider it a victory." Yukari continued as she gave me a comforting smile.

I looked down and stared at my shaken eyes. _So, it's true then... But why am I not happy about it._ "Minako? What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing... Nothing. I just thought I would, you know happy about it. But hearing that is family just simply abandoned him and not be held accountable." I said as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I know it's not the same... but when we found out that Mitsuru-senpai's family was responsible for my... Dad's death; I wanted her whole family to pay for it, but after she and her Dad explained themselves, I felt... different. I didn't feel like I wanted them all punished." Yukari said as she gave me a comforting smile.

"I guess you're right." I said as I looked back up to see more worry etched on her face. "Yukari... Is there something wrong? You look like you don't want to talk about something... Wait, did something happen while I was out."

Yukari furiously shook her head. "No! Nothing has happened everyone's fine. I-It's just that my Mom called yesterday. She said that she has stopped seeing men constantly every week. She apologised and I... forgave her."

"Good. I'm happy that you could resolve things with your Mother." I said as I smiled at her and laced my fingers with hers.

"T-That's not all though... She wants meet. As in she wants to meet you." She said as she looked away. _Her Mother is coming here? I'm not ready to meet her. What if she doesn't like me or approve of our relationship._

"O-Oh, I see. W-When is she coming?" I said as my hands started to shake.

"Tomorrow. She said that she wants us to meet her at Naganaki Shrine." Yukari said as she picked up on my nervousness and as I curled up into her. She started to stroked my hair to comfort me. "It'll be fine. She normally is more accepting than most families."

"A-Are you s-sure?" I asked wearily. Yukari nodded her head.

"Yeah. I know she won't hate you. How could she, you are the kindest and definitely the most beautiful girl here." Yukari said which caused me to blush heavily.

"T-Thank y-you... B-But I think that you are the kindest and definitely the most beautiful girl here." I said which caused Yukari to blush. We both stayed in relative silence until I spoke again.

"I'll to meet her with you...but can you do a favour for me?" I asked. She immediately nodded.

"Of course, Minako. What do you want?"

"C-Can you come with me w-when I go v-visit my f-families e-estate?" I asked sheepishly as I looked away avoiding her gaze.

"Minako... Are you sure. I thought that you would want to go with Minato... as a family. I didn't think that you would want me there. I don't want to be intruding." Yukari said as she petted my head again. I looked back to see a comforting smile spread across her face.

"W-Well Onii-chan w-wanted me to go b-before but... I c-couldn't do it. I couldn't face going back there. I regretted it. I should have gone with him and Kirijo-senpai."

"It's okay Minako. You just weren't ready yet to relive memories of yourself with your parents."

"That's why I want you and Fuuka to come with me... I don't know if I can handle it so I want you guys there. Of course, that is if you want to go?"

Yukari nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! Fuuka and I will happily go with you."

I hesitantly raised my head. "T-Thank you Yukari. I know I haven't been the best g-girlfriend that I could be. It's just been problem after problem with me. I haven't been focusing on your problems. I'm sorry." I said as I hung my head.

"Hey! I told you not to think that that. You have helped me with my problems before, so I think it's fine that I help with yours; and you are the best girlfriend anyone could ask for, so don't doubt yourself." Yukari said with a bright smile.

"T-Thank you." I stuttered out.

"Huh... Don't mention it. Now why don't you take a bath and then get changed into your school uniform, we'll be leaving soon, and I'm sure that the others will flood you with questions." Yukari said as she got up from my bed, kissed me and then exited my room.

I nodded my head and as I gathered my toiletries and a spare uniform, then I headed to the bathroom. Once I had finished I somehow managed to get back to my room without alerting any of the girls. I quickly put away my toiletries away and headed downstairs.

* * *

As soon as I got downstairs, I was immediately tackled to the floor by a storm of white fur.

"Hey, Koro-chan. Sorry I worried you." I said as I gently stroked his fur. He gave me a quick bark telling me 'not to worry about it.'

When Koro-chan allowed me to get up, I heard footsteps coming up the staircase. I looked up to see Junpei, Onii-chan, Aigis, Kirijo-senpai, Fuuka, Yukari and Ken-kun.

Ken-kun, Fuuka and Aigis leapt at the chance to embrace me in a tight hug individually. The three also overwhelmed me with questions about my health. After I gave a soft sigh, I pushed their worries to one side.

"I'm fine you guys, really. I was just a bit exhausted, that's all. Nothing serious." I said which caused Ken-kun and Fuuka to calm down slightly. Aigis on the other hand didn't look convinced.

"I don't detect anything more threatening inside Minako-san, but there is still something inside her... something that I cannot explain." Aigis said. _Wait there's something inside of me. It's probably nothing. She's just being overwhelmed with too much emotions after seeing me awake after being asleep for a few days._

"It's okay Aigis. Your systems are probably overloaded with the amount of emotions you are showing." I said trying to convince her that nothing is wrong.

She waited a couple of seconds as she said. "If you say so Minako-san, I'll keep watch on you just in case."

I nodded my head. Kirijo-senpai then give each of us a warming smile. "We better get ready. I don't want any of you to be late for classes. I also insist that everyone returns here as soon as your classes have conclude. Is that understood?" We all nod our heads as we departed for Gekkoukan.

* * *

I walked back to the dorm with Aigis, Fuuka and Yukari. As soon as we entered, Koromaru and Aragaki-senpai were already there. Aragaki-senpai however looked like he was hiding something behind his back. However, before I could take further notice, Koro-chan ran towards us, with his tail wagging ecstatically.

"Hey Koro-chan. Sorry we took so long. I bet Aragaki-senpai took good care of you." Fuuka said as Koro-chan barked in affirmation.

As we walked inside the dorm, I noticed that there was more food, higher grade, of dog food on Koro-chan's bowl. As the four of us sat on the sofa's, near the kitchen; I glanced at his bowl and then at Aragaki-senpai. I seemed to catch him in the act as he quickly looked away as soon as his eyes darted from Koro-chan's dog bowl and I. _Ha! Caught you. Well at least someone is feeding Koro-chan decent food, well other than the mess that Yukari gave him this a few days before I collapsed._

He let out a small sigh and slyly threw an apron, that he hid behind his back, behind the counter of the kitchen. He glanced to over to where the four of us were sitting and saw that only I knew what he did. I slowly nodded my head to him as if I was indicating that I would keep his little secret. _I wonder what else he can cook?_ I then turned back and faced the others. We chatted idly about what kind if Shadow or Shadows we'll face today, since tonight is a full moon. Shortly: Onii-chan, Kirijo-senpai, Ken-kun and Sanada-senpai entered the dorm, but Junpei was nowhere in sight. _I wonder where he is? He does remember tonight is a full moon, doesn't he?_ I let out a small sigh. _He might just be running late, or it could have something to do with what Yukari said._ _During one of our classes, Yukari did say that Junpei was coming back to the dorm late and a lot happier than he usually is. I wonder why._

* * *

**Dark Hour**

Later, we all arrived at the operations room, however Junpei had still not arrived at the dorm. Fuuka had summoned her persona, Lucia. She was scanning for the location of the Shadow. While she was doing that, Ikutsuki-sensei was chatting to the rest of us, and Ken-kun was looking for Junpei from his room.

"Tonight, marks the 6th full moon..." He then turned to face Fuuka. "Do you detect a Shadow?" He asked.

"It's near Paulownia Mall... I think." Fuuka said hesitantly, as if she wasn't sur where it was. "For some reason, I can't quite pinpoint its location... But, I'm trying to narrow it down."

"Is that it's power?" Sanada-senpai said as he rested his gloved hand on his chin, contemplating.

"I don't know?" Fuuka said.

"We have enough to go on..." Aragaki-senpai muttered as he stopped leaning on the wall. At this point, Ken-kun entered the room.

"Did you find Iori?" Kirijo-senpai asked.

Ken-kun shook his head. "I can't find him anywhere. His backpack isn't here, so I don't think he's home yet."

Yukari stomped her foot. "That idiot! He knows tonight's important!"

Onii-chan turned to Fuuka. "Hey Fuuka, can you sense him?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Minato-kun, but I can't sense him anywhere nearby. Should I take more time to look for him, just in case?"

Ikutsuki-sensei spoke. "No, it's okay. You're all young; sometimes you just get in one of those moods. Anyway, we should focus in the task at hand."

Everyone was silent, however Kirijo-senpai broke the silence moments later. "We can't afford to waste any more time. Let's go."

Everyone got up, but before any of us left Ikutsuki-sensei spoke. "Wait! Before you all go. I managed to perform some research on those Persona uses from the previous operation." We all nodded our heads, wanting him to continue. "Very well. Per my research, they were in an orphanage when they were young. The two were very close with a third person, A young girl. The three shortly escaped the orphanage and that was it. Until the two boys resurfaced last month. It begs the question if the girl is also with them and a persona user."

All of us were silent as the spoke. After a couple of seconds of digesting the information given to us, I nodded my head and motioned for everyone to make their way to Paulownia Mall. However, before I could join them, Aragaki-senpai blocked my path.

"Wait... Did he say anything to either of you earlier?" He asked.

I stood there, trying to think if Junpei said anything about why he would be late. After a couple of seconds of thinking, I shook my head. "Sorry Aragaki-senpai, I don't remember him saying anything about it. Onii-chan might know, the last time I saw him he was Onii-chan, Tomochika-kun and Miyamoto-kun. I was with Yukari, Fuuka and Aigis all day."

He gave me a small sigh, before he muttered. "Alright."

_Why would Junpei be late? Wait wasn't he talking to Tomochika-kun and Miyamoto-kun about an Idol was rumoured to be at Club Escapade in Paulownia Mall for a private event? But didn't he say that he knew no one who could get him in._

"W-Wait Senpai?" He stopped in his tracks. "Junpei may have mentioned about an Idol playing at Paulownia Mall. But he said he couldn't get in, apparently, it as a private event." I said as he gave me a small smirk.

He then exited the operations room. I left shortly for Paulownia Mall.

* * *

When we all got to Paulownia Mall, Fuuka resumed her search for the Shadow.

"Detect anything Yamagishi?" Kirijo-senpai asked.

The teal-haired girl hesitantly nodded her head. "Only a faint presence. It seems so close, but... why...!?"

"Alright, let's split up and search for it. There's no time to lose; hurry!" Kirijo-senpai urged as she spoke to the rest of us.

"Wait!" Fuuka shouted. We all were taken aback by her sudden outspokenness. "Please, give me a moment! This is my responsibility...!" Fuuka looked like she was concentrating on the Shadow's location intently. "Tell me, Lucia... What is this thing that deceives me...? Hear the wind's answer in your ear. Touch the earth's answer with your fingertips. Taste the water's answer on your lips."

"Hey, is she okay?" Sanada-senpai asked as he reached for her. Aragaki-senpai pulled his arm back and he shook his head. Sanada-senpai let out a small sigh, but he stayed where he was.

"I don't know, but I'm getting worried." I said as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Onii-chan give me a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, just believe in her." He said.

"Don't break her concentration." Kirijo-senpai said sternly. She shortly looked back at Fuuka.

"Right beneath our feet. Some kind of... webbing?" Fuuka said as she struggled to find the Shadow.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the old power cables underground. They were just left there when the island's construction was complete." Aigis said.

"Power cables?" Kirijo-senpai questioned.

"Affirmative. They run underground in many directions, like a web." Aigis answered.

"And they're interfering with her ability?" Sanada-senpai asked as Aigis nodded her head.

"Thank you, Aigis. I now understand. Interference isn't the problem. The cables themselves have been possessed by the Shadow!" Fuuka announced.

"But why would the Shadow want to possess cables?" Yukari asked.

_There must be something we're missing. What generates a lot of power?_ I looked at each of the facilities at Paulownia mall and thought which one requires a lot of electricity. _Wait electricity... Of course, how could I be so stupid._

"The Shadow is in Club Escapade." I declared which surprised everyone but Onii-chan. _It looks like I'm not the only one that came to this conclusion. "_Think about it. If the Shadow is possessing cables underground, then it must be drawing it from somewhere, and which facility is the largest power source in Paulownia Mall." I said as the others started to catch on.

"Huh. I see why Mitsuru named you the leader." Aragaki-senpai said which caused me to blush.

"Yamagishi, can you confirm this?" Kirijo-senpai asked.

Fuuka nodded her head as she continued to search with Lucia. "Ah- With Arisato-san's information, there is a greater presence in Club Escapade absorbing the electricity from the cables. This presence must be the Shadow. Yes, I can confirm it is." Fuuka said as she dismissed her persona. However, due to the amount of time and the concentration Fuuka involved to find the Shadow, Fuuka started to fall to the floor. Yukari and I immediately ran to her to stop her from colliding with the floor.

"Fuuka! I got you." I said as I caught her in my arms. She gave me a weak smile. "Silly! You were working yourself too hard."

"It's fine Arisato-san, I can go on. I just felt a little dizzy." Fuuka said as she escaped from my grasp. She steadied herself without the need of either Yukari or I.

"Right well, if Yamagishi is alright, we should proceed with the operation. We do not have much time." Kirijo-senpai said, as we all nodded, but Yukari and I kept a cautious eye on Fuuka.

* * *

When we got inside Club Escapade, the first thing we saw was wires spread across the entire club, but the wires we saw weren't intact, they were instead being devoured by the Shadow for their electricity. Electricity was overflowing Club escapade and was growing more and more unstable with each passing second the Shadow was absorbing the electricity.

"The Shadow is absorbing all of the cables power. We have to stop it before it gets too dangerous." Kirijo-senpai said as she drew her rapier.

"Yeah, we need to drain its power. Fuuka, can you scan for any power conduits that are around the club? If I'm right, then we can minimize its power by turning off the power conduits." I said as Fuuka summoned Lucia.

We waited a couple of seconds for Fuuka to respond, so in the meantime we avoided the Shadows gaze. "You are right Arisato-san. There are four power conduits spread around Club Escapade. Moreover, there is a further five scattered around Paulownia Mall which will cut of the cables electricity, thus disabling the Shadow's power." Fuuka said.

"Very well. Minako we will need to be divided into three teams. One will take on the Shadow, while two others will track down the power conduits and shut them down. Minako, you pick your team and then the rest will take down the power conduits. Just try and hold out until then." Kirijo-senpai said as she gave orders to all of us.

We all nodded at Senpai's orders. I contemplated for a few moments before I picked my team. "Aragaki-senpai, Sanada-senpai and Ken-kun you're with me. Good luck to the rest of you." I said as the four of us started attacking the Shadow and as the others departed for the nine power conduits. Yukari and Onii-chan were a bit reluctant at first but with confirmation from Sanada-senpai; stating that I would be okay, they soon nodded and went with their team. The Shadow had long, flowing white hair and cables coming out of its four arms. On its back were six glowing lights.

The Shadow immediately noticed us and used the cabling as a weapon. He struck Sanada-senpai with it, making him stumble back a few steps. Aragaki-senpai extracted revenge as he lunged at the Shadow with his battle axe while avoiding the flowing electricity. When it connected, it looked like it did no damage, but that wasn't the end though. After Aragaki-senpai hit it, The Shadow gave off a raw burst of electricity that hurt all four of us. I felt a tingling sensation course through my body. The tingling sensation caused myself and Ken-kun to fall to our knees.

"Come on you two. Stay alert." Sanada-senpai said as I felt the tingling pain disappear.

"Thanks, senpai." Ken-kun and I said simultaneously. Ken-kun raised his spear-type weapon and charged carefully at the Shadow. He ran and stabbed the Shadow with his spear. This time it did some damage as it flailed and pushed Ken-kun away with the cables that are connected to its body. The electricity was flowing less dangerously now. The others noticed it as the charged at it. _The others must have turned off some of the conduits._

"Arisato-san, the others have managed to turn off two of the power conduits; only seven more left." Fuuka said.

"Got it Fuuka. We sort of noticed since we have managed to damage it now." I said as I once again focused back on the Shadow. While Ken-kun, Sanada-senpai and Aragaki-senpai were fighting the Shadow, it had its back towards me, leaving it exposed. I notched an arrow with my bow and aimed it. I let the arrow loose and it managed to smash on of the shining lights on its back. The Shadow shrieked in pain. _So, it absorbs electric energy from the cables and the conduits and then stores them within those lights. Umm..._

"Guys. I've got an idea, just keep it busy for a while." I shouted as the others nodded their heads and immediately went back to attacking the Shadow. I notched another arrow and aimed it for another of the bright lights on the Shadows back. However, this time it caught onto our plan so it quickly turned around and attacked me with the cables coming out of its arms. Thankfully, I was quick enough to grab my evoker and summon Thanatos and had managed to defend against its cable attack. However, the Shadow managed to put more strength into that attack than I thought it would. With one of its other arms it hit me across my stomach, sending me into a nearby wall.

"Arisato-san?!" Ken-kun asked as he ran towards me. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't let me. I could only move my body so I was leaning against the wall, while I was sitting down.

"Arisato-san, Minato and the others have turned off all of the conduits. Just try and hold on for a little longer for the others to get to you." Fuuka said through her Persona.

"O-Okay F-Fuuka I'll try." I said through the pain that was coursing through my body. "Ken-kun focus on the Shadow, I'll be alright. Remember to distract the Shadow for me so I can hit it."

"Hang on Arisato-san." Ken-kun said as he brought his evoker towards his stomach. "Nemesis!" He said as I felt the pain suddenly disappear, this feeling was somehow stronger than Sanada-senpai's healing.

Once the pain was gone, I managed to stand up. "Thanks Ken-kun. Remind me later to treat you later." I said to him, which made him blush... for some reason. He sheepishly nodded his head. I gave him a soft smile before I ran up towards the Shadow with Ken-kun. Ken-kun charged at the Shadow with his spear and managed to smash another of the flashing lights on the Shadow's back. _Only_ f_our more left._

I notched an arrow with my bow and I had managed to take out another of the shining lights. As the Shadow screeched in pain, it crumbled to the ground, leaving it wide open to our attacks. Ken-kun took out one of the flashing lights with his spear; Aragaki-senpai smashed one with his battle axe and Sanada-senpai took the last one out with his bladed knuckles. To finally finish it off once and for all, Aragaki-senpai held his evoker to his head.

"Castor!" Aragaki-senpai Shouted as his persona manifested and crushed the Shadow. The Shadow disintegrated instantly. We all let out a sigh of relief as the cables from the Shadow slowly sank into the ground and the walls; as if nothing had happened.

"Minako, where are you- Ah" A certain brunette voice called out, I then felt arms around my stomach.

"See... I told you I'd be fine." I said as I turned around to embrace her completely. We stayed like that for what felt like forever, but I could not but hear a muffled voice nearby. I pulled away from a confused Yukari and listened intently to our surroundings. _This voice is coming from the stage._

"Fuuka, can you scan for life over at the stage area." I asked. Fuuka was a bit curious, but she nodded her head and summoned her Persona.

"Did you hear anything, Arisato?" Kirijo-senpai asked. I nodded my head.

"Arisato-san is right. There is something over towards the stage. I however, don't detect any lingering Shadows in the area." Fuuka said as she dismissed her Persona. Onii-chan, Yukari and I immediately ran towards the stage. Underneath an upside-down sofa's, was a young, defenceless, twin-tailed girl. She was curled up into a ball, sobbing to herself.

"Hey, are you alright." I asked softly. The girl unhooked her arms around her legs and looked up towards us. When she saw the three of us, she jumped to her feet and hurled her arms around me with fresh tears falling down her eyes.

"I-I t-thought t-the monster w-w-was going t-to eat me." She croaked out through her tears.

I smiled at the young girl embracing me. "It's okay now. The monster is gone. Can you walk?" I asked the small girl. She let go of me.

She shakily tried to walk but stumbled to the floor. Before she would collide with the floor, Onii-chan caught her. "It's alright. Got you."

I walked over towards them and inspected the girl's foot. "Is your foot hurting?" I asked as she sheepishly nodded.

"Y-Yes. My foot hurts." The girl said as she winced in pain.

"Minako, we need to get her foot looked at by experts, not us." Kirijo-senpai said.

"But won't she remember us and the Shadow." Ken-kun asked. Kirijo-senpai shook her head.

"No. She doesn't have the potential so she won't remember this." Aigis said as she and Yukari walked over towards the girl.

"Hello. What is your name?" Yukari asked.

"U-Umm. Rise... Rise Kujikawa." The girl said.

"My name is Minako Arisato. Okay, Kujikawa-san. We're going to take you to the hospital to get your foot looked at." I said which made Kujikawa-san a bit happy. "Come on let's go."

"W-Wait. I have managed to locate Iori-kun. He's back at the dorm but something feels strange. The Chairman's there too, so he should be okay. But, let's hurry back just in case." Fuuka said suddenly.

Kirijo-senpai nodded her head. "Minako, Minato and Takeba; you three take the girl to our special facility for patients that appear during Shadow Operations. The rest of us will go back to the dorm." We all nodded as Yukari, Onii-chan and I headed for the hospital.

* * *

**06/09/2009**

Since that Yukari, Onii-chan and I got back to the dorm late, we didn't know about what happened to Junpei until early in the morning, and even by then the issue was taken care of by Sanada-senpai, Aragaki-senpai and the others. To make up for it though, the three of us decided that we will check up on our unsuspecting kidnapper. Before we left however, I asked Kirijo-senpai for one of her dresses. _I don't want to see Yukari's mother in clothes that will give her a bad impression of me. _So, when it was just Kirijo-senpai alone in the operation room, I approached her.

"Umm... K-Kirijo-senpai, c-can I borrow one o-of your dresses." I sheepishly asked.

She looked at me questioningly. "What ever could you want to borrow one of my dresses?" She asked. I tried to avoid her gaze, but she continued to move her head so I had to face her.

"I-I need it. I'm m-meeting Yukari's M-Mother and I w-want to make a g-good first impression." I said as I looked at her sheepishly.

Kirijo-senpai gave me a soft smile. "Well why didn't you tell me earlier. I think I have a dress that will do just fine. In fact, I think that it has grown out of my size, so you can keep it." She said as she headed for the door. "Wait here and I'll go and retrieve it." Kirijo-senpai said as she swiftly left the room, she entered the room with a nice black, silky, sleeveless dress and a grey cardigan to wear on top of it.

"I think this will go excellently with the dress. Try it on." She said as she turned away from me to give me some privacy as I changed. One I put on her dress, it was thankfully long enough to fall below my knees. The feel of the dress was quite snug overall. The cardigan only made the outfit look more stylish. Once I told her I was done, she turned back around to face me.

"I might be new to this sort of thing, but you look great Minako. I'm sure Takeba's Mother will enjoy meeting you." Kirijo-senpai said as she gave me an encouraging smile. I immediately looked away as I tried to hide me smile.

"You really think so?" I asked. Kirijo-senpai nodded her head.

"Yes! All you must do is, be yourself. If she asks any... difficult questions, then try and answer them with the best of your ability. But most of all, just enjoy yourself." She said as she put her hand on my shoulder, comfortingly. I looked back up at her and gave her a warming smile.

"Thanks, Senpai. For this. For everything." I said as I embraced her. I must have caught her by surprise, since she was hesitant to put her arms around me. However, she soon wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay Minako. Now shouldn't you be off." She said as I let go of her. I nodded my head and made my way to the door. As I was exiting the door, I looked back at her and waved at her. She returned it shyly. I then exited the room and made my way to the hospital with Yukari. Yukari was wearing her usual pink outdoors outfit. As we made our way to the hospital, I caught Yukari glancing at me and the clothes that I was wearing, while she was sporting a slight blush.

* * *

When we got to the hospital, Yukari and I both decided that we can meet Yukari's Mother later today. I asked which room the girl was in from Kirijo-senpai, and she gave it.

As we opened her door, Junpei was already there.

"Oh... Sorry. Are we interrupting anything?" Yukari asked as the two occupants turn to face us.

"No nothing at all. I just came to check on Yoshino-san." Junpei said as he got up from her bed. "I'll be back soon I'll get up a glass of water." He said as he exited the room.

"Yukari, why don't you go with Junpei. I'll watch her." I said as Yukari nodded her head and she exited the room. This left Yoshino-san and myself.

"So... How do you know Junpei?" I asked. Yoshino-san remained silent. I let out a small sigh. I gazed around the room and noticed a notepad on her bedside table. I walked over towards the table and looked back at Yoshino-san. "Do you mind if I look?" I asked Yoshino-san, who slowly nodded her head.

I opened the notepad and sat next to her in a chair. The first page opened and it was a drawing of Junpei. It looks exactly Junpei, it was almost life-like. I'm amazed that someone could draw this good. I looked back to see her face looking away sheepishly. "This is really good. Does Junpei know about this?" I asked as she shook her head as a red tint rose on her cheeks.

"He saw me drawing it, but he doesn't know it of him." She said softly.

"Junpei must mean a lot to you." I said as her cheeks turned a darker shade of red. She turned away from me.

"He was the first one to approach me and not deserting me because of my self-harming." She said as she looked back at me.

"Well that's something that we share. A long time ago, both of my parents died in a car accident. I took it...badly. Life goes on however and years later I came to understand what happened. That was when I got too trusting to someone... It didn't end well for me. After that... incident, I started to hurt myself. I wanted the pain to end; but with help from the others they supported me and they got me to stop. I'm sure Junpei will be there for you, you just have to open up to him a bit more." I said as Yoshino-san gazed at me astonished.

Yoshino-san nodded her head. Shortly, the door to Yoshino-san's room opened as Junpei and Yukari re-entered the room. I got up from the chair and walked towards Yukari and interlocked my fingers with hers. I turned back to Yoshino-san.

"Think about what I said okay." I said as I pointed towards Junpei. Yoshino-san nodded her head. Yukari and I left the room and left Yoshino-san in the care of Junpei.

* * *

As the two of us left Yoshino's hospital floor, we walked towards the entrance of the hospital. Before we could leave, we were stopped by someone in a suit and dark tinted glasses. "Hey! Are you Minako Arisato and Yukari Takeba!" The man asked. Yukari placed herself in front of me.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Yukari said as she glared at the man.

"Are you the one's that brought Rise Kujikawa to the hospital." The man asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes! My friend here, Myself and my Onii-chan brought here. Why has something happened to her?" I asked. The stranger chuckled as he took out a cloth from his pocket and started to clean his glasses.

"No, she's going to be fine. I wanted to personally thank the both of you. You see I'm her manager so she's supposed to be my responsibility." I tilted my head to the side questioningly. _Her manager? Is she famous? Wait is this person who was supposed to play at Club Escapade?_

The man must have known that I mustn't have known that we wouldn't have known, as he answered. "She's an idol. Granted she has only recently started to perform at venues across the nearby areas. It only stands to reason why either of you don't know her." Then the three of us heard the clicking noise of someone using a crutch.

"Wait A-Arisato-san!" A girl squeaked out as the clicking noise grew closer and more rapid. When we turned to face the noise, we all saw Kujikawa-san rushing herself to meet us.

"Hey slow down, we aren't going anywhere." I said as she tried to catch her breath. She then suddenly embraced me in a warm hug, catching myself, her manager and Yukari off guard. The later grew angrier as the seconds ticked by as Kujikawa-san was still embracing me.

"Come on Rise-chan, I think that Arisato-san is growing uncomfortable." Her manager said as he softly chuckled.

Kujikawa-san then let go of me, as she puffed out her cheeks at her manager. "Come on Inoue-san."

I collected myself and calmed down Yukari. "I see that you are feeling better." I said.

"Yes, thanks to you and your brother. The doctors told me what happened, that you found me outside of Club Escapade alone." I let out a small sigh. _Really, is this the best that Kirijo-senpai could come up with. It was probably Junpei's and Sanada-senpai's idea. _"I want to thank you for what you did." She said with a wide smile.

"No problem, I was just doing what anyone else would have done." I said which caused Yukari, Kujikawa-san and her manager to smile.

I then felt a tug of my arm and looked to see who it was. "We better go, Minako. We don't want to be late." Yukari said.

"Oh... Yes. Sorry Yukari." I turned to face Kujikawa-san and her manager. "I'm sorry Kujikawa-san but I have to go. I have to meet someone." I said as I politely bowed.

Kujikawa-san started to wave her arms in front of her frantically. "There's no need to apologise, it should be me apologising to you for bothering you last night; and it's fine. If you have somewhere urgent to be, you should've said so earlier, I wouldn't have mind." Kujikawa-san said as she pouted at Yukari and I, but as she went on it morphed into a full-on smile.

We both waved goodbye to Kujikawa-san, then we left to see Yukari's Mother.

* * *

When we arrived at the train station, we were the only people there. As the minutes passed, Yukari grew more and more agitated. Before Yukari erupted, I tried to calm her down.

"I believe your Mother will be here soon. I mean you two haven't been close, but I still think that you two still miss each other. How long have you two not seen each other?" I asked as Yukari let out a small sigh.

"Two or three years." She answered.

"I'm sure that the amount of time apart is starting to hurt you both. I bet that the main reason why she wants to come to Tatsumi Port Island." I said as I tried to ease her. She gave me a warm smile.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful in that dress?" She commented which made me blush.

"This isn't mine. I had to ask Kirijo-senpai for a spare outfit. Thankfully she did." I said sheepishly.

"Well I think it looks great on you." She said which made me blush a deeper shade than before. As we waited for Yukari's Mother, Yukari went to get each of us a drink. When she returned, she looked somewhere behind me and then stiffened. I looked behind me and saw a woman, what looked like in her late thirties/early forties, in a nice silky blue dress, with a coat on top. She had white flat shoes and a small but noticeable bow in her, long and flowing, light brown hair. As the woman noticed Yukari, she started to run towards her with tears flowing down her face. She then pulled a shocked Yukari into her chest and into warming hug.

"Yukari! I'm so sorry that I haven't been there for you. I'm sorry that I betrayed your father. I'm sorry that I abandoned you and slept around. Can you forgive me?" Yukari's Mother pleaded as she got down on her knees while she was still holding tightly, to Yukari's hands. Yukari looked surprised by all of this. She looked over towards me. _She must be asking me for her opinion._ After a couple of uncomfortable moments for Yukari pass, I nodded my head. Yukari then helped up her crying Mother and wrapped her arms around her Mother.

"Mom, it's okay. We both were kind of messed up. We both fell apart when Dad died. I think that you took it the hardest when he died. Yeah, he was my Dad and I'll always miss him, but he was your husband and your childhood sweetheart, so you have the right to act the way you did. I'm sorry Mom." Yukari said also through tears. The two looked like they were going through years of anger and sorrow. I smiled at the pair, even though that it hurts seeing Yukari with her Mother. I'm happy that Yukari could have this moment with her Mother. Yukari must have remembered that I was here too as she quickly pulled away from her Mother.

"M-Minako?! I'm sorry I should have remembered." She said as she blushed.

I giggled at Yukari's embarrassment. "It's fine Yukari. I think out of everyone, you needed this more." I said as I held Yukari's hand. Yukari then led me to her Mother.

"Mom... I would like you to meet Minako, she's my girlfriend." Yukari announced to her Mother, which made me tense up. Yukari's Mother firstly gazed at Yukari and then she stared at me. I then felt a tug on my hand, signalling me to introduce myself.

"Hello Miss Takeba. My name is Minako Arisato. Daughter of Yori Arisato and Yoshikazu Arisato and Granddaughter to Yuuya Shirogane. It is a pleasure and an honour to finally meet you in person." I said as I bowed politely to Yukari's Mother. Seconds went by as I still had my head lowered until I heard giggling from the pair in front of me.

"Does she always act like this?" An older voice said.

Yukari laughed. "Only when she meets new people. She gets all embarrassed and formal... Well she gets more formal, which I didn't think was possible. You see, her grandfather took custody of her and her broth when their parents died when they were 7. Ever since then, their grandfather raised them to be thoughtful, kind and caring; and since their grandfather is a famous detective, they're smart. She hasn't always had it good though."

Yukari looked at me, as if she was asking me for permission to see if she should continue. I hastily nodded my head. Instead of waiting around in the open; I lead Yukari and her Mother to a nearby park so we could talk in private. We sat on a table, Yukari's Mother on one side and Yukari and I on the other. "As I said before, her parents died when they were 7, her Dad's parents were not nice to Minako and her brother. When they found out that their only son had died, they took it out on Minako and her brother. They took it so far that they both have bruises where they were badly beaten. What's worse is when they found out Minako was attracted to girls, they tried-" I squeezed Yukari's hand as I felt Yukari becoming more tense and angry, the same could be said for her Mother. She turned to face me.

"It's alright Yukari. I'll say the rest." I said. Yukari shakily nodded her head as I grabbed her and her Mother's attention. "As Yukari was about to say; when my Father's parents' found out that I was attracted to girls... they put me through, what they call Conversion Therapy. It involved them electrocuting me until I submitted... As You can see it didn't work. That didn't stop them though. They tried... other unsavoury methods to try and change me."

I was starting to lose myself as tears started to form in my eyes as I was remembering these memories; but I want to make an impression on Yukari's Mother, so I must be strong. "They would beat me to try and change who I am attracted to." I grabbed Yukari hand. "As you can see, I managed to look past them." I said as I smiled at Yukari's Mother.

* * *

We spent a couple of hours together. I wanted to treat Yukari and her Mother to something for dinner; I even asked to see if I can cook something for them, but they both refused; Yukari's Mother said she doesn't want to be a bother. I let out a small sigh at their stubbornness, so we went to Hagakure instead. Yukari's Mother has never been to Hagakure before, so Yukari brought us there. We spent another hour their together as Yukari and her Mother tried to catch up over the past few years; I just sat and smiled at Yukari's happy face whenever she talked about me to her Mother. True to Yukari's word; Yukari's Mother allowed our relationship to continue, but with the promise that I keep her happy and never to upset her. Yukari laughed at my nervousness. I nodded my head and promised her. Yukari's Mother smiled at me as we finished our beef bowls.

When it was time to depart, we both led Yukari's Mother to the train Station. Before she got onto the train, Yukari's Mother embraced her daughter. Yukari wrapped her arms around her Mother. They soon bid farewell to each other as Yukari's Mother got onto the train. As the train departed Yukari looked on saddened. I squeezed her hand to try and comfort her. She looked at me with fresh tears forming in her eyes. I wiped her tears away with my hand and placed my lips on hers. We both walked back to the dorm shortly after.

* * *

**14/09/2009**

I awoke early in the morning to the sound of someone knocking on my door. "Arisato-san, are you awake?" A timid voice said from behind my door. I groaned as I slowly got up from my bed.

"I'm coming Fuuka, just wait a moment." I said as I changed into my school uniform. I opened the door to see Fuuka in her Gekkoukan uniform. "Hi Fuuka. What's up?"

"I was just wanted to know if you are still up for going to your family's Estate after classes have ended, with myself and Yukari-san?" She asked. I nodded my head sheepishly.

"Yeah... I guess I'm just a bit scared. I mean I haven't been inside for a long time; I'm just scared if I get flooded with memories from... back then."

"Well that's why Yukari-san and myself are going with you. We want to you to be comfortable." Fuuka said.

"And I'm grateful that you two are coming, you guys didn't need to come with me. You could have gone out with Moriyama-san and I'm sure that Yukari wanted to study." I said as we both heard more footsteps coming closer to my door.

"This is important to you. What kind of friends would we be, if we didn't do this for you?" Yukari said as she laced her fingers with mine. "Besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't do this for you." I smiled happily at the pair. "Come on Minako, we better head to Gekkoukan." Yukari said as the three of s walked there together.

* * *

As classes ended, Yukari and Fuuka both waited for me as I collected my books and placed them in my bag. "Are you ready Arisato-san?" Fuuka asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I shakily nodded my head.

"Y-Yes. Let's go." I said as the both of us exited the classroom and then left the school grounds.

As we walked around Iwatodia Port Island, I tried to remember where my parents Estate was. After about 30 minutes of wondering around, we finally found my parents Estate. Obviously, since that no one has come around here in a long, long time; _well apart from the time when Onii-chan and_ _Kirijo-senpai visited_, is in a desperate need of repair. "Well... this is going to need some work done." I said which caused Yukari and Fuuka to also nod their heads.

"I'm sure Minato and the other boys can work with that. Come on Minako, let's go inside." Yukari said as she grabbed my hand. Fuuka was then standing next to me waiting for me to approach the door. I looked at the door and slowly made my way towards it. As I placed my hand on the door latch, I nervously pushed the door open.

The first thing I felt was the mat at the front door. "I'm home." I said out loud, obviously, no one replied. As we looked around the Estate, it looked remarkably tidy and clean. _Kirijo-senpai must have had her staff clean the Estate._

"Senpai must have had your Estate cleaned when she and Arisato-kun visited." Fuuka said as I nodded.

With everything looking all clean, memories started to flood back to me from a decade before.

Memories of Mother and Father coming back from Grandfathers with Naoto. Memories of Mother, Father Onii-chan and I spending time together on Christmas and on our birthdays. _Those were much happier times._

"Minako? Are you okay?" Yukari said as I felt her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at her.

"Nothing just... Coming here made me think of some memories." I said as I entered further into my Parents Estate. I headed straight for my room as Fuuka and Yukari started to look around the Estate... With my permission given of course.

When I got to my bedroom door I hesitantly opened my door and peered inside. As I looked inside it looked like time had stopped since the last time I was inside here; because no single trace of dust was in my room. It looked the same as it did back then. It's as if something or someone has been cleaning my room for years. I asked Kirijo-senpai to see if she entered my room when her and Onii-chan visited; they both shook their heads. _Why is my room all clean...? It's probably nothing._ I entered my room and headed straight for a picture frame, inside it was a photo, on my bedside table. The picture was of Mother, Father, Onii-chan, I, Naoto and her parents celebrating Christmas together as one big happy family. I smiled sadly at the picture as I felt tears started to form in my eyes. _This was the last Christmas we ever spent together._

From behind me I heard two lots of footsteps approach me. "Arisato-san, we found an old photo album. Do you- What's wrong?" Fuuka said as I turned to face the pair. I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned to them.

"Nothing... here." I said as I gave Yukari the picture frame and then she showed it to Fuuka. "It's a photo of when Onii-chan and I were a lot younger. It was taken by my Grandfather. It's the last Christmas we ever spent together as a family."

Yukari and Fuuka looked at me sadly. "Arisato-san..." Fuuka said.

"It's alright Fuuka. Now, what did you guys say you found?" I asked. The two looked at each other then they turned to face me.

"Here, we found a photo album." Yukari said as she handed me back the photograph and the photo album. As I opened it, memories started to return to me. Memories of Mother, Father, Onii-chan and I taking a trip to Inaba to see Grandfather and Naoto.

* * *

We spent hours going through photo albums. I sat in the living room, explaining what happened in the photo's, I would laugh to myself as I recalled some of the more happier moments from back then. However, after spending five hours here, I got a call from Kirijo-senpai. She wanted the three of us to return to the dorm something important has come up, she said. The three of us then left the Estate, making sure that I locked up, and headed back to the dorm. As we got to the entrance we all saw Onii-chan waiting for us.

"Hi Minato. Why are you outside?" Yukari asked. Onii-chan let out a small sigh.

"Mitsuru kicked me out of the dorm for a while. You guys can go in, but you must wait here Minako. She wants to meet you two in the operation room." We all looked at Onii-chan curiously.

"Hmm... I wonder why. Well come on Fuuka. Senpai awaits. See you in a bit Minako." Yukari said as Fuuka nodded her head and entered the dorm. This left Onii-chan alone outside.

"Are you okay after going back home. They didn't make you remember anything painful, did they?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. We went through a couple of photo albums. I told them about our trips to see Grandfather and Naoto in Inaba and when we all spent Christmas together. I also took this with me." I said as I handed him the photo from earlier; the one with Onii-chan, Mother, Father, Naoto, her parents and I. "D-Do you think Mother and Father would approve of me taking this photo?" I asked sheepishly. Onii-chan looked curious at me for a couple of seconds before he gave me a wide smile.

"I'm sure they would have been fine with it." He said as he ruffled my hair. He then gave me back the photo so I hugged it tightly to my chest. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Onii-chan." I said, I then felt a rumble from my pocket. I reached for my pocket and pulled out my mobile phone. There was a message from Yukari.

_'Tell Minato that you two can come in now. You need to meet us in the Operation room.' _Yukari said in the message.

"Yukari is letting us know we can go in now. She wants us to go straight to the Operation room." I said to Onii-chan. He nodded his head as we headed inside and walked straight to the Operations room.

* * *

When we got inside the Operations room, the entire room was dark. The only light source was from the lights outside. Onii-chan and I carefully made our way into the room, when we were surprised by something shouting in the room.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted and Koromaru barked at us as someone turned on the lights.

"W-What?" Onii-chan and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Surprise." Everyone said together, alongside another bark coming from Koromaru. Sanada-senpai, Junpei and Ken-kun walked towards Onii-chan; while Koromaru, Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis and Kirijo-senpai walked to me. They all congratulated us all on our birthday and guided us downstairs, where we saw Aragaki-senpai with dishes across the kitchen table.

"Wow... Did you do this Aragaki-senpai?" I asked as he grunted at my question. He turned his head to the side as he sheepishly blushed which caused Fuuka, Yukari and I to laugh to ourselves.

"Just don't choke on the food and remember to chew it." He said as he walked away towards the stairs and headed up them. Yukari let out a small sigh as we walked over towards the lounge and sat down.

"Honestly! He spent all day working on the food and he won't even stay and enjoy it with us."

"He's probably just exhausted, you did say that he's been making the food all day." I said as I interlocked my fingers with Yukari's. "Now, how did you all know that it was Onii-chan's and my birthday? I know Onii-chan didn't tell anyone, so how do you know." I asked as Yukari turned away from me, but I noticed her cheeks blush.

"Umm... Well... Remember when Minato was in the hospital after the dorm got attacked by Shadows and I told you about that the two of you are the same as I, when our parents are concerned?" I nodded my head, so Yukari continued. "Well I only found out about your parents because Mitsuru-senpai wanted me to keep an eye on you two. She gave me a form about your personal details. That was when I found out on your birthday." Yukari said as she eventually looked back at me. "I'm sorry for keeping this a secret."

_Of course, how could I be so stupid!_

"It's okay Yukari, I kind of thought that was where you learned about our birthday." I said.

"But... the tape that Senpai's Father played at Yakushima. The date said it was today, your birthday. Don't tell me..." Fuuka started to say but she didn't continue. I then felt Yukari squeeze my hand.

"Yes. The died on my birthday. The day before; my Father drove us down to Inaba to asked Naoto's parents and our Grandfather, if they could make the trip to our Estate. Our Grandfather couldn't make it since he was busy on a case... We didn't stay the night because my Father wanted to get back here early. The last thing I remember of my Mother and my Father was them carrying Onii-chan and putting us in the car... and then you guys know the rest." I said as Yukari and Fuuka both looked at me in silence. We stayed in silence until the silence was interrupted.

"What's with the mope shit? Today's your birthday and you are going to celebrate it." Junpei said as he held a piece of sushi in his chopsticks. The three of us jumped as he surprised us.

The three of us looked at Junpei. I then glanced at Yukari and Fuuka. They both gave me a warming smile so I gave them one back. "Yeah Junpei-kun is right. We shouldn't be sad. Besides you haven't opened your gifts." Fuuka said as she stood up her seat. Yukari and I nodded our heads and we also got up from the sofa.

We then headed to the kitchen where Sanada-senpai, Kirijo-senpai, Ken-kun, Koro-chan, Onii-chan and Aigis were sitting at the kitchen table. We spent hours at the kitchen table eating Aragaki-senpai's food that he made earlier and opening gifts from the others. I opened the gifts from the others. They ranged from books from the bookstore that Bunkichi and Mitsuko Kitamura run, to Kirijo-senpai's 'special' motorcycle. I couldn't believe that she was giving her Motorcycle to me when she brought it into the dorm from the back, so I tried to refuse the gift, but she wouldn't accept my refusal stating that 'I will get the most usage out of it, but I'll have to go through tests like everyone else.' To make this birthday more memorable was that Fuuka wanted to take a group photo. Everyone agreed, so Sanada-senpai marched upstairs and dragged down Aragaki-senpai. _I thought that he would have at least put up a bit more of a fight but he didn't so he stood with the boys behind us, Ken-kun and_ Koromaru. As soon as the photo was taken, he walked away back upstairs and Sanada-senpai let him. _Well I guess it was too much to ask for him to hang out with us. _I let out a small sigh as Aragaki-senpai ascended the staircase. I then noticed that Kirijo-senp- _My_ Motorcycle was getting in the way of the kitchen so I decided to move it out of the way. Before I moved my motorcycle out in the back, I noticed that Yukari had disappeared, but she reappeared as I re-entered the kitchen area holding a small box. Everyone else was sitting in the lounge area on the sofa or in Sanada-senpai's and Aragaki-senpai's case, they were sparing outside. Fuuka was sitting on a chair, while Kirijo-senpai was sitting on the sofa while holding Onii-chan's hand. Ken-kun was playing with Koro-chan as Aigis watched on. Finally, Junpei was sitting on a chair at the Kitchen table still eating sushi.

"Is this your gift Yukari?" I asked as she sheepishly nodded her head while trying to hide her blush that erupted on her cheeks.

"Yes though, you'll not want it after what Mitsuru-senpai got you."

I immediately shook my head. "Don't say that. It's a gift from you so I'll always treasure it." I said as she gave me the small wrapped box. I teared off the wrapping paper and opened the box. It revealed a beautiful necklace. I took it out of the box and held it out. It was in the shape of a cycle that looked like a planet with a diamond encased in the middle of the planet. Coming off the bottom of the planet was a small bow that is used for archery.

"D-Do you like it?" She nervously asked. Instead of nodding my head, I leapt at her and enveloping her in a warming embrace.

"Yes of course I like it. Can you help me put it on?" I asked as she nodded her head. She let go of me as I turned around. She then brought my necklace around the front of me, so she could fasten it. When she had fastened it, she turned me around and took another look at me.

"You look beautiful Minako. I knew I picked the right one." She said as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders pulling closer towards her. She pulled me into a long and passionate kiss. It was beautiful. She's beautiful. _What did I do to deserve her? _My hands traced up and down Yukari's figure while Yukari did the same mine. We did this until we were interrupted by Junpei.

"Heh, heh, heh. Enjoying yourselves." Junpei said as Yukari pushed me away from her. _Oh god... I forgotten he was there. _We looked at each other as we noticed our blushes across our faces. He burst out laughing at our embarrassment.

Junpei then asked to see if we should be in a photo together to immortalise the memory. Fuuka, Ken-kun and I agreed so we all headed to the operation room for the photo. Sanada-senpai somehow managed to drag Aragaki-senpai to join us too. Once the photo was taken, Fuuka said that she'll try and get the photo developed since she is in the photography club with Onii-chan and one of her classmates. Overall it was one of the best Birthdays I have had in years. However, what tipped the night off was someone visiting my room when everyone went to bed.

* * *

As I got changed into my pyjamas and unfastened my long hair from my silver barrettes, I heard the door to my room quietly and swiftly open. I turned to see Yukari quietly closing my door.

"Yukari? What are you doing here?"

Yukari then blushed heavily as her cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "I h-have a last-minute present for you."

"W-What do you mean? You already got me this necklace." I asked as she walked over and sat on my bed.

"The necklace was only part of the gift. I also want to give you something that you'll never forget." Yukari said as she suddenly pushed me down, so my back rested on my bed. She then pinned my hands down with hers as she straddled me.

"Y-Yukari?! W-What are you doing?!" I squeaked out. She then pressed her lips against mine. After the initial shock had finally worn off, I started to kiss Yukari back, passionately. Peeling away her uniform, piece by piece until she was just in her underwear. I traced my fingers down her lower back. I pulled her closer to me as she gave me a wide grin.

"I never knew you were this pushy, Minako." Yukari said as she pressed her lips to my neck, pulling on my neck with her teeth, eliciting a moan from me. I started to dig my nails into her unclothed back. She started to feel around underneath my pyjama top, tugging on breasts. This made me to let out a louder moan, so I unhook her bra and did the same to her breasts. This caught Yukari off guard, but by the look on her face she wanted more, so I pulled on her breasts with my mouth, sucking on them. This made Yukari to gasp and let out a small moan. However, before I could continue, Yukari pushed me down onto my bed, away from her breasts.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Minako?"

I nodded my head slowly as I gave Yukari a passionate kiss. "I'm sure Yukari... I l-love you." I said as tears started to form in her eyes. She then started to take off my pyjamas.

"I l-love you, too." Yukari said as she kissed me back with lust in her eyes.

* * *

**15/09/2009**

The next day, I awoke later in the morning than I normally would; but not too late so I would miss the start of school. After what happened last night, I don't think my life could get any better. _Last night was truly special. _As I turned over to my side, I noticed that there was an empty space where Yukari was supposed to be. _W-Where is she? D-Does she regret what happened last night?_

My worries were for nought as a certain brunette entered my room, holding two cups and clothed in her usual uniform she wears for school.

"Ah You're up, Minako. Here take this." Yukari said as she handed me a cup that had coffee inside it.

"T-Thank you." I said as I blew into the cup and tried to cover up my nakedness.

"Minako... What's wrong?" Yukari asked. _She must have saw my face when she entered the room._

"N-Nothing now. When I awoke, you weren't here. I-I thought that you regretted it and wanted nothing to do with me. But you are here now, it's alright now." I said as Yukari took my coffee cup and placed it on my desk. She then climbed onto my bed and brushed my hair away from my face.

"Don't say that. I should be the one to apologise for last night. I didn't want to push you into something that you are uncomfortable with." She said as she pressed her lips against mine.

"Well I wouldn't say that I didn't enjoy last night." I said as I kissed her again.

"Yeah, well I thought you were amazing last night." We continued to kiss each other, passionately, until Yukari pushed away from me.

"We probably shouldn't do this; the others will be awake soon." She said as I pouted.

"Yeah I guess." Yukari giggled.

"Don't pout, we can continue this later if you want?" She said as she pulled me up, out of my bed. "Come on, let's get you all cleaned up and changed for school, well unless you want to go to Gekkoukan naked. I would enjoy seeing that though." Yukari said as she laughed and I kissed her as I collected my uniform and headed to the bathroom with Yukari holding my hand. As the both of us got to the bathroom, Yukari turned on the Shower and helped to wash and dry my hair as I washed the rest of my body.

* * *

**04/10/2009**

The days passed by quickly as I spent my days with Yukari on dates, cooking with Fuuka, playing with Koro-chan or getting to know Aragaki-senpai. The latter of course I grew to know better than I did when I first met him. When I first saw him, he seemed scarier and he didn't seem to care about any of us. Now I know he's a lot more caring than he lets on. He is also a good cook, maybe even better than me; though Yukari would always deny that.

_Tonight, though that was all going to change. Had I known that that we would have lost someone tonight... I would have done... Something._

* * *

We all met in the operation room, well all except Ken-kun and Aragaki-senpai. The two of them were strangely missing. The rest of us were watching Fuuka scan for Shadows with Lucia.

"I've located the target. It's in the plaza in front of Iwatodia Station!" Fuuka said as she had finally identified where the Shadow is located.

"This will be the 10th. Only a few left, but let's worry about them one at a time." Ikutsuki-sensei said as he walked over towards the sofa and sat down with a small cup of coffee.

"Assuming they come one at a time." Yukari said as she giggled to herself. "Just kidding."

"... Yukari-chan, how did you know?! I sense two of them!" Fuuka said.

Yukari let out a small sigh. "Are you serious? Me and my big mouth." I giggled at Yukari's reaction.

"It's alright Yukari, we'll take care of them both together." I said as I interlocked my fingers with hers. She then gave me a warming smile.

At this point Sanada-senpai got tired of waiting and started to pace around the room, back and forth. "Where's Shinji?" He asked.

Fuuka then dismissed her Persona. "Oh... Aragaki-senpai told me that he'll meet you later. I didn't ask questions. Sorry for not telling you sooner Senpai." She said as she bowed her head.

"It's fine..." Sanada-senpai said as he stopped pacing around the room. "Figures He's always played by his own rules."

"It's okay. At least he's coming, right?" Junpei said, which made Onii-chan smirk.

"Isn't that kind of ironic coming from you, considering what happened the last time." Onii-chan said as Kirijo-senpai, Yukari, Fuuka and I laughed as did Aigis strangle. Koro-chan also barked out in affirmation.

"Aw come on guys, I got kidnapped." Junpei said.

"But isn't it a bit convenient that it was by your girlfriend." Onii-chan said as Junpei blushed a dark shade of red.

"T-That's... Not t-true it's not like that. I think she only wants to be friends" Junpei tried to say but we all knew it's what he most wants. _If he only knew how Yoshino-san felt about him._

"Can we focus back on tonight's operation?" Ikutsuki-sensei asked.

"Wait, Ken-kun isn't here, either. Hey Junpei, go get him. That'll be your punishment for last time." Yukari said as she punished Junpei. _First Aragaki-senpai isn't here, now Ken-kun? Those two are normally very punctual when it comes to anything about Shadows. Something's not right, I don't like it._

"Punishment? What is this middle school?" Junpei said as he left out a small sigh. "That little shit is more trouble than he's worth." Junpei then exited the Operations room.

"Kirijo-senpai then stood up from the seat next to Onii-chan. "Alright, let's move out. This time, there are two enemies."

We all nodded our heads. "Alright, let's go!" Sanada-senpai said as the rest of us left the Operations room.

* * *

Everyone that was in the Operations room when we left arrived at the destination that Fuuka said the two Shadows were. Shortly after we arrived at Iwatodia Station, Junpei ran towards us.

"Where's Amada?" Kirijo-senpai asked as Junpei answered.

"He wasn't in his room, so who knows?" Junpei said as I saw Sanada-senpai clench his fist.

"Dammit Shinji. Where are you?" Sanada-senpai said as he looked down towards his shoes.

_I don't like this. Where is Ken-kun? Why isn't he in his room? I just must hope that he's with Aragaki-senpai _I let out a small breath. _Everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine._

"Everyone Ready?" I said to everyone here. They replied with nodded heads and a bark of confirmation from Koro-chan, so we walked ran towards the two Shadows.

* * *

As we got closer to them, one of them disappeared. Fuuka couldn't seem to find it ether, even with Lucia. Since we couldn't find the second Shadow, our focus was set on the first Shadow. This Shadow was in a dress over a swirling bundle of flowers, with a Strength Arcana mask covering her face. I quickly drew my bow and notched an arrow as I gave out orders.

"Aigis, fire at the Shadow."

"Kirijo-senpai, try your ice attacks."

"Sanada-senpai, try your electric attacks."

"Junpei, try and weaken the Shadow."

"Yukari, try your wind attacks and get ready to heal us if something goes wrong."

"Koromaru, hit it with your knife or your fire attacks."

"Fuuka notify us when you find the other Shadow."

Everyone nodded their heads as they followed their orders. As it turned out it seems that all the attacks work, but not light or dark attacks. Everything was going well until a roulette board materialised in the air.

The wheel started to spin around the roulette board until it slowed down and stopped on a ghostly face and on a blue square. The Shadow then recoiled in fear. "It seems if the roulette wheel stops on blue it affects the Shadows." Fuuka said as I looked over towards Onii-chan and saw his smirk.

"Onii-chan, you know what to do."

"Of course, Mina. Mot, use Ghastly Wail." Onii-chan said as a coffin materialised and instantly destroyed the Shadow. _Okay one down. _I Then in front of us the other Shadow suddenly became visible.

"Um, I detect Fortune again! So, you can attack that one now!" Fuuka's voice said though Lucia to each of us.

"Got it Fuuka. Okay everyone got ready." I said as I fired an arrow at the other Shadow that appeared to look like a mechanical sphinx. The arrow hit the Shadow and it recoiled in pain, yet it stood strong. Then the roulette table returned, this time with most the wheel in red while there was only a small square of blue. _It looks like I made it mad._

"I think you just pissed it off, Mina-tan." Junpei said.

"Yeah, well get ready for whatever happens." I said as the roulette wheel stopped on the red area. The roulette wheel disappeared as the Shadow unleashed an attack that hit every one of us. We all stood our ground as the attack hit. Yukari then healed us back, so it felt like we didn't receive any damage from the Shadow. This took the Shadow by surprised as it lunged at Kirijo-senpai. Luckily however, Onii-chan had managed to intercept the attack.

"Not on my watch." He said as he looked back at Kirijo-senpai. "You okay, Mitsuru."

She smirked as she said. "Yes, it's fine Minato." They then turned back to face the Shadow.

I notched an arrow and fired it and the Shadow, striking it in its eye. It recoiled trying to get the arrow out of its eye. This led it open for attacks, so everyone charged at it while Yukari and I covered them with arrows from afar. After everyone had dealt damage to the Shadow, it was barely able to stand. In the end, we defeated it shortly after our group attack.

"The two Shadows have been defeated, great job everyone!" Fuuka said though Lucia.

Junpei let out a small sigh. "Man, talk about exhausting."

"This time, those two who call themselves Strega did not interfere." Aigis said as she walked over towards Yukari and I.

"It must be because we have Chidori. Anyway, I'm glad everything went well. But what happened to Shinjiro-senpai and Ken?" Yukari asked as I saw Sanada-senpai clench his hand tightly.

"The Chairman doesn't seem to be too concerned, so he went home." Fuuka said.

"Yamagishi, where are those two?" Kirijo-senpai asked.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been able to locate them yet."

"Let's return to the dorm, and then go from there." We nodded our heads as we walked back to the dorm, however one if us was not moving.

"Akihiko, are you listening?" Kirijo-senpai asked him.

Suddenly, Sanada-senpai spoke up. "Today is... October 4th, huh. Just go back without me. I'm gonna go look for them for a while." Sanada-senpai said as he ran off.

"Senpai... What's wrong with Akihiko-senpai?" Yukari asked but she didn't get an answer.

Kirijo-senpai just muttered, "Akihiko...?" _Someone has to make sure that Sanada-senpai is alright._

I let out a small sigh. "You guys go back to the dorm, I'll make sure that Sanada-senpai is okay."

"Are you sure Minako? We don't know where Strega are now." Kirijo-senpai said.

I nod my head. "I'm sure, besides it's my job to take care of you all." I said as I turned to Koro-chan and Junpei.

"Can you two take the others back to the dorm safely?" I asked as Koro-chan gave me a quick bark saying 'Yes! I'll make sure we get them back'. Junpei also agreed.

"You bet, Mina-tan. You go and find Senpai, we'll take care of the others." Junpei said as he smiled at me.

I then turned back and saw that Aigis, Fuuka, Yukari were in my face while Onii-chan was leaning on a nearby wall. They tried to persuade me to go with them, but I couldn't leave Sanada-senpai on his own. Soon though, I had managed to convince them because I had to promise Onii-chan, Yukari, Fuuka and Aigis that I'll not take unnecessary risks. I agreed so they reluctantly walked off with Kirijo-senpai, Koro-chan and Junpei.

* * *

_Now, where did Sanada-senpai go?_

As I ran down the street, where Sanada-senpai ran towards; I heard a gunshot ringing out somewhere near me. I quickly made sure that I wasn't hit by a bullet and ran towards the area where the gunshot originated. When I had finally found the area, I was horrified by the scene that played out in front of me. Aragaki-senpai was clutching his chest as blood started to pool from his wound. Behind him was a scared Ken-kun. The person who was instilling fear into Ken-kun was the one that had shot Aragaki-senpai and is the exact person that was I spotted in the Underground Military Facility, Takaya Sakaki.

As Aragaki-senpai was kneeling on the floor, in agony, the Takaya burst out laughing at Ken-kun. "What? Isn't this what you wanted. See the man that had destroyed your life. The man that had Killed your Mother; or did you want to do it yourself."

_Wait, Aragaki-senpai killed Ken-kun's Mother... No! That's not true. Aragaki-senpai wouldn't do that!_

Takaya gave Ken-kun a sick and twisted smirk as he kicked Aragaki-senpai in the gut, making him move. This allowed him to saunter over towards Ken-kun. Ken-kun just watched as Aragaki-senpai writhed in pain. Takaya then placed his arm around Ken-kun. "Well now's your chance. Plunge your staff into the heart of **_that Monster _**and end his miserable life." Takaya said as he picked up Ken-kun's staff and held it out to him.

Ken-kun looked at the Staff, in Takaya's hand intently. _Was Ken-kun considering this. No I have to stop him. _I let out a deep breath and ran towards them. "Hey! Get away from Ken-kun." I shouted at Takaya angrily. This seemed to snap Ken-kun back into reality.

"Arisato-san...?!"

He elbowed Takaya in the stomach and grabbed his staff from him. Since that Takaya was reeling in pain, he did get the chance to take a shot at Ken-kun.

"Ken-kun! Get Aragaki-senpai and get behind me!" I order to him. He nervously nodded his head as he managed to drag, Aragaki-senpai behind me. Just in time for Takaya to fully recover.

"Vermin!" Takaya spat out. "You interrupted our date with destiny. Now how is the boy going to get his wish? Do you really want to deny the boy vengeance? He wants justice. He demands blood be spilt for blood that has been lost. The boy wants vengeance for the death of his Mother! " I quickly notched grabbed my bow form my back and notched an arrow.

"Well, I'm sorry bit I don't believe the ravings of a lunatic! Aragaki-senpai would never kill anyone!" I said as I glared at Takaya... For some reason though I felt Ken-kun tense behind me.

"Oh... So, you didn't know. You had a murder in your grasp. Why don't you tell her, **boy**!" Takaya said.

"I... I... He... He... is telling the truth." I heard from a Ken-kun say from behind me. I turned to look at him, but he wouldn't look at me. I then looked down at Aragaki-senpai still clutching his chest in pain, but I could see guilt in his eyes, for the first time.

_No... It's not true. It can't be true. I don't believe it... I won't_

I then turned back to Takaya and aimed my arrow at Takaya. "What? You still don't believe me? No matter, I can't let you interfere in exacting the boy's wish and granting his revenge." He said as he raised his gun at me. "I won't miss!" He said through his steel and dead eyes.

"Neither will I!" A voice from the left of me was heard, as a boy emerged from the shadows. The other person that was with Takaya at the Military facility, Jin Shirato. He then moved to pull out his trademark weapon. As Takaya aimed his gun. _I can take out one of them, but I'll not be fast enough to take out the other._

"None of you are leaving here alive! The boy has already decided his fate. This where it all started, so this is where it will all end!" Takaya said as he cocked his gun.

I closed my eyes and take in a small breath._ Sorry Yukari, Onii-chan! I couldn't keep your promise. Please look after Grandfather and Naoto._

"It will be the end for one of us!" A voice said as I felt myself being grabbed and pushed backwards. Then a gunshot was heard.

* * *

It took me a couple of minutes to comprehend what had happened. I had not died, rather someone had protected me from the gunshot... Someone that had already been shot.

"A... A-Aragaki-senpai?!" I had somehow managed to squeak out. The person in question was slumped to the floor not moving. Blood pooling from his second bullet wound.

Then voices from behind Ken-kun and I was heard. "Minako!"

"Shinji!"

"Aragaki-senpai!"

"Tch... Waste of a bullet. But the job's done! Jin let's go!" Takaya said as he and Jin ran away.

Sanada-senpai wanted to run after the two, but Aragaki-senpai's situation is more important. "Shinji... You idiot!" Sanada-senpai said as he turned Aragaki-senpai over so he was facing us.

"Heh... Why the long face? Isn't this... what you wanted?" Aragaki-senpai croaked out through his blood curdling cough.

"No, Senpai...!" Fuuka cried out as she tried to settle Aragaki-senpai... but he wanted to get up.

"No... It's alright. Give yourself time. let your anger be your strength. Come on kid, you're are just a kid. You've got your whole life ahead of you, so don't waste it. Make it your own... okay." Aragaki-senpai croaked out as he unsteadily got up and as blood started to drool out of his mouth. He clutched tightly to his chest as he got to his feet.

"I... I... I..." Ken-kun couldn't form words

"Aki... Take care of him!" Aragaki-senpai said as he glanced towards Sanada-senpai.

"I... I will." Sanada-senpai said as tears fell from his eyes.

Aragaki-senpai then smirked as he turned away from us and walked away. "Good... This is how it should be..."

The others only stood and watched in horror as they saw Aragaki-senpai walk unsteadily walk away from us. Meanwhile I couldn't move. I just sat in the same position where he pulled me away from Takaya and Jin. I sat motionless staring at the blood puddle that was trailing towards Aragaki-senpai. Memories flooded my mind. Memories from 10 years ago. Memories of my Mother and Father lying motionless in a pool of their own blood.

_Mother... Father..._

Aragaki-senpai only managed to walk a few steps before he fell to the concrete... Never to move again.

* * *

**AN - This is probably not the chapter you wanted just before Christmas, so for that I am sorry. Also, if anyone is curious what the necklace looks like that Minako got, it's the necklace that Snow gives to Serah from Final Fantasy XIII. I have also changed the rating, since I decided that this story is bordering on the Mature rating for quite a while now.**


End file.
